Fate At Work
by AlwaysOnMyWayToYou
Summary: G!P: Newly unemployed Emma Swan decides on a career switch and gets hired as a cleaning help by Regina Mills. A gorgeous business woman with one big ass loft and an adorable four year old son. Things become intense when their situation turns into something less professional and feelings and other stuff... are revealed. Then just when you think you know it all, you really don't.
1. Eye Rolls And Chuckles

**This is a G!P story! Though I know a lot of you have been asking me for a sequel to Not A Virgin Anymore!  
This is not what this is going to be. Instead... It's a whole new story. A whole new journey...  
And I hope you'll all be joining me for the ride!**

 **At least… that's the idea…**

 **This is a test chapter. I have a lot of the rest of the outline of the story written out but before I continue on working on it … I want to check in with you guys to see if there's any interest**

 **\- as I mentioned... It's a g!p story so if you're not into the whole girl with penis thing...  
Don't torture yourself and skip this fic :O**

 **Eventually, the story would contain very explicit sexual content.  
(Not A Virgin Anymore is a good reference of what I mean by that)**

 **This is a SwanQueen story. Feel free to share it if you know any SQ fanfic readers that might want to give this a go as well. Spread the love! (That's definitely what this is going to be about) :)  
Peace !**

 ** _Unemployed Emma Swan decides on a career switch and gets hired as a cleaning help by Regina Mills. A gorgeous business woman with one big ass loft and an adorable five year old son. Things become intense when their situation turns into something less professional and feelings and other stuff... are revealed..._**

 ** _And just when you think you know it all, you really don't._**

 **FATE AT WORK**

"Hi."

Early-twenties, blonde, female, muscular, loose jeans, checkered shirt, leather jacket, pretty, pretty white teeth and flushed cheeks.

Regina's eyes do a quick scan of the young woman in front of her.

"Are you Emma Swan?" She tilts her head a little.

Immediately, the girl nods and takes on a professional stance.

"I am. And I promise I'm much better at my job than I am at being on time."

The little smile she gives the older brunette is, although meant to look entirely innocent, strangely charming to Regina.

It isn't usual for her to be so easily impressed by a pretty face, especially when said pretty face can't even manage to be punctual.

But there's something about this… Emma Swan…

Something Regina isn't able to point out though, not yet anyway.

"That's great advertisement, dear."

The brunette snorts but not maliciously so and takes a step to the left so the younger woman can enter the spacious loft she calls home.

Emma tries hard to not let her eyes act on impulse and go wide as saucers as she takes in what must be the most exclusive looking living area she's ever found herself in.

"Lovely place." She really tries to sound casual.

Regina knows better though, the girl is clearly impressed… and smiles softly at Emma's back.

"Thank you."

"So." The blonde swiftly turns around, not at all expecting for Regina to have moved so much closer towards her.  
Or to find her potential new boss so incredibly beautiful.

She gulps and bites her lip while taking a subtle step backwards

"I'm sorry." and murmurs.

Regina doesn't quite know what to make of her awkward behavior,  
raises a single eye brow in amusement and shakes her head casually.

"It's alright, dear." The woman chuckles but keeps her eyes locked onto the blonde's face exploring pale, pretty features.

"Soooo, you found the flyer?" Emma asks. Pale, pretty features are schooled into a professional smile.

"Ah yes. Seeing as you left it in my mail, it would have been hard to miss."

Regina nods while gesturing for Emma to move towards the sofa and take a seat.

"Right. Well, I'd hoped for that to be effective."

"Would you like something do drink, dear?" The brunette moves so gracefully through the room,  
Emma is instantly mesmerized and simply has to look away if she wants to be able to stay professional.

"Oh some water would be nice, thank you."  
She gratefully accepts the offer… feeling how her throat has been becoming so desert-ly dry solely due to the older woman's presence.

"Sparkling?"

"Tap is okay."

Regina furrows her brow and can't help but snort at the girl's assumption that she would consider let alone actually serve anyone water from the faucet.

Emma doesn't notice though… she's consciously averted her eyes and is focusing all of her attention on anything but Regina Mills.  
Her greens take in the spacious white room, the exclusive artwork coloring the walls, the exotic plants adding some life to the place, the ceiling high windows that allow the loft to look out over the city,  
the pitch black marble floor that is entirely free of even the smallest specks of dust,  
the soft but strong leather seating of the couch she currently finds herself seated in.

"So tell me Miss Swan, how long have you been in the business for?"

Regina smiles while placing a glass of water in front of the girl.

On a coaster of course. And taking a seat into the stand alone chair on the other side of the designer coffee table.

Emma is pretty sure the offered glass isn't actual glass but crystal and notices how inside there is a triangular shaped piece of lemon.

"Oh." She gulps and clears her throat nervously.

She wills herself to look into Regina's eyes again.  
She's going to need her confidence if she wants to at least make a chance at being hired.

The last interview had been terribly disappointing, so she really hopes for this to work out.  
Although, looking around this place… it doesn't really seem like she's needed here at all.  
She feels her chances are rather slim, but she has to at least try to sell her services, right?

"I just recently started to work for myself. I used to be a copywriter.  
I worked for "Once Upon A Time." Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"The book publisher? I thought they'd gone bankrupt." Dark brows furrow a little in question.

"We did."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Regina grimaces sympathetically. And it's _so fucking cute._

"Well, I only worked for them of course but it still sucks." Emma shrugs and then instantly regrets her choice of words.  
Regina must think she came crawling from under a rock or something… and that for a copywriter…  
someone who's supposed to have an affinity for language.

"I'm sorry… I meant" she shakes her head.

"It's alright, dear. I don't need you to speak eloquently." Regina merely chuckles though.  
She honestly doesn't seem to be offended by Emma's lack of classy speech.

"I could if I wanted to." The girl narrows her eyes a little, defending her honor and English skills.

"I don't doubt it." Regina's eyes go wide along with her smile. Radiant and gorgeous.

"It's just that I don't want to." Emma can't help but smirk now.  
Feeling how her heart rate is picking up with each second she allows her eyes to stay locked onto those beautiful deep browns.  
And what the hell is she even trying to prove here?

"Why would you?" Regina shrugs playfully with a twinkle in those eyes that completely steals Emma's breath and heart.

"Exactly." She just manages to say without chocking.

"So, what made you choose getting into the cleaning business?"

Thank god Regina changes the subject. It's about time they talk business.

"Since it's impossible to get hired as a copywriter nowadays… I obviously needed a new source of income.  
This led me to consider any other skills I might have." Emma begins to explain.

"Cleaning." The older woman nods and voices the obvious.

"Yes."

"What makes you so confident you're a good cleaner?" Regina logically asks.

"I have a lot of experience." Emma offers her, kind of hoping it will be enough of an answer.

"Where from?" But the brunette is going to need more than that.

Emma bites her lip and takes a few seconds to consider how much she should share.

"Fair enough…" She exhales and smiles a little before deciding on just telling the truth "I grew up in different group homes.  
Everyone had an active role in the household.  
You either helped with the cooking… or you cleaned… it's always been pretty clear that I was not born to feed the hungry…  
whenever I _tried_ … people would _remain_ hungry

So, I got to develop my cleaning skills from a young age."

She tells her lightly. Not wanting to make a bigger deal out of her story than is necessary.

"I see." The beautiful brunette in front of her nods slowly, still looking straight into her eyes.

"I assure you that your house will shine, if you were to hire me of course."

Emma tells her decidedly and convinced but not very loud and rather airy.

But Regina's mind seems to be elsewhere already.

She's actually already moved on to the next question.

"How are you with children?"

Emma hadn't really expected this question.  
 _Emma really had not expected this question._

"Well…" She momentarily looks away to gather her thoughts and then smiles softly.

"Did I mention I grew up in different group homes?"

Once again, their eyes lock.

"Of course, pardon me…" Regina shakes her head a little.

"It's just that… I'm a single mother to a young son and he means everything to me.  
If you were to work for me you'd occasionally see him around the house and I'd have to know that I can trust you."

She tells the girl openly…

Anyone that enters her home and life must know that Henry is and always will be her top priority and concern.  
That includes the cleaning lady.

"Evidently… I'm not sure how I can prove it to you, but I'm entirely trustworthy and I…  
well, all that I can say is that my respect for parents that care so greatly for their children is endless…  
as is my happiness for kids that get to experience that kind of unconditional love."

At some point during her explanation Emma's eyes found their way upon the floor.  
She breathes out slowly and regards the reflection of her hair that's fallen into her face.

"That's… quite beautifully put, Miss Swan." Regina pulls her from her thoughts.

"Please, call me Emma." The girl smiles and tells the brunette kindly.

"Okay then… Emma… How would you like to work for me?" Said brunette now smiles wide.

"I… Seriously?" And Emma pipes up immediately. She sits up straight and waves an excited hand through her long hair.

"I don't usually joke around, dear." Regina straightens out her features to glare at Emma playfully.

"That would be great. I'd do my very best not to disappoint you." The young woman gulps and then quickly nods.

"I'd expect nothing less, of course." Regina nods too now.

"Of course."

"What days of the week are you available?" She requests to know of Emma.

"Any and every day." The girl informs her quickly.

This startles her now boss a little.

"I'm your first client?" Regina tilts her head in question.

"You are." Emma nods rather uncertain. But for no reason because Regina merely shrugs and continues.

"Well, actually… that's convenient. The house is rather spacious… It might be a good idea to divide it over two days."

"Okay." Emma can't help but smile excitedly.

"I think it would be best if you came on Mondays and Tuesdays."

"Perfect." She confirms but Regina doesn't seem to be done yet because the woman then says…

"And then Fridays and Saturdays."

"Oh." Emma's expression becomes one of slight confusion.

"Unless you don't work on Saturdays." Regina reasons

"No that's not it… I'd work on Christmas if I had to but… you want the place cleaned twice a week?"

"Yes I would." Regina nods as she gives Emma a clear answer.

The girl waits a few seconds for her to change her mind,  
surely she'll realize that paying someone to clean your house twice a week might be a bit over the top,  
but Regina doesn't seem to have any doubts about it.

"Oh… Okay… of course… as you wish." The blonde then smiles tight lipped and thrilled about being hired for a job this big.

"Well then that's settled. I guess we'll have to wait and see about the hours.  
I suggest you begin around 9 each morning. I work from home so I should be here to let you in."  
Emma's eyes momentarily follow the motion of Regina's hands as they absentmindedly trace lines along the brunette's perfect jawline

"Sounds great." She softly says. Soft enough to startle herself and draw her eyes back to Regina's

"Is there anything else you want to ask or tell?"

The question… the wording… this woman's kindness… the situation…  
all of this leads Emma to just blurt out the single most moroninic thing.

"I'm gay." She spills, instantly crowning herself her least favorite person in the whole wide world.

"What?" Regina curls up her nose in confusion and then chuckles at the weirdness of Emma's sudden confession.

"I mean… I'm sorry… I don't know why I said that…"

"Are you not gay?"

"No, I am… but."

"Okay, well… thank you for the information." Regina furrows her brow a little awkwardly and smiles tight lipped and painfully formal.

Emma sighs annoyed with herself and the situation she brought upon herself.

"No wait, Miss Mills… It's just… I _do_ know why I said that… I just want to make sure that…  
See, right before I came here I had a meeting with a couple in this building… potential clients but… they quite quickly interrupted me and ambushed me with questions about my sexuality and they didn't seem too keen on hiring a lesbian as a cleaning help or…  
well, anything I guess."

"The Blanchard's?"

"Yes, I believe that's them."

"I'm sorry you had the displeasure of meeting those imbeciles, Miss Swan.  
Why would they even ask for such personal information?"

"I don't know… Mister Blanchard said he'd seen it the moment he'd opened the door."  
Emma curls up her nose and honestly has no idea how to even feel about that.  
She also probably shouldn't have told Regina that as it puts them in a bit of an awkward situation.

"Well" Regina slowly says, causing for Emma to wince.

"You don't have to say anything." The blonde averts her eyes and clears her throat.

"Miss Swan, they had no right to say those things. Regardless of how you look."

 _How the hell do I look?_ Emma inwardly panics.

"Which is fine… You look good, don't worry. I can practically read the worry on your face."  
Regina rolls her eyes and smiles and it might very well be the prettiest eye roll Emma's ever seen.

"Thank you. and really… call me Emma. If I'm going to be cleaning your bathroom, you can call me by my first name." She shrugs casually, attempting to hide the slight blush on her cheeks. Yes, she feels it's presence.

"Unless you find that entirely inappropriate… in which case… Miss Swan is fine, of course."

"Shut up, Emma before I regret hiring you." Regina deadpans and then snorts in amusement.

"Did you just…"

"Did I not just tell you to shut up?" So very obviously a rhetorical question, right?

There's not a single other thing Emma can do than nod in that moment.

"Great. So I will see you on Monday?"  
The friendly smile on flawless features has returned and Emma's certain this woman's going to give her a whiplash any moment now.

Another nod.

"Splendid." Regina slams her hands onto her upper thighs and quickly goes to stand up.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have to go pick up my son from his dance class."

"Oh cool, what type of dance does he do?" Emma finds herself asking before she can think better of it.  
It's not any of her business really. But she finds herself wanting to keep talking to her new boss...  
The woman is just _fascinating_ …

Well, she's hot and she's clearly super friendly…  
She's actually obviously fucking perfect… enough reasons for Emma's interest to be successfully and most likely irreversibly peeked.  
Not that she'd ever stand a chance… she's not delirious but she _is_ only human.

"The first year is ballet, but next year he wants to switch to modern."

Regina explains and the pride in her tone is just impossible to ignore.  
It makes her even more beautiful and to Emma it's just astounding how that's even possible.

"Sounds awesome. I have zero dancing skills. I'm in awe of the kid already."

 _AND OF YOU_ Emma nods and blushes. But she means it. It's clear that Regina and her son have a very very good thing going on.  
This family is definitely a warm one. One that at some... or well… a lot of points in her life she would have been so jealous of…  
but not now and here. No. For some reason… right now, she can only feel warmth in her heart too.  
It kind of takes her aback a little and she swallows thickly.

"The kid is called Henry. And he has his suppleness from me." Regina chuckles. Oh and another eye roll.

Emma's quickly growing addicted to those and realizes she's kind of screwed because of it.

"Uhu." The younger woman murmurs and draws in her upper lip to bite on to distract herself from envisioning her new boss in positions that would prove said suppleness.

Brown eyebrows furrow obliviously.

"Are you alright, Miss"

"Emma." She recovers quickly and corrects Miss Mills. _Regina._

"Emma." and is offered a soft, gorgeous smile.

"Yeah thank you… I'll be going then. I'll see you on Monday! Say hi to Henry from me!" The blonde then quickly says.  
She really really will have to work on averting her focus from all of those features she wants to drown and get lost in…

Basically… looking in Regina's direction could be catastrophic for her job.

And heart.

"He doesn't know you yet, dear." Regina chuckles and Emma realizes that when Regina Mills chuckles,  
she becomes embarrassingly weak in the knees.

 _Great. Just fucking great._

"Shit. Right. Well, tell him I can't wait to meet him!" She pulls up her shoulders cutely and warily tells the brunette.  
She allows their eyes to meet once more… only because she doesn't want to come across as rude or entirely socially awkward and throws in a –non-intentionally shy- smile in the mix, after which she turns around and makes her way towards the elevator that'll both literally and figuratively speaking bring her down from this high on Regina Mills she's on.

"I will, Emma." She hears the woman say from behind her.  
A voice smiling and friendly and warm and everything she's never had but always wanted.

 _Great. Just fucking great._

* * *

 **Share your thoughts?  
I'd love to continue but I'd have to know that some of you'd actually read it otherwise I'll just keep it for my imagination ^^ Anyway... have a great day !  
**


	2. But No

**Hey my Swen-darling-friends!**

 **Thank you so much for the feedback :)** **I'm so excited there's interest in the story.  
You definitely convinced me to continue to write and update!**

 **I do want to make it clear from the start – to avoid painful misunderstandings and stuff like that- that this story, it's characters and the situations are fictional. It's going to be a non-magical g!p story but I'm not labeling any conditions.**

 **If you're interested in a awesome SQ g!p story that is more realistic I highly recommend FindLove.**

 **The focus of this story is going to be on family, friendship, awkwardness, fluff, desire and attraction.**

 **I must say… I absolutely love your guessing on who's going to be the one with the package ^^ It's awesome to hear your thoughts and wishes. I won't reveal too much until it's inevitable for the story but for now I'm kind of enjoying keeping you guys in the dark ;)**

 **Here's the second chapter.**

 **It's a closer look into the girl's current emotions.  
**

 **Fingers crossed you'll like it!**

 **If there's any questions or concerns… let me know!** **:)**

 **(also: STILL just a Dutch girl… so the English is what it is.)**

CHAPTER 2

"That definitely took you long enough." Ruby clicks her tongue and pushes herself from her leaning position against the wall.

Her questioning tone indicates her eagerness to find out if Emma managed to land herself the job.

Emma and Ruby have known each other since high school.

They studied together and then both applied for the same job at Once Upon A Time.  
Okay… that had been a rocky patch in their friendship but they'd worked through it.  
Which… admittedly also was thanks to the fact that they'd both been hired. But their friendship was strong regardless.  
They've lived together for four years now, ever since Ruby's grandmother had firmly told her it was time for her to learn to provide for herself. Emma had been a great example for her in that and had actually been really happy to share a place with her outgoing friend. They had no secrets and ever since the publisher had gone bankrupt… no job either.  
It was Emma who'd come up with the idea of them starting a cleaning business.  
Ruby had been reluctant at first but soon realized that the bills wouldn't suddenly magically pay itself.

Emma'd pushed her to do the responsible thing. Something she's actually grateful for.  
She'd also be very grateful if Emma'd give her some good news right now. Like… that she got hired.

"I think I'm in love, Rubes…" is not really the statement she'd been expecting. She furrows her brow and snorts a little confused…

"That bad?"

Emma inhales slowly and dreamily stares out in front of her.  
She and Ruby have started walking back towards the metro again already as she softly smiles and seems to be lost in thoughts.  
Which is kind of freaking her friend out a bid.

"I don't think that woman has a single flaw." She curiously states.

"That's great." Ruby clears her throat and narrows her eyes a little, fearing for her friend's mental health.

"Did she hire you?" She firmly asks while taking a hold of Emma's left shoulder, willing the blonde to look her in the eyes.

"She did." Emma nods.

"Well, there's her first flaw… lack of good judgment." Ruby smirks teasingly and Emma instantly rolls her eyes and snorts.

"Fuck you. How did yours go?" She then genuinely smiles.

"Hired. Thursdays and Fridays." Ruby proudly informs her.

Emma nods and then shares her own catch

"Mondays, Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays."

"Get out! How big was that place?" Ruby's face contorts in a mixture of awe and envy.

"She wants it cleaned twice a week."  
Emma shakes her head with narrowed eyes, not being able to fully grasp how kind of crazy that is yet either.

"Sounds like you got yourself a control freak."  
Ruby chuckles and continues their walk to the metro, content with the fruitful afternoon they'd had.

"She can control me any day." Emma murmurs and then tags along, lost in thoughts of brunette hair and luscious lips.

* * *

"I can't believe you're allowing someone into your house!"

Kathryn cries out enthusiastically. She's also cupping Regina's face and staring at her with watery eyes.  
It's less than normal if you ask Regina and she's kind of spooked by it.

She'd known Kathryn since their years in college, where they'd shared a dorm room.  
Kathryn'd always been more of the party kind of girl and she herself was the more serious one of the duo.  
Regardless of how different they happened to be, Regina was always there to pick Kathryn up,  
to help her study and keep her on the right track.  
While Kathryn was always there to make Regina smile and remind her that life was about more than work and business.

"You're literally doing the same thing." Regina deadpans wide eyed. What is the matter with this woman?

"Oh honey, but I'm not _you_." Her friend smiles sweetly and shakes her head.

"Thank god."

"I'm not as paranoid as you are." Kathryn then lightly slaps her shoulder.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? I have to be protective of Henry, Kat. He's everything." Regina furrows her brow defensively.

"I know darling and you're right but I'm just saying that it's nice that you're trusting someone enough so you can lower your workload." Her friend explains where her relief comes from and Regina does have to admit…

"It was beginning to be rather stressful."

Kathryn nods agreeingly. She'd seen her friend stressing out about work and deadlines and most importantly…  
her darling son of course… but being a single parent… she's literally alone in everything. Well, alone is a bit of a strong word.  
Of course Kathryn helps. Of course she's willing to do anything and everything for that sweetheart of a boy but Regina is so proud of her independence and of what she's accomplished that she really feels like she should be able to do everything by herself.

Keeping a massive loft spotless in addition to all of that….  
Well… if she- with her own earned money- is able to get someone to do that for her… she might be able to live with that.  
Only time will tell, of course. But it'd definitely have to be someone she feels she can trust.  
She is letting an actual stranger into her house… her home… the place she raises her Henry…  
The place she needs to be safe always…

"Plus Emma seems like a nice girl." Kathryn smiles.

"What do you know about Emma?" Regina quickly asks.

"Ruby told me about her."

"Ruby?"

"The girl I hired to clean my house. The best friend of the girl you hired to clean your house." Kathryn chuckles amused.

"How do you even know that?" Regina's nose scrunches up in confusion.  
Had they gone out for cocktails and shared life stories rather than have a normal job interview?

"They just started a business together." Kathryn deadpans.

"I suppose. What did she tell you about Emma?" Regina then asks again.

"I don't know. Nothing in particular. Just that Ruby really hoped that she'd be hired by you because she's a hard worker and deserves something good happening to her." She truthfully tells her.

Ruby had said those things. Ruby had said a lot of things. Ruby'd really been a very talkative girl actually,  
something Kathryn surely doesn't mind.  
She'd kind of recognized herself in the young brunette and hadn't doubted long or at all before hiring her.

"Hmm." Regina hums a little distractedly.

"What?" and obviously… Kathryn's suspicion grows.

"Anything else?"

"You seem awfully interested." The blonde narrows her eyes and searches her friend's face.  
Is she trying to get some dirt on Emma so she can already fire the girl before she's even officially started?  
It sure sounds like something Regina would be capable of doing in order to shield Henry from any possible harm but come on…  
this is a cleaning help they're talking about…

"No… it's just that there was something about her. She's… different. I don't know."

 _This_ is actually a very interesting development. Kathryn had not seen it coming but is rather grateful for the direction this is heading in.

She decides to not look a gift horse in the mouth and to just jump on the wagon immediately.

"Different how. Different _hot_?"

To her complete surprise and utter joy her friend doesn't even deny it.

"Well… she's definitely attractive." The small blush that covers Regina's cheeks is endearing really.  
It's a shade that doesn't often colors her skin but it suits her beautifully and Kathryn can only hope there'll be more where that came from. Much more.

"Hallelujah." She can't help but sigh and chuckle happily.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Regina instantly shoots her a glare that tells her she should take this conversation a little slower.

Regina's not the type that enjoys being pushed into anything… as frustrating as it is.

"It's been years since you've been this enthusiastic about a woman."

Kathryn gives her a soft smile and nods encouragingly.

"One" Regina clears her throat before continuing "I'm not enthusiastic and two she's still a girl."

"She's a young woman and your interest in her is endearing and heart warming. It's enough to give me hope, darling."  
She tells her friend and Kathryn desperately hopes she didn't overstep any boundaries by having done so.

Regina rolls her eyes but it's just impossible to keep her face from breaking out into a huge smile.  
She ducks her head though, in a poor attempt to hide it from her friend but fails.  
And Kathryn mirrors the smile happily as Regina averts her eyes towards her own hands.

It's just a small crush on a girl she met once… and hired… and will see four times a week…

And honestly, she can't wait.

* * *

Finally her alarm goes off. She'd been laying awake for hours. Several very confronting hours. What is wrong with her?

This can't possibly be healthy.

Emma pulls her hair loose from it's messy bun and rakes her fingers through tangled stresses.  
She nervously bites her lips while making her way towards the bathroom to start the day off with a refreshing shower.  
Maybe that will clear her mind… maybe that will snap her out of this… this confusing state of mind.

It doesn't.

And it's actually pretty scary. She's never felt like _this._ Has anyone ever?

How'd they even function?

"Euhm… Ems are you alright?" Ruby's voice startles her a little and her eyes focus onto her pajama clad friend.

"Yeah yeah. 'fcourse! Just grabbing some juice." Emma offers her a meek smile while shrugging.  
Her hair is still wet and leaving water stains on the black top she's thrown on while she's mindlessly unscrewing the top from its carton.

"You look like crap. Have you slept at all? And I wouldn't drink that if I were you."

"I… Thanks. Yeah I've slept… woke up early but I've definitely slept… I… and why shouldn't I drink?"  
Emma snaps, obviously feeling grumpy.

"Well… to answer your question… that's soup. Now you answer mine…what has you so pissed off so early?"

"I" Emma's turns the carton in her hand and looks it over. It _is_ soup.  
She puts it back while letting her eyes search through the rest of the fridge.

"We're out of juice." Ruby saves her the trouble of looking any longer.

The blonde groans and slams the fridge shut before leaning against it and closing her eyes.

"So?" Ruby asks her again.

"I can't work for her, Rubes." Pale cheeks turn slightly pink.

"What?"

"Regina Mills…" Emma sighs.

"Ems…." Ruby searches her friend's face and takes a couple of steps closer towards her.  
"babe… look at me" –She does- "What about her?" the brunette asks and offers her a small smile.

"It's just too weird."

"What's weird?" Ruby continues to dig.

"The way she makes me feel." Emma whines childishly. She's really not one to talk much or at all about her feelings.  
This is highly uncomfortable. If this was anyone but Ruby, she'd long stormed off to avoid having to answer these kind of questions.

Ruby knows that too and decides to refrain herself from breaking into a Michael Jackson hit song but does want to make the atmosphere a little lighter by teasing her blonde friend.

"Oh. The way she makes you _feel_?"

But Emma then instantly shakes her head and sincerely corrects her.

"No Rubes… the way she makes me **_feel_**. It's insane."

"Wow." Ruby's actually kind of speechless in that moment.

There wasn't a single trace of doubt in Emma's voice, was there?

"Yeah."

"Em, you've met her once…" Ruby softly offers.

"Exactly… totally insane… and dangerous and not healthy at all.

Plus it'd just be creepy if I worked there… for her, I mean."

"Look… just … try… you'll regret loosing a job this big, you know you will and it'll probably will be okay anyway…  
You'll go there and see how she's not as flawless as you first believed her to be and the whole mystery around this woman will dissipate and your infatuation will just blow over."

The long legged brunette tries to calm her friend who's obviously having a difficult time keeping her emotions under control.

See as closed off and introvert as her friend tends to be… she's one of the most sensitive and emotional people Ruby's ever known.

"No but… see, I remember… she's got this little scar above her her lip…" The blonde then quietly mumbles.

"Okay…"

"So, she's not entirely flawless and I'm still freaking out over her." the panic in her voice is evident.

"It's not bad to have a crush, Em." Ruby smiles sweetly.

"It's not a crush. Ever since I've met her… she hasn't slipped my mind at all. At all, Rubes. I even dreamed about her.  
I closed my eyes and she was there. She's everywhere." Blonde eye brows furrow in an attempt to understand where all of this is coming from. Is she going mad?

"Ooooh" Ruby then suddenly chuckles playfully.

"What?"

"You had a sexy dream about her and now you feel awkward about facing her… that's it, right?"  
and the brunette shoves her friend's shoulder lightly.

"No… it wasn't like that… there was no sex … it was just her…  
it's like my dream-self isn't even delusional enough to think it's even possible." Emma shakes her head.

Ruby does too and grabs a hold of her best friend to offer the girl a much needed hug.  
She wraps her arms around Emma's slim waist and pulls her close against her.  
Her hands soothingly rub Emma's shoulders and neck while she murmurs against the side of the blonde's head

"You know I'm not gonna allow you to turn your back on this, right?"

"Please?"

"No, we push each other babe… it's our thing… You at least have to give it a try and I'm always here if you need me… you know that."

"I do." Emma sighs and allows her body to lean against her friend's strong,  
confident frame until the brunette pulls back a little and wills her to lock eyes.

"So?" She raises a thin-ly plucked eye brow.

"I'm going." Emma says and then exhales slowly and swallows.

"It'll be fine." Ruby smiles and nods while pulling her back in.

* * *

"Miss Mills?" Emma's instantly concerned when she finds the front door of her new boss's loft wide open.  
She feels how all of the muscles in her body get ready for attack as she slowly approaches the threshold of the entry.

Green eyes go from left to right and focus on anything that might seem out of the ordinary.

She doesn't know if she should be relieved or extra concerned when she finds that at first sight, nothing seems to be wrong.

The lock seems unharmed.

That could only mean one out of two things… or there's absolutely nothing going on… or whoever entered the Mills' home without permission is cunning and smart. And dangerous.

Desperately hoping for the first option, fearing for the latter she swallows thickly and licks her lips nervously.

Soundless steps lead her to the middle of the room.

Sudden noises draw her attention into the direction of the dark modern staircase to her left she hadn't noticed before.

Minimalistic wooden steps against a snow white wall lead to a second floor to the source of the noises.

She narrows her eyes when bare feet seem to be ascending.

"Emma?"

By hearing that voice... the addressed woman instantly relaxes.

"Miss Mills." She exhales but then realizes that bare feet go up into bare legs, bare thighs and she just has to look away.

"I'm sorry. I'm early. I miscalculated the ride over and I really didn't want to be late this time."  
She tries hard to sound casual and unaffected by the generous amounts of olive toned skin she won't ever be able to get out of her memory. Nor would she want that. Even though… obviously, she really should.

"That's fine, dear. But… how did you get in?" Regina asks her from her spot on the staircase.  
Allowing her upper half to remain on the upper floor.

"The door… it was entirely open…" Emma warily informs her.

"Shit."

"What? Are you alright?" The young blonde automatically takes a couple of steps into Regina's direction…  
while doing so she also turns back towards where the woman is standing and notices how she seems to be wearing a dark blue towel. It's keeping her from seeing more than she'd be able to handle.

The approaching of her voice makes Regina take a hesitant step backwards though… back upwards.  
Emma awkwardly keeps herself from moving closer towards the staircase, not wanting for her boss to feel uncomfortable in her presence.

"No I'm sorry… It's been a while since it's done that…" comes her muffled explanation.

"Done what?" Emma furrows her brow in confusion.

"Fallen open… I have to double lock it… it must have slipped my mind."

"The lock is broken?" The girl asks.

"I'll call someone to fix it."

"Do you want me to have a look at it?" Emma instantly suggests.

"You can fix it?" and Regina's voice actually sounds surprised.

"I can have a look at it." The girl shrugs and chuckles.

"That would be nice."

"Of course."

And then both of them don't really seem to know where to go from there.

"I'll just… I'll be down in a few minutes. Do you have your stuff?"

"My stuff?" Emma's confused.

"Your cleaning material, dear."

"Oh yes, of course… I have it here with me."  
Emma raises the hand holding a bucket containing several cleaning products and an expandable mop, as if Regina can actually see that.

"Good."

"You can… get dressed." Emma winces the moment the words leave her mouth as she tells Regina… that sounded weird.  
It's not her position to tell her boss to do anything. Especially something like that…

Especially something she doesn't even find that necessary to begin with…

If Regina chooses to walk around her house half naked all the time that's of course her right  
and Emma should just thank the heavens above for that. And yes… that would make things rather awkward.  
But still, Emma would not have the right to complain. Clothed… her boss looks like an absolute goddess.  
She can only imagine what the Queen must look like entirely bare.

"Of course." Regina says after a few seconds of awkward silence.

She doesn't quite know how to feel… being told to get dressed… by Emma.

She must have made the girl feel uncomfortable. But what had she expected? _Shit._  
It's not like she'd deliberately lingered a little too long in the shower to be able to show of her naked thighs… right?  
The brunette shakes her head and curls up her nose. Had she just made things inevitably awkward between them?

They'd been able to have a nice, playful way of communicating when they'd seen each other a couple of days before.  
Regina had definitely hoped for more of that.

Right now she can only regret not being entirely ready by the time Emma had made her appearance today.  
She could have/ should have been clothed impeccably and looked flawless.

But no.

* * *

 **I'll do my best to update weekly! Hope that's alright! Share your thoughts? :)  
**

 **Ciao X**


	3. Not That Brave

**Soooooo, Facebook happened** **:)**

 **To all of you who were so sweet and welcoming over there. Thank you so much! You're the greatest and I really really appreciated that.**

 **Also… Thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know what you guys think! You can't believe  
(or you just might if you're familiar with the feeling ^^) how motivating that is. **

**I promise I won't keep the lady with the g!p a secret for too long.**

 **Keeping you munchkins guessing is not the intention of the story. It's just a little extra something that happened to creep in there!** **  
at least for the first couple of chapters.**

 **Also… I'm not being too subtle about it in this chapter… so if you think you know, you probably do :O**

 **Of course… once situations get a little more intense or heated… it's going to be crystal clear ;)**

 **Sometimes some things are just impossible to conceal, I guess.**

 **I don't think anyone will mind, will you?**

 **Anywaaaaaay… here is the next chapter.**

 **Day 1 on the job.**

CHAPTER 3

 _Act normal. Act normal. Act normal. Fuck don't look at her, Swan. You're here to clean her damned floor not to admire her boobs. Don't be a creep!_

It's only one example of the kind of panicky thoughts swimming through Emma's head.  
Or well, racing through her mind and on the brink of taking over her body.

True, a loft looks fancy and yes… is convenient for a social family life but if there's one thing about it that Emma absolutely hates…  
it's that she and Regina are constantly in the same room. Of course, not because she hates Regina… god no… the woman is perfect.  
But because she hates who she herself becomes in the brunette's presence. She's awkward and nervous and all of the sudden... a huge klutz.

She must have bumped into the kitchen island about five times during those first couple of hours.  
The first two times, Regina'd looked up at her in concern and had asked her if she was alright. After that… she'd still looked up, yes.  
But it had been more out of amusement than anything.

They hadn't spoken much that morning.  
Emma wanted to talk but she honestly couldn't think of something she could shave said that Regina might have been remotely interested in.

Unaware of the other's equal concern they both silently prayed that they'd soon become more comfortable around the other.

Emma now definitely knew she wanted this job. Badly.

No awkwardness or unreqruited feelings could hurt bad enough for her not to want to have a glimpse at Regina Mills' life. Be a part of it.

A small sense of accomplishment washed over Emma when she realized she was ready with the ground floor.  
Granted, it looked much like it did before she started cleaning the place… but now Regina and Henry could definitely eat off of every single surface…  
all was impeccably clean and shiny.

Emma'd softly chuckled at the mere thought of the brunette eating food from anything but a fancy china plate.

Regina'd looked up in confusion, curious brown eyes seemed to want to know what Emma was thinking about.  
The blonde had just chuckled a little louder and simply shook her head.

"Don't mind me. I'm just going to go grab something to eat, if that's okay?"

"Of course." Regina'd smiled effortlessly.

And somehow the atmosphere turned so much lighter then. One… or well, two perfect smiles seemed to be the perfect antidote against uncertainty.

"I think I'm done with this floor… so, if that's alright with you… I'll do the upper level this afternoon."

"Thank you. Everything looks perfect." Regina'd nodded appreciatively.

"Oh and you said you could have a look at the lock?"

"Fixed. I looked at it when you were still upstairs this morning."

Emma just barely blushed a little and averted her eyes at the mention of _that morning_ …  
not wanting to go back to feeling as uncomfortable as she did after _that_ …

"And it's fixed?" The older woman seems genuinely surprised perhaps even impressed by that.

"Well yeah… it should be fixed now… The mechanism inside was just stuck I guess… it happens and then it just can't really close anymore, you see…  
I just pulled it down hard and it came loose so yeah.. now it's fixed and I'm rambling."

At this… Regina had actually laughed. She stood up, giving Emma a glorious view of her professional attire  
(The woman fucking works from home and looked like she's ready to conquer the world) and walked closer towards the girl.  
Well, actually she'd walked towards the kitchen area but to Emma everything but Regina had stopped existing right then.

"So what? I almost called a professional while I could have just given it a hard pull, myself?"  
Regina scrunched up her face cutely while pouring herself a glass of lemon water.

"Yeah." Emma'd nodded while trying hard to keep a straight face.

"You must find me awfully helpless." Regina huffed right before bringing the glass to her lips and delicately drinking from it.

To Emma that simple act looked so damn spectacular she suddenly felt really thirsty herself. Completely parched.

She was so transfixed on Regina's face that she'd completely forgotten to react to what the woman was saying.

The brunette had already placed her glass back down and was now looking rather vulnerable.

Maybe Emma _did_ think she was helpless. God… she really hoped that wasn't the case.

The long stretched silence pulled Emma from the spell Regina had put her under.  
Once she'd gathered her thoughts she'd cleared her throat and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry… I don't find that at all." She'd said looking straight at the woman.

Regina's eyes had stared back at her intensely. Filled with unspoken questions that she didn't even realize herself were there.

It was Emma that asked the next question. "Do you want me on the floor?"

"What?" Regina's deep voice had croaked, clearly entirely taken by surprise by those words.

"From the store? Do you want anything from the deli?"  
The blonde had casually clarified and Regina'd swallowed hard yet subtle…pretty embarrassed by her own traitorous mind playing tricks on her.

But if Emma'd noticed her discomfort she hadn't showed it.

Something Regina couldn't have been more grateful for.

She shook her head no "Thank you though."

"You sure?"  
Emma'd inquired one last time while grabbing her worn out jacket -Regina surprisingly found quite cute on her- and the brunette had smiled and nodded.

"Don't be out too long." She said and then bit her lip. That sounded desperate, no? "It's raining… you don't want to get sick."

"I won't! Be right back." Emma'd smiled cheerfully and confident and Regina so wished she had some more of that right now.

Emma was only gone for about ten minutes, but the house had been unnaturally quiet.

Regina'd desperately wished that hadn't bothered her at much as it had.

* * *

After that morning's slow start and then the welcome change in atmosphere between her and Regina and in the house in general,  
Emma'd gone upstairs to do her job.

Unlike the lower part of the house, the upper floor had multiple walls and doors separating many different rooms, guest rooms and bathrooms.

Of course… after all… Henry would grow into a teenager some day… and Regina wouldn't be single forever…

Emma'd halted whatever she'd been doing while that thought hit her.

Was Regina single? She wasn't married… and she said she was a single mother… but that didn't mean she wasn't seeing anyone.  
An unpleasant feeling crept beneath Emma's skin. She grimaced and tried her very best to just ignore it.

The carpeted floors and the multiple bathroom's made the upstairs a much bigger job than the living area downstairs.  
Emma didn't mind though… She was softly humming while enjoying her surroundings and the fact that she was actually getting paid to be somewhere she truly wanted to be, doing something for someone she felt truly deserved it.

"How can anyone need _that_ much skin products?" Emma rhetorically huffs while she leans over the sink to spray the mirror with her cleaning spray.

"I have sensitive skin, dear." Regina snorts in amusement as she casually walks into the luxurious bathroom.

She shamelessly lets her eyes linger on the blonde's enticing backside just a second before realizing that even though the girl is standing with her back towards her, she _is_ facing a mirror.

"Shit. I'm sorry… hadn't seen you there." But luckily for her it doesn't seem like said girl had picked up on her glancing at all.  
Emma just curls up her nose a little apologetically. Cutely so, Regina registers.

"I figured." Regina shakes her head and shrugs. A small smile gracing her lips.

"Do you need to be in here? Should I go?"  
Emma suddenly turns around and asks the woman while placing the cleaning spray she's holding in her right hand down on the bathroom counter.  
Ready to leave and give her boss her privacy.

But the brunette shakes her head and narrows her eyes in concentration as she suddenly seems to be scanning the place carefully.

"No dear. I was just looking for my glasses.  
I love to read when I'm taking a bath but then afterwards I always seem to forget where I've left my reading glasses."

Emma wills herself to keep a straight face, not at all instantly envisioning the older woman in a bath with lots of slowly disappearing foam and bubbles.

Except that's exactly what she's doing. In details as vivid as her imagination allows her.

Her willpower to not become so painfully shy and awkward again is what makes her snap out of her little daydream  
and then even gives her the strength to challenge her brunette boss a little. Slightly tease her even.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can believe you." she purses her lips and musters a serious look onto her face.

"Oh?" Regina raises an eyebrow, genuinely uncertain of why Emma would say such a thing.

"It seems very unlike you to forget where you place your things. You're obviously a structure woman. No… it's too out of character.  
Nice try though… you almost had me there."

The other eyebrow follows its twin and Regina's mouth opens in confusion.

What the hell is Emma implying? That she's there for other reasons? Any reason in particular. Just to come and see her?

Okay… so maybe the downstairs area had been a little too quiet for a little too long  
and maybe she was kind of in the mood for a small dose of blonde haired and green eyed company… BUT She _does_ need her glasses! Kind of.  
Well, she might need them. Somewhere in the nearby future. Emma's not supposed to realize that it's not that urgent she has them right away…  
Why is the girl being so straight forward? What is she even supposed to say to that?

"So, why do you think I came in here?"

Emma silently weighs her options… but then decides on saying

"To check on me, of course. If I'm doing an okay job."

Okay… so she could have said something much cheekier there but she didn't.

She's not _that_ brave.

Regina snorts and rolls her eyes but her faint blush is undeniable regardless of how casual she's attempting to appear.

"Oh no I trust you on that. I took your word for it, remember?  
I was honestly coming to find my glasses… but… seeing as they're clearly not in here I'll leave you to it."  
She kindly -but not overly so- tells the girl before turning around to go back downstairs.

"Okay. Oh and Regina."

Brown eyes look into Emma's direction ones more as she tilts her head a little to the side.

"What's that dear?"

"Your glasses are on the kitchen counter. You wore them this morning."

Emma smirks. Just barely. But she does. Regina sees it. Emma knows it but neither fully acknowledge it because… well, yeah… neither of them is _that_ brave.

Brown eyes suddenly narrow in amusement while a little smirk of her own is formed onto plump red lips.

"Oh yes, you mean that counter you bumped into ten times earlier?"

Emma's mouth opens but for a second she doesn't really know how to respond.  
Even though the reminder of how very clumsy she'd been that morning is slightly embarrassing,  
she's actually pleasantly surprised with the playful mood Regina Mills seems to be in.

"I was merely taking in my surroundings… physically memorizing the house. But yes, _that_ counter." She quips once her voice decides the work again.

"Oh yes, no better way to get acquainted with a new place than to get yourself ten bruises." Regina chuckles and the sound of that is absolutely priceless.

"Five. And yes, I am very serious about my job." Emma nods matter of factly.

"Your dedication is admirable, dear."

The conversation is fast and their eye contact flaring.

"Thank you." Emma smiles, very aware of her thundering heart.

"No, thank _you_." Regina mirrors her smile while subtly inhaling long and deep, before turning around and getting the hell out of there…  
extremely confused of what the hell she's doing.

 _Seriously, what the hell am I doing?_

* * *

"I just don't know what to make of it, Kat." Regina sighs and strokes a hand through her shoulder length brunette stresses.

A quick call to her blonde friend and said friend had not for a single second left it up for discussion.

They were having a girl talk at Kathryn's place.

So, that's where they're now. Having a much needed girl talk.

Kathryn's home is just across the hall anyway so the receiver of the baby phone won't be affected and Kat's enthusiastic voice won't wake her pretty boy.

"Seriously?" The blonde snorts, not for a single second believing her friend. Surely she can't be that blind?

"What?"

"… She's a young girl with a smokin' boss… she might very well be bi or even a lesbian… or just curious,  
whatever… but it definitely sounds like she's flirting her way into your pants."  
Kathryn tells her friend… already kind of loosing her patience because of how stubborn the brunette can and knowing Regina… will continue to be.

"Excuse me?" _Check._ Her dark haired friend snaps is annoyance.

"Come on Regina… those little smirks you mentioned… the lingering looks and meaningful silences… the playful bantering… and you're loving every second of it." Kathryn offers her a teasing smile and a little wink, hoping that making her remember those (small yet) meaningful signs will make her blush and smile.

"No, I'm not. And she isn't doing that. And" Regina halts whatever she was about to say and _does_ blush and _does_ smile. If only just a little.

"And what?" Kat's eyes narrow in concentration… there was more… Regina was going to say something else…

"She _is_ a lesbian." Four wonderful words that –laugh all you want but yeah…- sort of warm both of their hearts.

"What?" Kathryn's face breaks out into a huge smile. Oh she wants details.

"She told me." Regina shrugs and her blonde friend really can't believe she even has the audacity to act as if she's actually calm and casual right now.  
There is no way Regina isn't inwardly shaking from excitement. It's all there in her eyes and there is no denying it.

"Oh. Hold on… And how is this new information to me? I'm supposed to know this Reg!" Kathryn throws her hands up and sighs loudly.

"It's no big deal… she told me during the job interview because she'd had a bad experience with the Blanchard's."  
Regina immediately explains how non-sexy the admission had been, contrary to what –she's sure of it- her obnoxious friend probably imagines.

"Ugh I hate them." Kathryn scrunches up her nose at the mention of the couple.

"Exactly… so that's why she told me."

"Okay, well it doesn't really matter how or when she told you… unless it was a very naked and physical coming out… but well, we can't have it all.

What matters is that she's gay.

So… let me rephrase my former statement: She's a young lesbian with a smokin' boss… that's obviously flirting her way into your pants."

Her enthusiasm and excitement have returned in tenfold as she bites her lip in anticipation of her brunette friend's love life that might finally be taking off.

"She's not Kathryn… she's just… there's just this energy around her."

Regina then curiously states and shakes her head in confusion. She really doesn't know how to describe it… because… it's just…

"That energy you're sensing… it's chemistry." Kathryn smiles and tells her softly but all Regina does is snort and roll her eyes.

"Oh please." She deadpans but her blonde friend decides to just ignore her denial at all at this point.

"Does she know about you?" Kathryn asks.

"About me?"

"That you're as gay as they come…" It's Kathryn's turn to deadpan at Regina.

"Of course not." The latter snaps.

"Oh please please… give her a sign… She'll be totally ecstatic!"  
Kathryn seems to be jumping up and down in her seat on the couch, clapping her hands together like a child on Christmas morning.

In front of her sits a brunette with a glare that if looks could kill… would destroy the infuriating blonde about yesterday.

"A sign?" said brunette evenly asks.

"Yeah… like… put Ellen on, leave your Birkenstocks laying around, put some Melissa Etheridge on oh tell her you went to Wellesley!"  
The blonde sums up one suggestion after the other.

"Are you kidding me? _You_ watch Ellen and _you_ went to Wellesley too. Oh and can I borrow _your_ Birkenstocks and _your_ Melissa Etheridge CD?  
Kathryn dear, are _you_ trying to tell me something?" Regina now playfully smirks.

If anyone seems to check all the boxes of a stereo-type lesbian… it's rather curious that seems to be the straight one out of the two of them.

"Don't project! And you know I only have those sandals because of my ankle injury last year." Kathryn scoffs and shakes her head.

Regina really uses every chance she gets to deflect from the essence of their talk, doesn't she?

"Sure." The brunette continues to chuckle.

"Oh… here's an idea… You could just… I don't know… _tell_ her that you're into woman." Her friend then throws at her.

"And what? Commit social suicide? Oh please… I don't want for things between us to be irreversibly awkward."  
And Regina instantly decides that no… that won't happen. Not if she can help it.

"Why would they be?"

"How can I tell her that I'm gay without that seeming suspicious… Without that seeming like I just want her to know that?"  
She asks the question as if it's an impossible one the answer and as if that actually kind of really bothers her. Has been bothering her even.

"You want her to know though." Kathryn gently says.

"Well yes… but I don't want her to know that I want her to know." Regina shrugs and then groans at how ridiculous she must be sounding.

"Okay… I see your dilemma, honey. And I'm sure we can come up with a solution."  
Her friend then determinately tells her. As if there's any hope for her. _Yeah fucking right._

"Like what?" Regina groans because she's sure that whatever Kat will come up with will be a definite no-no.

"You're going on a date." The blonde woman smirks at her deviously.

"Funny. No."

"And you'll ask her to babysit. Of course at first you'll just ask her to look after Hen and not tell her you're going on a date because evidently…  
if she knows beforehand why she has to babysit she'll want to boycott your date and bail out on the job… such a smart girl.  
Then when it's too late for her to leave you're ready to leave and announce the nature of your evening appointment, throw in a woman's name…  
and tell her that you might be home late. You'll thank me in your wedding speech."

It's a lot of words that basically tell Regina her friend has gone mad and is delusional for even thinking that she'd ever go along with this plan of hers.

"She hasn't even met Henry." Regina slowly says while her brown eyes bore into Kathryn's in disbelief.  
How can she even suggest she'd let her little prince alone with someone she doesn't even know he'll be comfortable with?

"Oh don't worry. He'll love her." Kathryn shrugs it off and continues to just smile at her. content and excited. As if she doesn't have a care in the world.  
As if her world is Disney world. And honestly… for a moment, Regina has entirely forgotten why they're even friends to begin with.

"Kathryn that's a horrible plan." She shakes her head and offers the insufferable blonde a displeased look.

"Auwch…" Kat _acts_ as if she's hurt and then instantly smiles again… clearly not ready to let the idea slide.

"Plus I don't want to go on a date." Regina states matter of factly. She's really not a fan of the whole courting circus… as she likes to call it.  
Forced conversation with someone who's not actually planning on showing their true colors anyway… not until they've gotten a piece of her.

Plus dating always leads to expectations and pressure. It's artificial and it's fake.  
When you put yourself out there you don't want to feel too vulnerable so you only show about 5% of who you are anyway… it's natural…  
but it's hardly the best way to find a person you might be able to grow old with, is it? So no… Regina Mills is not thrilled in the least at the thought of dating.

She could live another day without it, indeed.

"With anyone but Emma, I know… and you wouldn't have to… You'll just come to my place and we'll get wasted." Kathryn assures her.  
There's not a single hair on the blonde's head that would think about trying to set Regina up with anyone but this mysterious Emma…

Instead… every single one of her hairs agree on it.

They should definitely go through with the plan in order for Regina to be able to date the girl.

"It's a horrible plan." The brunette woman groans.

"Yet you are considering it." Kat sing-songs happily. Convinced of her chances of making this work.

"Am not." Regina glares at her in clear annoyance.

"Are so…" She nudges her friend's shoulder softly.

"Whatever." Said friend huffs and tightens her jaw… she can't possibly…

 _Can she?_

* * *

 **Note to all of you: I'm really in awe of how awesome this community is and I really hope I won't disappoint you.**

 **and also... HAPPY FRIDAY! *insert heart emoticon*  
**


	4. Non-existent

**:) :) :) :) :) :) :)**

 **Hey!**

 **DAMN I was really way too subtle in that last chapter, wasn't I? Sorry for confusing you guys! ^^I really thought I was giving it away :p phah**

 **Ready to _really_ find out who the woman with the little extra something is?  
Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer...**

 **Have a (hopefully) great read and thanks so much for your support. You really make all the difference!**

CHAPTER 4

She's nearing the end of her second day on the job and Emma still hasn't met the man of the house.

Yesterday, Regina had went to pick him up by three,  
around the time his school was out but she'd told Emma that she didn't have to wait around for them to get back.  
Apparently, as a reward for his great efforts in school, Henry had been promised a trip to the park which would probably lead to ice cream,  
which would probably lead to a sugar rush and his need to run around in the park some more.

The radiant look on Regina's perfect face while she'd quickly informed the blonde of this, had Emma's heart fluttering like crazy.  
There was something wildly attractive about this woman's… well, everything really.  
But in this case Emma noticed how she felt her insides melt at the honest excitement and pride she'd seen in those dark brown eyes while talking about her son.

It's obvious… she hasn't even seen them together yet but Emma knows for a fact that Regina is a born mother

Today it looks like she won't be meeting the woman's little prince either though…

It's just past lunch but Emma's actually ready cleaning the entire house already.  
Between all of yesterday and this morning she'd managed to work her way through the small palace.  
After gathering her stuff, she makes a quick round through the house to double check if she really hasn't forgotten anything and then makes her way to Regina.

"Are you alright dear?"

She could nod. She could tell Regina that… yes, she is ready.  
That she'll see her on Friday and to say hi to Henry from her…  
Regina'd once again chuckle and point out how they haven't met and Emma'd then once again tell her to just tell him she can't wait to meet him instead. Instead, without thinking an entirely different spontaneous sentence leaves her lips.

"Tell me about Henry?" She asks, surprising the brunette greatly.

Emma's mildly embarrassed by her own question. Maybe Regina will be offended by her misplaced curiosity but a part of the girl just knows that the older woman's face has no choice but to lit up at the mention of her little boy…

That's exactly what Emma hopes will happen.

And it does.

"What about him, dear?" Regina indeed smiles wide and places her black fountain pen down,  
seemingly completely ready to indulge in stories of the light of her life.

Emma's slightly thrown off by how very right she'd been about the woman. How very eager she is to talk about the kid, as she herself calls him.

She silently tries to control her racing heart, pulls up her shoulders and smiles.

"I don't know… like… how old is he?"

"He's four."

"That's a pretty cool age." Emma nods

"He's a pretty… _cool_ child too."  
Those words sound funny, coming from the classy lady in front of Emma but it does nothing but charm the blonde employee.

"What's he like?" Emma asks while unconsciously moving closer to the brunette… now kind of leaning… almost half-sitting on the woman's desk.

"He's got a vivid imagination and is always very curious, smart too." Regina proudly tells the younger woman.

"Like his mother." Emma grins.

"The curious or the smart part?" the brunette raises a questioning eye brow

"The vivid imagination part." Emma rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"You know nothing of my imagination." Regina narrows her eyes and smirks.

"No, you're right… I don't know anything about you, do I?" Emma's eyes narrow too and … damn that face is going to be the death of her.  
She can't believe how zoomed in her focus is on those dark chocolate eyes but it's just too hard a task to look away.  
She really just can't make herself do that. Not right now. Not while Regina's staring right back at her.

"I suppose you don't." Regina tilts her head and smiles a little but then…

 _damn_ … averts her eyes.

The blonde really isn't sure if she's grateful or frustrated by that. Likely both.

After that it's silent a little too long for it to be normal…

Once again… Without thinking, Emma's mouth forms words her brain didn't agree on voicing.

"So, what about Henry's father?"

Thank god it doesn't seem to be a touchy subject for Regina…  
that really could have backfired painfully and Emma's inwardly victory dancing dodging her social death. Also, potentially getting fired.

"Non-existent." Regina snorts and shakes her head in silent amusement.

"What?" Emma's face scrunches up in confusion and she really hopes Regina will let her in on the story behind that faint smile on her lips.

"He doesn't have a father so much as a donor." She explains matter of factly.

"Oh" Emma's eyes go wide…before narrowing again.  
She swallows thickly but subtle and licks her lips before voicing her next – this time- very well thought out question.

"So, you mean you… and your _former partner_ … conceived Henry with a sperm donor?"

Regina chuckles and shakes her head a little before proudly stating.

"No I mean, I conceived Henry with a sperm donor."

"Oh." Emma's amazement only grows as she's momentarily speechless.

"Is that a problem?" This time the woman's tone carries some threat to it. Her head is slightly tilted and her shoulders squared.

"Of course not." Emma immediately and naturally sighs out. "it's fucking admirable and awesome." She softly chuckles and tells the woman.

Regina silently studies Emma's face as if she's some weird species.

"I mean… Henry was really really really wanted. That's incredibly beautiful. Nothing but respect, Regina." She tells the brunette with great conviction.

"Thank you. He was… well, _is_ very wanted." The light blush splayed upon her cheeks is nothing short from gorgeous.

"I really can't wait to meet him."

Regina gloats and softly hums her appreciation.

Emma'd really wanted to stay a little longer. Much longer… but she really did _not_ want to overstay her welcome.  
She'd lingered a bit until her eyes kept being drawn to Regina's professional clad body. She didn't mean to… it just… was stronger than herself.

Before risking getting caught Emma'd cleared her thoughts and told Regina the house was clean and that she'd be back to start all over again on Friday.

Regina'd thanked her and told her it was for the better she'd be alone if she wanted to get any work done.  
She'd then blushed and stammered something about having an important deadline and needing full concentration,  
it had left Emma flustered and hopeful that Regina might be feeling some of the same distracting butterflies she'd come to be so familiar with.

Eventually Emma'd left but she knew… Regina wouldn't once slip her mind.

And at this point… she couldn't be more happy about that.

* * *

It's Wednesday and Emma doesn't have to work.  
Ruby'd found a small job at the local community center where they'd been happy to hire a young girl willing to work to help them keep the place clean.  
It was just a couple of hours, once a week but it was something and she was grateful for it.

When Emma'd heard her friend's alarm go off though the wall, she'd gotten out of bed too.

The excitement from the day before had kept her up for the better part of the night.  
She'll have to catch up on some sleep later that day but she wasn't about to pass up the chance of filling Ruby in on her latest accomplishments.  
If you can call it that.

She'd wanted to talk to her friend the day before but the brunette had been out late and Emma wasn't going to keep her from getting some rest when she'd gotten home around midnight.

This morning… it had been the first thing on her mind. Her mouth was spilling what her heart – Ruby highly suspected- was full of.

"How did she say it? What were her exact words?" The tall brunette asks while peeling her breakfast banana.

"She… she said… something like." Emma's upside down in the couch, enthusiastically re-telling the conversation she had with Regina the day before.  
Practically sweeping the floor with her long blonde hair.

"Literally… what were her exact words…" her brunette friend demands while popping a piece of the yellow fruit into her mouth.

"I'm trying Rubes… shut up and let me think." Emma places her hands over her eyes and wills herself to remember her boss's exact words.

"I… so she mentioned Henry not having a father… but a donor." She tells her friend.

"That could still mean a lot of things…" Ruby says while slumping down on the couch next to her kind of bringing Emma out of balance.

The blonde almost tumbles over onto the ground but quickly recovers and pulls herself up before it's too late.

"I know but… it did kind of open the option that she might… perhaps, possibly be gay… Maybe?"  
Hopeful green eyes now look straight into Ruby's and to be quite honest… the latter's not really sure what her friend wants her to tell her.

"Okay…"

"So that's why I asked her… If she did it together with her former partner."

Emma says and bites her lip, still proud of herself for having been brave enough to ask her that.

"If she did IT? That sounds hella weird and sexual." Ruby chuckles and shakes her head at her smitten friend.

"Fuck off. You know what I mean… it didn't sound weird at the moment. She didn't seem to find it a weird question at least."  
Emma furrows her eyebrows and pouts while curling up her nose in annoyance. This obviously is a serious conversation.

"So, what did miss fancy pants say?" Ruby turns towards her and awaits her blonde friend's reply expectantly.

"She said that she and she alone got Henry with the help of a sperm donor."

Emma beams with a meaningful glint in her eyes.

"Brave woman." Ruby truthfully states before taking another bite of banana.

"I know but Rubes… don't you see?" Emma's hands are making wild gestures as she's trying for her friend to get the point.

"See what?" The brunette asks confused with a full mouth.

"I implied that she had a former _partner_ which clearly is code for FEMALE LOVER/ GIRLFRIEND whatever…  
and she didn't deny or rectify that that was a wrong assumption for me to make. Just that Henry is hers and hers alone, always has been."  
Emma quickly informs her of what she obviously believes is entirely obvious.

Though… it's not.

"Okay… first of all… the word PARTNER is not property of the lesbian community.  
To the rest of the world… it is a word that has nothing to do with expressing the sex of your lover and secondly…

Why don't you just ask her if she's gay?" Ruby smiles a little and raises her eye brows high as she asks her friend.

"Oh I don't know why don't I just run under a bus or eat nails for breakfast."

Emma deadpans annoyed and feels kind of frustrated that Ruby can't just see what she so clearly does.  
She could really use her friend's confirmation that she can't possibly be wrong on this.

"Okay, well… you keep guessing the sexual orientation of your boss. I gotta leave or I'll be late for my job."  
Ruby sweetly pats her on the shoulder and jumps up to get going.

"Ugh. I don't have to guess… I know!" Emma groans and throws herself face down on the couch.

* * *

"Mommy."

Regina's still putting her and Henry's coats away when his little feet have taken him across the house and back already.

"Yes honey?" She smiles sweetly.

"There's a lady in your room." He whispers but rather loudly with eyes big in question. His little lips forming a small 'o'.

"So you've met Emma?" His mommy chuckles affectionately while going to pour Henry a glass of milk.

"Who's Emma, mommy?" His face scrunches comically and Regina has to bite back a giggle at how adorable her baby boy can be.  
She hands him the glass and gestures for him to take a nice big sip.

"Emma's helping us to keep the house pretty." She tells him while softly stroking a hand through his soft chestnut hair.

"Oh." He sighs after having taken a big gulp, sporting a corner to corner milk mustache on his upper lip.

"Have you introduced yourself?" Regina tilts an expectant eyebrow and asks the boy.

"No." He pouts with guilty eyes.

"Why don't you go do that, darling?" Regina sweetly suggests, encouraging him to be the gentleman she raised him to be.

"I don't know." He shyly worries his little pink lower lip.

"Henry Mills, are you shy?" Regina places a hand on her own chest, playing out how shocked she is with Henry's sudden bashful behavior.

"She's really pretty, mommy." He whispers again, this time cupping a small hand against his mouth.

When Regina chuckles this time… it's not just because of how cute Henry is being…  
She swallows back a small lump in her throat at her own reaction to her little boy's very correct observation and remark.

It's her turn to whisper.

"She is, isn't she?" and she smiles.

"Yes." He does too.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't I go with you?" She suggests already feeling how her heart is starting to beat faster.  
How come she's so excited for Henry and Emma to finally meet? It was bound to happen… and it's no big deal.  
At least, it shouldn't be. But somehow… over the past couple of days… it's become exactly that. A big deal.

Henry nods shyly and smiles.

"Emma?" Of course Emma instantly hits her head on a shelf.

"Crap" she hisses, notices the little boy and panics.

"cakes. Crab cakes" She adds causing for Henry to break out in a fit of giggles. Regina can't help but chuckle along.  
Emma's completely flushed and just kind of stands there basking in the embarrassed of the moment.  
Although she can't help but also be a little amused by the whole situation.

"Emma dear, there's someone who'd like to introduce himself."  
Regina tells her, only chuckling a little anymore and gestures to the little boy to show his manners.  
Emma somewhat reluctantly pulls her eyes away from Regina's beautiful smile and grants the _kid_ her full attention.

"Oh? And who might you be?" She curiously asks with an open face and a friendly smile, encouraging the shy boy to talk to her freely.  
Wanting for him to trust her. Really trust her.

"It's me! I'm Henry." He chuckles and then bites his lip cutely. His big white mustache still making him look so very cute and classy at the same time.

"Henry? Henry Mills? The Henry Mills?" Her green eyes go wide in recognition.  
She plays her great surprise at finally meeting the man of the house so perfectly Henry instantly buys into it he gasps in shock and turns towards his mommy.

"She knows me?" His dancing hands and jumpy feet betray his excitement.

Not only his but Regina's eyes too light up at how well this first encounter is going.

"I've heard so much about you! It really is a pleasure to meet you Henry."

Emma smiles and sticks out her hand for Henry to shake.

The boy takes a brave step forward, blushes and then happily puts his little hand into Emma's.

Her breath hitches the moment his fingers find her palm and when he squeezes her skin tightly she beams at his confidence and clear approval.

Her smile and eyes are wide and mirrored by his little features.

"I haven't heard anything about you but it's nice to meet you, Emma."

He truthfully tells her in a serious tone putting extra emphasis on her name as if to tell her he won't forget.

Regina's skin is tingling strangely as she takes in the scene in front of her.

She now has a lump in her throat she doesn't want gone, kind of reveling in this strange feeling.  
It's silly really… for her to have looked forward to this moment. For this moment to be better than she could have hoped.  
For that to mean so much to her. Mean anything at all. But this is so much about Henry… and Henry means the world. So, in a way… this is only natural, no?

She pulls herself from her thoughts by shaking her head, takes a step forward and places a soft hand onto Henry's little shoulder.

"We should let Emma get back to work, darling." She sweetly tells her little boy.  
He pouts so damn cutely but Emma's encouraging nod makes him draw his hand back from the blonde's before he turns towards his mother.

"Can she stay for the waffles later, mommy?" He firmly asks without missing a beat. His eyes… big, pleading and impossible to deny anything.

"I don't know, Hen. I'm sure Emma has things to do." She tells him softly accompanied by an apologetic smile.

"Actually." Emma then draws their attention back to her making Henry's go wide with hope and anticipation.

"I mean… I don't have anywhere to be. I could stay a little longer… but I don't have to.. I don't want to intrude."  
She stammers unsure if Regina's even okay with this. Perhaps she shouldn't have said anything.

Regina sure is startled. Mainly because Emma seemed so nervous when she proposed that she could actually stay a little longer.  
But also because the girl sounds like she actually wants to stay a little longer… with them.

Emma's current shy demeanor is kind of heart breaking though. That's why she quickly offers her a reassuring smile.

"You wouldn't be intruding. We're always making too much anyway… it would be nice if we had an extra person to share them with. "  
She warmly smiles.

Emma sighs softly, smiles at Regina thanking her wordlessly and then looks from the woman to the little boy next to her.

"I'll tell you what, kid. I'll try to work fast" her eyes shift towards Regina and in

a sudden burst of confidence a small grin forms upon her lips  
"but _thoroughly_ of course."

The brunette's breath hitches but thank god she manages to cover it with a small cough, followed by a polite smile and nod.

Emma still might have noticed how she'd affected her though because –Regina's not entirely sure, but- that smile might actually be a grin

"and then you can teach me how to make those scrumptious Mills' waffles. Okay?"  
Her big greens are back on the little boy as she enthusiastically lays out the plan.

Henry's smile is wide and infectious. He lunges forward, wrapping his chubby arms around Emma's neck.

This time, there's no doubt at all.. Emma gasps. Her eyes are wide and quickly search Regina's, who she really hopes won't be upset by any of this.

Of course she's not.

The woman bites her lip at the sight in front of her.

It's so incredibly endearing seeing the two interact.

Oh yes, _Someone_ seems to really really like the blonde.

* * *

 **Okay... so with Henry officially being introduced the exposition scenes are now behind us... time for something to happen, right? :)**

 **So, yes... Emma has a penis in this one. Don't worry... you'll gradually learn all about her.  
I'm curious to hear what you think about it so far :) So don't hold back and review all you want ;)**

 **Oh and I really hope I didn't disappoint too many of you... :O**

 **NEXT UP: A brand new chapter including the first out of a lot of NSFW scenes of this tale ;)**


	5. Royal Blue

**What? Another update? But it's only been two days... :O I know, right?! :D haha  
But yes :) I was having fun with this chapter and tried to finish it in time so I could post it tonight... so tadaaaa! **

**Reading your reviews was absolutely awesome!  
I love all of your theories... of course, you'll have to wait to find out what I've planned for the story :)  
Keep in mind... Everything's already decided so whatever happens or doesn't...  
I just hope it won't disappoint**

 **This chapter gets a little... hmmm how should I put this... frisky? ;)**

CHAPTER 5

"You want me to take over again?" Regina chuckles as she watches Emma struggle with the waffle iron.  
Honestly… she's been watching her in amusement ever since the blonde started following her and Henry's instructions but it's really becoming ridiculous.

"Oh please… save me. I have no idea of what I'm doing." Emma groans. She's got batter in her hair and a red blush on her cheeks.  
Though her slightly desheveled state is strangely yet highly arousing if you'd ask Regina.

Henry laughs and throws his little arms in the air while loudly telling the blonde…

"It's so easy! You just put the batter inside and close it and then wait and then turn and then open it and then take it out  
and then eat it with lots of whipped cream! Right mommy?" He looks up at his mom who shoots him a serious look.

" _Some_ whipped cream, Henry. I don't want your tummy to hurt again."

"It won't mommy. I'll eat slow this time." He quickly nods and pushes his little body against the side of Emma's legs.  
The blonde instantly turns her body a little to shield the boy from being able to reach out and accidentally touch the hot iron.  
Regina bites her lip at the adorable sight before continuing to talk to Henry.

"And not as much, right?"

"Yes mommy." He rolls his cute big eyes. Just the way he manages to pull that off, even at his age, proves it's definitely a Mills treat.

"Good boy." His mother smiles. It just makes her heart swell so much when she recognizes herself in the little boy.  
"Come here sweetheart, why don't you go pick a cartoon we can watch while we eat our waffles."  
He lets go of the blonde's leg and happily storms off towards the remote controller.

Emma quickly turns her attention towards Regina. She grins wide-eyed and tilts her head while asking the woman in an impressed tone

"We're eating in front of the TV?"

"It's tradition." Regina shrugs.

"Wow."

"What?" The brunette searches the girl's face suspiciously… what's going on in that beautiful mind of hers?

"That's awesome." Emma chuckles softly.

"Henry seems to really like it." Regina nods and tells her in a soft tone.

"I bet you do too." Emma looks into her eyes. Greens so open Regina could drown in them.

"I … yes I do." The brunette swallows thickly as the smile on her face falls away a little and is replaced with a very serious look of wonder.

"That's great." Emma nods gently and tells her so very genuinely.

And even though the conversation might seem like it's just about waffles and cartoons.  
Regina feels warm and flattered for the respect and awe she can so easily read from Emma's face.  
It's just a silly little conversation… but it somehow makes her feel _so_ great about herself.

"Hmm." She just hums due to a lack of words.

It's Emma who draws both of their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Hey look… I'm sorry I'm of so little help… I just…  
I've never really made waffles before and though it doesn't seem that hard I just really don't want to ruin anything and just"

Regina shrugs and offers her an easy smile while taking over from the girl.

"Emma relax, it's fine. It's just nice that you could stay."

"It is?" Emma bravely bites her lower lip while looking into Regina's eyes.

But before the brunette can say anything else Henry's little boy voice interrupts their special bubble.

"Mommy! Emma! You can bring the waffles now! The TV is ready." He animatedly informs them from his favorite spot on the couch.

They ended up watching a documentary on the universe rather than a cartoon program.  
In a low whisper – as to not disturb Henry from his gaping session at the TV- Regina'd told Emma it's becoming quite his thing.  
The universe, the stars, different planets, the possibility of different forms of life or well... aliens.

"Strangely enough… It doesn't seem to scare him. If anything he's wildly fascinated."  
She'd proudly whispered letting her eyes travel between the TV-screen and Henry... While Emma's green ones had been completely captivated by _her._

The girl'd just listened and listened and soaked up the moment and Regina's stories of Henry as good as she could.  
After the waffles and after the discovery show Henry suddenly seemed very inspired to go play in his room.

"He's going to draw everything he's seen on the show." Regina had told Emma. "He's quite the artist" and proudly beamed.

Not much later, Emma'd eventually left… She'd didn't _want_ to leave. _She really didn't._  
But her mind was failing to come up with reasons -other than: _because I really want it-_ for her to stay…

Little did she know… Regina was having the exact same problem.

* * *

SATURDAY MORNING

What do you do when you're restless and have had a particularly stressful day?

Or… what, regardless of any and all shit going on in your life is always able to make you forget? Even if it's just for a moment…

Or in Regina's current case… what to do when you wake up too early to start getting ready for the day ahead but are too awake to fall back asleep?

Exactly… you treat yourself to a –preferably good/ if possible amazing- orgasm.

Masturbation. It really is the only right answer to a lot of questions.

She's still a tiny bit too sleep drunk to think better of envisioning a certain blonde.  
Out of anything she could be thinking about…  
what Emma might possibly look like naked, what her face might look like in the heat of the moment,  
what kind of sounds the girl could possibly make while coming undone…  
Regina thinks of those intense green eyes and the way she's felt them study her face.  
They way they've bored into hers... into _her?_ , the way they've captivated her, warmed her to the core.

Core. Well yes… it's certainly tingling right now. And pulsating… and needy… and growing _wet_.

The sexiest thought she could possibly summon to get herself as horny as possible… is simply… the undeniable pull she feels towards the girl…  
that feeling she has when they're in the same room. The girl's aura that feeds her own energy. _Their chemistry._ Oh yes.

Her closed eyes search her mind for moments of unspoken intimacy. Moments she's cherished since the second they took place.

She exhales slowly and makes a decision.

Yes, she's going to do it. She _needs_ it.

Thin fingers trace a lithe form. She hurriedly moves up her shirt a little in order to be able to reach her breasts.  
She then shamelessly imagines Emma palming both of them and giving them a soft yet possessive squeeze.  
Is that something the girl'd do? Would she be gentle? Or rather rough?

Her breathing grows more labored but she stalls touching herself where she really really loves it most.

Her hips _do_ make circular movements against the mattress as she now purposely pulls her nipples into stiff peeks.  
The little buds willingly supply to her wishes and she softly hums against her own touch.

Suddenly, without giving herself another chance to change her mind she blindly reaches towards the drawer of her nightstand.

Eager fingers grab a wanted item.

Though Regina's eyes are closed she's now definitely entirely awake as she smiles wide and one-handed-ly pulls her pajama shorts,  
along with her panties down her ass and thighs.

While sucking in both of her lips and holding her breath she purposely brings a deep blue shaft between her now slightly spread legs.

The moment it touches her intimately she draws in a large breath. The way the toy slides so easily against her… only confirms what she was already sure of. She's wet. Very much so.

Regina closes her eyes more tightly now and braces herself while slowly pushing the medium sized dildo into her tight entrance.

Letting out a low hum of appreciating and delight her head pushes back into her pillow.  
Carefully she activates the vibrations and then softly pumps the dildo in and out of herself, moving her hips in tandem with the sensual movement.

After filling herself like that a couple dozen times, she pushes the toy as deep as she can manage so she can allow her fingers to find a new purpose.

Just the way she likes it, Regina traces slow lines from the top of her pussy towards where the shaft is planted inside of her.

Her pace grows more eager, more needy… faster and faster.  
Two slick fingers start to make tight circles around her beautifully enlarged clit… sticking out from under it's little hood.

This time she does allow her imagination to go wild.

Emma gloriously naked. Emma panting on top of her. Emma spread wide. Emma horny and moaning for attention. Emma sitting on her face.

Her left hand's still frantically toying with her nipples…  
keeping them rock hard with little pinches and by rolling them rapidly between her thumb and index finger.  
She arches her back, completely offering herself up to the pleasure she so desperately needs. Craves.

It's actually quite fascinating...but when she climbs up that delicious ladder of satisfaction she finds herself becoming more and more creative.  
Regina so badly wants to find the most erotic, dirtiest, absolute most amazing thought of Emma for her moment of ecstasy.

She feels how her pussy's clenching around the buzzing toy buried deep between her dripping lower lips.  
How her clit is sticking out and practically pleading for those fingers of hers to rub on top of it rather than around it  
but the teasing is just so wonderful that she doesn't really want it to be over yet.

It's all starting to become too much though… in the best possible way of course…  
But this type of bodily bliss is just something one can not stand for longer than a certain while before everything would turn white and silent.

And so she does it. She gives into her body's wants and thinks thoughts she knows she's going to feel awkward about later.

Fictive images in the best interest of the amazing orgasm she's about to have. images both so private and freeing.

She gasps. She gasp. She gasp. She gasps over and over. Wishing she had some skin to sink her teeth into. Some flesh to suck on.  
A body for her to tremble against. A mouth to scream into. A tongue to silence her. _Emma._

Once she's stopped bucking and cumming she just lays limp for a while.

Waiting for her hearing to return and for her bones to stop buzzing. _Buzzing._

At some point, when the vibrations of her own body had been at their strongest, her beloved buzzing dildo had been pushed out of her pussy.

Her soft, slippery, intimate walls had grown too tight for the phallus to stay buried inside of her without any extra pressure holding it in whatsoever.

She hadn't even noticed.

Reaching down Regina takes the toy in her hands and turns it off.

She looks at it, noticing how it's entirely covered with her own warm juices.

It's like she's waiting for something… guilt to set in…? Shame to come knocking on her door?  
But it doesn't.

And as great as that sounds… it's also a little scary.

* * *

After a quick, cold shower Regina'd started preparing some breakfast for Henry and her. Seeing as it's the weekend, Henry loves to sleep in an extra hour.  
Around eight, the boy's inner alarm clock goes off and Regina smiles wide when she hears the stumping of his bare feet from upstairs.

"Baby boy. Careful on the stairs, darling!"

Her motherly instinct present as ever.

"Where is Emma?" He happily asks her, grinning wide… his little teeth on display.

Regina instantly blushes at the mention of their personal cleaning help and apparently Henry's new hero.

"She won't be here for another hour, sweetheart."

He just nods but doesn't stop smiling. Especially not when he sees the scrambled eggs his mommy's making.

Regina chuckles when she sees his beautiful eyes light up.

"Why don't you take a seat. Breakfast's ready."

Henry'd eaten until his belly was round while telling his mom all about his big plans for his new drawings  
and Regina'd listened in awe of her little boy's huge imagination.

* * *

Emma'd arrived early and nobody had minded. At all. She'd gone straight to work but at a much slower pace than she had the first couple of days.  
And nobody seemed to mind. At all.

"As your boss, I'm ordering you to take your lunch break. Now!"  
Emma spins around to see how Regina's leaning against the door frame of Henry's bedroom. Sporting a serious face, obviously leaving no room for discussion.

Emma quickly clears her throat to cover up her surprise at Regina's sudden presence.  
She's ready to turn her back towards her again and continue to dust off Henry's book shelf while speaking to Regina.

"Hold on I'm just going to"

"NOW, Miss Swan." Regina's voice cuts through the room like lighting startling the younger girl affectively.

Emma's green eyes go wide as she turns around and can't help but smile at the demanding yet playful glint in Regina's dark eyes.

"Oh… kay." She chuckles and nods obediently and with that… successfully pleases her boss.

"You've not sat down since you stared and it's now one o' clock."

Emma's actually surprised to hear how much time's passed... she _really has_ been working at a very slow pace...

"You're going to dehydrate if you don't drink or eat, dear.

And you won't be of much help anymore after you work yourself to death. So please…" Regina's brow is furrowed in genuine concern now.  
It touches something inside of Emma and she smiles softly while placing a tentative hand on Regina's arm.  
If she was just a little braver she'd give her a little squeeze and a meaningful look. Perhaps she'd allow her eyes to travel towards her lips.  
Oh who's she kidding? She'd never have the guts.

"Fine. I'll go get something to eat." She shakes her head and smiles agreeingly, freeing herself from too distracting thoughts of crimson on pink.

At which Regina just rolls her eyes and snorts before turning around and making her way downstairs, towards the kitchen.

"I am not going to watch you eat one of those gross and greasy subs again. It's not allowed in my house hold."  
She exclaims matter of factly, turning her head a little into Emma's direction.

"Well no one ever said you had to watch, of course." The girl chuckles amused and pulls up her shoulders while following her boss down the stairs.

"You're hilarious, dear." The brunette rolls her eyes and hums.  
"Perhaps you should consider a career as a comedian, I could help you along and fire your ass."  
She smirks with narrowed eyes right before turning her back on Emma and glancing inside of the fridge.

"That's… wow… You're… I don't even know what to say to that."  
Emma stumbles over her words. Her face an open book on how surprised she is at Regina's rather colorful language.

"Good. Eat this." Regina nods and places a plate in front of the girl.

On it there's a fancy looking salad staring back at her, making her feel like it's better than her.  
It really looks more like a masterpiece rather than a meal, to be honest.  
The fresh fragrances hitting her nostrils are enticing to say the least.

Yes... it looks delicious... and that for a salad that ... by the looks of it, doesn't even have meat in it.

"It looks like it's" Emma lets her eyes travel back towards the brunette in front of her.

"I honestly do not care for your comparisons… eat it. Now."  
Regina pointedly tells her and to add some force to the command she slams her index finger straight down on the shiny kitchen counter.

And even though anyone's first instinct might be to be scared after a display of power like that…  
Emma just snorts and shakes her head in amusement because of course she's taken notice of that cute smile on Regina's pretty lips.

So beautiful that woman.

"I was going to say that it looks too healthy to be scrumptious but this stuff is already making me have a foodgasm, just by smelling it."  
The blonde smiles so very cutely and confident, causing for Regina's breath to hitch.

"That takes skill Regina... salads don't usually smell like heaven on a plate.""

"My life is complete. Thank you dear."  
The older woman sassily deadpans but the blush gracing her cheeks betrays so much more than she's willing or ready to admit.

 _So much more._

If only Emma wasn't so damn blind.

* * *

Lunch had been even better than expected. Eventually there had even been some chicken in there, boosting the blonde's gratitude even further.

Afterwards she'd resumed cleaning Henry's bedroom. As slow as she could manage, of course.  
Leaving her with one more room... which she just knows will always be both her favorite and most dreaded room to clean.

Regina's bedroom.

The scent lingering between those light gray colored walls never cease to hit Emma hard. To marvel her and to make her light headed.

The mere sight of that bed… it's just…

Immediately, Emma stops dead in her tracks. She couldn't move if she wanted to. Couldn't speak if she wanted.  
She's actually even having trouble breathing.

Right in front of her on that very bed she already feels so torn about as it is… lays something the girl had definitely not expected to be confronted with.  
Not this morning. Not ever.

A royal blue, slightly curved dildo.

She purses her lips together and tightens her jaw to keep herself from gasping loudly when… of course... -because that's just her fucking luck-,  
Regina emerges from behind her.

"I'm not sure where I left my phone but I can't seem to" The woman in question says before she stops speaking altogether.

Both women now stand next to each other. Still and awkward. Four wide eyes are trained onto that single spot on that bed where Regina's little friend is laying. Wide in the open. As if deliberately put on display.

Which it's absolutely not.

Regina closes her eyes in embarrassment, furiously cursing herself for not putting that thing away the moment she was finished with it.

She'd rinsed it and then… well, it's not like her to be confused… and unorganized. She's not supposed to make these kinds of mistakes.  
She's not supposed to embarrass herself this royally.

But yes Regina's mind must have wandered off and she'd just forgotten about the toy.

Without saying a word, Emma suddenly starts moving again. She walks towards the nightstand and wipes a wet cloth over it.

Regina takes a couple steps forward and reaches for her dildo.  
She holds it a little... -who is she kidding?-... extremely awkwardly until Emma's moved away, before putting her dildo in the newly cleaned nightstand.

The brunette's face is deep crimson, not that Emma sees it… it's not like she's even capable of looking at her boss right now.  
It's not because she's offended by having seen _such_ a thing but because she's afraid of how Regina would react if she'd happen to see in what way it affects her. She really has to concentrate on anything but _that_. On anything but Regina. And her bed. And her dildo.

Regina then clears her throat and seems to feel the need to break the silence.

"That's just" She murmurs awkwardly in a tone Emma hasn't heard from her before.

"I know what it is, Regina." The blonde chuckles and really hopes for that chocolate eyed woman to not feel too uncomfortable about this.

"Well… obviously. I won't leave it laying around anymore. Don't worry." But Regina continues in a low, murmuring voice.

"It's your house. You can put it wherever you want." Emma shrugs and then closes her eyes because of how weird that must have sounded.

 _Great… yes tell gorgeous boss to put her fucking dildo anywhere she wants._

"I mean… well… you know what I mean." She adds and offers Regina a bashful smile.

The moment she locks eyes with the older woman, Regina quickly looks away and purses her lips.

"I do… euhm… have you seen my phone?" She sighs.

"No I… oh this is your phone, right?" Emma picks up the device in front of her. Coincidentally… her boss's iPhone had been laying on the dresser next to her.

She holds it out for Regina to take.

"I swear, I don't usually misplace all of my things." _Not before you came along._ Regina shakes her head, clearly annoyed at herself.

"Well here it is." The blonde smiles.

Their fingers brush. And though that may seem like nothing of great significance… that's not at all how both women are feeling inside.

Before either of them notices… they linger…

And there is tension so electric both women can practically feel it travel down their spine.

Emma suddenly retracts her hand as if it's on fire… much like her body and soul.

"I'm sorry." It's her turn to murmur.

"I'm not. I mean. I'm sorry." Regina quickly says, sounding embarrassingly breathless.

Emma tries to smile casually to reassure Regina they're alright… and that she doesn't have to be ashamed.  
The only reason she's acting nervous and awkward herself has everything to do with her own feelings and is not in the least Regina's fault.  
Is she the cause…? well yes, of course… But that's no one's problem but Emma's. She really really wants to reassure Regina that it's okay…

"No it's fine… I" She begins to say something but honestly… she's not even certain what yet.

"Yes?" Regina looks up at her. Still clearly very ashamed.

Emma melts. And smiles. This time a lot more easily.

"Why are we acting weird?" She narrows her eyes and zooms in on Regina's deep brown ones.

"We're acting weird?" The latter swallows a little nervously.

"So I happened to see your sextoy… so what? We're adults. We don't have to act weird about it."  
Emma confidently states and is so happy to have finally found her guts and bravery. To have finally found her balls. _Oh well…_

And it works. Regina's eyes go wide for a split second before she too seems to feel a little more at ease.

"Absolutely not." She seems to be trying hard not to grin while straightening out her posture.

"Yeah…" Emma slowly says while first nodding and then shaking her head. She's unable to keep another small chuckle from spilling her lips.

"What?" Regina narrows her eyes a little. The twinkle in there now one of light amusement.

" _That_ … dildo is obnoxiously blue." She breaks out into a huge smile.

Instantly, Regina's jaw drops low in shock at Emma's brave, risky even… remark.

She closes and opens her mouth a couple of times before she's able to voice anything at all.

"You are a moron." Is what she finally decides on growling.

And _oh yeah_ she rolls her eyes and smiles cutely with pursed lips. Of course, not at all over her embarrassment but also strangely… kind of okay with that.

"You are…" Emma's immediately ready to fire back.

"Be very careful with what you're about to say, Miss Swan."  
Regina points right at her and now definitely looks like she's entirely back in control of herself and her words.  
Her beautiful eyes and smile that could either be interpreted as dangerous or playful scream control and it's just so fucking attractive…  
Especially if you were to ask a certain blonde.

"my boss." Emma murmurs and presses her pink lips together.

"That's right." _Her boss_ nods content but it's just too tempting…  
and Emma really seems to be on a roll here because she's clearly having another burst of confidence when she deviously smirks and adds

"with a very blue dildo."

At this point, Regina's not even that much in shock anymore of the way Emma's capable of speaking to her. _And oh how the brunette secretly loves it._

She smirks, not allowing her confidence to falter and tells Emma in a tone that's so fucking sultry and hot and dripping with everything that Emma would just love to take a nice long bath in…

"Shut up and clean my house."

* * *

 **Really really really really really hoping that was to your liking! I know I had fun writing it. ^^**

 **I wish I could promise you that I'll update soon... but seeing as I'm leaving on holiday in a couple of hours...  
I'm not entirely sure when there will be time to write. (partly the reason why I tried to make this chapter a long one :/)  
But you know I'll do my best to make something happen! :)  
Honestly though... motivating me never hurts :3  
**

 **So please don't hesitate to let me know what you think! I absolutely love reading your reactions!**

 **NEXT UP: Emma has a little problem... dun dun dun**


	6. Twenty-two and Seven Months

**I'm so sorry for not replying to your reviews! I definitely have not stopped loving receiving and reading them...  
I just don't have any time to respond right now! But I will in the future! :) **

**This chapter is a little shorter (also due to lack of time) but I hope you'll still enjoy it! Let me know?**

 **Here we go :)**

CHAPTER 6

THAT SUNDAY EVENING

"She what?!" Kathryn nearly spits out her mouthful of wine after hearing the punchline to Regina's story.

"I was so embarrassed, Kat."  
Regina shakes her head, blushing feverishly after having to re-live yesterday's awkward situation in order to tell her friend what had happened.

"That's just priceless." Kathryn laughs loudly.

"I just wanted to disappear from the face of the earth." Regina whines at the vivid memory.

"You're being overly dramatic again, darling." But Kathryn now dead pans while shaking her head.

"It's just... I don't know... I don't want her to think of me like I'm the kind of person that"

"enjoys a good orgasm? Look... I get how it could have been a little awkward but this is actually a gift of god." The blonde tells her friend.

"I'm afraid your theory needs further explaining, dear."  
Regina raises an eyebrow as she fails to understand how her almost fainting from embarrassment could have been good at all.

"Up until yesterday she obviously saw you as a very sexy lady..."

Kathryn begins to elaborate what she seems to think of as obvious.

"Says who?" Regina furrows her brow and snaps at her. Unwilling to just believe Emma's actually into her.  
 _Maybe_ Emma _could_ be into her… but just assuming certain things… only ever leads to disappointment.

No, she's not about to allow Kathryn to give her false hope.

"Says common sense. So thanks to yesterday's event... she now doesn't only see you as a sexy lady but also as a very sexual one...  
Which logically adds to your sexiness... which basically makes you irresistible to her. Which… is perfect."

She finishes her reasoning by giving Regina a suggestive wink.

"And complete nonsense." Regina rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"No seriously Reg... Next time she's all hot and in solo mode... You can be sure of it that she's going to think back of your little toy... and _you_..."

The blonde continues to explain… pushing her brunette friend's buttons.

"Well, if that's true ... I'm not even sure how I feel about that."

Regina shrugs defiantly.

"Now that is complete nonsense..." Kat forcefully places her glass down, willing Regina to look at her and be real.

"Oh yeah?" Regina huffs and turns towards her, trying to hide her slight fear for whatever Kathryn's going to confront with next.

"Tell me... What did you think of the last time you got yourself off?"

"Kathryn!" Regina gulps and curls up her nose in distaste.

"You don't have to answer... I get it... you're embarrassed… _But_ you _know_ I'm right.  
You thought of _her..._ So no judging her for doing the same about you, Mills. I won't allow hypocrisy."

Kathryn lectures her with narrowed eyes.

"Whatever." Regina rolls hers while murmuring into her wine glass.

* * *

After that first week, things hadn't changed much anymore. There were a lot of moments. A lot of looks.  
A lot of daydreaming and _a lot_ of masturbating and most of all… there was a huge lack of courage. Something both women were guilty of.

Both have their own dilemma's of course…

Regina's so torn… Her obvious attraction to a girl she knows for a fact is gay shouldn't form as much as a problem as it does, should it?

Why is she having such a difficult time figuring out if she should just go for it or not? Two reasons. Her first and most important reason… Henry Mills.  
Allowing someone close to her… means so much more than just that…

Dating or having a girlfriend is so much more when there's a child involved.

And she couldn't stand to disappoint Henry or to break his little heart if he'd come to lose his Emma.  
Because that's exactly how he'd come to see the blonde over the past few weeks. _His Emma._

And then of course… there's her second reason.  
Which is… well, next to Emma… she kind of feel ancient.

At a certain point, during another one of their cosy lunches where she'd fed Emma food that actually held some nutritional value…  
she'd subtly steered the conversation towards Emma's past in order for her to find out the girl's exact age.  
She of course should have been able to just flat out ask her… she _is_ her boss after all…  
but at this point… it would be rather suspicious and it might come across as a little weird, she reckons.

That's why she'd opted for the more mature option… lure the girl into telling her. Yes.

"Twenty-two and seven months." Emma'd told her.

Regina'd outwardly smiled but inwardly groaned. _Oh god. Young enough to be proud to mention those seven extra months._

And yes, being thirty-eight herself, Regina'd felt like a dusty old fossil.  
Of course Emma's youth is obvious and of course she hadn't expected for the blonde to be much older then she'd eventually turned out to be  
but it still had stung and so yes… she'd actually started to feel a little guilty after pleasuring herself while having thoughts of a bare Emma.

Emma on her turn finds herself falling harder and harder for her beautiful boss every single day.  
The way her momma bear instinct shows in the smallest things whenever she's around her little boy or just at the mere mention of that big eyed kid.  
The way her voice turns just a tiny bit raspier when they are teasing each other.  
The way Regina seems to care for her… at least enough to want her to eat healthy… the way the woman occasionally blushes so beautifully…

The list is endless and incredible.

But Emma too has two dilemma's.

One. She has no fucking idea if Regina's even gay to begin with.  
So initially she'd really wanted to believe that she was…  
Even the smallest hints were enough to surge her heart with hope.

But at a certain point she'd really started to doubt her gaydar…  
it can't possibly not be affected by the huge pink cloud of warm and fuzzy feelings she feels towards the brunette.  
And yes… it's rather frequent their eyes meet and linger… but maybe she's reading into things?  
Or maybe Regina's entirely straight but just a little lonely.

See… that thought just totally breaks Emma's heart. That's where she stops analyzing… due to the simple fact that she can't handle those thoughts…

If anyone deserves to feel cherished and loved, full of joy and happiness… It's those two heart breakers in that big ass loft.

Dilemma number two for Emma. The fact that she's special.

And in this case… special means… that she has a dick that threatens to get hard at the mere thought of her boss.  
If keeping an erection under control was an Olympic discipline… Emma Swan would win gold with the forced training she's been having.  
And okay… she's become rather good at concealing herself. Very good actually. She knows her body well enough to feel when what's going to happen.  
The only reason she'd sat through the sequel to the Human Centipede the week before had been because after watching the first movie she'd realized it was a great mood killer for her junk… and well… ever since she's known Regina Mills… Let's say she can use all of the gory inspiration she can get.

This one time… when Ruby'd come into her room to talk, girl to girl about life and whatever best friends talk about, Emma'd almost died from embarrassment.

Ruby'd started off with stories of the sweetest bunch of kids at the community center.  
Then they had laughed about some shared high school experiences and eventually landed on the topic that's currently dominating Emma's existence.  
The girl's boss. She'd bashfully told Ruby about the dildo incident which Ruby was shocked she hadn't heard about sooner. It could not occur again.  
She was to be informed of any and all awkward events in Emma's life as quickly as possible. Emma'd had no choice but to agree of course.

The conversation had stayed on Regina for a little longer.  
About how great she was and how sweet but then sometimes so stern and sexy and… Emma obviously could have gone on about the woman forever.

But then suddenly her friend had stopped her.  
Ruby's voice had been soft and compassionate.

Emma'd given her friend a questioning look. _She's probably tired of listening to me ranting on about Regina._ She'd shamefully thought.

Her friend had reached out and carefully placed a hand on her left knee.

"Emma… babe… you're getting a little carried away."  
She'd given Emma a sweet smile and a raised eyebrow and at first the blonde hadn't really understood why she'd say such a thing.

"It's not that I don't want to hear it… but maybe I should leave?" The soft squeeze Ruby gave her knee made Emma suddenly very aware of her own body.  
More specifically… the state of it… Most specifically… Of a certain part of her.

Instead of flushing red her face had actually paled then.  
Emma was literally mortified she'd held her breath and quickly glanced down at herself and well yeah…

Not at all used to not wearing jeans in front of anyone… not even Rubes… she'd not felt her excitedly growing member beginning to strain against hard denim… instead it had free game inside of her light pajama pants, which were pants only to be worn in the confined space of her bedroom.

So of course… there she sat on her bed, wearing her comfy pants, sporting a huge boner and she was yet to look up into her friend's eyes again.

She'd immediately pulled at her shirt to cover up her obvious bulge.

"I'm sorry Rubes." Shyly muttered and softly groaned out of frustration.

She really hated that moment.

"It's okay Em." Rubes had chuckled at her friend's obvious shyness.

"It's not like you can help it. Regina sounds absolutely awesome… and nobody's judging you for finding her attractive."  
She'd told Emma… just to make sure her friend knew before giving her knee one final pat and getting up from the blonde's bed.

"I'm gonna go to sleep, okay? Em, look at me." Those last words sounded a little whiny.

When Emma's horrified greens had looked into Ruby's, the long legged brunette had burst out in laughter and shaken her head.

"Oh baby… don't worry! It's okay… I've seen my fair share of boners…"  
at which Emma'd gulped and then grabbed the pillow from beside her to throw at her friend's retreating ass as she was storming her way out of Emma's room while chuckling in amusement. There's no way she could have a better friend then Ruby, really.

After the brunette had closed the door behind her Emma'd waited another minute and then caved.  
She pulled the front of her pants and underwear down, letting her dick spring free from it's DIY tent arrangements. Just that… just … letting it free.  
God that just felt so amazing.

She's taken it into her hand and now softly squeezes a couple of times.

Her eyes are transfixed onto her own skin.

Pale fingers momentarily let go of herself as she allows her hard cock to lean against the palm of her hand.  
She tilts her head while trying to remember… How big was that crazy blue dildo of Regina's?

 _Shit … that's a really sick train of thoughts, isn't it?_

For a moment… She contemplates not going down that road.  
But really just a second before deciding that it wasn't that much smaller or larger than what she's looking at right now.

That particular thought does make her just a tiny bit bigger though and Emma bites her lip while closing her fingers around her shaft again.  
Skillfully… she lets her thumb reach for the tip of her erection where as sure as she is madly in love with Regina Mills…  
the first drops of pre-cum have already gathered together… ready to lubricate her length and allow her fingers to slide back and forth over her entire penis.

"Hmmmm" She starts to softly hum instead of moaning…  
not wanting to be entirely obnoxious towards Ruby who's already seen enough she doesn't need to hear anything on top of that too.

Emma reluctantly lets go of her shaft to reach down next to her bed and grab a piece of paper towel…resourceful as she is.

She's found herself in this position quite often over the last couple of weeks.

Back against the wall, legs outstretched, ragging erection in her hand.

It's exactly as Ruby'd said though… It's not like she can help it.

Her body is her body and her needs are her needs.

Placing the papertowel on her stomach she allows the back of her head to rest against the wall  
while closing her eyes and allowing different scenario's in which Regina plays the main character to invade her mind.

Regina gloriously naked. Regina trembling on top of her. Regina spread as wide as possible for her. Regina needy and horny and moaning for attention.  
Regina sitting on her face.

And of course… Regina using that phallus shaped sex toy of hers on herself.

And oh well… that's what does it. Emma's teeth slam together as she wills her lips closed tight.  
Her eyes are just barely open while she looks down at herself.  
Emma skillfully reaches down with her left hand and cups her balls, lightly massaging them, just the way she likes it,  
while silently cumming and shooting her load onto the laid out piece of paper.

When she's finished spilling her load and the familiar guilt sets in, Emma sits entirely still for a moment and sighs.  
Her fingers draw hesitant small lines into the soft flesh of her now flaccid dick as it lays limp in her palm. Her cum is thick and slowly cooling off.

She purses her lips a little while grabbing the sticky tissue on her belly and folds it over to wipe herself clean.

And then just like any other night, she lays down to sleep with the slight worry this is what things will be like for the rest of her life.

Always searching for relief, always fantasizing about the impossible,  
always thinking of that same woman while coming undone and always feeling guilty right after. If only Regina knew. _Oh god no._

* * *

A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER

"You know, you don't really have to clean the windows every week."

Regina tells Emma after looking up from her desk.  
Well, after she officially looks up…

Much like every morning… she has been checking the girl out constantly.

Emma turns around and smiles at her.

"Oh no I have to." She tells her boss determinately.

"Why's that?" The brunette tilts her head, willing her eyes to stay on Emma's face.

"If I'd suddenly stop cleaning them weekly… well, my boss would think I'm slacking… I could risk losing my job."  
Emma informs her with a little smile splayed upon those pink thin lips of hers and for some reason Regina's breath decides to hitch,  
something she just barely manages to cover by clearing her throat.

"I don't think she'd be so quick to let you go, dear." Her voice is a little raspier when she tells Emma.

"Oh is that so?" Emma bites her lip and furrows her brow a little.

"Well, I can't be certain of it of course." Regina chuckles softly.

"Of course. But I don't think I want to take the risk."

"You don't?"

"No, I'm quite fond of this job actually."

"Oh is _that_ so?" Regina smiles wide. Unable and frankly… unwilling to hide how much she's enjoying this.

"Of course, I get free lunch." Comes Emma's husky chuckle and playful eyebrow raise. Wherever is she getting this kind of confidence?

"Is that all you can think of? Food?" Regina snorts, smiles and rolls her eyes … and the blonde is sure she's about to lose it.

"Oh that's not _all_ that I think of." Emma then says in a voice more sultry than she's ever heard herself speak in. Her tone laced with innuendo and sex.

But the moment the words leave her mouth Emma's already panicking at what she's done. _Completely ruined._

It's dead silent while she visibly winces and inwardly curses herself.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for that to sound so... It was just a witty reply, you know. I didn't mean anything by it."  
She flushes crimson and awkwardly scratches her forehead with averted eyes. She really can't look at Regina right now.  
She must be incredibly weirded out… she has to be.

Regina looks at her with her mouth slightly agape and traces of a cute smile lingering on the corners of her lips.  
She draws in a slow breath and softly hums, successfully catching Emma's attention.

The girl looks at her with a deer in headlight kind of look in those gorgeous green eyes.

"What? I don't know what you mean." Regina shrugs nonchalantly and gives her a soft reassuring smile.

"Thanks." Emma so shyly nods and smiles tight lipped before turning back to the window to continue doing her job and shut that big mouth of hers.

 _Jesus Swan_.

Regina's heart is racing. _Do it._ She wills herself to take a risk. Take a chance.

"Emma."

"Uhu?" the girl instantly turns around and looks at her expectantly.

"Could you babysit Henry tonight?"

* * *

 **:) So yeah... Regina's being a big brave girl! Good for her! :D**

 **Hope you liked this! Also: Enjoy your Holidays, family and food :)**


	7. You Can Stay

**SORRY SORRY SORRY.**  
 **I know it's been too long since I updated but the chapter just wasn't ready yet**  
 **and I really didn't have enough time to write it the way I wanted it.**  
 **I was on Holiday, did this did that jada jada jada I'll spare you the details buuuuut... I'm back :)**

 **The chapter turned out extra long so I hope that makes up for the long wait a little.**

 **Of course, happy 2016 to all of you! I hope it's been a good first 10 days. :)**

 **I'd also like to say...Thank you for the support! I know I've been a lousy "author" the last couple of weeks and haven't replied to your lovely reviews but I'm getting to it. Thanks for your patience :3**

 **Okay, now I'll shut up... here we go.**

CHAPTER 7

 _"_ _Could you babysit Henry tonight?"_

The moment those words had left her lips, Regina'd felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

There… she'd set Kathryn's plan into motion… she'd finally been able to bring herself to do it and is now extremely excited to watch it play out…

Of course Regina still has to keep Emma a while longer in the dark about the reason she needs a babysitter.  
The reason that's actually a fake reason… and then she _still_ has to see how Emma'll react to all of it…  
But the fact that she's taken this first step means a whole lot already…

It means that she's seen something there… In Emma's look… In the blush on the girl's cheeks after Emma'd said something she'd thought was too bolt.  
Well, it was bolt… and if Regina hadn't been startled at the time… she might have been able to react better to it…

But this… following this path that Kathryn had suggested she should take… this should be able to lead her to the truth as well.

Emma'd instantly been up for it.

"Of course! I'd love to spend more time with the kid!"  
She'd really seemed excited to spend time with Henry which gave her some extra points in Regina's book. Not that she needed it at that point.

After that, Regina'd instantly texted Kathryn about the great news.

 _Emma is babysitting tonight…- Reg_

 _I'm so proud of you Mills- Kat_

 _I'll be at your place by 6 - Reg_

 _Drive safely – Kat_

 _You do realize I live across the hall… –Reg_

 _Shhhht We're role playing babe! Wear something sexy ;) – Kat_

At that Regina'd snorted loudly… drawing Emma's attention…  
The girl had narrowed her eyes a little in question.. obviously wanting to know what had been so funny about whatever, whoever had texted Regina.  
This pleased the brunette immensely of course. It seemed like the plan was already starting to work.  
Perhaps in the end she'd even be thanking Kathryn… imagine that.

She'd also followed up on her friend's most recent request. To wear something sexy.  
And damn. She'd put something on that practically oozed sex.

After spending over an hour getting ready… -Regina's hoping this will continue to make Emma suspicious-  
she descends her newly cleaned staircase looking ready to be ravished. Emma's eyes go wide before she nervously averts them and awkwardly coughs.  
Henry- ever the helpful boy- pats her back as to help her regain her normal breathing. Regina really has a hard time not breaking out into a huge smile.  
Or well… a shit eaten grin really.

"Henry sweetheart… promise me you'll be a good boy for Emma… and go to bed when she tells you to."  
She softly strokes his cheek and and gives him a look both sweet and stern.

"Yes mommy." Hen immediately nods decidedly.

"What will you be?"

"A good boy?" He cutely smiles and then even wider once his mother leans forward and covers his face with little kisses.

"I love you so much." She tells him in between planting her lips all over his face.

"I love you too mommy." He giggles.

"Thanks so much for doing this, Emma." Regina then turns her attention towards Emma,  
who's been regarding the scene in front of her with a heart that's melting in awe due to the evident overdose of cuteness.

"Of course. Henry and I are going to have a great time." She happily beams.

"Whatever he may tell you… he's not allowed both ice cream _and_ chocolate." Regina suddenly narrows her eyes at her little boy while telling Emma.

"Ah but it's Emma night." The blonde playfully whines and looks right at her boss's face and oh  
the way it morphs into a slightly threatening expression is making her tingle in all the right- wrong?- places.

"Emma Swan…" Regina dangerously warns her.

"Of course, your Majesty." Emma slightly bows her head and gives Regina a reassuring, blushy smile.

"Okay. Anything else?" The brunette straightens out her posture and pouts her lips while making sure she's thought of everything.

"You look really… beautiful." Emma then softly tells her.

Their eyes meet and even though Emma is blushing feverishly at this point and she can practically taste her own heartbeat  
she doesn't look away from Regina's big brown eyes that openly stare back at her.

Regina's just barely able to keep herself from asking her "You really think so?" then instead tells Emma. "Thank you, dear."

The blonde just smiles and nods then but it is obvious that's just because her mouth's much too dry to talk.

Regina feels like she's on top of the world.

But also… extremely nervous… This is it… this is the moment she is going to out herself and see Emma's reaction… This moment is going to be…  
-and at this point she doesn't even care if she is being overly-dramatic or just a hopeless romantic- life altering.

Definitely a hopeless romantic. But well, it is what it is.

Her she goes…

"I really should get going then… I don't want to be late."

"No of course not."

Emma smiles, probably still convinced she's off to some kind of reception or opening but of course… that's exactly the purpose of Regina's next sentence.  
To rectify that wrong assumption.

Thank god Henry seems completely consumed by his drawings. Surely, he would have asked unhelpful questions… no doubt…

"I shouldn't keep a lady waiting, should I?"  
And she even manages to throw in a suggestive smile at the girl.

Regina can hardly believe the pride she feels towards herself in that moment.

Emma's face is priceless…

It had started with a little smile as if she was going to nod agreeingly  
and then her blonde brows had scrunched up ever so slightly as her mouth fell open a bit.  
Now it literally looks as if her brain is short-circuiting.

Oh yes the result is so very satisfying…

The penny has definitely dropped.

In a surge of confidence Regina then throws the girl a quick wink before making her way towards the door.

"Bye baby boy. Bye Emma."

"G'bye mommy!"

"Bye" Emma whispers.

Not that Regina hears it anymore…

But yes… Emma is having very conflicting feelings in that moment.

So Regina is going on a date… with a woman. So she's gay… and dating…

And the most perfect being Emma's ever had the chance of crossing paths with. Basically… Emma's screwed…

And even though she isn't religious at all… she prays to anyone up there… for this date Regina is going on… to be a complete disaster.

* * *

Less then five seconds later, the brunette woman finds herself in front of her _date's_ door.

"She likes me." Regina rushes inside and immediately tells her friend.

And out of all the moments in her life she could have picked out to be calm and composed Kathryn seems to have chosen this one.

"Wine?" She casually moves towards the living room where… of course the house wine is _chambrer-ing_ already.  
(fancy way of saying the wine is adjusting to room temperature.)

"Did you hear what I just said? Kathryn, she likes me."  
Regina moves towards her, finding it extremely irritating how her friend isn't immediately squealing in excitement as she should be.

"Red?" She just smiles in the brunette's direction while holding up the bottle and an empty glass.

"Kathryn!" Regina snaps with narrowed eyes.

"Honey, relax… sit down, let me pour us some drinks and you can tell me all about your girlfriend."  
The blonde laughs and rolls her eyes at how cute Regina's being.

"Don't say that…" Regina blushes and bites her tongue…  
She's really not going to let Kathryn jinx this… it's not because Emma likes her… which is now… pretty obvious… that the girl'd want to be her girlfriend…  
She'd have to see how the rest of the night would play out, of course.

"We'll see." Kat smirks and hands her her first but most certainly not last glass of the evening.

"She looked jealous." Regina bites her lip and looks at her friend in obvious excitement.

"I told you she would. What made you finally go through with it? Don't get me wrong... I'm happy for you... but why now?"  
Kathryn leans back against the couch… now ready to delve into Regina's story.

"I think I just… suddenly saw… the way she's nervous around me too…"

Regina seems to be thinking out loud… but yes… that's actually exactly what had made her do it. She'd seen…

"Of course she is."

"So, now what?" Regina sighs and swallows nervously at the prospect of going back home in a couple of hours.

"Now… we drink and we wait."

"Right." The brunette looks down at her glass before draining it in three big gulps.

"You look hot." Kathryn tells her truthfully.

"You think so?"

"I bet she hated to see you leave."

"Hmm… I hope so." Regina chuckles

"And I'm sure she'll _love_ to see you _coming_."  
Kathryn naughtily tells her and to her surprise the brunette just smiles a little instead of scolding her for being so crass.

"What do you think will happen when you go back?" She excitedly asks her.

"I think I'll… I don't know… you think I should make a move?" Regina worries her lower lip and looks at her friend for advice.

"If I think you should make a move? Honey you should throw her against the wall and fuck her already." Kathryn snorts loudly making Regina blush.

"Oh I just might." She chuckles nevertheless, now definitely impressing the blonde.

"Someone is on fire!" Kathryn's eyes shine with excitement of her own for her friend.

"She won't turn me down, will she?" Regina's confidence momentarily seems to crumble.

"No no no… Not this again… No doubting yourself! She wants you…"

"Oh god." Regina gulps at the mere thought and looks back down at her glass, finally allowing all of her feelings to come to the surface.

"You really like her, don't you?"

Regina nods slowly.

"What time do you think I should go back?"

"Past Henry's bedtime." Kathryn immediately says.

"Right. Yes."

"You don't want to scar the boy."

"Of course not."

"Refill."

"Of course."

* * *

"You're back. It's not even nine yet."

Emma jumps up from her comfortable position on the couch and reaches for the remote controller to turn the tv off.

"How marvelous, you can read a clock. How was Henry?"  
Regina teases the girl, already enjoying being in the young woman's presence again.

"Awesome as always. Told him a bedtime story and he's sleeping soundly"

Regina nods, noticing how Emma said she _told_ Henry a story, rather than _read_ him one.  
The boy has dozens of storybooks in his room, that Emma could have chosen a story or two from… but apparently the girl had opted to… _tell_ him a story instead… Regina's curious nature leads her to wonder what it might have been about.

"Good. So" She starts to asks but Emma seems to have worked up the courage to say something herself.

"So how was your… date?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, it's none of my business, is it?"

Regina doesn't reply, only chuckles while rolling her eyes at the blonde's obvious nervousness.  
It's absolutely wonderful and she can't believe how incredibly perfect and according to plan all of this is going.

"What are you drinking?" She politely asks Emma.

"Just some water." The girl shrugs.

 _Tap_ , Regina silently figures.

"Do you want anything stronger?" She casually suggests hoping Emma will grab the bait and stay.

"I might…" Emma gets up and walks over to the kitchen area where Regina's standing.

"Apple cider?"

"Sure."

The girl has made a halt next to her now and is just waiting for her boss to hand her the drink.

"How come you're back so early from your date… She wasn't all what you'd expected?"  
She carefully asks her, hoping she doesn't sound too creepy by wanting to hear all about this date.

"It wasn't _really_ a _date_ , Emma."  
Regina smirks softly and eyes her while handing her a full glass of her own apple cider.

"Oh but I thought… Your dress and you said"  
Emma takes it and murmurs while bringing the glass to her lips,  
thankful to have something to busy herself with rather than just stand there and awkwardly fumble with her hands.

"I was just meeting Kathryn. Not a date."  
Regina smiles and informs her while taking a delicate sip of her own drink.

"Oh… I'm sorry."  
Emma blushes and continues to drink... not really registering the rather high alcohol content.

"That's okay. You look disappointed." Regina carefully searches the girl's face... A small smile gracing her face as she bites her lip softly.

Emma's eyes avoid hers and she snorts nervously while leaning back against the kitchen counter. Searching for something to ground her.  
The apple cider seems to be quickly making it's way into her system, much like Regina Mills has... since day one.

"What? No… I mean… as long as you had fun it doesn't matter, right?"  
She shakes her head warily and shrugs, failing to look casual, fueling Regina's confidence. The older woman tilts her head to the side.  
Brushing away a strand of her own hair as she continues to study the emotions flashing across Emma's almost painfully beautiful face.

"Why do you look disappointed?"  
She hoarsely asks. The distance between them is questionable. It could be considered socially acceptable for friends... yes.  
But with the lingering tension and the unspoken feelings between them, both women find the slight proximity absolutely mind reeling.

"I don't look disappoi" Emma shakes her head.

"Is it because you were hoping for me to find someone to share my life with?" Regina suggest with a hint of wit to her tone.  
Emma's eyes flicker towards hers in confusion. She narrows them a little and hesitates when saying

"I don't" well, she's not really sure what she's saying really.

"No? Okay… euhm perhaps because you were hoping I'd be home later so you could watch Netflix all night?"  
Regina secondly suggests... Now grinning a little and this time Emma smiles and rolls her eyes before locking them onto the brunette's.

"Of course not." She tells her.

"Of course not."  
Regina grins a little wider, knowing that her next words might render the girl speechless once again and already feeling so ready for that moment to take place.

All too happy that Emma's big green eyes have finally found their focus on her again she goes in for the kill

"Okay so maybe because you're disappointed I might not be gay after all?" Her own eyes shine confidently in expectation.

"No" Emma smiles "I" only then registers Regina's exact words, falters entirely and stammers "wh-what?"  
Her tone is high and cute and her jaw is low and slacked.

"Because if that's it… I can assure you… I _am_ a lesbian."  
Regina smiles... a little less teasing now, but still entirely seductive.

"Why are you telling me that?"  
Emma whispers, still leaning against the kitchen counter though her upper body seems to have unconsciously gravitated closer towards the older woman in front of her.

Emma's suddenly rather aware of her own position and the fact that her breaths have turned awfully labored.

It's not clear if Regina's aware of it but at least she doesn't seem to mind.

"Because… I was hoping you'd care." And this time her voice cracks just a little and her vulnerability shows. Regina blushes the moment she's says it.

"You" Emma's clueless what is giving her the courage but she finds herself lunging forward and quite literally taking Regina's breath away by softly,  
so very gently... capturing her soft, red lips.

Regina softly sighs against her mouth and sweetly takes a hold of the sides of Emma's shirt,  
holding on for dear life because it honestly feels as if the ground beneath her feet is gone and she's floating rather than standing.  
Their noses brush along with parted lips.  
Their kiss remains dry for the longest time, neither of them willing to cross the other's boundaries right now.  
Regina's fists draw Emma's frame against her own by pulling her in and Emma's own trembling hands find their way to the brunette's hips.  
The lack of distance between them makes Emma's senses go wild and in that same moment she starts to panic.

As gently as she can manage, she draws back from her intimate moment with Regina.  
The latter reluctantly allows the parting but nevertheless whines a little that it has to happen.

Emma blushes feverishly and chuckles hoarsely as Regina looks at her with narrowed eyes while cutely groaning.

"Where do you think you're going?" The woman pouts.

Emma smiles wide and then it all happens really fast.

Regina's eyes glaze over with hunger, Emma's breath catches and she's pushed onto the counter as the brunette stands between her legs,  
pressing herself against Emma's upper body.

The blonde's brain is fried instantly as Regina's eager hands run up and down her thighs.

Regina's lips are back on her own as this time, she slowly drags her tongue along Emma's pink lower lip, gently requesting her for access.

Emma, being only human, opens her mouth willingly and allows her boss's hot tongue to stroke her own... to taste and discover her.  
And oh fucking hell... the woman is so fucking skilled at it too.

"You're _so_ hot." Regina groans against her lips.

"Oh my god." Emma breathes out and pinches her eyes closed.

The girl moans freely once, before panicking again. _Oh no_ … she can't let this go any further… not if she doesn't want to freak the brunette out…

"Regina." She shakes her head a little and swallows hard while placing her hands on the woman's shoulders while gently pushing her away.

"No. Sssht Emma… This isn't a mistake… it's good…" Regina's voice is laced with emotion and desperation... _Please don't let Emma regret this..._

"Don't worry… I agree… it's amazing." The girl instantly soothes her worries while cupping her face and admiring her flawlessness.

"Good." Regina nods and blushes before leaning in again and gleefully smirking  
"you know Emma, you taste so good. I can't wait to taste"

"Thank you..." Emma pulls away quickly and nervously stammers "I mean... you… taste amazing too… but I should go."

"Why?" This time it's Regina who draws back. Her face is scrunched up in confusion but her grip on Emma's thighs is just as tight and possessive as before.

"Because it's… I might be able to catch a train if I leave now." Emma clears her throat, her voice still thick with desire.

"You're thinking about the train." Regina slowly says and looks at her as if she suddenly grew to extra heads. _She's kidding, right? She has to be..._

"It's either that or a cab."  
The blonde purses her lips, hating the fact that she's probably making Regina feel insecure about what just happened between them. But it has to be like this...

There's no other way... She couldn't possibly

"Emma… you can stay…" _that._

Regina softly tells her.  
Those hands of hers slowly creeping their way up towards the waistband of her jeans.  
Jeans that feel so fucking tight Emma's not sure if she'll make it home without having to loosen them.  
She's extremely grateful that Regina's eyes are so transfixed on her own... Imagine them wandering off towards the girl's center...  
Emma's not sure but it might not be a pretty sight. Most likely isn't.

"I" She bites her tongue, unable to come up with a good excuse as to _why_ she can't actually stay...

There really is no logic reason... Were it not for...

"I'd actually like it if you stayed… the night… with me."  
The brunette smiles and raises a seductive eye brow while hooking her fingers in the waistband of Emma's pants, before gently tugging at the fabric...  
Making it abundantly clear what exactly _staying the night_ would entail.

Emma can't help but moan, groan and bite her lip as the woman is making her smile and blush like a teenager that's about to experience their first sexual encounter. It's just that the cock between her legs is blushing just as wildly... and see, _that_ is a problem.

"Oh I'd love to stay… I'd really really love to stay."

She nods multiple times, really needing for Regina to believe these words... she'd love to stay... She'd do anything to just be able to stay.

"Yeah? Why don't you show me how much you'd love to stay?"  
Regina grins and slips her hands around Emma's waist underneath her shirt. Her hands are so delicate and soft...  
They seem to be melting Emma's already heated skin... Their flesh tingles against the other's beautifully and both realize it's never quite felt like this.  
They haven't.

"But I need to go." Emma reluctantly groans though, and she even hates herself for it. But she has to.

"Emma… does this make you uncomfortable?"  
Regina really draws back now. Physically distancing herself from the girl by taking a step backwards "because I don't want"

"No…" Emma is quick to interrupt her and jumps up from her position on the counter until they're sharing the same air again.  
Feeling how her groin threatens to get too close to Regina's she swallows and subtly keeps her hips as far away as she can manage without stepping away... She really doesn't want Regina to think she doesn't absolutely want to be as close as possible.  
"I mean… I am a little uncomfortable because I wish that I could stay… with you… But I…"  
she struggles to think of something acceptable to say...  
"it's too soon."

Regina sighs and tugs a strand of golden hair behind Emma's left ear.

"Emma we've been flirting for weeks, haven't we?"

Emma bites her lip and smiles.

"That's yeah… I was hoping that was that…."

"It _was_ … but okay… you want to wait?" Regina checks again, her disappointment still evident.

"I think… it'd be best… I wanna make sure this is what you want."  
Her own hands move towards Regina's sides again.  
The need for her to be in contact with the other woman seems to be strong and impossible to ignore.  
She softly strokes her, in an effort to confirm her feelings towards the older brunette.

"You don't have to worry about me, Emma. I'm a grown woman… I know what I want." Regina raises her eyebrows and firmly tells the girl.

"Right. But… there might be things _about_ me you don't know yet and you'll regret not knowing before we go any further."  
Emma then tells her and sucks in a sharp breath. _Like... Maybe you won't be the biggest fan of my penis._  
 _Maybe you might want to know about that before we get it on... Maybe I should fake my own death before you ever get the chance of finding out._

"You want us to get to know each other better." Regina nods and does understand how that might not be the most terrible idea. As much as she'd like to just have her way with the girl right now.

"I want to learn all about you." Emma nods as well and offers her a convinced smile. While leaning her face a little closer towards her again.  
Making sure to keep her groin at a safe distance.

"I want to learn all about you too. And I'm sure there's nothing that'll turn me off there… but okay… if that's what you want."  
Regina chuckles and shrugs her shoulders, allowing their lips to meet again. Quickly and sweetly.

"Trust me I'm having a hard time leaving you tonight… " Emma chuckles and inwardly face palms herself at her own choice of words.

"Yes, but it's what you want… so you don't get to complain."  
Regina matter of factly points out for her and raises an eyebrow that Emma's sure will one day be the death of her.

"Not what I _want_ … what my responsible side tells me _should_ happen."  
Emma is quick to correct her and raises a blonde-slightly less threatening- eyebrow of her own.

"And what does your horny side tell you, Emma?"

Regina confidently teases her with gleaming eyes and a huge grin gracing her lips.  
One of her hands is suddenly playing with the little hairs on the back of Emma's neck while the other is practicing light pressure on her heaving chestbone, placed strategically between Emma's hyper sensitive breasts. Long delicate fingers draw teasing circles on Emma's modest cleavage.

The girl gulps and chuckles softly, unable to stop herself from smiling bashfully at Regina's soft and sexy approach.

"It's kind of speechless… Oooohmm" The older woman's lips seem to have found their way back on her as well.  
This time in the crook of her neck as they're testing if Emma's squeamish when softly sucked there...

 _She is..._ Regina's got the girl whimpering high and hornily in mere milliseconds.

"There really isn't a way for me to convince you to stay and continue this upstairs… is there?"  
She murmurs sweetly against the hot, though goosebump covered, skin.

Emma's mind seems to be all over the place at the moment though... Well, truthfully she's fully focused on her own throbbing sex.  
She's doing her very best to keep her own body under control. If Regina's not careful she's going to cause her to blow her load on the spot.  
It's one thing to try and hide a a ragging erection but to hide an undoubtedly large cum stain... Just no... She'd rather die than have to explain _that…_

So no, she doesn't reply right away.

"Is there?" Regina's excited, hopeful eyes find hers.

"No… no… as much as I'd love to… It's not the right time." Emma quickly recovers with a voice laced with sex.

"Hmm. Okay…" Regina pouts and nods, pushes Emma's hair out of her face and softly gives her a sweet peck on her mouth before releasing her.

Emma sighs and tries to smile and not appear entirely frustrated.

"So euhm… I'll see you on Monday…" she says and then clears her throat, embarrassed at how very husky she's sounding.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Regina chuckles and nods.

"Me too."

The girl puts on her jacket, grabs her scarf and hat and is ready to leave and let the chill night air help cool her off.

It's almost the perfect plan... Almost.

Until Regina steps up behind her and nuzzles her neck affectionately. The older woman's front is pressed entirely against her own back.  
Her butt feels hot against Regina's warm and welcoming groin.  
And those hands again... they slide underneath Emma's jacket from behind, trace the girl's form with great care until they hotly rest on her hips and dig into her weak, denim covered flesh in a way their pressure can be felt in the girl's most intimate of places.

"Regina I" she sighs and then her voice stops working.

As Regina's lips sweetly suck against the side of her neck where she can reach sensitive skin.

And Emma just loses it. She's already dying from embarrassment when she feels her boxers grow sticky and wet.  
She wills herself to not buck into the brunette's hold as she rushes through her quick and silent orgasm.  
 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god_ and she actually hates herself for envisioning what she does behind closed eye lids because she's actually imagining fucking Regina. Just for a split second... and really... How could she not? With all of her senses being so fucking overwhelmed by the woman.  
Her softness, heat, voice, scent, energy...

"I'm really glad you kissed me. Even though I'd have liked more... but I'm very happy tonight happened. I find you _so_ exciting, Emma."

The woman tells her truthfully while Emma's slowly coming down from her shameful high that she so desperately hopes went by unnoticed by her boss.

"Oh Regina… you've no idea what you do to me…"

She softly says... because honestly... Regina really has no idea...

"I can't wait to find out." The latter grins against the side of Emma's blushy cheek.

"Hmm"

* * *

 **:D So who of you thought Regina was going to find out in this chapter? ^^**  
 **Honestly... even I did for a moment :p**

 **Have a great week!**


	8. The System Kid

**:D Bonjour mes amis!**

 **Your respons to the last chapter was just so great!  
**

 **So, no... Regina doesn't know yet... but how much longer before she does? I promise you... not too long, but not right now either :3  
**

 **In the meantime... here's another chapter that I hope you'll like :)**

CHAPTER 8

"What's up Ems?" Ruby's cheerful voice sounds through the speaker of her phone.

"Do you have time?" The blonde hesitantly asks, wanting to make sure she's not actually disturbing her friend while she's supposed to be working.  
She wouldn't put it past Ruby to answer her phone regardless and most certainly does not encourage such work ethic.

"Five minutes worth of it. Is something wrong?" The brunette confirms and like the good friend she is, instantly sounds concerned.

"No... I just have to tell somebody something." with good reason because Emma Swan is sounding extremely nervous and blushy.  
Yes she actually _sounds_ blushy.

"And since I'm your only friend..." The brunette lightly jokes and then all of the sudden Emma rushes out the words

"I kissed Regina."

"What the" effectively rendering her friend speechless. Ruby doesn't even have it in her to curse.

"She kissed me back too. A lot." The blonde says, really wanting to make clear that this magical kiss was not a desperate one sided thing.

"Okay" Ruby slowly says, registering the facts.

"I think we're dating." Emma says in a clipped tone, hardly believing her own words when she hears them out loud for the first time. Even from her own mouth.

"Hold on Emma. Did you guys... do it?" And of course that's on top of the list of questions Ruby could possibly have for her.

"Of course not." Emma rolls her eyes and tries to ignore how much that bothers her.  
Not necessarily that Ruby's asking, of course she's asking.  
She just wishes she could be gloating right now, with the fact that she had… in fact had sex with Regina Mills. But obviously, she hadn't.

"What do you mean, of course not?! It's a damn good question." Ruby snaps at her.

"I'm sorry... Just... No." Emma sighs and clears her throat. Obviously Ruby must understand her discomfort.

"Okay... And does she know about you?" The brunette asks her next.

"My dick?"

"Duh." It's Ruby's turn to roll her eyes and sigh.

"Yeah... No she doesn't... it's also kinda the reason why we didn't do it."

Emma shamefully confesses.  
Out of all the times in her life she wished to be a little more normal… the time she had Regina Mills for the taking is definitely right up there on the list.

"Oh honey" Another sigh from Ruby.

"I couldn't just whip it out and surprise her with it, could I?" Emma groans and practically spats out. Actually sounding a little mad now.  
Not a Ruby.  
Not even at herself.  
Just… at the situation.

You see, she doesn't necessarily want to be "normal" so to speak. Just to be perceived as normal with all that she is and isn't. Has and doesn't have.  
Yeah, It would be just as good if the world could just be a little less judgmental. A little less _you're either this or that_ , or _pick a label and stick with it_.

"Well... Who knows maybe she'd have liked that..." Ruby snickers on her end of the phone and Emma snorts loudly.

"Shut up. Of course she wouldn't."

"Okay... So what's your plan now, Casanova?" Her friend asks her in all seriousness now.

"I don't know." She really doesn't.

"You're gonna have to tell her." And Ruby really has a point there.

"I was thinking." Emma starts to say

"Hmm"

"You know how we always said we'd love to move to Europe?"

"Em" Of course she's making a joke out of this, Ruby annoyingly realizes.

"I feel like now's a good time for that." Though joking around does seem to make Emma's tone sound a little lighter again and that's surely a positive thing.

"Gotta go. Call me back when you've grown some balls." Ruby chuckles.

"Very funny." Emma deadpans.

"Love you."

"Yeah you too"

Emma'd called Ruby the moment she knew the brunette might have some time to answer her phone.  
Thank god she hadn't been home when Emma'd gotten home with that nasty stain on her crotch. She'd never hear the end of it if Ruby knew.  
So no... She wasn't going to fess up on her newest awkward experience, as much as the brunette would have loved to hear all about it, no doubt.  
Emma'd simply stripped out of her jeans and boxers and had started on trying to get them clean again.  
The stain had already started to dry but eventually with enough warm water and shower gel,  
The girl'd been able to make her clothes look presentable enough to put with the rest of the laundry.

Emma'd then googled "ways to keep yourself from cumming too soon."

Cause, when your girlfriend's called Regina Mills, god knows you'll be able to use any and all advice on the matter...

* * *

"Oh my god someone got laid and loved it."

It's Sunday, Henry's drawing while singing along to some Taylor Swift playlist he made his mom put together for him.  
Regina'd invited Kathryn over for coffee and conversation. Well, Kathryn had invited herself over for coffee and a very particular conversation.  
The fact that Regina'd happily agreed and had even suggested she came over right away had of course,  
instantly given away what kind of mood the brunette was in.

"If by _someone_ you mean _me_ , I'm gonna have to disappoint you there."

She pouts but her eyes are still smiling and her pout still looks kinda smiley, this of course to Kathryn's utter confusion.

"What?!" She curls up her nose in question.

"Well..." Regina begins and quickly glances over at where Henry's sitting at her desk to make sure he's not picking anything up from this conversation  
and then proudly spills. "We did make out."

"So you got back and..." Kathryn narrows her eyes and starts to smile as well.

"I made her make the first move."  
Regina nods and bites her lip as she recalls how she'd felt so amazing when Emma'd pressed their lips together for the first time.

"Good. So _she_ kissed _you_." Kat nods appreciatively of the younger blonde's initiative.

"Yes but I'd laid all my cards on the table so I was in a pretty vulnerable position already." Regina tilts her head and truthfully tells her friend.

"And she took the bait." Kathryn smirks at the brunette.

"Thank god she did." She chuckles and nods. Another glance at Henry as she lovingly takes in how concentrated he's working on his latest masterpiece.

"But no sex."

Her attention is drawn back to Kathryn and she furrows her brow, motioning for her friend to be a little less explicit with th in the room.

"Not yet." She mouths reluctantly.

"Lame." Kathryn huffs and clicks her tongue.

"I guess she's the honorable type... I can live with that. I'm sure she'll be worth it." Regina reasons.

"Or maybe she sucks and she knows it." Kat purses her lips and offers unhelpfully.

"Oh shush you're just jealous. If her kissing is anything to go by, she's gonna be mind blowing."

"I'm happy for you." Kathryn just smiles at that and at the conviction and firework she sees in her friend's eyes.

"Me too..."

"So..."

"What?" Regina quirks a brow in question.

"You haven't already forgotten you've got me to thank for everything, have you?" Blonde eyebrows are raised in expectation.

"Oh please."

"Seriously?"

"No I know... Thank you for pushing me Kat. You were right."

Regina hates to have to admit it… _but it is true._

"God the sound of that. I think I just came."

* * *

The first couple of days after their first kiss are exciting though nervous ones.  
Regina's made sure to organize all of her work so she can always make time for lunch with Emma.  
And so she's always got time for a break whenever Emma's finished cleaning for the day, just so they'd be able to spend some time bonding.  
She's dressed impeccable always and her make up is just a tad more sultry and seductive than normal.  
See, Regina's really hoping to look as enticing as possible to Emma. Surely the girl must think she's irresistible?

Emma does think exactly that and more.

She's having an extremely hard time keeping her hands to herself and on more than one occasion even fails miserably trying.

It's a Monday when they find themselves lip locked and out of breath when Emma suddenly out of the blue remembers she's got to go...  
water the plants or something...

Another time, Regina's undoing the buttons on Emma's shirt slowly and smiles at her seductively...  
making sure Emma can read in her eyes where all of this is leading to. Sex. Really great sex.

This time Emma very suddenly had to pee and then rushed out of the place before Regina could reclaim her.  
Even though she wanted it so very badly.

She just simply couldn't.

Can't.

One Friday, after they'd finished their weekly waffles and Henry'd been off practicing some of his newest dance moves in his room,  
Regina and Emma had remained seated in the couch.  
Regina was already comfortably leaning against Emma's body as she'd tentatively placed her hand on Emma's knee.  
Putting some subtle pressure on her fingers while slowly dragging her hand up and lowly humming against the side of the girl's face.

"You know I really enjoy spending time with you."

Emma'd happily smiled and nodded.

"I love spending time with you and the kid."

And see... As nice as that is... Regina was kind of hoping that for once... Henry hadn't been mentioned.

She loves him more than anything of course... But when it comes to dating Emma...  
So far all it had entailed was spending time... the three of them... as a family... _Them as a family_... It works...  
It warms her heart every time she thinks of it... It makes her feel those butterflies strongly... But damn...  
She's really ready for some "one on one time" with the younger blonde.  
Taking time to get to know each other is one thing but torturing yourself is a whole different story...  
and frankly she's done enough time waiting around for the right woman to come along... at this point, to her it's pretty obvious...  
Emma's _that woman_ and she's ready for the next step.

As if she's heard the unspoken disappointment in Regina's silence Emma bites her lip and tries to sound like a better girlfriend... a romantic one.  
Wait, are they girlfriends? Yet?

"Baby?" Emma softly says, surprising both herself and Regina with the affectioned term of endearment.

"I mean…" the girl shakes her head and takes a breath instead of trying to fix her slip up.

The brunette blushes and smirks "hmm?"

"If ... say... a dorky young blonde were to ask you out on a date, would you say yes?" She asks, probably not intending to sound so impossibly cute.

"Well that depends." Regina smirks even wider and pulls up her shoulders.

"On what?" She's got Emma's full attention and it's just amazing how those green eyes are so focused on her own lips.  
Regina takes her sweet time to thoroughly wet them by sucking them between her teeth one by one and running her tongue along the delicate red flesh.

"Is this dorky young blonde a skilled kisser?" her voice sounds husky both because she wants it to and because it's just what Emma does to her.

"Are you asking for a list of references?" The girl snorts, and now manages to smirk a little herself.  
She bites her lower lip and watches as Regina's expression changes from teasing to… is that a glimpse of jealousy she sees there?

"No... that won't be... Wait ... is this a long list we're talking about?"

Oh yes. Regina's eyes are narrowed, her head is tilted to the side and the slight snap to her tone indicates that… indeed… the Queen's at least a little green.

"Not at all. Don't worry. It's not really a significant list at all."

Emma makes sure to immediately reassure her though. No reason to make her feel any type of negative feeling anyway…  
Emma never wants to be the cause of that. Not if she can help it.

"Good." The brunette nods and runs her hand through long blonde hair as she rests her head against Emma's shoulder.

"Regina?" The girl suddenly breaks the silence after neither knows how many minutes.

"Yes?"

"Are you... I mean... God this is gonna sound stupid..."  
She stammers nervously and Regina isn't sure but it's just the combination of the girl's voice and her soft features,  
her ever present blush and the way she always seems to be radiating warmth that makes the woman melt over and over again.

"Emma." She looks up into green eyes and smiles, encouraging the girl to say whatever it is she needs to.

"Are we girlfriends?" Emma says and then smiles back at her, awkwardly. Regina can see how the girl swallows thickly and broadens her own smile.

"Do you make out with other women?" She arches one of her eye brows.

"No." Emma doesn't hesitate.

"Do you ask other women on dates?"

"No."

"Do you steal other women's son's hearts."

"Not that I'm aware of." The girl shrugs and chuckles a little.

"if it's alright with you, I consider you my girlfriend." Regina then softly tells her.

It's all Emma needs. She gently reaches for the side of the brunette's head and brings their faces together,  
wrapping her lips around Regina's lower one and softly sucking and biting it. A soft moan escapes the older woman's throat and Emma smiles into their kiss. She tilts her head a little and takes Regina's parted reds as a warm invitation to let her tongue dance a little inside.  
It rubs hotly against the brunette's that's growing a little bolder and licking hers a little intenser and more suggestive.  
This time it's Emma who moans and Regina who smirks against her.  
Her hands have found Emma's sides now as she seems to be gently coaxing the girl into a horizontal position.  
Before that can happen Emma pulls back though. Not that she wants for this to ever end, of course.

"So? Good enough kisser?" She breathlessly asks, her eyes are still fluttering. because… Regina's just… hmm…

"You've got yourself a date" The older woman nods in confirmation and smiles happily…  
even though she's already mourning the loss of Emma's tongue against her own.  
Let's just hope Emma doesn't follow the 'no sex before the third date rule'.  
Because… if so, Regina's definitely going to have to put her foot down.

* * *

Emma'd cracked her brain over a suitable activity for her date with Regina.  
She really wanted to impress the woman without being too cliché and she also wanted to avoid places where they could "get it on".  
Because if the possibililty would present itself,  
Regina was going to try and persuade her and Emma really doubted she was even physically able to do that anymore.

Eventually she's arranged what she believes is a great first date for her and her new girlfriend to go on.

"Wear something -in your case- extremely casual."  
She'd told Regina, who'd huffed and shaken her head and still wore something Emma swore was handpicked from Paris' latest fashion week.

"Where are we going?" Regina chuckles, resting her chin on Emma's leather clad shoulder as her eyes focus on the road ahead.  
All The girl'd told her is that it would take them about an hour to get to their destination.

Emma'd begged Ruby to beg her brother to let her borrow his Vespa, which had been okay because he still owed his sister a couple of favors

Emma's hands tighten their grip on the the scooter as she shakes her head and tells Regina

"Just some place I hope you'll like."

She does.

The place Emma's taken Regina to looks absolutely magical.

"Ever After Land…" Regina'd tilted her head and read the dangling billboard at the entrance.

They'd silently walked for a while, and just taken in the way everything seemed to be so oddly silent but so full of history and memories.  
Yes, this was a place were memories had been made.

"This used to be an amusement park?" Regina asks, almost states, because that much is pretty obvious really.

"A pretty alternative one. No big rides as you can see...  
But it was fun if you like that kind of stuff" The blonde smiles a little, her eyes focused on something in the distance or nothing in particular.

"You don't?" Regina softly asks her, lacing their fingers together. It's a simple, sweet gesture that for some reason seems so intimate to both of them.

The blonde's breath hitches before she starts talking.

"I ... was a bit of a loner... still am... but as a kid it's hard to find your place… you know.  
Especially because kids came and went quickly where I'm from, well… those who're lucky." She chuckles dryly.  
"Coming here... I could hide away… It was a place where make believe was possible and it was wonderful."  
She stares away again. At nothing. Or at least, not something that's actually there.

"So... Did you come her often?" Regina squeezes her fingers tightly, pulling her back to the present.

Emma clears her throat and gathers her thoughts before answering.

"Once a month... twice during the summer. The couple that used to own this place loved kids... The system kids were allowed free entrance."

Regina smiles wide before asking

"What happened?"

"They died... and their own children... well I guess they didn't care for it that much."

The blonde shrugs. It's the way things go… It's life. Nice things end. It's the way it always goes in the life of Emma Swan.

"It's a shame." Regina softly says and hums.

"Yes but this is pretty too, no?"

And honestly, it really is... so very pretty. If you're willing to see it.  
And just the fact that Emma's found a new way to look at and love this place that clearly isn't what it used to be, tells Regina so much about this girl.

Poison Ivy had practically overgrown everything but Emma had said it makes the place look even more fairytale-like.

There's an old castle in the center of the theme park, a couple of fairish wheels, some beautiful swings, some of which are even still up in their hinges.

Next to the castle there's a lake with big swan shaped pedalo's, Regina'd dared Emma to go on.  
Emma'd reclined but only after seriously considering if actually doing it would impress her gorgeous lady-friend.

There were huge slides, that thankfully missed their steps to go up on -who knows what else Regina might have dared Emma to do-  
and a beautiful flower garden that had obviously grown wild over the years.

They wander around the place, discovering new weird old attractions, rusty billboards and forgotten paths until a distinct smell catches Regina's attention.

"There are horses here?"

"I don't think there's still" Emma shrugs and starts to tell the brunette

But Regina's not really listening and grabs her hand before dragging her towards where her nose leads her.

"This way."

"Stables." Shes smiles the moment indeed, stables come into sight.

"It's still here." Emma whispers amazed.

"You used to visit the horses?"

The brunette smiles pleasantly surprised, and excited to go look closer at the majestic animals.

"It was part of the park. I didn't think... they'd still be here..."

"Emma, they're beautiful." Regina says in awe as she's carefully approaching the animals.

"Yeah." The girl nods agreeingly and anxiously looks around until her eyes fall on.

"Pedro!" She smiles wide while drawing the attention of an old man with light gray hair and dark gray eyes.

"Visitors?"

"Pedro it's me" Emma begins to say but then abruptly cut herself off and bites her tongue...

She swallows thickly and just hates that she can't just speak freely.  
Not to anyone… about the truth. It wouldn't only be weird and awkward for Regina, Pedro wouldn't understand it either and so yes, right now,  
Emma feels terribly alone.

Alone with her past and her secret.

"I mean… It's me... Emil's sister. Emil Swan" She manages to smile, hoping her eyes won't betray her sadness.

"Emil..." Pedro carefully scrutinizes the girl's face. Emma really hopes that's just because he's in need of a new pair of glasses  
because there's no way the Pedro she used to know would have ever forgotten about… Emil.

"But of course... like two drops... You look just like him." Pedro suddenly throws his hands in the air  
and in that moment Emma really wishes she could run into them and hug the old man that used to make her feel like she had a purpose.  
If only for a day a month.

"And who might this young lady be?" Pedro raises a gray brow while gesturing towards Regina. He then, of course, smiles warmly at the brunette woman.

Regina watches the scene in front of her with big eyes. So, Emma has a brother...  
Why has Emma never mentioned she has a brother? Was he with her in the group homes?

"This is Regina... my ... euhm she's my girlfriend." Emma nearly stumbles over her words as she blushingly introduces the beautiful woman to Pedro.

"Pedro used to... let my brother help him with the horses... whenever he came here... He told me all about you Pedro."  
Emma looks back at the old man as she says that last part and smiles.

"Yet he never got you to join him and come say hi."

He chuckles with narrowed eyes.

"He tried but... I guess, I was busy going up and down those slides. I was wrong."  
Emma's desperately avoiding making eye contact while telling the man, all the while hoping Regina won't be listening too closely and catch her lie.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Pedro, and these horses are truly beautiful."

The brunette genuinely tells the older man.

"Ah the pleasure is mine, Regina was it?"

She smiles and nods.

"Do you know how to ride?" He raises an eyebrow and smiles at both women.

"Actually, I do."

'No."

Regina and Emma respond almost simultaneously.

Pedro laughs at both of their facial expressions then.  
Regina's eyes are wide in excitement and anticipation. It's been over a decade since she's ridden a horse  
but she is definitely ready to get back on the saddle whereas Emma's eyes are huge with what looks like fear and nerves.

"Aaah you and your brother have more alike than your smiles it seems."  
Pedro shakes his head and snickers while tapping Emma's shoulder and walking towards the equipment shed.

"What? Oh don't tell me you're afraid of horses?" Regina smirks at her in both amusement and disbelief.

"I'm not... I just... respect them enough to not feel the need to sit on them."

Pedro then turns around, holding a large saddle in his bent arms and looks at Emma.

"Right." It's just one word but it's loaded with sarcasm.

"Nonsense... no girlfriend of mine has never ridden a horse..."  
The brunette simply states and walks towards Pedro to help carry the saddle towards a beautiful black mare.

"Her name is Jane and she's just the sweetest."

"Emma come say hello to Jane." Regina ushers her girlfriend to come closer.

"Hey girl." Emma then actually effortlessly approaches and smiles wide and affectionately at the big animal.  
It's an older mare she could have never forgotten about.

"How are you doing?" She softly asks the black beauty while gently patting it and stroking it's mane.

"So now you're suddenly a horse whisperer?"

"I told you... I'm not afraid." Emma shrugs and smirks a little into Regina's direction.

"I'm just... good taking care of them... I mean... I would be good just taking care of them." She smiles casually and keeps her attention on Jane.

"Regina?" Pedro asks "Do you still want to ride?"

"Oh no... If it's just going to be me" The brunette smiles, but her disappointment is evident.  
It's obvious she'd been excited to ride the moment she'd laid eyes on the stables.

"I... where would I be sitting? I mean ... on Jane... In front?" Emma awkwardly speaks up after clearing her throat, equally awkward.

"Of course. Why?" Regina furrows her brow and smiles a little funny.

"I just" Emma shakes her head wary of what words are going to come out of her mouth if she isn't careful enough...  
Honestly she doesn't want to sit pressed with her front against Regina's back. It would be the absolute worst idea.

"have this irrational fear I'd slide of the back of the horse if I were to sit behind." She lies.

And to be fair, she's fairly certain her jeans aren't the most comfortable type of attire to be wearing while riding a horse for the first time.  
Also, she's not really looking forward to a bumpy ride on a horse (as much as she loves Jane), knowing Regina's perfect front will be pressed up against her.  
But well.

Regina rolls her eyes and snorts while averting her attention towards Pedro.

"Is that why Emil didn't want to ride either?"

"No, actually Emil didn't want to ride because"

 _the horse track was used as a photo set. Before mounting the horses the visitors were to dress up as lords and ladies to have their picture taken.  
It just happened to be so that Emil Swan had much rather dressed up as the latter rather than the former,  
Pedro told him he could try on a dress if that's what he wanted but he was always too afraid the others would see and laugh at him so he never did.  
Instead he just spent all of his time around the horses, taking care of them, helping Pedro out. _

But Regina's not about to hear that story.

"Are we riding or what?!" Emma interrupts him quickly and raises both eye brows, smiling a little awkwardly.

She skillfully takes the saddle from Regina and readies Jane to be rode.

"There. Good girl." She gently pats the animal.

"You're so good with her." Regina smiles and waves a hand through Emma's own blonde mane.

"hmmm She's amazing." The girl smiles and hums appreciatively of the warm hand that's making her feel special.

"Hmm." Regina nods and smiles.

 _This really is a perfect date._

Once they've mounted the horse, which hadn't been without difficulty for Emma, Pedro leaves them to make a little tour through the field by themselves.

"Were you and your brother always in the same group homes?"

"We... Yeah..."

"Oh... That's nice, right?"

"I don't know... We weren't really close... I often felt like... he wasn't really a part of me."  
Emma speaks so softly Regina has to really listen carefully to make out her words.

"Are you still in contact with him?"

"Not at all." Emma says and shrugs nonchalantly before turning her head and giving Regina a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I don't need him for me to be happy." And her smile's a sincere one. Even though Regina is still confused...  
She believes the look in those green eyes that tell her not to worry... Emma is in a good place now.

"Thank you for this date, Emma."

Regina affectionately nuzzles the blonde's neck and kisses a red flushed cheek sweetly while tightening her arms around the girl's waist.

"It's a good date, right?" Emma chuckles happily and momentarily closes her eyes while fully taking in Regina's sweet, soft lips on her cheek.

"Someone's cocky." Regina smiles, still in place against her cheek.

And Emma's eye brows now instantly go up as she has to bite her tongue before she makes some stupid joke that would give away her big annoying secret. Maybe she should just tell Regina right now. Maybe the date and this moment are perfect enough...  
Perfect enough for the brunette to just say something like

 _"Oh you have a penis? I don't but I've always wanted to try one."_

Well, maybe THAT's a bit far fetched but you get the gist...

Emma really wonders... What if she were to just tell Regina...

But before she manages to make up her mind if she's ready to tell her, time and it's annoying way of creeping up on people,  
does just that and the moment is gone.

When they're ready –but not really- to leave Pedro, Jane and the stables, the park and all it's wild and rusty wonders, to take the Vespa back home.  
Henry-wards. they say their goodbyes and 'see you soon's' to both Pedro, the black beauty and the rest of the horses.

While Regina takes her time petting Jane, Pedro quickly but discreetly pulls Emma into a bear hug that holds force no one ever would expect a man who looks vintage enough one would wonder when he's about to turn into a tree, to possess and smiles warmly.

"You really turned out a beautiful princess, Emmy. Don't wait so long to come back anymore."

Emma's eyes go wide as he winks all knowingly. As mortified as she would have expected herself to be,  
the girl actually feels extreme relief wash over her and wishes that she could just cry her eye balls out because of the emotional state she finds herself in, without that seeming entirely strange to Regina.

Instead she womans up and bites her lip while nodding.

"Thanks Pedro. I won't be a stranger. Pinky swear." She murmurs and smiles bashfully.

He nods, hooks his pinky into hers. She chuckles and then Regina's ready to go too.

That's when Emma takes her princess by the hand, they strode off into the sunset and live happily ever after.

At least that's what would happen if life was a fairytale.

* * *

 **Okay, I'm actually extremely curious to hear your thoughts on this chapter...  
Is it too confusing or okay? Of course you'll get more of Emma's backstory in the future :)**

 **and damn this chapter turned out longer than expected :p**

 **Hope ya'll are having a great weekend ;)**

 **NEXT UP: Regina takes it up a notch... *smirks slyly***


	9. Please Fucking Please

**Hey! :)**

 **Thank you so much for your lovely support and reviews! It makes me so very motivated to go on.**

 **I'm really happy you seemed to like the last chapter with Pedro and a bit of Emma's backstory.  
There's more of that to come but first things first...  
This chapter _might_ contain a pivoting moment for the girls. :)  
What I mean by that?**

 **Read ahead and find out ;)**

CHAPTER 9

Without putting much thought into it, slim hands reach for pink cheeks. She pulls Emma against her lips before they've even made it inside.

The older woman is leaning heavily against the outside of her own front door as her right hand slides towards the back of Emma's neck,  
keeping the girl firmly into place as Regina is skillfully sucking on her tongue.

Emma moans and then tries to take control of the kiss.  
Although, the intensity of Regina's movements seems like this is more than just a friendly goodnight kiss.  
The blonde knows she's in trouble when she hears Regina sigh sexily … To the brunette, this is foreplay.  
Emma's wide eyes see how Regina reaches towards the doorknob and she realizes what the brunette obviously is expecting to happen.  
Of course she is. It's only fucking normal.

Emma groans and then slowly draws back from their wet lip action. Well, lip, tongue, nearly tonsil action.  
She wills herself to smile as she sighs and softly tells Regina.

"I should be going."

The brunette's eyes go wide, instant disappointment fills her browns.

"What? Please don't go." Regina's voice is thick with emotion and want for her girlfriend.

"I have to baby." Emma kisses her swollen lips gently and sucks onto Regina's lowerlip a little while humming lowly.

"Why?" Regina whispers with closed eyes. So desperately wishing they could get naked already.

"I need to return the Vespa." Emma smiles cutely and apologetic.

"Fuck." Regina curls up her nose en pouts annoyed. "Can't you come back afterwards?"  
She raises an eye brow high while breathing heavily in and out, obviously aroused and expectant of something to finally happen.

Emma shakes her head from side to side. "I'm sorry, I'm late with my administration and I really need to get it done." She quickly lies.  
It's shameful really the speed at which she can come up with a false excuse.

The blonde's heart breaks when she sees Regina's shoulders drop and her face fall.  
Regina waves a hand through her shoulder length stresses and she clears her throat in an attempt to sober up from her aroused state.

"Okay." She murmurs in a clipped voice and nods, offering Emma a brief smile to tell the girl she understands.

"Soon though." Emma suddenly tells and grabs Regina's face to re-connect their lips and kiss all of the older woman's worries away.

She wants for Regina to feel cherished and wanted and longed for and just… absolutely perfect. Just the way she is.

The way she kisses her girlfriend this time is absolutely the sweetest way the woman's ever been kissed before…  
dozens of closed mouthed but urgent kisses are planted rapidly one after the other onto her plump lips until her frown turns upside down  
and Emma's certain Regina's aware of how intense her feelings truly are.

"I wanna _be_ with you _so_ badly… I can't wait."  
She softly rubs her nose against the older woman's and then less than a heartbeat later Regina's soulful brown eyes fly open  
and she stares right into Emma's big green ones.

"Then why are you?"

"Circumstances, I swear… Regina, you're all I can think of…"  
Emma tells her girlfriend while gently stroking Regina's cheeks and neck, reassuring her of how cared for she is.

"Soon, right?" She smiles a little and… damn blushes so cutely Emma's inwardly melting at the sight.

"So soon." She smiles wide and nods.  
Although, she's painfully aware of the fact that their time together has an expiration date  
and that particular date is coming so close Emma just feels her insides turn to dust.

"Okay. Well go return that stupid Vespa." Regina playfully groans and rolls her eyes before smirking shyly…

She's eeling more than just a little vulnerable after practically throwing herself at Emma once again and being instantly rejected… once again…

* * *

The next couple of days fly by in a haze of work and deadlines for Regina.

She has to attend several meetings and thus sees Emma a lot less than either of them likes.

When she is in fact working from home, Emma only ever sees her boss and girlfriend typing away on that laptop of hers, reading files.  
Lots of them. Hears her make a couple of phone calls and once or twice sees some kind of assistant delivering a stack of new folders.

"What is it even that you do?"

Emma one day decides to ask.  
She hadn't thought it was a funny question but the way Regina chuckles and looks at her in amusement makes her second guess herself.

"You don't know what I do?" A dark brown eye brow is arched. Silently turning Emma on as if she's the kind of light switch that works with a sensor.  
In this scenario where she's the 'movement sensitive light sensor switch', Regina Mills obviously is the person that simply has to walk by for it to be triggered.

BOOM TURNED ON.

"I… you never told me…" She blushes, entirely in character and offers the brunette a little smile.

"Well, that's probably because you never asked." Regina then says.

"Okay… I'm asking now." The girl nods and takes a step forward. Hoping to come across as at least a little confident.  
God this woman just turns her into a silly love sick schoolgirl in no time. That damned eye brow and that damned smirk.  
That damned twinkle in those damned eyes and that damned tone that makes her so damned hot.

"I'm into real estate."

"Doesn't working in real estate, require you to be on the road all the time?"

Emma slowly asks. That's not a completely dumb thing to say, right?

"well, you're right of course… but I've got people doing that for me. Besides, our properties are mostly abroad… I prefer hiring local experts for the fieldwork."

Regina tells her logically while shrugging and as logic as it sounds it's actually confusing Emma even further. Kind of.

"So then what is it that you do?" She curiously asks.

"I'm in charge of the company. So what do I do? Basically everything I don't trust anyone else with.  
It entails a lot of paperwork but I'm okay with that since I like to work from home out." And this time the woman smiles.  
It's true. That's exactly why she doesn't mind all of the paperwork. She gets to be in charge but also… spend time with her biggest priority in life.  
Her beautiful boy.

"What's the company called?" Emma tilts her head in question while grabbing herself a glass of water.

"Mills Estate." Regina casually says while taking it from the girl's hands and taking a sip of her own.

"Family business?" Emma asks, her eyes are focused solely onto the older woman's lips now as she seems to deliberately be keeping them wet.

"No." They sensually tell her.

Emma's eyes flicker upwards towards the brunette's dark eyes.

"Regina did you found the company?" She asks, in a serious tone this time.

A light blush starts to subtly spread across Regina's olive toned skin now as she smiles a little and pulls up her shoulders.  
Emma's big eyes and the way her voice is laced with wonder and awe is making her feel so warm inside.

"I started small of course." She offers truthfully… but of course… there's no downplaying what she's accomplished.

"Well…" Emma swallows and opens her mouth a little, uncertain of how to express how she feels about having such a powerful business woman as her girlfriend. Which, for the record, is pretty fucking amazing.

How to properly express that though… right?

"What?" Regina narrows her eyes and smirks. "Oh darling, don't tell me you're intimidated." She chuckles hoarsely. Turning Emma on further.  
And oh so effortlessly.

"What… me?" The younger woman rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Hmm."

"Okay maybe I am a little intimidated…" She murmurs.

"I can't say I'm not enjoying that at least a little bit." Regina reaches for the side of Emma's head and puts a stray blonde hair behind her blushy ear.

"You love it too much when I get all shy." Emma snorts and looks down at the ground.

"You get so flustered and turned on." The older woman slowly leans forward and whispers softly, now getting dangerously close to the girl's desperate lips.

"I… How would you know?" Greens look up and straight into dark brown eyes.

"Your breathing's deeper and you look _so_ _cute_ and red all over… The green of your eyes darkens as you can't keep them off of me."

Emma looks away quickly. Back down.

"No, look at me." Regina insists.

"Hey." Emma whispers as their eyes reconnect.

"Do you know why I love it when you go all shy on me?"

The girl then slowly shakes her head from side to side.

"It's because that's when I know you want me too." Regina tells her softly while taking Emma's hands into her own. Wanting so much more.  
Right now in this moment and always.

"I _always_ want you too. So badly."

And Emma actually believes that if Henry hadn't been playing upstairs right now,  
she wouldn't have been able to keep herself from initiating making love to Regina.

Penis or not. of course… the party would be interrupted as soon as the brunette would feel in what way it is exactly that she gets aroused.  
But for a moment… Emma would actually let go and be real.

As real as Regina Mills is perfect.

* * *

When Friday comes along, Regina's had enough of it.

"Emma?"

The girl turns around and isn't entirely sure how but she's almost positive that she has died and gone to heaven.  
Perhaps she's slipped and hit her head on the bathroom sink?  
In front of her stands the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, Regina Mills… wearing a very revealing robe.  
It's silver colored, looks like satin and stops mid thigh. The fabric is wrapped loosely around her figure.

The brunette looks at Emma and blushes while untying the nod at her waist.

Emma can't help herself as she feels her knees buckle and whimpers embarrassingly loud  
as her eyes are glued onto the most perfect expanses of skin on the most gorgeous person ever.

"You're naked." Emma chokes out the moment the light piece of fabric slides off of Regina's smooth shoulders onto the ground.

And she is… entirely bare. Her nipples pert and standing present in position to be sucked, bitten, worshiped properly, thoroughly… by Emma Swan.

Whom really has a hard time registering what's happening at the moment.

Regina's stomach is perfectly flat and goes over so sinfully sexy into her lower region…  
a small strip of beautifully trimmed dark hair is all that's covering her now.

Her thighs look the perfect combination of firm and soft. Overall she looks sooo welcoming and sexy… Emma's a lost cause.

She's nearly dying with want for this woman. Her cock is throbbing desperately against the seam of her jeans. Thank god she's wearing a long shirt.

Not that it matters, Regina's eyes are focused solely on Emma's face right now.

And when their eyes finally lock, Emma's breath hitches. Regina's look is so open and sweet. So inviting and warm.  
She smiles softly, sweetly and also just a little… it's a kind of serious smile.

"Oh my god you're so fucking beautiful." Emma sighs without even thinking over the words. Thinking isn't even an option right now. _Fuck_ thinking…

"I was working downstairs but I just kept thinking of being with you and I thought… fuck it… I'm done waiting… and I just…"

Emma doesn't even know how she's doing it.  
Drop all of her defenses and precautions like this but she's closed the distance between them before either of them knows it  
and takes Regina in her arms before kissing her hotly.

Both of their minds are fried for that one split second of bliss as they're in each other's arms.

THAT ONE SPLIT SECOND

"Mooooommy!" Henry yells for his mom from downstairs.

The ringing of his little voice is quickly followed by the click of Kathryn's heels.

"We're back early. It started raining and you know I don't do rain so…"

Regina pulls away from Emma's embrace quickly and grabs her robe from the ground.  
She wraps it around her shivering frame and holds a finger in front of Emma's lips.

"Go downstairs, act normal, tell Kathryn I'm in the shower."

Seeing as Emma's lost the ability to speak she obediently nods and turns around to go and do as Regina's told her.

Now, out of Regina's personal space she's able to think again. A little. And realizes she has no idea of how she's going to be subtle about her ragging boner.  
She really needs to get out of there.

"Hey Kathryn! Regina's taking a shower" She nervously smiles and quickly moves towards the fridge, then takes way too long searching for the water tumbler. All with good reason of course… to allow her package to cool off a bit. _A lot._

"In the middle of the day?" Kathryn suspiciously says but Emma just shrugs and avoids any and all eye contact.

"Emma!" small arms encircle her legs and make her wince uncomfortably.

"Kid! How are you doing?" She chuckles, really trying to sound normal.

"Movie night tonight, right?" His big happy eyes shine up at her and help her relax.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Not much later, Emma'd left. Something about needing to do laundry and wanting to have it done in time before she could go back for movie night.

Regina's body was still on fire. Even though she'd actually taken a shower.  
It wasn't the plan initially but seeing as she was practically burning up with want for her girlfriend… it had seemed like a good idea.  
She wasn't about to get properly fucked, not with her friend and her son downstairs… so she felt a cool shower was, indeed, in order.

There's only so much some water can do of course. She was still a hot mess.  
Regina'd seriously considered masturbating but maybe that would spoil her appetite.  
Plus Henry'd made an entrance into the bathroom, wanting to share how his outing with auntie Kat had gone.  
That had successfully made her forget about needing to get laid. If only for that moment.

But honestly... she actually _wanted_ to stay horny for her girlfriend.

Because to Regina it's pretty clear… Emma's going to stay over tonight.

They both know and want it. And the anticipation itself is delicious already.

"Sooooo Regina's in the shower, really?" Kathryn snorts loudly and instantly challenges her friend to come clean and spill the truth.

She's still towel-drying brown stresses as she's descending the stairs and looks with narrowed, threatening eyes at her friend.

"God, you really chose the entire wrong day to come back early." Regina groans.

"It's fucking pouring outside. Have you looked out of a window lately?!"  
The blonde exclaims and gestures towards the wet city on the other side of Regina's huge windows.

"I know! I just… I was _this_ close Kat!" The woman then whines and rubs a hand over her forehead.

"You're actually telling me _IT_ was finally happening?" Kathryn then gasps almost comically loud and gapes at her brunette friend

" _IT_ was… _about_ to happen." Regina's eyes go big as she snaps at the way Kathryn is looking at her in disbelief.

"That's about time. I was beginning to believe you guys were waiting until you were married." Kat chuckles, causing for Regina to click her tongue.

"I just… couldn't stand it anymore. I literally just took off my clothes and confronted her." She tells the blonde exactly how it had went down.

"Oh my god! Regina you're such a tiger! What did she do?" Kathryn laughs enthusiastically now.  
Excited that her friend had actually finally taken the initiative to be bolt and sexy and just get down and dirty with the younger blonde.

"She… well she actually jumped me." Regina then smirks and grows a little pink.

"Words can not express how happy I am for you." Kathryn practically swoons. Thank god Emma hadn't rejected her.  
She'd have hated to have to go liquidate such a young girl… but if she'd actually have the nerve to hurt Regina Mills… Swan'd have been dead meat.

"Yes only the moment she did…"

"Yeah yeah your son insisted we came back to your place. Something about wanting to prepare for movie night?"

"Oh my god. Kathryn I need you to do me a favor." Regina's eyes light up at the wonderful idea she's having…

Kathryn obviously is so very willing to step in and help her friend out…

Well, of course… "Only if it gets you laid."

* * *

"I'm not ready to lose her, Rubes… I just am not."

Emma's been panicking over the phone for the last 20 minutes.

And Ruby had been telling her the same thing over and over…

"She has the right to know though…"

"I know I know… I'm stupid. I never even deserved her!"

That's what makes her friend snap.

"Oh shut up. That's bullshit. You _do_ deserve her. _You_ make _her_ happy. _She_ makes _you_ happy now fucking consummate your marriage already.  
She's a grown woman, Emma not a dumb teenager who doesn't have their priorities straight. Besides… it's just a dick… not a knife, nobody's gonna die.

You know how you always said that one day you were going to stop being a fool and have things change for the better. One day is now Emma.  
I gotta go but your next call better be to tell me she's pregnant or something!"

And just like that, Ruby ends the call.

* * *

A little over an hour later Emma finds herself entering the Mills' loft.

"Hey kid! Where's your pajama's? I thought we said only comfy clothing"  
Emma smiles excitedly at the cutest boy of the universe, slightly confused why he's all dressed and seemingly ready to leave the house.

He smiles brightly back at her "Emma!" and yells for his mother.  
"Mom, Emma is here!"

"I can see that honey, why don't you go get your stuff..."  
Regina chuckles happily as she's already approaching the front door where her girlfriend seems to be fidgeting nervously, holding a big bag of potato chips.

"Okay mom!" The brown haired boy nods decidedly and does as he's told.

"We're not staying in?" Emma raises an eyebrow in confusion.  
Not entirely sure of what to think of the situation.

"He isn't. We are." Regina smiles softly and locks her eyes onto uncertain green ones.  
Desperately hoping for Emma to know what she's hinting at and for the girl to be as excited as she is. Emma doesn't really give her much to work with though.  
Her face doesn't change into one of comprehension nor confusion.

She just nods and says "Oh okay. I brought salt and pepper baked chips. Every movie needs a snack."

Regina's brows furrow a little in worry... Is Emma really expecting for them to sit through a whole movie... when they're alone with each other...  
free to do so much more interesting things...?

She's about to say something to clarify the situation without sounding crass but Henry already comes sprinting towards them again.

"Ready! Auntie Kat said I get to choose what movie we're going to."

"That's great."

"Will you take good care of my mom tonight?"

Emma gulps but then tries to smile as casual as possible.  
Not wanting to alarm Henry of how she'd instantly misinterpreted that question.  
All the while, she can actually see Regina smirking from the corner of her eye.

"I... Of course I'll ... take care of your mother, kid."

Henry nods gratefully and continues to talk.

"Because I promised auntie Kat a sleepover and I told mommy that you could have a sleepover here, so she doesn't have to be alone."

Emma's quite speechless.  
She's entirely certain that Kathryn had made Henry believe that he was the one with the great idea of having a sleepover  
in order for Regina to be able to have her all to herself.

It was very generous of her friend's boss and girlfriend's best friend but it was also making everything much -pun only slightly intended- harder  
and all of this is kind of leading to a situation that will mean nothing but hurt and disappointment.

A situation and moment she's been trying to avoid and postpone for a long time now.

"Don't worry she won't be alone, baby." Emma softly tells him while crouching down in front of the boy.  
She gently strokes his hair and looks at him.

Perhaps for the last time where all of them are so happy and together.  
After what will probably be revealed tonight... all will be different... and not for the better.

She kisses his forehead and quickly catches him off guard as she tickles his sides.

Henry laughs, Emma chuckles, Regina smiles.

It's all so very honest and precious.

 _It's all so very temporary._ Emma sadly realizes.

This was never the life she was supposed to live anyway...

She's not supposed to love this child as if it was her own

and she's not supposed to think of Regina as her future.

It was all good for as long as it lasted but it will soon all be nothing but a memory.

A precious memory to look back on and be grateful for. But most definitely ... in the past.

* * *

They're seated in the couch, Emma on one side, Regina the other. In front of the TV.  
Emma's stuffing her face with potato chips and is working her third glass of wine down.

Who knows… maybe if she gets herself drunk enough she's not even able to get an erection anymore? One can only hope.

Emma's got her eyes set on the movie that's currently playing.  
Something about people and situations, there's probably some heart ache that will end in a happy ending.

Regina really doesn't care. She just studies Emma's strange behavior… because this really isn't how she'd imagined tonight to be like.

Underneath her –very tight- outfit she'd put on her most mouthwatering set of lingerie for the younger woman to discover.  
She'd actually hoped, expected even, they'd be past that already by now… preferably working their way towards their second or third orgasm.  
But all Emma's got interest in is that rediculous rom com, her drink, those disgusting chips and that pillow she's gripping tightly in her lap.

Regina's been seductively rubbing one of her bare feet up and down Emma's calf but to be honest… her patience is beginning to grow rather thin.

Until Emma suddenly grabs the remote controller, puts the movie on pause, inhales sharply and turns her attention to Regina.

The older woman watches closely as Emma swallows thickly, offers her a blushy and nervous smile and her mouth opens to say something.

"I… Are you expecting for us to have sex tonight?"

During the first couple of seconds after she's asked that…  
Regina just stares at her blankly. Her eyes narrow in honest confusion as she seems to be taking her time to figure out what to say…

She slowly exhales and shakes her head

"Actually, yes I do… I do expect to finally get laid tonight." She says…  
and there's a kind of finality to her voice that tells Emma she's so fucking serious that if the girl doesn't put out tonight it's au revoir  
and don't bother coming back.

Not that she can actually imagine Regina being that heartless but she does understand how it must suck to constantly be rejected…  
especially by your own girlfriend.

Emma's not really sure what to answer though…

"Is that so surprising though? Am I such a freak for wanting sex?"  
The brunette chuckles dryly and humorously while looking straight at Emma, searching the girl's face for answers.

"No, Regina… that's not … not at all. It's _me_."  
And what a lame thing to say, isn't it? Emma really does hate herself for it.

"What is it Emma?" Regina sighs and schools her features.

Maybe the girl has some serious issue…? In which case... the last thing she can use is a judgy girlfriend that isn't willing to listen, right?  
So the brunette really does her best to keep an open mind and especially… keep the conversation flowing…  
let's get Emma out of her shell once and for all.

Please.

 _Fucking please  
_

"I can't… I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry. It's all my fault." But Emma's already starting to panic.  
She shakes her head from side to side while rubbing her eyes, as if she's trying to wake up from some horrible nightmare.

"Emma talk to me, what's the matter that you can't tell me?" Regina reaches forward, grabs the girl's wrists and pulls them towards herself.  
They sit closer now and when their eyes meet, they connect.

"I don't know how to tell you…" Emma whispers in a wavering tone.

"Are you…" Regina tilts her head a little, ready to discover the truth. Whatever it is.  
"Emma, are you asexual?" And there is no judgment in her voice. None at all. Just an honest question.

"What? No… I'm not. that's not it." The blonde clears her throat and shakes her head.

"Okay… then what? Is it… you've had sex before, right?"

Regina then tentatively asks… Emma _is_ a lot younger… maybe she's a late bloomer and is just incredibly inexperienced…  
maybe she's just experiencing some stage fright…

But no, that's not it either.

"Of course… I'm not a virgin." Emma bites her lip and already dreads the fact that she knows that one way or another… the truth is gonna come out soon.

"But never with a woman?"  
Regina digs further and of course Emma's not thinking when she just shrugs and breathes out "No, I've been with plenty of women."

She instantly regrets that though... and pinches her eyes closed tightly.

"Oh… well that's great. So, it's just _me_ you don't want to sleep with."

Regina snaps. And with good reason. She pulls her hands away and shakes her head, feeling utterly rediculous for even trying anymore.

"No, Regina it's _so_ complicated…"  
Emma urgently sits up, leans closer towards her girlfriend again and silently pleads her to look at her so she can see the sincerity in her eyes.  
Though when she does look up, her browns are cold and it's so painfully clear how hurt Regina's feeling.

"You know what? You've just managed to make me feel the least desirable that I've ever felt." She sneers.

"No please Regina, I _do_ want to have sex with you. I really do. So badly. I wanted to from the first moment I saw you."  
Emma shakes her head and is actually on the verge of crying by now. Her voice is raised as her hands are hovering over Regina's shoulders.  
She's so uncertain if the woman would hate it if she'd try to touch her now. Comfort her. Physically reassure her.

"You can say what you want"  
Regina bitterly chuckles and rolls her eyes in a very non-playful way.

"If you knew my secret, _you_ would be the one who wouldn't want to have sex with _me_." Emma nearly chokes on her words.  
She's really screwing this up, isn't she?

And in that moment Regina turns towards her again, locks her eyes onto big, emotional green ones.  
She puts her hands onto Emma's shoulders to ground herself and articulates her next words loud and clearly.

"Give me some credit Emma! What secret?"

"I…" The blonde girl pales, shivers and can already see her relationship go up in flames.

"Fuck… Emma if you don't tell me I swear I'll"

"I have a penis."

* * *

 **You should know... I'm currently refreshing my email to find out what you think will happen next...  
In other words: pretty please share your thoughts! **

**I'm SO anxious to find out what you're thinking... about this chapter and about what's going to happen next! :O  
Working on the next chapter btw! **

**Thank you so much for reading! :3**


	10. Outer Space

**I swear, I was not thinking clearly when I posted that last chapter.  
At least not about where I cut it. I simply thought... _hey this is a good way to end the chapter, right?_  
without realizing just how cruel that might actually seem :/**

 **Of course, I soon realized my mistake :p which is why I tried to write extra fast...  
This chapter is long, maybe too long... I'm a little uncertain if it turnd out the way I wanted it to...  
**

 **Anyways... Here goes :O**

CHAPTER 10

"What?"

Emma's heart sinks. Both Regina's tone and voice are impossible to read.  
The older woman seems to just stare at her, lips a little parted, eyes slightly narrowed, skin lightly flushed.

Emma's eyes flutter closed and back open quickly, as she's working hard to keep tears of hurt at bay.  
She swallows thickly but her throat is just _so_ fucking dry it has this horrible effect of making her feel like she's about to choke.  
She's forgotten how to breathe properly, combine that with the fact that her heart is beating at an uncountable rate,  
low in her stomach where an overdose of potato chips is threatening to go up and out,  
and her skin is itching so much she wishes she could strip herself of the body she's in, hide and make the world forget she ever existed.

It goes without saying… but Emma Swan is feeling miserable.

"Is that a rhetorical _what_ or did you genuinely not understand what I said."  
She coldly murmurs, her eyes barely even registering what's happening in front of them.

If Emma'd have the strength to analyze the situation in that moment, she'd see Regina's features turn soft.  
She'd see how deep brown eyes grow wide in understanding.  
Well, not complete understanding… but this new information, it _does_ explain a whole lot of things to the brunette.

It's just that she really needs to know more…

More about this young woman who's been keeping herself a mystery to her for so long.

"No, I'm sorry, I understood… I just… are you saying you're transgender?"

Regina softly asks, her tone deep and rich and warm with tenderness and it's completely taking Emma off guard.

The girl's breath hitches as she seems to automatically draw in air when she hears those emotions in Regina's voice.

"No… just… I've always been a girl. Just… you know, with a penis."

She stammers out, wishing she had more of an explanation as to what she is…

Regina's completely silent for a moment. She's thinking hard. Studying Emma's face carefully as it seems to be growing less pale and more red.

And even though she looks entirely uncomfortable, at least she doesn't look like she's about to die, which is a huge step forward and at least a little reassuring.

Emma draws in another breath, filling her lungs as good as she can manage before continuing to try and explain.

"I was born with it and then… as I grew up the rest of my body turned out to be female…  
my mind and the way it works, I've always _felt_ like a girl… and I know I should have told you… but I had no idea how and"

"Emma… hold on… I…" There's so many questions going through the older woman's head… she's not even sure where to start asking.

"You have a full grown penis?" is the first thing that comes to mind.

"Well…" Emma awkwardly clears her throat as she's about to confess "Yes, it's not underdeveloped if that's what you're thinking."  
She says and nervously sucks in her lower lip,  
biting it hard in order to be able to focus on this physical pain rather than on the nearing rejection that's bound to take place.

"Fully functioning?" One of Regina's deadly eye brows go up.  
The way in which she's curious just seems like the strangest reaction, Emma could have imagined for her to have.  
Regina's leaning forward, continuously studying Emma's face, full focus on what she's about to say.  
Letting those brown eyes bore into Emma's nervous green ones until, really, the blonde has no choice but to look back at her.

"Yeah fully." Emma says automatically, adding a little nod. Completely dumbfounded and paralyzed.  
All the while it feels like every single particle of her body is squirming uncomfortably.

"And… balls?" And the way Regina says that. The way she seems to be trying out that word.  
The taste of that word on her tongue and the possibility of Emma having them, it makes the girl's thoughts stutter before they're even formed.

She hesitates to say anything, uncertain of what Regina hopes will be the answer to that question.  
Even though it's completely unfanthomable that she even really cares. Really cares. Not just because Emma's a rather fascinating specimen.

"Well… yeah." Under different circumstances Emma would joke that it's kind of a package deal but she's far too nervous for that now.  
It's a shame, Regina might have found it funny.

"Oh." The woman quietly says and nods. She closes and opens her eyes a couple of times and seems to be hesitant to say anything.  
What is there for her to say really?

 _Ok great for you, now get out. It was good knowing you. Have a nice life._

Emma's almost ready to leave, she just needs to make one more thing clear before she does so.

"Euhm… So yeah… I know it wasn't fair that I didn't tell you… and that this… you knowing… was inevitable… but I just…  
I was happy and selfish and you have to know that I'm really really sorry for lying and"

And somehow Emma's ridiculous need to apologize is exactly what gives Regina the words to express herself.  
Before Emma's able to ramble her way into breathlessness, the older woman firmly interrupts her.

"I understand that you… that you didn't know how or when to tell me… but Emma, you could have… and I would never judge you because of it."  
She tells the girl truthfully.

"Well yeah because you're just that great… but I wanted to postpone it." Emma chuckles dryly… Of course Regina's not going to laugh in her face.  
Of course she's going to give her a nice pep talk that she shouldn't be so hard on herself… maybe even suggest she can continue to clean the place.

"Why? It's pure self torture." The older woman's face scrunches up in confusion.  
She gets why Emma's insecure to tell people… _especially_ someone she cares for,  
 _especially_ someone she's attracted to but she really fails to understand what Emma'd thought could be the upside of postponing such a thing.  
Surely the girl must have _wanted_ to tell her on many occasions…

"No, _This_ _this_ is torture… having to lose you… _This_ is what I've been trying to push back, hold off for as long as possible…  
I know it's not fair but for a moment… I was _so_ happy, Regina."

"Lose me?" Regina grimaces and shakes her head. Her eye brows are furrowed to their full potential and her lips are forming a confused little 'o'.

"As my girlfriend." Emma awkwardly clarifies and clears her throat.

"What?" And well, realization is starting to dawn on the brunette but… surely Emma can't actually think that this could ever make her not want to be with her.

"Because I fully understand. Of course I do" But yes, it's exactly what Emma's so convinced of is her new reality.

"You think I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore?" Regina softly asks her, breathing out slowly, trying to control the beating of her heart.

"You're a lesbian, Regina .. I can't give you what you need…"  
Emma chuckles, in a pour attempt to come across as unaffected but the exact opposite is true and so very apparent.  
Emma's on the verge of breaking down and crashing hard and Regina just now realizes how fucking big of deal confessing her truth is.  
This is a moment she's been fearing ever since they started dating, hell ever since the girl started having feelings for her probably.

"Emma, what I _need_ is someone that makes me happy… _You_ make me happy… I need _you_ … I'm just…  
I'm sexually frustrated because I want you physically as well as emotionally."

And quite frankly, Emma's brain is having a lot of difficulty catching up with what's happening and with what Regina is saying.

She doesn't recall exactly when, but somewhere during the last minute,  
the older woman has taken both of her hands into her own and has started rubbing endless circles into her palms.

"But I have… I mean… I don't expect you to want, you know, what I'd consider regular intimate contact… you know… _sex_ … with me…"  
Yes, her words come out mumbled and awkwardly but really, can you blame her?

Regina doesn't say anything, she just looks funny at Emma as if she's got no clue of what the girl is talking about.

"you know… like, with penetration." The girl continues to shyly clarify.

"What?" Regina softly asks her… It's not that she doesn't understand Emma's concern… it's just that… somehow… because it's _them_.  
 _Her and Emma_ … she couldn't possibly phantom not wanting to be as close as possible. Regardless of the younger woman's physique.

"Because obviously… that's not what you'd generally enjoy or desire…"  
Emma murmurs, entirely aware of the way in which her cheeks are burning like eternal suns, shining a bright light on the mishap that is Emma Swan.  
And growing more and more red with the second.

Regina shakes her head and offers her a sweet smile.

"Emma, honey… I've had sex with a strap on. Plus… you've actually seen my dildo… I _do_ enjoy something inside of me."

Emma chokes on some saliva then and nervously recovers while biting her lips before nodding  
and daring to make eye contact with the gorgeous woman in front of her.

The mere idea of Regina having strap on sex has somehow fried her brain and Emma's trying really hard to not totally envision exactly that.

"Oh… right I'm sorry… I'm not very familiar with lesbian strap on sex."

She pulls up her shoulders a little, hoping that's enough for them to just dismiss the subject.

But of course it is not.

"That's okay… I can teach you…" Regina slyly smirks at her.

Emma actually and genuinely chuckles then.

"Wouldn't it be weird for me to wear a strap on though?" She rolls her eyes at the ridiculousness of the idea.

"Not you, silly… _I_ would wear the strap on…"  
Regina playfully squeezes her hand and smiles wide with teeth so white and predatory, Emma's breath hitches in an incredibly good way.

"Okay that's even sillier" The girl shakes her head while regarding the older woman with narrowed eyes.  
"I don't have a" and as Regina arches a brow, the girl realizes "… oh." And swallows thickly.

Her mouth is too dry to be healthy as she's entirely flustered.

"We'll see, right?" Regina huskily says and offers her a warm smile.

"Right." Emma smiles back at her, just a little… too shocked to have full control over her facial functions.

"Have I ever fantasized or considered sex including an actual penis… no…  
but it's not like I ever thought I could feel so strongly towards someone that happens to have one either…"

Emma's now mainly focusing on staying alive.  
Because the speed at which her heart is racing and the difficulty she's having with breathing right now could be considered quite alarming.

"So, would we have to use protection?"

"You mean… if I could get you pregnant?" The girl warily asks, finding answering questions rather confusing at the moment.

"Are you?"

"Fully functioning in every way." She tells Regina, offering the woman a hesitant smile this time as she's biting the inside of her cheek.

"Okay… well then… did you bring condoms?"

"Now?" Emma gasps and looks wide eyed at the gorgeous brunette in front of her.  
Regina finds the girl's reaction incredibly entertaining as she's smirking at the sight in front of her.

"I was honest about my intentions for tonight, was I not?" She speaks casually.

"You mean" forgive her, but Emma's running a little low on words at the moment.

"Do you have condoms with you?" As clear as that question seems, the blonde is certain her ears must be playing tricks on her.

"I don't." She slowly says and carefully studies Regina's reaction.

Which is fucking crazy because the woman actually seems to pout in disappointment.

"I honestly never expected that you'd want to sleep with me. You know… if you knew."  
Emma quietly confesses, never letting her eyes leave Regina's gorgeous face.

The older woman rolls her eyes and smiles. "Come here." She gestures for Emma to lay in her arms and to be honest, the girl could really use a hug.

She sighs while turning around and allowing her back to melt into Regina's front.  
The brunette affectionately nuzzles her nose into the side of her face.

"Can I see you?" She sweetly asks her girlfriend after a moment of silent cuddling and curling up in each other.

"You mean… if you can see _it_?" Emma snorts and turns her head a little so she can raise an eye brow at the brunette who's now actually a little blushy herself.

"I'm curious… and excited." Regina shrugs and smirks cutely while staring at Emma's slightly parted lips.

"I'm nervous." They tell her before Regina tenderly captures them to warm with her own.

"You're not still scared, are you?" She huskily asks against them.

"What if you realize you find it disgusting… that you're repulsed by me?" Emma's voice wavers as she expresses her obvious concern.

"I won't." Regina tells her straight away. Her eyes travel back upwards so she can see what Emma's thinking about.

"But you don't know that…" The girls smiles sadly.

"Emma, I don't want you to even consider the possibility."

"Hmm."

"Darling, if I'm going to do things to it, I'm bound to eventually see it."  
And that voice of Regina's is so beautifully laced with desire, mischief and all kinds of things that make Emma's head spin and her privates tingle.

"Oh god." Emma groans and curls up her nose, looking impossibly cute.

"What?" Regina smirks almost knowingly.

"Now I get these images of you doing _things_ to it…" The young blonde squirms nervously in her girlfriend's warm embrace.

"I know, me too." The latter murmurs against the girl's crimson flushed cheek.

"If you're going to be saying things like that it's going to jump to life."  
Emma daringly warns her and is feeling such an incredibly sense of freedom while doing so.  
She's actually able to just say things like this now, isn't she?  
As normal as those words leaving her lips now seem, just moments before she could have never imagined for that to ever be possible.

"You're getting hard?" Regina asks her seductively, her tone low and making Emma's skin almost tremble with want.

"Well." Emma bites her lip.

"No lying, okay? Have you been hard for me, before?" Regina looks straight into Emma's now dark green eyes.

"Are you kidding me? I'm hard for you multiple times a day, if not all the time."  
The girl chuckles and doesn't even think twice before so effortlessly sharing the facts.

"Really?" The brunette smiles wide, so very pleased with the answer her girlfriend's given her.

" _Really,_ Regina. You're _so_ sexy." The girl breathes out the obvious.

"I feel the same way about you."

The woman's hoarse voice tells Emma exactly how Regina's feeling right now,  
it makes her confidence reach new heights as she finds herself tentatively asking "So euhm, have you been wet for me?"  
and she tries _so_ hard to sound sensual and composed.

"Soaked."

Comes Regina's instant reply… and well, Emma's not sure _what_ planet she's on or _what_ language they're speaking anymore.

"Emma, I'm _so_ tired of masturbating… Why do you think I'm so desperate to have you in my bed?"  
Although it really sounds like English, what Regina's saying can't possibly be what Emma's hearing, can it? Her world has taken such a crazy turn tonight.  
Her mind is reeling when she leans forward, connects their lips and slips her tongue inside of Regina's mouth, willing the woman to moan for her.

She does, instantly.

Until Regina pulls back just a little and murmurs into her mouth

"Please, can I see you?"

At this point, she really can't think of a single reason why she shouldn't just give Regina every fucking thing she wants. Always and forever.

"Okay…" She nods and offers her girlfriend a cute smile.  
"but I want to see you too."

"You've seen me dear." The woman chuckles and then adds "In my desperate attempt to get you horny enough to sleep with me… remember?"

"Oh I remember… But I think I need a little encouragement to do this… so please… may I see you too? Again?"  
She pouts this time, playfully so and the air around them is suddenly so light, Emma could swear the loft has taken off and is floating somewhere… outer space.

"Of course." Regina smiles.

It doesn't take Regina very long before she's entirely stripped bare.

She even makes quick work of her carefully picked out underwear.

There will be many occasions on which she'll be able to show off all of the seductive silk and lace she owns…  
tonight is about who they are beneath all of their layers.

Her clothes soon form a modest pile on the side of the couch as she's approaching her fidgeting girlfriend who seems to be stalling getting rid of her underwear.

"Baby?" Regina smiles while tugging a bit of hair behind the girl's left ear.

Emma inhales long and deep while staring down at the space between them.

"Sweetheart, look at me."

"Hmm" Her eyes travel upwards, feeling her own body's instant reaction to seeing Regina's, so gloriously naked in front of her.

"What's wrong?" The woman's holding Emma's chin in a sweet but firm grip, unwilling to let the girl look away.

"I... Isn't it too weird for you that I have both?" said girl whispers.

"Oh Emma." Regina smiles and shakes her head.

"You know… boobs" she gestures towards her own -not nearly exposed enough to Regina's liking- heaving chest.

And then nervously lowers her hands towards her still boxer clad center, drawing Regina's eyes to the area.

"and a dick."

"Honestly?" Regina's slightly wavering voice is warmly resonating through the room and Emma's entire being.

"On you it's _so_ exciting..." She smiles ... looking genuinely excited and it's all it takes for Emma to mirror her expression.

"I've never showed anyone my breasts." Emma suddenly tells Regina, while the latter is letting her warm hands travel over and around the girl's shoulders.  
Emma really feels that Regina should know more about her and her story... as weird as all of it might sound.

"Never?" Regina tilts her head... a little taken aback by this. But not enough to halt her actions.  
By now her fingers are working on the clasp of Emma's black bra and then the garment so willingly falls to the floor.  
Regina can't help herself, and really… can you blame her? But her eyes momentarily wander off towards Emma's newly exposed flesh.  
Two soft looking mounds of milky skin, topped with the most perfect, pink areolas and nipples she's ever had the honor of laying eyes on.

All the while Emma just seems completely clueless of her current state of undress, completely engrossed in what she's about to say.

"I know that what I'm about to say will seem so bad and so wrong on so many different levels but I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt anyone  
and I deeply regret the lies I've told."

The girl breathes out, actually taking Regina a bit off guard.

"Emma?" The woman leans forward and rubs her nose against the girl's. So tenderly. So sweetly.

The blonde's eyes flutter closed. Her next words are whispered but heard.

"I've never had sex as a girl."

"What?" Regina pulls back slightly and Emma's eyes fly open before the stammering commences.

"I felt like it was impossible for me to show anyone how I really look like naked... and I thought that I had no choice but to choose ... and well...  
since my boy parts were impossible to ignore during sex... there was only one option."

"You dressed as a boy." Regina logically concludes.

"Only when I went out to clubs." Emma quickly confirms and clarifies.

Regina nods, thinks and then slowly asks her "Did you _feel_ like a boy?"

"Never..." Emma breathes out the word, as if it's a huge weight that she's getting rid of. "And it was frustrating too...  
Because I never even stood a chance with gay girls." She curls up her nose and blushes and it's so endearing really, Regina can't help but chuckle.

"Oh baby." The woman pouts sympathetically and then Emma continues

"So I taped in my breasts and ... well it's obviously grown now but my hair used to be shoulder length and then I just put it up in a bun. girls seemed to dig it." She smirks a little slyly while shrugging nonchalantly and it's actually fucking cute to see a tiny glimpse of confidence on a half naked Emma.

"But yes..." She then nods "It's a little strange to know that you'll see me entirely naked. I don't even look at myself... all of it. Ever."  
She shakes her head and looks off to the side, seemingly lost in thought.

But Regina can't have that.

"Oh but sweetheart... look at me." She says.

Emma does. Instantly. It's not like she _wants_ to space out from this amazing moment.

"I'm going to worship all of you." Her girlfriend smiles so gorgeously Emma's entirely lost.

The next thing she knows, green eyes grow wet with emotion as the girl's breath hitches while a needy whimper leaves her pink lips.  
Pale eyelids flutter closed before they open again and look at Regina in wonder.

"You like that?" The woman softly asks her in a voice so hoarse with want it's driving Emma mad.

Emma nods quickly and Regina continues to work her nipples so softly and gently it's sending sensations throughout the girl's entire body and being.

Soft strokes with the backs of her fingers. Infinite circles around them. Gentle pinches, tweaking them hard and horny.

"Do you feel it down there, when I touch you here?" Regina asks her while bringing plump lips against Emma's quivering but oh so willing neck.

"I do." Her breath hitches once again and along with the air flowing from her lungs, comes a string of moans as Regina's fingers tug her now entirely stiff nipples a little harder.

"Oh god!"

"You see… it's all equally part of you… and it's all equally good and wonderful." Regina kisses a trail of kisses towards her girlfriend's mouth now.

The woman's fingers stroke soft, tender lines towards the waistband of Emma's boxers, so gentle and slow so Emma has the time to make her halt her actions.

She doesn't though, Emma's hands find Regina's but only to wordlessly tell her it's okay and to help her get rid of her last piece of clothing.

The only sound that can be heard in the room at that moment is the sliding of fabric over smooth skin as the girl's underwear pass her butt.  
Emma inhales sharply and then allows Regina to pull it down her front as well.

Temperature air hits her privates as it springs free. Regina silently takes in a deep breath.

Okay, so _… that really is a penis…_

Honestly? She's never seen a full grown one in real life… that is, until now of course.  
As much as she'd like to take her time and expect it closely, get properly acquainted, it's impolite to stare plus it might make Emma feel uncomfortable.  
So, after just a quick glance and noticing how Emma's erect shaft is just a little bit curved to the right,  
her balls fit snugly below it and it's surrounded by a thin layer of blonde curly hair, Regina wills her eyes to travel upwards again.

Where she's hoping to look straight into those beautiful green eyes she's so come to love. _Oh._  
She sees pale eye lids as Emma seems to be looking down at her own body.

"It's bigger when it's _fully_ hard."

She shyly murmurs while nervously pouting her lips.

"Baby, the size is perfect." Regina's chuckle is like a sweet melody as she softly strokes her lover's cheek.

"But I mean... just so you know... I'm still a little nervous now… but it'll be better."

"A _little_ nervous?" Regina raises a playful eyebrow and hums huskily.

"Just a tiny bit" the blonde giggles, completely flustered.

"It's okay... I'll help you relax." The brunette then whispers hotly and rubs her full beautiful lips against Emma's thinner pink ones.

All the young girl is then able to do is just hum and nod weakly... completely captivated by Regina and their togetherness

Their hands wander and Regina touches Emma's nipples to stimulates her further like that.  
She gently takes Emma's hands in hers and then places them onto her own chest, hoping Emma's comfortable enough to do whatever she feels like.  
She does, soon enough Emma's gently toying with Regina's hardened buds and massaging the beautiful mounds of flesh with so much care and skill,  
Regina's entirely overwhelmed. The next thing they know… they're both moaning hornily, connected at the lips.

And that's when it happens.

A warm hand tentatively strokes Emma's hardness. Slim fingertips reach around it and start to softly rub her.  
The girl gulps and can't help but quickly look down, her eyes and jaw wide.  
Regina reacts fast and leans forward to give her small kisses, attempting to soothe her worries.  
Because she's really got absolutely nothing to worry about.

The girl's arms reach around Regina's shoulders and neck as she wills the woman to come closer so they can really get lost in each other.  
In the best way imaginable. Her lips wander a path along the brunette's jaw as Regina keeps, and now a little bolder, stroking her hard on up and down.

Until suddenly Emma winces a little bit. Regina abruptly stops her ministrations and locks her confused brown eyes onto Emma's sweet soothing gaze.

"Can I show you something?" The girl carefully asks her.

When the older woman nods, Emma smiles warmly and then bravely reaches down between Regina's thighs…  
Fingertips lightly slide along wet, soft skin there… and well, Regina's entirely breathless…

The blonde softly rubs her fingers between folds that don't mind the intrusion at all, taking her time to warm up her girl.  
Her lover moans lowly as Emma brushes along her excitedly enlarged clitoris,  
continues to rub her slit and reaches further so she can get her fingers as wet as possible.  
When the girl draws back and a whiny whimper is heard from that deep husky voice she's come to love so much…  
Emma looks into Regina's eyes and notices how they've turned entirely black.

She then looks down at her standing penis, silently letting Regina know to look as well… and places her now wet and slippery fingers around her own cock.  
Her other hand reaches for one of Regina's hands and shows her how it slides so much easier when lubricated.  
The movements obviously go much smoother and easier than before and both woman smile at the small accomplishment.  
As silly as that might sound.

"Thank you." Regina softly says while continuing to stroke her girlfriend.

"How's that?" She asks a little uncertain while so obviously trying to sound sexy and confident.

' _So good_. Your hand is…s-so soft." Emma breathes, hardly able to speak anymore.

Her lover leans forward and captures her lips once more.  
"It's really unfortunate you didn't bring a condom." She murmurs against Emma's wet mouth.

"Yeah… I'm sorry…" The girl sighs. Her mind's completely blown by how amazing Regina's touch is feeling.  
The barely there, soft noise of the woman's jerking motions over her dick is just impossibly sexy  
and Emma's not sure how much longer she can keep herself from climaxing… also, how to exactly tell Regina that.

 _I'm about to blow my load. I'm gonna cum. Baby I'm ready to shoot?_

She doesn't want to say something that sounds too crass and might turn Regina off.

"I _need_ you Emma." The latter pulls her from her thoughts.

"I need you too." The young woman breathes out truthfully.

"No I mean, I need you inside of me."

Their eyes lock and Regina's hand around Emma's sex tightens a little.

"Oh fuck."

"Let's just… You can pull out, right?" Regina anxiously suggests. And well fucking hell, she's serious, isn't she?

"You mean?" The girl croaks.

"If you want." Regina suggestively bites her lowerlip while nodding.

"Oh I want." Emma whispers.

And even though Emma had been about to blow her load, going to cum, ready to shoot…  
Regina had let go of her now rock hard shaft so they could make their way towards her bedroom.

"Let's go upstairs, I want to do this in my bed." She'd smiled bashfully and gorgeously while giving one last gentle pull on Emma's throbbing cock.

"Darling, are you okay?" Regina now softly asks her younger lover. She's made Emma sit and scoot up towards the middle of her bed.  
The girl had of course done as she was told…

As self conscious as you'd expect her to be, she's actually much too overwhelmed to focus on hiding herself.

Regina can't help but find it so incredibly sexy… the way Emma leans back on her palms, consciously or not putting her entire body on display like that…  
Those milky breasts with their beautiful pink hard –something she rightfully prides herself for- nipples,  
those impressive abs and her glistening dick laying upwards against her belly.  
Her soft looking, lower part of her package visible between her open thighs going over into long smooth legs.

Her face though, is completely flushed with emotion.

"I'm okay... I... I'm sorry I'm being such a mess. I know I must seem sad... or unstable but I promise to be more confident and sexy in a moment…  
I just need a moment , I'm so happy and so very overwhelmed by all of this... and you..."  
She shakes her head from side to side and offers her girlfriend what she hopes can pass as a reassuring smile.

"Hey... I'm so happy as well..." Regina's smile though… it's wide and it's absolutely gorgeous as she regards the girl with so much awe and openness.

She so graciously moves towards Emma, crawling her way towards her girlfriend in a way that makes the blonde's mind reel.

"Baby, the way you look at me..." Emma breathes out. The words leaving her lips airy and quivering.

"What about it?" Regina playfully asks while tucking a stray of Emma's messy hair behind the girl's flushed ear.

"It does things to a girl..." The blonde tells her and then bites her lip.

Regina chuckles cutely before smirking.

"I can feel that, dear." She glares seductively and puts a little pressure on her thigh that's now blissfully situated against her girlfriend's groin.

Emma's laugh is gorgeous and infectious. Husky and laced with lust but then she shakes her head and lets her eyes travel over every little detail on her girlfriend's face. "Not just that... Regina..."

She reaches down to gently take the brunette's left wrist up towards her own naked chest and places the perfectly manicured hand on top of the skin and bones separating her heart from it's owner.

"This... is what you do to me."

Regina can't help the moisture from gathering in her eyes as she feels how very fast and hard the blonde's heart is beating beneath the palm of her hand.  
How very gorgeous its rhythm is. So very much in sync with her own.

She smiles wide and nods.

Then she reaches down and takes a hold of Emma's erection.  
She spreads her knees and puts them on the outsides of Emma's thighs, locks eyes with Emma and guides the tip to her opening.

When the head of Emma's dick is situated inside of her wet opening, Regina swallows thickly…  
It's warm and throbbing and perhaps a little thicker than she'd anticipated.  
She takes her time to sink deeper onto the excited flesh and allows her own juices to coat in generously… this really doesn't form a problem at all to be honest.

Regina's happy to find that at the point where she feels like she's filled to the brim, Emma's dick is actually entirely inside of her.  
She bites her lip and looks up at Emma's flustered face. The older woman smiles wide and chuckles.

"You're okay, baby?" She asks seductively.

Emma nods before speaking "You're gonna ride me?" She smiles wide and excitedly.

And yes, Regina could just answer that question… but she can also just start bucking her hips into Emma's, filling herself with her lover's sex over and over. Naturally, _that_ is exactly what she does.

She's moaning and whimpering in desperation to drown in the younger woman. Or rather, drown the girl's dick in her juices.

Emma can't believe the sensations. Regina's body seems like it was made to do this.  
The blonde looks down between them and sees how the brunette's sweat covered breasts move enthrallingly with each motion.  
Those stiff nipples almost rubbing against her own and she just has to touch them.  
Her hands cling to the older woman's lower back but then sensually stroke their way sideways and upwards until she's able to cup her girlfriend's breasts.

Regina whines hornily.

The force with which she pushes herself onto Emma intensifies even further when the girl leans forward and bites her lip,  
taking as much of this perfect moment in as possible and uses both of her thumbs to softly stimulate Regina's nipples further.  
Regina gasps and then hungrily leans into the blonde's touch. The speed with which said blonde moves her fingers increases into rapid strokes.

Causing for Regina to turn into a sizzling hot mess on top of her.

See, you have to know… Emma's been on the brink of cumming hard ever since Regina started jerking her off…

And well, the woman's now been riding her for a while… in the most sexy way imaginable… Just… _God_ … the way that woman's body moves against her own… Her beautiful strip of dark curls against the smooth skin of her cunt that repeatedly collides with Emma's drenched and glistening dick.

The blonde really can't allow herself to focus on all of it for too long or too intense or she's going to do something that will undoubtedly upset her brunette girlfriend. But just the way Regina arches her back and pushes her pussy onto Emma's cock is absolutely mind-blowing…

It's actually pure torture. Honestly? Emma really really wishes for Regina to orgasm any moment now, preferably yesterday.  
She just knows she won't be able to hold off her own climax much longer.

"Oh baby I'm almost there… ooooh fuck. Don't stop! Please don't stop."  
Regina closes her eyes tightly and opens her mouth while trying to not faint from the extreme amount of pleasure she's feeling.  
And she's not even cumming yet.

Emma has to do _something_ so she grabs Regina's ass  
and turns their position around so she's on top and can decide the angle and force with which she fucks her girlfriend.  
She swiftly takes a hold of Regina's legs, bends her knees and vagely remembers something about the brunette being supple…

That was no lie.

Emma's balls threaten to tighten and she pulls her partner as close as possible,  
thoroughly fucking Regina just the right way so she hits her girlfriend's G-spot nice and good.

That's what does is.  
Brunette hair slams back against her pillow as Regina lets out a strangled moan of absolute ecstasy and intimately coats her lover with her juices of pleasure.

She continues to spasm in delight before going entirely limb, the cutest blush gracing her body.

Emma's main focus right now is on something else though… She pulls out of Regina's warm tightness and then rapidly jerks herself off.  
She literally cums the second she's out of her girlfriend.

Her eyes are pinched closed as she blows her load on Regina's stomach.  
A little has leaked onto the brunette's sex as the white of Emma's sperm contrasts so beautifully with the olive tone of the older woman's skin.

Regina opens her eyes slowly and then looks at it in awe.  
She seems to be completely captivated by the scene in front of her, on top of her.

It's when Emma comes down from her sexual high that she starts to panic. She curls up her nose and shakes her head annoyed at herself before starting to ramble.

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…. do it _on_ you… I was just… I couldn't hold it any longer. I'll just clean"

Regina cutely rolls her eyes at Emma's ridiculous need to apologize and interrupts the girl while gently tugging on her arm.

"Just hold me, Emma." She affectively pulls her down to her side so they can just lay together and cuddle.

"I made a mess." Emma murmurs against her neck.

"That was so sexy, Emma." Is all Regina says but the tone of her voice is sexy and actually impressed.

"It was?" The girl quirks up immediately.

"Thank you for pulling out… I… would have been completely irresponsible…  
I was so far gone seriously it would have been okay if you came inside but you were amazing… and sweet."  
Regina huskily tells her while tracing Emma's lithe form with one of those soft hands of her.

"Just… a condom _would_ have been handy…"

"We could have cum together." The older woman nods agreeingly and Emma hums softly.

"You don't have a brother, do you?" Regina then quietly asks.

"I don't." The girl confesses and feels her girlfriend nod against her again.

They lay, tired and in extreme comfortable silence for a while. Most importantly, they lay together.

When all of the sudden Regina chuckles softly, Emma cranes her neck so she sees what seems to be so funny.

"What?"

"Well… I never … would have expected to ever crave… _dick_."

The woman raises an eye brow that, if Emma wasn't so very exhausted from the emotional evening,  
would definitely be enough to make the girl ready for round two.

" _Crave_ dick?" her voice is sounding so raspy it sends shivers throughout all of Regina.

"Just yours of course, dear." She smirks.

"You _crave_ my dick?" Emma asks again, just for good measure.

"I won't be able to stop thinking of it."  
Regina softly tells her while looking deep into her eyes… really wanting for Emma to know how much all of the girl means to her.

"You're crazy."

"No Emma Swan, I'm absolutely _mad_ about you."

* * *

 **I really hope this chapter was what you'd hoped for it to be and not too long and slow...  
** **It's just that I felt that they needed to talk and take their time getting comfortable, you know?**

 **Here's to hoping you agree! ^^**

 **Also... and this is actually extremely important... I was blown away by your massive response to the last chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH. You've no idea how much it means to me.  
**

 **I'm really excited to tell you this story and have you be part of this!**

 **Enjoy your weekends darlingz! and take care :3**


	11. Rumor Has It

**Heyyyyyy pretty readers of this story! ^^**

 **Thank you for all of the feedback! It's really a joy for me to read what you think.**

 **As a way of thanking you I wrote an extra _extra_ long scene to this chapter that I really hope you'll like.**

 **I know I've been posting rather long chapters (or what I consider long, myself) and I'm truly happy to see that you're enjoying that!  
But, sadly, I can't promise it'll be like that for future chapters.**

 **Sometimes a shorter chapter just works better or the inspiration for a certain chapter is just... not there... and then I just really have to move on from it. (I know this isn't really a great work ethic for a writer, but hey... I never claimed to be a real writer :p so yeah)**

 **Anyways :) I think this chapter has a bit of everything... At least everything that I like for this kind of story :)**

 **Hope you'll agree with me!**

 **Have fun!**

CHAPTER 11

It's often that waking up is much like picking up a cup,  
putting in to your lips and expecting to taste coffee but then there's that unpleasant surprise and it's really tea you're drinking.  
Or maybe not tea... Maybe just nasty coffee or cold coffee.  
Or maybe the cup is empty.

Yes, Regina's mornings had mostly resembled empty cups...  
She'd been sleeping soundly, having dreams full of smooth limbs, warm hands, tongues and fingers willing to get dirty and every time…  
the morning'd come much to soon, showering her with the reality that none of what she'd been dreaming about was actually taking place.  
Instead she was alone in an empty bed... Hence the _empty_ cup reference...

This night's dreams had once again been full of limbs, hands, tongues and fingers... but also... something very new for the brunette to dream of...  
A rigid, slightly curved, slick with want, dick attached to none other than her lovely girlfriend.

The moment she regains consciousness and becomes aware of the fact that she's awake and an actual person with a job, a house, a son  
and responsibilities rather than a -to put it very _very_ bluntly- collection of warm holes to be taken in- (I did warn you there)  
Regina also becomes aware of the fact that this night's dreams were very different than any other she's had about Emma for a whole other reason as well...

She soon realizes that the images and fantasies formed by her admittedly genius brain had been inspired by the real thing  
and not just figments of her imagination.

No, last night... Emma had stayed... and although there had been a lot of talking  
-simply because it'd turned out there was much to talk about... - there had also transpired a lot more between them.  
Touches, noises, orgasms and fluids.

Regina's smile is wide when she's ready to welcome her new reality and opens her eyes.

You can imagine how her cup feels more empty than ever when she finds herself alone in that big bed of hers.

Her heart is racing but unlike the night before in fear rather than excitement. It's starting to ache, even.

Honestly, the day could not have started off worse.

Due to the extreme disappointment washing over her, Regina's senses might be numbed...  
Which might exactly be the reason why she doesn't hear the loud way in which Emma is trying to be subtle and prepare breakfast for her darling girlfriend. Don't ask her how she did it, but Emma actually woke up early and too happy with the way her life had taken a turn for the better... best...  
That she'd been unwilling to go back to sleep but instead anxious to shower the cause of all of her butterflies with attention.  
(and... dare she think it... love.)

She'd put on her jeans, bra and tank-top and made her way towards the woman's kitchen  
where she's currently making a complete clutter in a sweet attempt to be romantic.  
Unaware, of course, of how Regina's panicking and trying to steady her aching heart.

When all of the sudden the sound of a key in a lock catches Emma's attention her eyes travel towards the front door.  
A little boy with chestnut hair enters, clutching a blanket covered with space shuttles to his chest,  
followed by Kathryn who seems to be smirking at the sight of the girl with-Emma shamefully realizes- a severe case of bed hair.

The girl quickly reaches for the elastic around her wrist and pulls her long hair up into a high bun.

"Hey, little man." Emma warmly welcomes Henry home and gives Kathryn a friendly smile.

"Emma! You're still here! What are you making? Is that pancakes?"

" _Those are_ pancakes, Henry. Yes, your mommy's still sleeping. Why don't you go wake her?"

The girl happily suggests and then realizes too late she basically just delved her own grave.

Henry cheerfully nods and makes his way upstairs towards his mother... leaving Emma alone with Kathryn.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna interrogate you... Well, not right now at least..." The older blonde chuckles while closely regarding a nervous looking 22-year old.

"I have somewhere to be actually so I can't stay for pancakes, but thank you for asking. And tell Regina Henry was good and that I said hi!"  
Her talking is fast and Emma's not able to do much else than just nod.

When it sounds like Kathryn's successfully finished talking, Emma eventually says something too.

"Okay... Well I'll tell her those things and thank you for taking care of Henry" The girl winces and then quickly adds  
"is what I'm sure Regina would say but seeing as she's not currently in the room I supposed I could do that for her so, yeah thanks on her behalf...  
I mean... not that I'm not grateful too but you know and euhm"

"Just stop before you bury yourself deeper, honey. Although I don't think you could be much redder. Anyways it was nice talking.  
We should do this again sometimes." Kathryn chuckles and gives the girl a quick teasing wink before swiftly turning on her heel to make her exit.

Emma rolls her eyes at her own awkwardness and lack of cool but honestly, is not going to allow herself to feel too bad about it...

This day is a perfect one and could not have started any better.

Although that's exactly what happens when she sees her beautiful brunette girlfriend descending the staircase.  
She's wearing a silk robe and just because she can, Emma imagines... nothing underneath.  
She's also carrying her son around her waist, koala style.  
Henry being the koala.

"Queen Regina and prince Henry, how lovely you've decided to grace me with your presence."

Henry laughs while walking over towards Regina's desk and re-discovering his pencil set and the drawing he's been working on.

Regina just smiles cutely.

"Queen." The husk in her tone and the little red rims around her eyes instantly alarm Emma though.  
The girl tilts her head and takes a couple of steps towards her girlfriend.

"Is everything alright?" She whispers her concern, not wanting to draw Henry's attention.

Regina momentarily looks over at the boy,  
who seems to be ruffling through the papers on her desk when she notices a particular folder that she's really not interested in thinking of this morning.

"Henry sweetheart, don't touch mommy's work stuff. You can draw at the desk but keep mommy's papers in order, okay?"  
She softly though strictly tells him, instantly receiving a puppy eyed look and a quick nod.  
Regina smiles warmly at him and then returns her attention towards the girl in front of her.

"Yes I'm sorry... this" The woman chuckles and gestures a hand towards her dried tears.  
"is nothing. It's silly. I'm wonderful and I can't believe you're making us breakfast." She smiles wide at appreciatively.

"You've been crying though..."

Emma reaches out and gently strokes a hand along Regina's soft cheek.

The older woman acts on instinct and instantly leans into the tender touch.

"I was just... I was a little startled to wake up and not see you there..."

"Oh my god you thought I'd left?" Emma gasps and shakes her head, understanding dawning on her.

Regina shrugs her shoulders a little and gives her a weak smile  
but before she can say anything Emma's soft lips are covering her entire face with sweet reassuring kisses...  
and it just fills Regina's entire heart and soul with warmth and joy to realize _this_ is Emma's thing for her.  
Emma will always have unlimited amounts of kisses to make her forget all of her worries...

Although really those worries had rapidly started to slip away the moment Henry had sneaked up on her into her own bedroom  
and then had practically thrown himself on top of her exclaiming

"Get up mommy! Emma's making pancakes!"

At first Regina'd been startled because...  
Well she was still wearing her eve-costume -not that Henry never saw her naked-  
but Henry in the house meant that Kathryn must be lurking somewhere around the corner  
and she was just not ready to be confronted right that minute about being naked, teary-eyed and alone in bed...

But soon, so very soon her ears had caught the boy's beautiful words and she'd felt her lungs fill with air that suddenly felt like it had stopped burning.

"She is?" She'd sighed in relief, shook her head and smiled while looking at her young son.

"She is." Then repeated, but this time more firmly and with a big smile and an affirmative nod.

Thank god Henry'd been too caught up in looking for clothes for his mother to wear so he hadn't noticed her yet to dry eyes and cheeks.

The outfit Henry'd managed to put together for her had consisted of a T-shirt and a sweater.

Regina'd chuckled and told him that it was really sweet of him to help her but that as a human, not an animated animal,  
she actually should wear pants, a skirt, or at least something that covers her butt.

Henry'd laughed heartily and eventually agreed.

He'd then grabbed his mother's robe and told her that it was the perfect choice for her to wear because it was the fastest to put on...

Regina'd been okay with the robe.

And well, you definitely won't hear Emma complaining either.

When the kisses then finally -though sadly- stop, Emma'd draws back to lock eyes with the older woman.

Both smile.

"So pancakes?" Regina hums appreciatively.

It makes Emma grin wide and feel proud of herself, that is... until she realizes the one currently turning black in the pan.

"Shit!"

"Language, darling!"

And although her girlfriend might have just ruined what, Regina's pretty sure of, is the first of many pans, the older woman laughs loudly and happily.

Obviously, because Emma's face had done something really funny when it had so quickly changed from pride into a hilarious grimace.

But most importantly, Regina Mills laughs happily... because that's exactly what she is... So very happy.

Half an hour later the three had sat together around the table, bellies full of pancakes, eyes full of joy.  
Regina had urged Henry to eat some more of his fruit salad, a little extra something Emma'd made because she knew it'd please the older woman.

And it had. Regina had indeed been pleasantly surprised to learn that Emma was capable of making healthy food choices.

"What are you grinning about, kiddo?" Emma suspiciously asked the boy when she'd caught him staring at her,  
who actually on her turn had been staring at his mom, who on her turn had been staring at her son.  
When the chain of gazes broke, two sets of eyes were on Henry.

He giggled cheerfully and took a deep breath before loud and clearly telling Emma

"I am soooooosososooooo happy that you joined us."

Regina had lightly chuckled and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. It's about time for another visit to the hairdressers.

"Emma's the chef this morning, darling. So that would make us the ones joining her." She'd told him matter of factly.

Big eyes managed to make half a roll as Henry shook his head at how very silly his mom was being for not understanding.

"Mommy no... I don't mean breakfast. I meant I'm sooooosooooo happy Emma joined our family."

And well what does one say to that?

* * *

"I told you she'd totally dig your dick!"

Emma groans, making her annoyance clear.

Maybe she shouldn't have shared last night's events with her friend,  
but really… she'd been too excited and simply overjoyed to not at gloat at least a little about it.

Still, she'd kept it civil and hadn't gone into too much detail…

All she'd told Ruby is that it was amazing and that Regina's gorgeous and that she had no idea sex could be that incredibly satisfying.

And well, it might have slipped that Regina'd really wanted her inside of her.  
But, considering how very much of an ego boost that had been, it's only normal that she did so, right?

It's just that her tone while telling all of this to Ruby, had been hushed and low, seeing as they're currently having dinner at the local diner,  
a place mainly frequented by families with young children. Whereas Ruby's tone is loud and cackling and just overall embarrassing the crap out of Emma.

"She… shhhh Rubes… don't do that… she just really likes me… and she's absolutely wonderful."  
The blonde tells her friend, cheeks flushed in a tomato-like manner.

"Well… she seems really cool. But… you're the coolest and she's super lucky to have you."  
Her long legged friend actually lowers her tone a little and offers her a sweet smile.

"Lucas, you have grown soft and I'm worried for you." Emma narrows her eyes now and makes a funny face at the brunette.

"Oh please… I'm just saying I told you so and that I was right. You had no reason to continuously cock block yourself."  
The tall girl shrugs and rolls her eyes. _Duh._

"Whatever. My dry spell is over and I have an amazing girlfriend."

Emma sighs content and picks up a chilled piece of pizza from their shared plate.  
She takes a bite and hums at the deliciousness that is cooled off melted cheese.

Ruby takes it from her hands and takes a bite of her own. In between chewing she nods and adds

"and a kid."

This gives Emma pause.

"What?"

Ruby snorts in amusement then, at the fact that apparently...Emma hasn't even considered this but…

"your girlfriend has a son… seeing as you're lesbians… that basically means you're a mommy too now."

But still, the blonde seems to just laugh it off.

"Oh shut up." She rolls her big green eyes. "He has all he needs with Regina."

"Oh I don't doubt that… but he has you too now."  
Ruby softly chuckles but her tone sounds a little more serious and sincere and it makes Emma look at her and seemingly consider what she's saying.

"Of course." She tells the brunette. Of course Henry has her. She'd do anything for the kid.

"That's all I'm saying." Ruby nods and shakes her head, assuming that when the time is right,  
Emma will realize exactly what dating a woman with a kid means… and she's sure the blonde will be wise enough to handle it right.

"I have him too." Emma happily offers and the twinkle in her eyes tells Ruby that… yes she'll be able to deal with it splendidly indeed.

"Exactly." Ruby says and widens her eyes a bit, sensing that understanding is about to dawn on her table mate.

It does. Emma's facial reactions are a little slow, much like the penny that's been taking a little longer than gravity would allow it to to fall.

But that's just the way the girl's beautiful mind works. She feels before she thinks.

"Oh." Emma softly sighs, unable to not smile.

Which really, says it all.

"Yeah." Ruby, on her turn grins wide and proudly of her friend.

It seems Regina's not to only Mills lucky enough to have her best friend in their life.

* * *

It's the first Monday of the new workweek after they'd done _it_ for the first time.

Seeing each other again had been blushy and a little nervous at first.  
It had consisted out of shy looks, then gradually bolder growing smiles and little smirks.  
They'd shared a sweet, quick kiss when Emma'd arrived and Regina'd told her without thinking "Hey sweetheart. I've missed you."  
Emma'd been held gently as her lips were momentarily captured in a small though promising kiss.

She'd been missed. That had made her heart swell and her blood rush.

After wordlessly lingering around each other for a while and after Emma'd eventually actually cleaned a bit  
and Regina had gotten some of her shit load of work done, a lunch break had been in order.

Regina'd prepared a pasta salad Emma'd loved. She'd even poured both of them a glass of wine.

"Just so you know, I'm considering this a date." Regina smiles.

"You're spoiling me." Emma cheerfully grins while helping herself to a mouthful of salmon.

She honestly can't recall the last time she's eaten fish, that never being the cheapest option.  
But well, of course there's smoked salmon in what Regina had presented as a 'simple salad'.

"Can I ask you a question?" The older woman then suddenly asks.

"Of course, anything." Emma nods evidently and puts her fork down, wanting to give Regina her full attention.

"You grew up in foster care, right?" The brunette starts off.

"I did." Emma of course, confirms and gives Regina an encouraging smile to go on.

"So, that must have been pretty strange for you… I mean, when you went through puberty."

"Ah… you mean when I grew curves and breasts instead of a beard?" Emma inhales long and deep and chuckles softly.  
Regina notices how the melancholic look in her eyes is not a sad or pained one.

Then offers her a sweet smile, nods and tentatively asks

"Were you scared?"

"Actually…" the girl snorts a little, looks down at a particularly red cherry tomato, looks back up and smiles. "I was relieved…"

And of course, what did you expect? Regina mirrors her smile in tenfold.

It's as if she can feel what that young girl had felt when she'd realized that she'd been in the right body after all.

"It was like… a miracle, you know?" Emma huskily tells her… obviously affected, but not in a bad way, by the memory.

Regina nods but stays silent because she doesn't want Emma to stop talking and expressing herself.  
She's quickly come to the conclusion that it's one of her most favorite things…  
Emma's voice and the way it can carry a sentence and turn it into a story for her to get lost in.

"Can you imagine me being Emil as a kid? Feeling so very different than how I was perceived…  
always dreaming of a world where I was opposite to how I looked? Even before I understood what that even meant.  
Then the moment I did, silently wishing upon stars that I could be different? Or normal, actually… not messed up…  
So yeah… when puberty happened… I really felt like a miracle was taking place."

Neither women has dry cheeks at this point. But their tears are the slow and thick type. The type that doesn't hurt but soothe.  
The type that makes you smile when you see it on your girlfriend.

That's what both do when they catch sight of the other and their eyes lock.

"But it also was a pretty confusing time for me, yes."  
Emma offers Regina a cute smile and the brunette just continues to listen and learn as much as possible about this beautiful young woman.

"Of course… my whole body developed entirely different than how I was taught it was going to.  
I'd been mentally preparing myself for years that I was going to grow one of those awkward mustaches and that my voice was going to change and stuff…  
but then none of that happened… Instead my body looked more feminine than I could have ever dreamed it would…  
well, apart from the fact that I started having… hard ons… you know."  
Emma bites her lip and smirks a little shyly at her girlfriend who exhales softly and nods, completely enthralled with the blonde's words.

"I obviously didn't communicate about it with the counsellors…"

Emma logically adds.

"Why not?" Regina wonders and asks.

"Why would I? Up until that point… nobody had cared for or about me… me being _that_ strange…  
if it would have given me any attention I wouldn't have wanted it." Emma offers a little defiantly  
and the fire in her eyes in that moment tells Regina that the girl's been through so much more than she'd ever dare to think a child would have to go through.

"That's understandable." The woman nods.

"I'd grown up as a boy... so I kept up the act a little longer.  
I took insanely late or insanely early showers and made sure to always hide my breasts, wore baggy clothes and then when I was sixteen…  
got out of the system early and started working… I got myself a fake ID for my true identity and started to go through life as the girl that I am today, kind of.

Only when I went out, you know to bars… is when I used my old identity."

"Oh Emma." Regina automatically reaches for her girlfriend's hand, eager to physically reassure the girl that she'll never have to hide again,  
not if she has a say in it.

"Regina, I don't want you to think that I slept with that many girls. I didn't feel comfortable as a guy… so it's not like I always scored… you know."

Emma hurriedly tells her. Clearly ashamed of the decisions she's made in the past.

"Emma." Regina sighs and slowly shakes her head…  
It's obvious that this is an emotional topic for the girl and the last thing she wants is for Emma to feel like she _has_ to go there, for her.

"This one time…a girl I slept with turned out to be a huge homophobe bigot… I felt so ashamed for betraying myself."  
But the words keep rushing out and Regina figures… these are things she really wants to share… things she wants to get off of her chest.

"and it was never good… you know… fulfilling… not like it is with you."

Their eyes lock again and Regina offers the blonde girl a beautiful warm smile.

"When we were doing it I could try to pretend that they knew who and what I was… but they never did. So it was never real, you know."  
The girl's tone is low and shaky now.

"It was always just a fantasy." She finally adds and for some reason Regina suddenly feels like sharing too.

"Before I had Henry, I was always looking for a partner that would make me happy. I went on a string of dates. God, I've had so many first dates.  
I just felt like… if I could just meet the right woman… I could finally start my life."  
She tells the younger woman while gently lacing their fingers together.

"But it was wrong of me to think that that's how it works."

"So, you got Henry?" Emma smiles while asking but the brunette immediately shakes her head.

"No… no… I didn't get Henry to fill a void. No, I knew that in order for me to have a child and make them happy… I first needed to be in a good place…"

And god… _there really is no way Henry could have had a better mother, is there?_  
Emma silently thinks as she regards her girlfriend in complete and utter awe.

"So what made you happy then?" She asks Regina.

"Kathryn did. She taught me to be a happy single."  
The woman shrugs and Emma silently decides she really does like her girlfriend's best friend. Very much so.  
Even if the woman enjoys it far too much to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Henry's such a lucky kid." The girl finally truthfully expresses.

"I'm a lucky mother." Regina shares a truth of her own that Emma simply can't deny.

"That too."

"I'm happy to be not single as well." The older woman then softly says with a slight playfulness to her tone.

"Regina Mills is taken?" Emma gasps dramatically.

Her boss's big predatory grin is doing funny things to both Emma's heartbeat and cock as Regina gets up from her place across of the girl to get a little closer.

Or well, a lot.

"Rumor has it that she's very much an item with this gorgeous blonde that works for her." She nods while keeping her eyes locked on Emma's.

The space between them is rapidly disappearing as Regina leans forward and seductively nibbles onto one of Emma's earlobes.  
Biting it lightly to make the girl squirm with, well the goal is..., want.

"Hmmm should we believe that kind of gossip though?" The girl whimpers, feeling herself slip so easily into a state of unadulterated arousal.

"I hear there's evidence." Regina lowly groans against the side of her head.  
Letting her right hand travel between Emma's parted legs as she's standing in between them, making sure the girl can't close her knees.

"Oh yeah?" The blonde's breath hitches.  
That delicious sound is soon followed by a moan coming from plumper, redder lips as Regina's hand gets in contact with…

"Hard evidence." Emma's erect cock.  
It's laying a little upwards and sideways in her pants,  
pressing against hard denim but there's no mistaking that the girl's hard and horny and it just makes Regina's own core burn with want.

"Oh." Emma squeezes her eyes closed at feeling those beautiful fingers cup and tease her relentlessly, even if just through her pants.

"Come on baby…" Regina whines sexily as she softly rubs her lips across the girl's jawline towards her lips.  
Not kissing her but breathing promises into Emma's warm mouth.  
"Let me take care of you." She hotly tells the younger woman.

"I'm afraid my break is over." Emma manages to breathe out a little teasingly…

She quite enjoys having Regina plead for her attention a little… but of course, she can't hide how absolutely affected and wanting she really is.  
It's okay though, Regina gladly plays along.

"It could be quick… Please baby?" The gorgeous brunette bites her lip and smiles so dirty... Emma has no doubt about how very quick it could be.

"My boss might just kill me." She narrows her eyes  
but has to bite her own tongue hard to keep herself from moaning out at the way Regina's slowly massaging her hard on through her jeans.  
And although the brunette most likely has no idea of what exactly it is that she's doing,  
the way she's cupping Emma's balls and is handling them like an absolute pro is most certainly, Emma has no doubt about it,  
causing for pre-cum to stain her boxers.

"She just might… if you don't give her what she…" Regina deliberately pauses there before adding. "so desperately needs… _inside of her."_

And as if that isn't pure porn enough already, she then pouts and looks at Emma with huge sad puppy eyes before whispering. "Please Miss Swan."

And Emma can't help but nearly lose it… She moans out loudly and puts her own hand over Regina's on her crotch.  
She breathes in and out a couple of times. Just to make sure she's got at least a little control over her body.

"Well, the evidence is quite hard, isn't it?" The girl raises a blond eyebrow and actually manages to smirk too now.

Regina, evidently, mirrors her expression and nods excitedly.

"Do you always get this aroused this fast?" She breaks character and breathlessly asks her girlfriend while pulling Emma up so they can relocate to the bedroom.

"Oh yeah…" Emma blushes and can't help but smile cheekily, lips pressed together but eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Oh the perks of dating a youngster." Regina chuckles happily and gives Emma a quick wink before ascending her staircase.  
She's already feeling the moisture drip between her soft pussy lips, ready to be teased, spread, and pounded hard and just…  
Regina simply can't stop the thoughts from invading her mind and absolutely loves every single second of it.

"Hold on." Emma suddenly drops her hand, turns around and walks away.

Honestly, Regina's ready to have a a complete break down if she's going to deny her now… She might just force Emma to fuck her at this point.  
Well, not that she'd really do that of course… but god dammit… the girl'd better not be hesitating now.

"What? Why?" She scrunches up her face, petulantly, like a kid that's being denied cake on it's birthday.

Emma doesn't say anything. Not until she's picked something from her bag and turns back around.

A predatory and excited expression is painting her face as Regina too breaks out into a sexy smirk.

"Someone came prepared." The woman slowly states.

"Well, yeah so we'd be able to come together later." Emma nods, while walking back towards Regina,  
urging her to continue their path towards that big soft bed that she's going to make her girlfriend lay on, before telling her to spread wide.

"That was very considered of you." Regina chuckles amused and excited.

"So would you like to have a lesson, how to put on a condom?"

A blonde eye brow is arched expectantly, and it's kinda making Regina shiver.

Emma's new found confidence is making the girl glow and look absolutely ravishing… Regina couldn't be happier or hornier.

"I do need some education on the matter." She bites her lips and nods obediently.

"That's what I thought." Emma whispers, while letting her eyes travel down her girlfriend's overdressed body.

"But first… I need dessert." She whispers sexily…

The predatory look in those green eyes is one Regina hasn't seen before… not like this.  
Not this intense… But oh it fits Emma so well… and it's making Regina so fucking hot for her.

"You do now?" The latter inhales sharply and bites her lip daringly.

"Uhu… something sweet…" Emma closes the distance between them and makes quick work of Regina's skirt.  
She locates the zipper, quickly pulls it down and helps the woman out of the garment in no time.

"Hmm." Regina chuckles bubbly and blushes while letting Emma do her thing.

"and warm…" The blonde is now skillfully removing Regina's stockings…  
running her hands along smooth legs in the process and appreciating every single inch of the woman's beautiful body.

She slowly walks Regina backwards towards the bed until the woman can't do anything but sit down and scoot up.

"Something with a scent so addictive it'll make me light headed and want for more." Emma crawls her way towards her goddess.

"Okay… so what did you have in mind?" Regina smiles excitedly and then before she says anything else,  
Emma looks deep into her eyes and reaches forward to hook her fingers into the sides of the older woman's panties.

Regina doesn't hesitate.  
She lifts her butt up, allowing Emma to slide her underwear all the way down and lets her legs fall apart as the younger woman sits between them.

"I was thinking I could eat that beautiful pussy of yours."  
Emma calmly suggests… while simultaneously running a single finger along Regina's needy slit.

"Shit yeah…. Yessss" The brunette hisses and throws her head back against the headboard.

"You are soooo horny, aren't you? You're dripping, baby… Look…" and Emma just seems so incredibly composed it's extremely intimidating to Regina… especially when the girl brings up the hand that had gently felt her pussy and she can see how Emma studies the way slick juices coat her finger.

"Fuck I know…" Regina moans softly… trying to not sound completely out of breath but failing as she goes.  
"Don't you think I know that? Fuck Emma just… just"

"Just what?" Emma asks intently.

"Just eat me." Regina tells her straight forward.

This time Emma chuckles huskily and lowers her body a bit between the brunette's legs.  
She takes a hold of both of her thighs and gets comfortable.

"I will… relax… I'm just getting acquainted…"  
She says, and the way her breath and her words fall onto Regina's exposed cunt… is just sending the brunette's mind spinning.

"Let's see." But Emma doesn't seem to be in a hurry...

No, in fact... it seems like the girl's got loads of time.

"Fuck Emma…." Regina almost chokes on her words.

"Hmm in a minute…" The blonde nods and leans forward a bit… coming dangerously close to where Regina needs her so very badly.

"Can I just be forward and tell you that you have a gorgeous pussy?  
Because honestly Regina… I mean… we should have you framed and put up in a museum."  
She suddenly looks up from between her girlfriend's legs and waits until Regina looks back at her.

The moment she does, the brunette breaks out in laughter and rolls her eyes.

"Stop it… you moron." She narrows her eyes and pouts petulantly… hoping it'll get her what she wants.

"No seriously… look at you… your folds have the most beautiful color… and your inner lips are so teasingly peaking out…"

Yes, she really does take her time to admire all of this woman.

"Open up for me baby…" Emma says.

Regina doesn't even think when she pushes her legs further apart and her hips and sex forward… offering herself entirely up to the blonde's scrutiny…  
"So beautiful." Emma truthfully tells her and then finally fucking finally bends forward until her thin, pink lips connect with Regina's thin, pink ones.

"So thin and pink…" She even tells the woman while softly stroking her lips along them.

"Oh fuck." Regina gasps loudly.

"And so tasty…"

The spread out woman can't help it.  
She bucks her hips upwards, trying to push her cunt up against Emma's face but the younger woman just won't have it, yet.  
She pushes Regina's hips back down into the mattress and simply spreads her a little wider so she can have the closest look possible.

"Now let's talk about your clit… because baby I don't know how you did it but you somehow managed to get yourself wet as high as your clit  
and it's absolutely beautiful the way it's sticking out from under it's little hood and calling out my name. You think I should give in and kiss it hello?"

Regina's mouth is wide as she can not believe what Emma's saying…  
Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined for Emma to have a such a confident and dirty mouth on her.

Oh how Regina loves it so fucking much.

"Please yes… yes… do it… kiss it."

"What? I'm sorry… I tend to be a little dense…be specific baby."

"Kiss my clit…"

"Oh of course…"

Emma leans forward and presses her lips against Regina's hard bundle of nerves.  
The brunette hisses as Emma's keeping her legs locked so she can't push herself upwards as the girl presses the tip of her tongue against her throbbing clit.

"Shit yes… oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck… more _please_ …"

"Shhhht… soon baby…" She nuzzles her nose in between Regina's inner lips and presses her lips softly against the wet skin she finds there.

"Hmmm."

Regina's writhing on the bed, hips held still by her girlfriend's strong arms around her thighs.

When the tip of Emma's tongue slowly circles her girlfriend's entrance, the woman groans out with great want.

"Please… please." She whines.

"So this… this tiny, pretty hole is where you want me to take you…" Emma huskily asks her girlfriend.  
The question's rhetorical of course but Regina nods nonetheless, mouth agape at how ridiculously sexy Emma's being.

"How? What do you want me to put in there? My tongue?"  
She teasingly asks while slipping the slick muscle in just a little bit… and Regina instantly groans her appreciation.

"Sounds like you'd enjoy that…" Emma snickers, completely in her element. More so than she's ever been.

"My fingers?" She teases mercilessly as she presses the tips of two fingers against Regina's small, leaking hole.

The older woman's teeth clash together… Emma's definitely going to pay for making her suffer like this.

"Or do you want me to fill you with my cock? Hmm?"

And god… Regina's eye balls threaten to roll back as she's sure Emma's words alone are close to bringing her to orgasm.

Also, in between talking dirty… so deliciously dirty, Emma treats herself to little samples of the woman's wetness. Gently licking against wet, warm folds.

When, suddenly... she feels Emma's mouth move away from her throbbing core, Regina looks down her own body,  
to look straight into her girlfriend's dark green eyes.

"Are you gonna squirt for me again? Like you did last time?"  
Emma asks her in a tone so serious and low Regina's breath hitches silently.  
She swallows thickly and presses her tongue hard against the backs of her teeth to keep from moaning obnoxiously loud, unable to keep herself from blushing.

Her knuckles tighten their grip on the sheets but there's no words leaving her lips. There's none she can think of.

Emma then breaks out into a beautiful warm smile.

"God you're so beautiful."  
She whispers as she lowers her lips against the brunette's hipbone and plants a tender kiss onto the older woman's goose-bump covered skin.

"Fuck, you're intense." Regina breathes out huskily and with a little giggle to her tone.

"I'm sorry… too much?" Emma looks up with furrowed brows, her lips pouting as she contemplates maybe taking it back a notch.  
It's just that she's never felt the way she does… So free and able to express herself… and just the way Regina makes her feel… is so… sexy.

"No… I kind of love it." Regina softly whispers… a little bashful but still so very obviously convincing,  
Emma has to bite her lip and keep control over her body to keep herself from pounding this woman right this second.

"Okay…" The girl sits up a little and reaches into her back pocket. "Ready for your lesson?" She smirks deviously.

Regina rolls her eyes then, while chuckling loudly.

"Yes Miss Swan… teach me how to practice safe sex, please?" She playfully says.

"So, first… you need to take my cock out." Emma matter of factly informs Regina of step one.

The latter both blushes and grins and the enthusiasm Emma reads in her beautiful brown eyes is just the biggest turn on ever.  
By the time they'll be actually ready to fuck, she's going to be harder than she's ever been, she's sure.

She scoots up on the bed so Regina can reach her fly.  
The woman's palms are a little sweaty but she's not hesitating when she pulls at Emma's buckle to loosen it and be able to unbutton her jeans.

The release of pressure is allowing more blood to flow into Emma's member already and she feels how her dick is pushing more wantonly to be set free.

The blonde watches closely as Regina sits in front of her and opens her pants before pushing it down over her butt.  
Emma helps her by fully taking off the denim obstacle and goes to sit back into position in front of the older woman.

Seeing her own raging boner so very obvious through her boxers and so fucking close to Regina's face is making the blonde girl a little dizzy to be honest.

Regina takes a second to look up into the girl's eyes and of course... instantly sees how Emma's practically burning up in anticipation of what's about to happen. It gives her this mighty feeling of sexual power as she smirks and gently, so fucking slowly pulls the girl's underwear down.  
Gradually exposing her to the buzzing air around them.

Emma licks her lips because they're dry. Regina hers because she's suddenly very hungry.

The woman's silently contemplating her options when Emma suddenly holds out the condom for her to take.

"Unwrap it." She says but it's mostly air and some low vibrating sounds from the girl's throat that come out.

Regina nods and does as she's told. As soon as she's managed to take the condom out she gently reaches out and takes a hold of her girlfriend's penis.

"Wait… is it right side out?" Emma says in a tone full of attempted composure.

"What?" Regina curls up her nose in confusion. Very cutely so.

Emma hoarsely hums before further explaining.

"Look… it's the other way… here… bring it close to your lips" She gently pushes Regina's hand holding the condom, towards the woman's mouth…  
"Okay now blow. Softly." She instructs her, and is pleased to see Regina follows up on what she asks of her effortlessly "Good girl." She praises.

"Can I put it on you now?" Regina snorts in slight amusement and narrows her eyes a little at her girlfriend who seems to be really enjoying the controlling position she's in.

"Yeah… oh wait… um just … for future reference… you have to make sure my penis is fully erect first."

Emma hurriedly explains, because it's true… and well… if she's going to be teaching Regina… she can't skip any steps.

"Is it not?" Regina deadpans because… okay it's pretty obvious there's no way the girl could get any harder then she is right now.  
Not that Regina knows so much about it… but it really looks like the girl is absolutely rigid and stiff to her fullest potential.

"Well it is _now_." Emma shrugs and huffs as she confirms the oh so obvious.

"And in your case probably more often then not." Regina smirks at her.

"Well, it'll give you plenty of time to practice."  
Emma chuckles and softly runs a hand through Regina's hair, looking back down at herself, silently letting Regina know she can continue…

"It sure will." The older woman hums and concentrates on slowly rolling the thin latex down Emma's shaft. "Like this?"

"Yeah that's perfect. You can unroll it entirely." Emma nods and gently scratches the back of her girlfriend's neck encouragingly.

"Hey look at that. You did it. Completely wrapped up for you."  
She then playfully jokes and bends forward to capture those pretty red lips of Regina with her own.

She, or course, instantly moans when feeling her body collide with the brunette's

"Thank you for teaching me that…" Regina hums against Emma's hot tongue that's sweeping across her lips.

"Can I give you an instruction now though?" She wantonly groans.

"Of course." Emma nods against her neck, while sucking at the sensitive skin she finds there.

"Fuck me already." Regina practically commands.

And well, who is Emma Swan to deny her that kind of wish?

She reaches down between their bodies to take a hold of her herself.

Seeing as Regina's legs are nicely pulled up and spread wide by the woman herself already, Emma has no trouble at finding her slick entrance.  
She manually pushes her throbbing cock-head inside of her girlfriend's pussy and then uses her hips to fill Regina with the rest of her meat.

"Aaaaah" The older woman exclaims loudly at feeling the first few in and outs of the blonde's sex into her own.

The sounds of Emma's scrotum slapping against her butt, one that's turning her on so immensely.  
Especially in combination with feeling how her own wetness is already dripping out of her as Emma pounds away.

And somehow, one of the most erotic things about this whole _'sex break'_ … is the fact that both are still completely dressed from the waist up.

That really is the only thing that this has in common with what you'd call a quickie…

Although…really Regina is rapidly approaching her moment of undoubtedly extreme ecstasy and pleasure.

At some point Emma's kisses against her neck turn rather, then very sloppy...  
so she stops doing that all together and now seems to be solely focusing on pumping her dick in and out of Regina's tight pussy.

Tighter growing…

Gradually, both women can feel how the other's getting closer to that point of deliciousness as well…

Emma tries so very hard to make her angle as pleasurable as possible for Regina…  
so the front of her lower body pushes as good as possible against that beautiful and throbbing clit of hers.

And Regina on her turn really tries to actively push herself onto her girlfriend… slamming their lower bodies together…  
intensifying the impact the girl's balls have against her own skin. Skin, Regina imagines, that must be turning rather red because of that very reason...

Emma's moans are high and airy and really pure music to Regina's ears.

Then when the brunette's body starts to spasm and her canal tightens around Emma's shaft, the girl pushes herself as deep as possible,  
making the woman feel entirely filled with her dick as she empties herself into the little jacket Regina'd put on for her.

The sensation is an extremely arousing one for Regina…  
because while she's cumming and –she has no doubt about it- spraying all of her own juices onto her girlfriend,  
she can feel how somewhere deep inside of her, something grows warm and even fuller than she already is.

After that there's a few slower pumps… where Emma only pulls out a tiny bit and then pushes in as deep as possible again before she entirely retracts herself.

Her eyes are first and most importantly focused on the way Regina's pussy gapes open a bit after that amazing pounding Emma just treated her to.  
Those thin, pink lips curling outwards like rose petals before they slowly curl inward and that delicious,  
warm hole gradually grows tiny and tight as it was before. As if awaiting it's next ride.

Emma hums so incredibly hoarsely before skillfully removing the condom from her dick.

While tying a knot into the ending, Regina tilts her head a little and curiously looks at the scene in front of her.

"That's all?" She asks, referring to the contents of the used condom, sounding entirely spent and content.

"What do you mean, that's all? This is an impressive amount of cum."

Emma open mouthed-ly stares at her lover while holding up exhibit A.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your ego, darling." Regina chuckles happily and leans back… legs still open and unmovingly after … _that._

"It's almost running over. How are you not impressed by this?"  
The blonde shakes her head… unable to wrap it around the fact that Regina doesn't find this absolutely impressing…  
She generally cums a fair amount of cum… but this… come on… this must be some kind of record…

"I am. I'm extremely impressed. I just… am learning new things as we go."

Regina continues to laugh and bites her lip while enjoying how comfortable this is… how comfortable Emma is… and how amazing she just feels.

"Okay so learn this… _this_ … is a lot of cum."  
Emma holds up the sperm filled latex one more time so her lovely girlfriend can imprint it in that gorgeous mind of hers.

"Okay. Roger that." The brunette straightens out her features and gives her a serious nod.

"Ok great. I'm gonna throw it away now but don't you forget it missy."  
Emma narrows her eyes playfully before turning around and getting rid of her by now cooled off seed.

Regina said it _could_ be quick... Not that it _would_ be.

* * *

 **As always... Don't be too shy to share your thoughts! :) Let me know what you think!**

 **And of course... Happy Friday!**


	12. Fully and Officially

**Hey guys! I'm not feeling really great, can't really point out why… but it's just what it is I guess.  
It's also the reason why it's been taking a little longer before I updated. I kept trying to write but I felt like nothing was good enough :p **

**I'm sure me feeling so blue will pass soon. It's probably just hormones or something.  
I hope this chapter is okay and that all of you are doing well ****:)**

CHAPTER 12

"Oh my god you're finally getting laid aren't you!"  
Kathryn smirks absolutely convinced that yes… by that grin on her face, Regina's definitely been getting screwed in a _very_ satisfying way.

"I … might be…" The brunette narrows her eyes and pouts her lips a little defensively.  
But she honestly can not fight the smile that's taking over or the blush creeping up her neck.

"FINALLY." Kat throws her hands up and silently thanks whoever's finally answered her prays.

"Yes well" Regina clears her throat and goes to sit down across from her friend, lifting her cup of coffee to her lips.  
Kathryn'd dragged her friend out for a coffee date so they could catch up on any and all things that had transpired during the last couple of days.  
Regina'd been reluctant to leave Henry but Kathryn had told Ruby to take a break and go over to Regina's to go watch a movie with Emma and Henry.  
The knowledge that Henry's undoubtedly enjoying being the absolute center of attention puts Regina's mind at ease  
and makes her feel at least a little less guilty about not personally being with him at the moment.

Of course she'd wanted to see Ruby before letting her around her little prince without her being present… which had been, interesting to say the least…

The girl had walked in on the those endless legs of hers, giving her a look that told Regina, Emma had at least told Ruby _some things_ about their private affairs.  
She'd averted her eyes as to not blush too much.

Even though Henry'd seemed a bit shy around the tall brunette at first, he'd soon been nestled in between the girls in the couch…

Kathryn's cue to drag Regina out of her apartment.

"So is she all you expected her to be?" Kat, as per usual, cuts right to case.

Regina smiles into her cup, before putting it back down and looking straight at her friend.

"that and so much _more._ "  
She bites her lower lip before looking down because, sue her, a particular vision of one of their recent activities just came to her naughty naughty mind.

"I'm so happy for you dear. It was about time though."  
The blonde chuckles happily, not too shy or naive to realize what type of thoughts are probably consuming her friend's mind.

"It was." Regina nods and then chuckles as well before truthfully adding

"But don't worry. We're catching up." Throwing her friend another sly smirk.

"If you need me to babysit Henry every now and then…" Kathryn dutifully suggests.

"It's fine… we have lunch breaks." Regina blushes and murmurs before hiding behind her coffee cup again.

"You animal."

* * *

Regina'd been out running errands, Emma'd been dusting off the woman's desk and she really _really_ hadn't meant to pry  
but when a stack of folders had threatened to fall she'd saved them from doing exactly that  
and then accidentally seen something she's sure she wasn't supposed to.

Something she can't seem to get out of her mind though because by the time Regina's returned and she'd sworn to herself to keep her mouth shut about it,  
she couldn't and instead blurted out

"I… didn't mean to pry… not at all… but I happened to see that you had a folder of Fairlife cryobank on your desk and..."  
she pauses not sure what else she wants to say…

When she'd first found it, the folder had brought up a ton of confusing emotions but now…she's incredibly uncertain what kind of emotions those even had been, let alone how to voice them… Should she even? But, well… it's too late now…

Regina swallows thickly and inwardly scolds herself for being so careless and leaving it laying on her desk like that.

"Oh that…" She begins and then decides… she might as well just tell Emma the truth.  
"Well, a couple of months ago… before you and I started seeing each other, I had the idea of giving Henry a brother or sister."

She softly informs Emma.

The girl slowly nods and hums as she feels her heart beat hard and fast.

"and I thought… that it would be nice to use the same donor like I did for Henry." Regina continues.

"So, genetically it would be…"

"his sibling entirely, yes."  
Regina watches as Emma continues to nod, those green eyes averted from her own as the girl seems to be staring at her left shoulder,  
worrying that cute pink lower lip of hers.

 _What ever is going on in that beautiful head of yours, Emma?_

To be honest… Emma isn't entirely sure herself. So, Regina wants to have more children…? Okay… so that makes her heart go a little faster.  
Emma also instantly concludes that Regina only wants to conceive more kids if they're full siblings of Henry.  
And somehow… for some reason, that makes it sink a little. or a lot.

A tiny voice in the back of her mind shouts for her to say something... not anything... for her to offer herself as a potential donor.  
But, _hell no_ … that would be _too_ weird.  
They haven't been dating long enough to even consider such a thing…  
and asking something like that would just make everything between them irreversibly awkward.

Also… Regina wants Henry to have a full-sibling, genetically… something Emma can't offer anyway.

So, no… that is _not_ an option.

Instead of saying something incredibly stupid Emma swallows subtly and smiles before saying

"That makes sense."

"Yeah, well… like I said… it was a couple of months ago."  
Regina then slowly continues… weighing her words carefully while closely studying her girlfriend's face.

Yes, at the time, using the same donor to conceive another child, had seemed like the perfect and most logical plan.  
But right now… _something else_ seems much more logical… better even.  
Besides…whatever child, conceived by whoever that gets added to their family will be Henry's sibling… fully and official.

In all honesty… Regina's heart tells, screams her what she wants but she can't possibly ask Emma… no no no _just no_ it would awkward.  
It would be incredibly awkward and weird.

"So, you're going to have another baby?" Emma just shakes her head and forces out a chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood and air around them.

The question though… it does throw Regina off for a moment and she furrows her brow before saying

"What? No… no… I … actually I haven't found the donor.  
He didn't leave any more donations and… he chose to be anonymous… so the cryobank couldn't give me more information…  
Well, they could… but they said they're not allowed to… so that leaves me nowhere…"

"Oh…"

"So, I put one of my people on it … but I'm not too hopeful. Sidney actually just returned me the folder I gave him.  
It's all I have… some basic information about the donor's likes, dislikes, motivation to donate… but nothing specific. So, I don't think that's an option."

That last sentence she says slowly… hoping for Emma to at least register it.

"Oh." The girl hums and nods and then in a surge of extreme bravery starts to say

"Hey you know"

though quickly gets cut off by Henry, who throws himself into her lap.

"I finished my drawing! Wanna see?" He excitedly exclaims, warming both women's hearts.

Honestly… Nor Emma nor Regina knows if Henry's intrusion is incredibly well or ill-timed.

* * *

They're both naked. Have been for a while now as they lay together in the quietness of the brunette's room.  
The older woman held tenderly by strong, pale arms.  
Regina'd told Emma that she was to stay the night, and that she wasn't taking no for an answer.

The girl had already stayed for dinner and Henry's bedtime,  
telling the boy a story from the top of her head before tucking him in and planting his face with sweet little kisses the way she's so skilled at giving them.

Regina had stood by and watched before kissing the boy goodnight herself and then pulled Emma into her own bedroom.  
She'd wordlessly stripped both of them of all of their clothes and is now holding Emma's soft body against her own. Or well, holding her own against Emma's.

"It really is the best option." She grins against the girl's pale chest.

"Hmm?"

"That you stay… you won't be late for work,  
you don't have to go out in the rain anymore and I get to fall asleep in your arms after you've fucked me senseless."  
She so boldly states and chuckles victoriously when she feels the instant effect her words have on Emma.  
The girl shivers and stirs so her front pushes a little against the brunette's thigh now.

"Those are quite a few advantages." Emma chuckles hoarsely. Her tone only fueling Regina's excitement even further.

When she feels her girlfriend's member slowly starting to come to life against her leg, Regina smiles both in and outwardly and doesn't hesitate.  
She stares into dark green eyes before leaning down and taking those pink lips between her own.  
Her mouth's hungrily exploring Emma's followed by the girl's chin, neck and chest.  
First the left then the right nipple gets a thorough sucking and nibbling by pearly white teeth and plump lips.  
Emma is obviously squirming deliciously beneath her lover's perfect frame that's rhythmically rocking into her own.  
Both women feel their own and the other's excitement grow at a rapid pace.

"These deserve a lot of attention… been neglected for so long… but look"

She looks in wonder as she flicks her tongue against Emma's left nipple and can practically see it harden even further.

"You like that _so_ much…" She breathes.

"Fuck yeah." The girl nods frantically and bites her lower lip hard while looking at Regina in awe, herself.

The woman continues to rub her slightly parted lips against Emma's now entirely slick rock hard nipples  
before slowly traveling down in a promising trail of kisses down her smooth abdomen.  
Emma whines and moans and then… her breath hitches and her eyes go wide.

Her hands instantly reach down to grab her girlfriend's face as she makes them lock eyes again.

"Baby, what are you doing?" She rushes out in a hard whisper while staring in shock at the women that's now comfortably taken place between her thighs.

Regina takes her time to look deep into her lover's eyes and smiles softly.  
She licks her lips slowly and seductively.

The apprehension in Emma's eyes is priceless as her jaw falls open wide.

The next thing she knows, Regina's skilled fingers reach up and teasingly circle Emma's hard pink nipples again.  
She seems the be taking her time in admiring the way she managed to suck them so beautifully erect.  
Almost instantly Regina can feel the blonde's cock twitch against her chest while doing so. She bites her lip and smirks.

"I'm hungry."

Emma coughs and blushes excitedly but then quickly shakes her head.

"You don't have to do" Her voice wavers through the bedroom but she doesn't complete her sentence.

Regina's halts her movements for a moment, her eyes narrow a little as she looks deep into her girl's eyes...  
really wanting for Emma to take her serious when she tells her

"Emma I _want_ to do it."

Emma's breathing intensifies and to be honest, she has to blink a couple of times, as if she's double checking if this is really happening,  
while nodding her understanding. She swallows down a mouth full of saliva, instantly regretting it,  
because now her mouth feels fucking dry but then musters up a cute,  
shy smile when she can't help her eyes from wandering towards Regina's mouth that will soon be…

Before Emma can gather her thoughts it seems Regina's already made the rest of her descent between pale thighs and is now face to face with her erection. Emma's erection, all for her.

Regina sighs excitedly.  
This may be very very new… so far she's found exploring Emma to be incredibly fun and satisfying and can't imagine this to be any different.

Her full, wet lips place their first sweet and cautious kiss onto the underside of the girl's swollen tip.

"Oh" and Emma watches it all with eyes and mouth open wide.

Regina looks up, just for a split second and smiles sexily while her right hand slowly finds it's way around the base of the blonde's shaft  
as she holds her love's penis in front of her face. She then draws back slightly to watch how the flesh moves while slowly stroking it a little.  
Up and down. Up and down. A little slower. A little faster. It's actually quite fascinating…  
While the skin-surface of Emma's cock feels so soft beneath her fingers,  
the member itself is clearly hard and strong and it makes Regina feel a wave of arousal running through her own sex.  
Soft and slick because there's no doubt... she's so incredibly wet.

Still she takes her time, learning every curve, line, vein, shade of skin tone,... as her fingers trace it all so delicately.

Desperate whimpers fill her ears and she smirks excitedly.

But Emma should be patient. She needs a moment. A moment to study her lover.  
Emma had surely taken her sweet time when she'd been laying between Regina's legs… and this is… not necessarily revenge…  
but Regina wants to enjoy the same privilege Emma had… to have a good and up close look at what she's dealing with.

Of course, she knows that in just a few moments she'll give Emma what she wants and needs.

She _knows_ she'll be orally pleasuring her girlfriend for the first but not the last time.  
Admittedly, the thought does make her a bit nervous… but not in a bad way at all.

Knowing that she has zero experience in orally pleasuring a penis she wants to know Emma's as good as she can before starting her first attempt.

Then… she seems to suddenly decide… it's time…

Regina swiftly leans forward and confidently brings the throbbing meat towards her parted lips.  
When the head enters her mouth she has to part them a bit further, not expecting it to take as much space as it does.

There's a slight salty taste hitting her senses,  
but the most surprising thing is how smooth and slick the skin feels and how she can kind of feel the member pulsating inside her mouth.  
Her tongue, which she'd been holding back in her mouth now darts forward to tentatively connect with the red tip. Carefully testing these new waters.  
Emma's breathing is intensifying… Not that Regina's doing much, the woman reckons but the girl must be enjoying the sight and the anticipation…  
and probably also the small licks Regina's treating the head of her dick to.

Tiny rhythmic licks… before she lets her tongue slide fully against and around the mushroom shaped intrusion and then softly starts to suck.

Emma is having the biggest challenge of her life keeping her eyes open right now.  
They constantly threaten to fall closed and roll into the back of her head while she's so thoroughly enjoying what's happening.

But no, she really does not want to miss seeing Regina explore her so devotedly.

How Regina's beautiful lips are wrapped eagerly around her shaft and how soft hands slowly stroke the base of her cock and around her balls and shaft.

And fuck… Regina's first taste, surely is an excessive one.

Slowly, the brunette starts to move her head up and down a little, making a slightly bobbing motion.  
Her hair falls into her face, making her pull back.

Before releasing Emma fully she keeps her lips against the now completely wet and red end of the girl's the penis, rubs them there,  
putting some pressure against the wanting flesh and plants a soft kiss onto it. She draws back but keeps her eyes onto her new friend.

Watching its perfect shape. The way it curves just a tiny bit to the right but still, somehow looks right at her.  
The way the wider head ends into a thin line that teases her to continue. Both teases and begs…

"That was amazing." Emma breathes hard. Sounding so very husky and horny.

Making Regina quickly look up at her girlfriend in confusion.

"I'm not done, am I?" She furrows her brow at the blonde.

"Euhm..." Emma clears her throat and studies the brunette's face carefully.

"There aren't really any rules for it..."  
She smiles shyly while holding her breath, silently suggesting that if Regina'd like it… she can continue… but only if she wants to, of course!

"Well, if it's all the same to you..." Regina smiles seductively then... and asks "can I suck you off some more?"  
Nearly succeeding in finishing the job merely by uttering those words.

"Aaah " the girls gasps loudly.

"Hmm?" And her lover raises a suggestive eyebrow while bringing her cock back to her lips and rubbing it in a circular motion against them  
as if she's she's applying lipstick rather than pre-cum.

The amazing feeling and the mind blowing naughty sight have an amazing effect on Emma.  
Her penis twitches in Regina's right hand and the older woman smiles.

"I think that's a yes."

Emma rolls her eyes and chuckles bubbly at how playful and teasing Regina is being.

She absolutely loves it.

She absolutely loves how Regina starts to slowly jerk her off and how her dick hovers so deliciously close to the woman's face.  
Emma's fairly certain that this is one of her favorite sights ever. How could it not be?  
The heels of her feet dig into the mattress as she wills herself to postpone her orgasm as long as possible so she can enjoy this fully.  
After all… Regina's going to suck her off some more… and she really doesn't want to miss out on this opportunity. Obviously.

But then Regina's left hand finds her balls and exploringly massages them, already pulling Emma so fucking close to the edge.

"Does that feel good?" The woman so sweetly and in a way… kind of innocently asks.

"Yes it does." Emma gasps and then presses her lips together tightly.

"It's so soft." Regina speaks in wonder. At this, the blonde can't help but giggle.

"They feel pretty tight to me."

And Regina grins wide.

"Does that mean you're close?" She asks while continuing to letting both of her hands work on the skin beneath them.

Her right fist has found a nice rhythm to stroke the rigid penis in it and the fingers of her left hand continue to gently fumble Emma's scrotum.

"Yeah." The girl breathes out and then locks her eyes into narrowed slits as she keeps them trained onto Regina,  
while feeling that she has no choice but to softly moan in the rhythm her girlfriend's setting for her.

"I want to get you there with my mouth."

Regina decidedly tells her. The excitement obvious but there's also a small and cute hint of shyness there.

"Oh fuck. Okay." Emma moans louder now. Still trying to keep her tone down so she doesn't startle the sleeping boy down the hall.

When Regina draws both of her hands back her moans turn into a frustrated whine as her dick falls proudly and stiff against her stomach.

As if on automatic pilot, needy for touch and release... Emma reaches down and squeezes her shaft in her left hand.

"Hey stop that. I want to do it." Regina chuckles while swatting the younger woman's hand away.

"Sorry... I just… really need it." Emma softly groans and breathes hard.

The brunette nods knowing that she really shouldn't postpone much longer.

"Just" her dark brown eyes move towards one of Emma's hands that is digging into the sheets.  
She reaches out and takes it in hers... brings it to her lips to kiss the knuckles sweetly and then guides it towards the back of her own head.

"Help me."

She says the moment their eyes lock again. Emma gulps and takes a soft grip onto the brunette woman's dark hair.  
She nods slowly and then puts a little pressure on the back of her lover's head to push her face toward her stiffness.

Regina immediately, obediently leans forward and licks a line up Emma's shaft drawing a long high pitch moan from her lover.  
She then proudly wraps her lips around the head of Emma's sex once she reaches it,  
strokes her tongue repeatedly against the throbbing flesh though quickly draws back when she suddenly seems to think of something.

Not wanting for her girlfriend to get blue balls (or what's it called?) her hand continues to pump.

"Darling?" She breathlessly asks. With lips swollen and salty.

"Hu?" Emma murmurs with closed eyes and a scrunched up face.

"When you release… I want it to be in my mouth but I don't want to choke." She quickly states, knowing that the moment is getting closer.

"What? You want me to cum in your mouth? You don't have to do that Regina... I'll pull out."

"No. You'd do the same for me and I think it's really sexy ... I just... don't want to try to take it all and then choke, you understand."

"Of course'" Emma breathes out hard and then tries to regain her focus.

Which is actually fucking impossible but still… she goes to sit up a little and takes her penis in her hand... holding her fingers over Regina's.  
Both of their skins entirely wet with pre-cum and saliva.

"Okay. So... I'll tell you when I'm about to blow and then you just..."  
She whimpers and licks her lips hardly believing the instructions she's about to give Regina.  
"open your mouth wide and put your tongue flat and hold my dick against it."

Regina nods, looking impossibly eager to do this right and instantly mimics Emma's words as she's looking for confirmation.

"Oh yeah like that."  
Emma stares openmoutedly at the way her ragging boner is twitching against Regina's tongue before the woman quickly nods and tells her  
"Thank you... I promise I won't interrupt again."

She blushes shyly, feeling kind of bad for putting the blonde through this long a wait, gives Emma another beautiful smile,  
letting her know that this time they can go until the finish… before lowering her lips again and taking the hard cock between them.

Emma's hand softly massages the back of Regina's head and neck as she guides her lover's head up and down her erection.  
Not too deep because she doesn't want for Regina to be uncomfortable  
and not too forceful because she wants her to be able to pull away whenever she wants to.

But honestly, there's not a hair on that brunette head of hers that would even consider doing such a thing.  
Regina's eyes are now closed as she concentrates on giving her blonde girlfriend as much oral pleasure as possible.

She repeatedly gives the underside of Emma's shaft firm strokes with her tongue while sucking and slipping her lips up and down.

Regina realizes she's not able to take her too deep  
but the fact that Emma's breathing hard and moaning loudly are a good indicator that she isn't doing too bad, which really does boost her ego.

"Oh baby I'm gonna cum." The girl groans while stroking Regina's hair away from her face with both of her hands.  
She then takes those brown stresses in one hand and holds it back firmly while taking a hold of her penis with the other.

Regina, ready to receive, quickly pulls her lips away from the hot flesh she's been sucking on and opens her mouth wide,  
flattens her tongue and takes a hold of Emma's thighs as the younger woman holds the tip of her cock against her willing and hungry dark pink tongue.

The woman's encouraging strokes on her thighs have a very motivating effect.  
Combine that with Emma's own strokes on her dick and she's shooting her release in no time… painting her girlfriend's mouth with her thick seed.

"Oooooooh Ooooh baby" She murmurs high pitched, close to running out of breath.

"Aaammmmm" it might not be much but it's the sound Regina makes to encourage her girlfriend to orgasm for her… in her… or on her… whatever.

The next moment, when Emma's done moaning and releasing herself, she blushingly bites her lip at the sight in front of her.

Regina is breathing heavy and is still sitting there between her legs. Mouth open, her tongue pooling with sperm and Emma's penis leaning against her lower lip.

"Euhm" Emma furrows her brow and rather shyly sucks in her upper lip.  
She puts out her hand and offers "Here… you can spit it out."

But Regina merely rolls her eyes, closes her lips and swallows down whatever Emma had shot in her mouth.

"That won't be necessary, thank you." She snorts at Emma's shocked expression before licking the rest of the salty substance off of her lips.

"Fuck, you're so sexy." Emma grins wide then.

"I'm so horny." Regina seductively whispers and smirks at the blonde.

"You are?" Emma smiles back at her and can already feel herself starting to grow excited again.

The brunette blushes and nods. So, orally pleasuring Emma had turned her on immensely… and if she's honest… she's actually not surprised at all,  
the mere thought of doing this for and with her girlfriend had been a hot one already.

Emma though… is entirely shocked by the admission…  
especially when she pulls the brunette on top of her and can actually feel the woman's wetness against her upper thigh as Regina's straddling her right leg.

The fact that them doing this is something Regina seems to find such great pleasure and excitement in is an absolutely mind blowing revelation to her.

It sets her entirely on fire in the most amazing way ever and she's so ready to show Regina how fucking amazing she thinks she is.

"Baby… You're practically leaking…." She groans against Regina's neck, lapping at the woman's sweaty skin.

"I know… Fuck… do something about it" She whines hornily, needy and hotly… and Emma can't help but smile wide and radiant.

She reaches between Regina's legs and gently lets her fingers slide through her open and inviting lips.

"Ooooooh" The older woman hisses in pleasure.

Emma keeps on stroking her lover's pussy softly… but of course she knows the woman needs a lot more pressure than that.  
She just loves to take her sweet time. Regina had definitely taken hers while pleasuring her orally.  
And as much as she'd enjoyed it, it had been sweet torture. Sweet… but still, torture.

While doing this to her girlfriend Emma reaches down between her own legs as well and wraps her left hand around her hardening shaft as well.

Regina finds her way onto her back as her legs fall to the sides, leaving her entirely exposed to her younger lover.  
Emma's now positioned between her legs. Skillfully jerking herself hard and at the same time manually pleasuring the brunette.  
Rubbing that swollen clit of hers.

"Okay. Hold on." Emma grins wide and halts her ministrations on both of them for a moment.

"No! Don't stop. Please don't stop." Regina groans but Emma shakes her head and chuckles.

"Ssssssht… my needy girl… I promise it'll be worth the wait." She smiles.

Regina slams her hands into the mattress and shakes her head but smiles wide too. She's sure Emma will make good on that promise.

Emma quickly goes for her girlfriend's nightstand and reaches in the woman's dildo drawer which now, thanks to her own resourcefulness,  
also contains a shitload of condoms. Regina laughs bubbly as she realizes Emma put them there without her knowledge and then hums excitedly,  
unable to contain her want, when she watches Emma so swiftly put on a condom.  
She decides it's incredibly sexy to see Emma do that… especially since she knows what follows next.

"Okay now we're ready to go."  
Emma grins wide at her before leaning down and planting her lips on the pulse point on Regina's neck and sucking the skin there between her teeth, hard… along with guiding and pushing first the head, quickly followed by the shaft of her dick into Regina's tight pussy until she's balls deep inside of her girlfriend.

The hands take a hold of the brunette's legs before reaching around and gripping her girl's ass cheeks as she's burying herself inside of Regina hard.  
Over and over.

The effect is instant when Emma feels her girlfriend gripping her dick tightly and exploding in pleasure…  
Regina's shivering all over… and it goes on and on and on and on…

Pink lips find Regina's dark, erect nipples as they nibble so hungrily onto the both hard and velvety skin.  
First the left then the right… as waves of pleasure keep running through the older woman's body… completely consuming her.

All Regina knows is that she's cumming and that Emma's fucking her hard and deep and that she wants for it to never stop…  
that Emma takes her again and again.

When the blonde lifts Regina's legs and puts them over her shoulders, she changes the angle of her pounding and with that… does it for them both… again…  
The sweet spot she's hitting inside of her lover sends Regina over an edge she didn't even know existed and throws herself along with her.

As she unloads her second load of cum of the evening into the latex protection Emma leans her body forward onto the backs of Regina's upper legs…  
both stretching and tightening her girlfriend a little further… and with that intensifying the last shocks of both of their orgasms.

It takes a moment for Emma to realize what's happened but when she does, her eyes go wide and she looks down in horror.

"What's wrong baby?" Regina breathlessly asks her... still feeling her entire body and mind buzz deliciously.

"The condom. It broke."

* * *

 **:) BAM Who saw it coming? and by that I mean the ending... not the girls...**

 **I'd love love love to hear your thoughts...**


	13. All Through The Night

**Hey sweethearts! You guys are the best** **:D** **Thanks so much for all of your kind words. You make all the difference!**

 **I'm still working on replying to all of you asap :)**

 **Also, to the guest reviewers who keep leaving me encouraging and sweet reviews!  
I wish I could thank you personally because you're really awesome :)  
you're definitely the reason I would never disable the guest reviews! **

**Don't worry I haven't forgotten about our ladies' best friends.**

 **They're not making an appearance in this chapter but they're not gone, of course.  
This chapter revolves around Emma, Regina and Henry as you'll read in **

**3**

 **2**

 **1**

CHAPTER 13

Emma's face is flushed entirely red and her crimson flaked chest is heaving wildly. Signs of both physical exhaustion and pure unadulterated panic.  
It's actually rather comical her next words are

"There's no need to panic though... I mean… I'm sure we can fix this..." Emma cutely curls up her nose.  
"I mean... Not this ... Obviously" She awkwardly hints at the wrecked piece of sticky latex in her hand  
"But the situation" and shakes her head a little, slowly from side to side trying to think of ways in which she can reassure her girlfriend it'll be fine.

She swallows thickly and clears her throat, then nervously gets up and goes to throw away the broken condom and to clean off her hands.

"Emma..." Regina sighs hoarsely. She somewhat protectively closes her legs and clenches the muscles of her pussy,  
but Emma's far too caught up in trying to think of a _stupid "solution_ " to notice.

"We should get you up..." Emma turns back towards her girlfriend, puts on a brave face and decidedly tells her.  
"We can walk around a bit... most of if will just run out, right? And euhm I can go get you a morning after pill... Yeah... It'll be fine."  
She sighs softly and looks up into brown eyes, offering the brunette a smile she hopes will be calming.

The look of slight amusement she's offered is not what she'd expected though and Regina can't help but chuckle softly.

"Emma, darling, it's okay... I'm sure none of that will be necessary."  
She narrows her eyes a bit and leans forward towards the blonde hoping it'll be enough for Emma to stop pushing for them to "fix" this.

"It won't?" Emma hesitantly asks, her face still crimson as she's looking seriously nervous.

 _What does Regina even mean by that?_

"I just had my period a couple of days ago...trust me I know my cycle _very well_... and... these are my least fertile few days of the month...  
So unless you have some kind of _super sperm_... or I don't know...you dumped gallons of it in me...-not that it works like that, don't worry... I know..."  
Her soft laughter fills and warms the room.

It _is_ true… these _are_ her least fertile few days… But Regina guiltily realizes that she would have told Emma just the same if they hadn't been as well.  
She doesn't like herself for it, at all. She wishes she could just talk freely about the subject with the blonde.  
Just tell her it's okay because… wouldn't it just be amazing if Emma had so easily gotten her pregnant? The brunette can feel her heart racing fast.

None of it matters though… it's not like that actually happened…  
Years ago, when she _wasn't_ nearing the big four-O yet and she went in to be inseminated  
which resulted in her getting pregnant of Henry she'd made sure all of the circumstances were ideal…  
So her body would be the perfect environment for life to grow…

Right now… she hadn't prepared her body at all, and most importantly probably doesn't even have an egg ready.  
So yeah… as guilty as she feels about not being able to talk to Emma about it… it's not like it matters anyway…  
Regardless of the fact that given the chance… she would have lied… she hadn't because she's almost certain it's true.

"I'm sure you won't have gotten me pregnant."

Regina finishes quietly shaking her head from side to side.

"Oh." Is all the girl says then, staring blankly back at her.

A weird feeling settles in... Could what she thought had been fear before been some sort of excitement instead  
and could the reassurance she should be feeling right now actually be slight disappointment? It cannot be, right? That's absolutely ridiculous.

The worry lines on her forehead must show because it triggers Regina to reach out and stroke her fingers across Emma's stressed expression.

"Relax, okay?" Comes the older woman's soothing whisper.

"I'm sorry." Emma breathes out.

"Don't be. Please don't be..."  
Regina sits up completely now and pulls Emma into her arms, back on top of her into an embrace she hopes Emma needs just as badly as she does.

She does.

"What if I have super sperm?" Emma suddenly asks against Regina's slowly heaving chest. The silky skin so soft against her own dry lips.

Regina's breath hitches as Emma's question fills her with hope, as unlikely as it is.

 _Then I guess you and I are meant to have a baby together._

Is the first and most prominent thought coming and staying in Regina's mind.

But there's no way that she can say that...

"Then we'll deal with it then." She tells her girlfriend instead.

"Regina?" Emma speaks up again a couple of minutes later. The room is filled with a silence neither tense nor soothing...  
It's a very present silence but one both seem to need as their minds are crowded with unprocessed thoughts.

"Yes?" The older woman hums sweetly.

"I'm not your donor though." Emma says with a tone that Regina thinks might sound a little sad... Or maybe just very tired or...  
Maybe emotionless. Or maybe she's reading into things.

"I know." She tries to copy the tone not wanting for Emma to detect her own true feelings on the matter.

"Stop worrying, please?" She then softly asks.

"Yeah." Emma moves her head up a bit so she can look into Regina's eyes again. Her lips turn up into a cute smile, able to melt Regina's heart any day.

"Can we just enjoy the fact that we just had amazing sex?" The woman's wavering voice tenderly offers.

"We did, didn't we?" Emma's smile widens so beautifully it sends Regina's heart reeling.

"I never came so long and so hard in my entire life." Regina easily shares... The admission pure music to the blonde's red stained ears.

"You were beautiful. Are beautiful…" Emma truthfully tells her with eyes so big Regina finds herself quickly drowning.  
"but when, Regina when you're letting go like that... God it's the most breathtaking sight. Ever."

She studies the dark haired woman's face so closely as to not miss any details... God this woman's precious.

"You make me feel so good." Regina nods meekly and stares so openly at Emma's angelic face.

"You make me feel so alive." Emma's breath hitches when she tells her girlfriend. As if that particular breath was so loaded with life...  
It's almost too much to handle... But it just so happens to be what happens to the air around them when their chemistry takes place.

Regina's arms tighten their grip on Emma's soft, warm, spent body. Their skins melt together.  
Both getting impossibly comfortable in the other's embrace.

"Emma..." Regina softly whispers… _so_ softly she's barely interrupting the buzz of the silence around them.

"Yeah?" Emma quietly yawns, only drooling a little onto her girlfriend's left shoulder.

Regina smirks affectionately... And even though there's more then one thing she wishes she could talk about right now.

 _I love you so much_

 _Be our family_

 _Let's make a baby_

There's no way she's willing to sacrifice this perfect moment

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night baby." Emma murmurs half asleep already.

It takes Regina a little longer to fall in dreams...

Before she dozes off all she can think of is...

 _What if you have super sperm?_

When she finally finds sleep, she's wearing a smile that'll keep the both of them warm. All through the night.

* * *

Emma's the first in the house to wake up. It's Saturday, early Saturday and she isn't supposed to start to work for another three hours but these days...  
Emma doesn't mind being up. It's nice laying here... So nice...

In the calm of Regina's bedroom...

Nothing other than the brunette's soft breathing can be heard.

Emma inhales deeply and feels nothing but warmth and _love_ fill her entire being as the amazing scent of Regina Mills is filling her nostrils.  
She smells of apples, fresh sheets, sweet sweat and sex.

Emma feels herself blushing and smirks, feeling utterly accomplished.  
 _I did that._  
She inwardly chuckles before slowly entangling her limbs from her girlfriend's...

She's positively parched and could use a glass of lemon water she's sure Regina has a cool tumbler of in the fridge, just waiting to be downed.

The blonde quietly dresses in last night's clothes and silently thinks of how convenient it would be to have her own wardrobe here...  
The thought makes her blush as she looks back at the bed her Regina is splayed out upon,  
pouting cutely and with so much adoration her heartbeat is now definitely louder than her lover's soft snoring.

She inhales slowly and looks down before tying up her hair and leaving the warm room.

Looking around Regina's luxurious kitchen, Emma notices how the space is entirely spotless. Of course it is.  
She'd just cleaned it the other day... Just like the rest of the house...

It's pretty insane she's supposed to clean it again in just a couple of hours... But well, it's what she's payed to do.  
Perhaps she should strike up a conversation about it with her boss... girlfriend...  
The idea of not being around Regina and Henry anymore as much as she is does make her feel pretty nauseous  
and so she decides to just dismiss the thought for now.

 _Today is a good day._

Emma's humming softly as she makes her way to the downstairs toilet.

Spotless toilet.

She momentarily halts her humming and decides that she _should_ have that talk about her work with Regina... as much as she dreads it... It's only fair.  
Right now, the woman's just wasting money on her and it just doesn't feel right.

The fact that she's so deep in thoughts and visually focusing on the perfect line her pee makes into the toilet,  
causes for Emma to be entirely oblivious to the bathroom door that's opening to her right.

When she turns her head in confusion, slightly startled to see anyone really, it's as if everything happens in slow motion.  
Especially when her big green eyes lock onto Henry's gaping expression.

"Emma?" her own eyes go wide in shock as the boy speaks out in confusion.

She gasps, is completely speechless, looks down at herself, then back at Henry and then instantly stops peeing.

To say she's horrified is a huge understatement.

"Kid!" She exclaims, trying to sound open and not totally freaked out but who is she kidding? She's panicking and Henry's already stormed off.

She wants to call out for him... For him not to freak out and just ask anything he wants to know...  
But she can't... Emma slams her lips shut, afraid of saying anything wrong and groans painfully.

She zips up her pants quickly and just briefly washes her hands before returning to Regina.

"I…." The girl breathes out... already on the fucking verge of crying.

"Emma what's wrong?"  
Regina sits up, still entirely naked but seeing as she's got nothing to hide... she just opens her arms and motions for Emma to fill her embrace.

The girl just grimaces and shakes her head apologetically... She can't go and fall into Regina's arms after scarring the light of that woman's life like that...

"Something horrible just happened." She nervously utters, sighs and worries her lower lip.

"What happened? Is Henry okay?" Regina is already getting up from the bed and grabbing her nightgown as Emma nervously paces the room.

"I don't know… he saw me." She breathes out fast but loud and clear... Regina has the right to know the truth about what happened.

"What do you mean?" The woman halts all movement and looks at Emma.  
Nightgown hanging loose around her body and the look on her face a questioning one.

"Peeing standing up…. He saw me and he ran off to his room."

Emma further elaborates... Her tone monotone and her gaze directed at the carpeted floor.

It's silent then until the older woman starts to move and Emma feels a pull on her left wrist.

"Oh darling." It's Regina, willing her into her arms... The woman snuggles her nose into the crack of the blonde's neck and softly kisses her there.

"I'm sorry Regina… I honestly… I really didn't want for him to see that… I should have made sure I locked the door… I was so stupid."  
And even though it seems like Regina isn't upset at all... Emma can't help but still feel nervous...

"Listen baby, it'll be fine. I'll talk to him." The brunette then takes Emma's beautiful face between her hands and tells her decidedly.

"He must be so freaked out." Emma whispers while leaning into her girlfriend's tender touch.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Regina shakes her head and smiles so fucking beautifully Emma can't help but smile along.

That is until she realizes something and furrows her brow in worry again.

"What if he doesn't want to see me anymore?"

"Why wouldn't he want to see you?"

Regina curls up her nose... Seemingly entirely unable to comprehend what Emma's trying to say.

"Because he's scared?" The girl offers, so very petrified herself.

"Emma, baby… he's a smart, free- spirited open minded child. I raised him well, if I say so myself."  
The older woman sweetly chuckles and softly scratches the back of her girlfriend's neck.  
"He _won't_ be scared. It _won't_ change anything. I'll just have a talk with him, okay?"

"Okay." Emma nods meekly but is really grateful that her girlfriend is able to stay so calm when she clearly can't.

"Will you call me?" Emma looks hopeful into Regina's big dark eyes.

"You're leaving?" Which she now slightly narrows in clear disappointment

And it makes Emma both sad and happy.  
Disappointment is not an expression she want for there to ever be on that gorgeous face of Regina Mills...  
but for it to be there merely because of the simple fact that she's not staying around right at this moment… It's a crazy thing...  
How can _Regina Mills_ feel so strongly for _someone like her_... for _her_.

"Yeah, I want to give him some time… I don't think I should be around today... you know.  
I don't want him to feel uncomfortable or pressured to talk to me or whatever..." She offers the woman a small smile that Regina instantly detects as fake.

"Oh baby." She tilts her head and squeezes Emma's sweaty palm.

"It's fine, just call me, okay? Maybe I can come back tonight or something... I don't know. Depending on how Hen feels."  
Emma sighs and shakes her head, getting ready to leave.

"Of course. Don't worry, okay? It'll be fine. I can't wait till you're back."

Regina truthfully tells her.

"Thank you. Me neither."

"Don't worry." The brunette emphasizes ones more… worrying herself it's all for naught anyway because Emma's a complete nerve wreck.

"I won't…" The blonde lies and pouts her lips before murmuring "too much."

"Sure."

The moment Regina hears the front door fall in it's lock, the lock Emma fixed,  
she walks to her drawer, pulls out some comfortable home-wear she puts on and exits her bedroom in search of a certain little boy.

"Henry?" She sweetly calls out in the hallway.

"Hen, sweetheart are you in your bedroom?" She knocks once before pushing his door open.

"Good morning mister Mills, did you sleep well?"  
Regina smiles warmly while approaching the brown haired kid that's hunched over a piece of paper, crayon in hand.

"Uhu." He nods his little head and quickly kisses his mother, keeping his eyes trained on his work and getting right back at it.

Orange and yellow lines are drawn across a dark blue sky.  
A bright red rocket ship shooting through it and Regina watches as her son concentrates on what to add next.

"Sweetheart." She suddenly interrupts. Gently taking his chin between her fingers and turning his attention to her.  
"Look at me baby."

When he finally faces his mother Henry's eyes are cast down and he sucks in his lower lip.

"I'm sorry that I didn't knock." Comes his quiet mumble.

"What's that, baby?" Regina furrows her brow slightly.

"I didn't knock and Emma was in the bathroom." He says and looks up at his mother with big guilty eyes.

"Well, you're right you should have knocked. But you're not used to having to knock at home, are you?"  
She so sweetly smiles at him. Running her left hand through the side of his messy bed hair.

He smiles a little too and nods his head agreeingly.

"So we'll just have to get used to that, right?"

Another nod and he then looks down at his little hands.

"How come you're so quiet, sweetheart?" By now Regina's kneeling down next to Henry's chair so she's at eyes-height with her son.  
The hand stroking his hair has moved to lay atop his fumbling hands resting in his flannel pajama clad lap.

"Is Emma a boy?" He then shyly asks his mother.

Regina smiles sympathetic, tilts her head and inhales slowly.

"What makes you say that, baby?"

"I saw…" and then he seems to have some difficulty with putting what he saw into words.

"You saw her use the bathroom." So Regina helps him sweetly.

The boy hesitantly looks up and nods in confirmation.

"Henry sweetheart, I know that what you saw is confusing. But it doesn't change the fact that Emma is a girl… a woman."

His big eyes are wide in question as he silently regards his mother.

"Can you tell me the biggest difference between a girl's and a boy's body?"

She gently enquires, Giving his fingers a very light, motherly squeeze.

"Their private bits?" He questioningly suggests causing for Regina to break out into a big smile.

"That's right, and while that's true… that's not what makes a boy a boy and a girl a girl."  
The woman carefully explains him.

Although Henry's clearly confused now.

His little scrunched up face is absolutely adorable and the woman can't help but chuckle at the display of cuteness.

"Like in Emma's case… she's clearly a girl isn't she?" She continues to tell him and Henry nods.

"But… she has private bits that you'd think only boys have."

Henry nods again.

"That just makes her special, don't you think?" A beautiful dark eyebrow is arched as she closed mouthedly smiles wide-eyed at her son, awaiting his reaction.

The boy who seems to think first and then quickly realizes his mom is absolutely right, pipes up and nods his full agreement.

"It does!" He grins at his mother who breathes relieved and content to have been right in believing her son would be as open-minded as she'd expected he'd be.

"Is there anything else you don't understand, darling?" She then asks him. This household being an open one.

"I have a question." He pouts in seemingly deep thought and breathes in a slow, long breath while squaring his little shoulders.

* * *

"Hey." Emma enters the loft and gives Regina a small kiss on the lips.

The brunette had called her earlier, confirming what she'd known and Emma desperately hoped – Henry is not traumatized at all-  
telling the blonde to come over and spend time with them.

The girl'd still been a bit apprehensive and told Regina she'd come over in the afternoon but that she needed some time to calm down first,  
not wanting to freak out Henry further than she still kind of believed she already had.

In the meantime, Ruby and her had talked.  
Mostly about Emma, because she often seems to be the one with issues.  
Her long legged friend ever the happy one in tune with everything around her. Emma's got a lot to learn from her and her way of living.  
Though in the relationship department… Ruby still can learn a thing or two about Emma's way of loving.

Emma Swan loves intense… She might not entirely realize it… but she does.

Regina for instance.

"Hi Darling." The brunette wraps her arms around Emma's waist and gives her a big, warm hug.

"Is he alright?" Emma quietly asks. Her body and facial expression entirely tense with concern.

"Of course he is, dear. I told you he would be."

"I still get to be his Emma?" the blonde stares deeply into her eyes and smiles cutely and hopeful.

"His one and only Emma." Regina grins wide back at her before adding "he was afraid you were mad at him for not knocking though."

"What?" Emma's queue to softly snort and giggle. She shakes her head and narrows her eyes comically.

"I told him you weren't… it took some convincing but he soon moved on to his next thought."  
Regina gently tells her girlfriend, already kind of bracing herself for what's to come.

"His next thought?" The blonde tilts her head in curious interest.

"He has a serious question for you." Regina nods, an almost entirely serious expression on her face apart from the cute smile tugging at her lips.

"What question?" Emma chuckles airy and scans Regina's face for more information.

"Henry, sweetheart… Emma's here!" Regina smiles wide, without averting her eyes from her girlfriend's face and calls for her little boy.

Small, stomping feet storm down the stairs.

"Hey kid!" Emma smiles wide, though a little nervously, hoping for the boy to not look at her differently, mentally preparing for disappointment.

Disappointment that doesn't come.

Without hesitating Henry takes the blonde's hand in his and pulls her towards the couch.

Emma bites her lip and inhales and exhales slowly, immediately feeling relief wash over her.

"Your mom tells me you have a serious question for me."  
She tilts her head and encourages him to ask her whatever he wants.

Henry momentarily turns around while remaining seated closely by Emma's side  
and looks at his mom who's regarding the both of them with eyes filled with what Emma registers as happiness and it warms her entirely.

"What? You need me to leave?" The dark haired beauty chuckles amused while smiling at her little boy.

Henry pouts his lips a little shyly before nodding at his mommy.

Regina too nods her understanding and walks towards the kitchen to get Emma something to drink while her little prince asks her his big boy question.

By now, Emma's becoming at least a little nervous. What could possibly be so serious that Regina can't even be there while the boy asks his question?

He looks at her and puts on a straight very serious face,  
fills his little lungs with big gulps of air and courage and then tells the blonde in a clipped tone

"I want to stand up and pee too."

So, Emma has no idea what she was expecting for him to say… but _this_ certainly wasn't it. She narrows her eyes and shakes her head in confusion.  
Soon enough a smile takes over her pale features as she asks him "You've never peed while standing up?"

Henry instantly curls up his nose in embarrassment and shakes his head from side to side.

"Hey… I didn't mean it like that… it's nothing too be ashamed of. It's never too late to start peeing while standing up."  
She chuckles and softly squeezes his shoulder, feeling him relax and lose his shyness.

"No one's ever showed me and mommy wants me to sit down."

"Well, your mom is right. If you're not sure how to do it right then it's best to sit down so you don't pee all over the toilet seat."  
She tells him and he giggles.

He nods his understanding and then smiles brightly.

"But you can teach me, right?"

It's incredible really… but Emma hadn't seen this coming… she hadn't expected for Henry to ask her this. What is she supposed to say?  
Would it be okay for her to teach him? Is he comfortable enough with her for such a thing… it surely seems so. His eyes are so full of hope and excitement.

Emma's big green eyes quickly travel from his to his mother's who, by now, seems to be standing not that far behind Henry.  
The woman gives Emma a quick nod and a sweet, soft smile.

"I… of course I can teach you." The girl blushingly tells the little boy in front of her.

"Yes!" He jumps up from his place and throws his little fist in the air.

There's no hesitation whatsoever when he gets up and starts to walk away.

He then suddenly turns around "Aren't you coming?" and shakes his head.

Emma's a little speechless at first and looks back at Regina who actually seems to be having a hard time keeping herself from laughing.

"Now?!" The girl croaks in surprise.

"Pleaaaaaase?" The little boy pleadingly pouts.

Emma on her turn chuckles and shakes her head then looks up at him and nods before smiling wide.

She gets up, looks one last time at Regina who winks cutely at her.

"Come on. Let's do this."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait once again! I'm trying to work on it for you guys! I'm definitely not quitting, don't worry ;)**

 **Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think? :3**


	14. All My Stuff

**Hey babes! Sorry I kept you waiting… I'm not gonna lie, I was emotionally dealing with the loss of Lexa kom Trikru :O**

 **I must say… I think the "revolution" it's sparked concerning queerbating and the whole "bury your gays"-trope could really mean a lot for our future representation in TV series!  
If you haven't heard about what's going on, go check it out on Tumblr or Twitter.  
Search for Lexa or The 100, find out what it's all about and join the revolution ;)**

 **Even if you're not into the show, it's about more than that.**

 **Just saying… who knows the makers of OUAT suddenly realize it's time for a change… or well, justice (highly unlikely xD)**

 **Anyways… I did my best to write you guys a chapter**

 **:)** **and it pretty much goes like**

 **this…**

CHAPTER 14

"Thank you for tonight." Regina breathes the words in the crook of her girlfriend's neck, alternating every other word with one or two soft, tingly kisses.

The feeling makes the blonde's breath hitch as her body relaxes into her lover's embrace.

"You cooked." She furrows her eyebrows while tilting her head a little to look at Regina

"I mean about what you did for Henry, dummy."  
The brunette rolls her eyes and moves her body a tiny bit higher onto the blonde's so their lips brush effortlessly.

"Oh that…" Emma grins wide and nods. "that was something else." She chuckles warmly thinking back of that moment Henry'd asked her for her help.  
As entirely strange as it may seem, it had made her feel so important and of value in Henry's life.  
She felt absolutely honored to be the one showing the little boy how to pee standing, as ridiculous as that sounds.

"You're so good with him. I can imagine that it mustn't have been simple but tonight really meant a lot to me."  
Regina rests her body on top of the younger woman's, relaxing entirely and allowing their heartbeats to sync.

"Actually… it was… not that difficult. It was a little bonding moment." Emma smiles and sighs before quickly adding.

"If that's okay for me to say."

Another eye roll, not that Emma sees it as Regina's resting her head half against the girl's shoulder and half atop of the pillow nestled into blonde messy hair.

"Of course." She verbally confirms before getting curious. "So, how did it go?"

Emma chuckles softly and hums recollecting how adorable the kid had behaved.

"Oh he was the cutest." She tells his mother. "Initially he wanted to keep his pants on, like he saw me doing... you know, just take out his penis and pee."

Regina snorts amused and grins wide, before kissing the side of her girlfriend's head affectionately.

"go on." She tells the girl who's now squirming and starting to giggle a little as well. So cutely and so beautifully.

"I told him… all in good time… and he surprisingly instantly agreed."

Emma goes on, sounding almost as impressed as she'd felt by Henry's obedience towards her.

"Of course... You're his Emma." Regina smiles and so logically says.

"Yeah." Emma breathes out, pauses a few seconds and bites her lip at the thought of perhaps being of real importance in the boy's life.

"And so yeah then I just taught him how to aim and he did really great."

She doesn't tell Regina how she'd pulled petals from her flower arrangement in the bathroom for Henry to aim at.  
The boy had giggled and loved the fact he and Emma were doing something they weren't supposed to.

 _"_ _Again!" He'd happily exclaimed after successfully causing for a pink petal to drown. His big green eyes had looked up into Emma's  
who'd been having the hardest time to not break out in laughter at the way his energy had just switched from extreme concentration to hyper-enthusiastic. _

_"_ _I think you're done for now, kid." She'd tilted her head and told him, hunched down on one knee so they could be face to face._

 _He'd looked at her for a couple of seconds and then back down at his penis as if staring at it long and hard enough would make it have to pee again._

 _"_ _I'll tell you what… Next time you have to go and I'm here you can stand up again… how does that sound?"  
She'd reasonably offered and squeezed his little shoulder to get his attention. _

_"_ _Promise?" He'd asked her, nearly breaking her heart with the way he was looking at her the way only a stray puppy and Henry Mills can._

 _"_ _Promise." She'd smiled and nodded while reaching for the roll of toilet paper._

 _She hadn't really been certain how to explain or describe the perfect movement to shake yourself as dry as possible  
so just to be sure she'd ripped off a piece of paper and given it to him. _

_"_ _Make sure little Henry's dry, kid." He'd laughed loudly and she'd shaken her head and loved how it'd made her feel so very accomplished._

 _"_ _Now you always always always want to make sure to put the toilet seat back down. Okay?"  
She'd done it for him this time, demonstrating how to do it quietly rather than slamming the thing down.  
But of course the seat had been one of those fancy ones that lowers slowly and silently with the smallest push. It shouldn't have surprised her. _

_"_ _Okay." He nodded once before asking. "Why?"_

 _and quickly pulled up his underwear and pants, all at once and held out his little hands,  
having learned to always wash his hands first before touching anything else. _

_"_ _Out of respect for you mom. Otherwise she always has to put the toilet seat down before she can go, just because we want to do our business standing up.  
It's not fun for her. We don't want there to be anything not fun for her, do we?" Emma told him while holding out a dark green towel while he washed his hands._

 _"_ _I'll always put the toilet seat down."  
Henry instantly agreed and nodded almost formally as Emma had to contain herself from chuckling at the cute display of how serious Henry was taking this.  
Not that that was misplaced… but it just confirmed what she'd already known…  
he's got the biggest and kindest heart and was raised to be just the sweetest gentleman. _

Emma silently hopes she'll never forget how exactly this small mile stone of an event for Henry had gone, if only to tease him about it when he's a teenager. That thought takes her off guard, causing for her to blush. Feverishly so.

She quickly clears her throat and tells her girlfriend

"He did well. I promised to assist him to the bathroom a couple more times until he really has the hang of it, if that's alright?"  
Silently hoping for the older woman not to notice how her heart rate must have picked up just now.

"Of course, thank you." Regina hums and smiles while tracing Emma's shoulder. The one she isn't resting on.

"He also said you never let him try it." The blonde then tilts her head a little, searching eye contact.

Regina sighs and shakes her head when green meets brown.

"I guess I always just postponed it… since it is perfectly possible to sit down and pee… " She pauses and glares pointedly at Emma for dramatic effect.

"but of course… when my girlfriend is setting a certain example it's impossible to deny him that he can't at least try it…"  
and smirks, causing for Emma to roll her eyes this time.

"He was going to try it eventually." The girl chuckles.

"I know…" The older woman nods and then softly adds.

"but I'm so glad you were there to help him."

"I just gave some simple instructions."

Emma blushes a little and then shrugs the compliment off as if it doesn't warm her entirely… but who is she kidding?  
Absolutely nobody since Regina can look right through her. The smile tugging at the corners of those pretty pink lips makes Regina smile as well.

"Regardless, it really made a difference for him." She says, staring at Emma's face and the way it softens and brightens by hearing the truth.

"You think?" The girl then asks, surprisingly bashful.

"I know so… he feels all grown up now. Did you not notice how he cleaned up his plate without me having to ask him?"

"He did, didn't he?" Emma hoarsely laughs, feeling how she's growing sleepy but still is unwilling to actually fall asleep and have this day come to an end.

"Oh yes, because he's a big boy now."  
The brunette chuckles as well and shifts her body a little again, snuggling even closer against the younger woman.

"I'm… proud of him." Emma breathes out softly.

"I'm proud of the both of you."  
Regina kisses her cheek and leaves her lips to rest onto the soft skin for a moment while slowly inhaling the girl's intoxicating scent.

Both women hum blissfully, enjoying the quietness and each other.

"That story you told Henry... about the purple planet" Regina suddenly begins again.

"Hmm" She gets a single nod and a small smile from Emma before continuing.

"I never heard that one before." With which she actually asks, where did you get that story from?

"Makes sense." The girl shrugs and nods and smiles again.

"How so?" Regina gently asks her in seemingly great interest.

Emma seems to think before speaking this time… She inhales slowly and licks her lips before saying

"I like to make up bedtime stories as I go."

"Oh" The older woman nods and continues to look at Emma expectantly. Eager to learn as much as possible about the girl.  
As much as she's willing to share which she hopes eventually will be absolutely everything.

Another few seconds of pensive silence and then Emma softly shares some more.

"In our group homes there weren't usually any books to read stories from... which tend to be difficult because a lot of the little ones had trouble falling asleep."  
The emotional crack in her voice betrays how painful the reasons for their sleeplesness must have been.  
"So I had to get creative and I just made up stories. Hen loves everything space-related so I try to make up ones he'll like."

They look at each other for a while, hearing and feeling their own and the other's heartbeat increase exponentially with each passing moment.

"What?" Emma's the first one to break the silence.

"Just… your endless beauty amazes me, Emma Swan."

It's all Emma needs to be rendered entirely speechless and amazed herself.  
On automatic pilot she reaches up to tug away a stray of brunette hair behind her girlfriend's ear  
and lets her hand slide towards her lover's neck to pull her in and connect them by the lips.

The millisecond before their mouth's collide and Emma's exhale becomes Regina's inhale, the older woman can't help but moan out softly.  
The volume of a whimper the intensity of a scream.

Her fingertips find Emma's sides as their tongues commence their dance of tenderness. They both taste deeply and languidly.  
Slowly and gently and most of all… so very intimately. It's the kind of kiss shared between soulmates causing for time to stand still.  
Eyes closed only to see so much better… to see her so much clearer. Her and her alone.

As they literally speak in tongues, sharing admissions no one but them could ever grasp.  
Admission, for now impossible to be admitted in English but that need to be shown regardless.

And as the night had already been dark before they started, there's no way of knowing how long all of it lasts.  
This kissing that is much warmer than it is heated. More wanted and needed than anything…

When gradually, Emma's movements start to slow and grow more lazy,  
Regina gently draws back a little so she can look her girlfriend in the eye and says "You're tired aren't you?"

"I'm not _too_ tired..."  
Emma cutely smiles and bites her lip a tiny bit while just barely managing to raise her right eyebrow enough to come across as convincing.

Regina chuckles and shakes her head while softly massaging her girlfriend's scalp.

"It's okay darling." She whispers soothingly.

"But don't you wanna...? I can get hard still…, just give me a minute"  
Emma raspily says and slowly pushes her hips up into Regina's, creating some friction against her core.

"I know that… but there's no pressure sweetheart... It's not because you're staying over that we _have_ to have sex.  
I know you had a stressful day plus I can see you're tired."  
The brunette softly says, sounding so very understanding and calm and just content with… just being together.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Emma says, at this point unable to not yawn.

"Of course..." The older woman hums and rubs their noses together affectionately. "I'm just happy you're here"

"Me too." The girl smiles and nods enjoying another sample of those amazing plump lips against her own.  
"Hey Regina?" She then croaks, sounding tired and cute. Just the way her name rolls off of the blonde's tongue is making Regina tingle.

"Hmm"

"I kind of promised Henry I'd stay tomorrow." Emma tells her, already slowly sinking away.

"You better." Regina grins happily, watching her lover's eyes slip closed and taking in how she just completely relaxes before she's about to entirely doze off.

"It's okay with you?" Comes Emma's very last murmur.

And even though the girl obviously can't see it anymore, Regina smiles and shakes her head from side to side.  
She inhales slowly and swallows once, feeling strangely overwhelmed by all that Emma's making her feel.

"I wasn't planning on letting you leave anyways." She truthfully says, inwardly realizing she really means… never ever.

* * *

"Here, put this on." Regina swiftly gives her girlfriend something Emma's sure she hasn't seen before.

"What's that?" The blonde furrows a brow and raises the other while unfolding the piece of light grey fabric that was just handed to her.

Upon realizing exactly what it is she scrunches up her nose and softly groans.

"Something more comfortable." Regina offers her a small smile, silently hoping this will be easy. Quickly realizing it won't.

"No thank you." Emma snorts, on her turn hoping this subject will be easily averted. Looking at Regina and then quickly realizing, it won't.

"You're not staying in your jeans all Sunday." Regina shrugs and just lays out this simple fact for her girlfriend to come to terms with.

"What's wrong with my jeans?" Emma pouts and shakes her head, not understanding what the big deal is.

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with your jeans. But you promised Henry pajamas... Now put this on."

She had. During breakfast, Emma'd told Henry they'd have a lazy day in. And yes… she'd promised pajama's.  
But what she'd really meant was that she'd convince his mom it was okay for him to stay in pajama's all day…  
Not that she'd be wearing something other than her own clothes. Certainly not sweatpants.

"But babe..." She groans again. This time louder as she shakes her head while looking down.  
Cutely resembling a certain little boy on one of his -though admittedly rare- tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants, Regina affectionately notes.

"No. That's not going to work." She rolls her eyes but can't help but smile nonetheless.

"But the fabric is super thin you'll see all my stuff." Emma quietly says, painfully aware of how childish she's sounding at the moment.  
And it sucks but she can't seem to help it.

"Your _stuff_?" Regina snorts a little amused, although she's also aware of Emma's honest reluctance towards wearing the garment.

"My junk." Emma furrows her brow and lightly snaps not liking in the least having to specify something that's already so obvious.  
Especially because she feels so damned awkward about it.

"It's not hanging out Emma. You'll be wearing underwear and sweatpants. It will be fine."  
Regina logically says… her voice soft and smooth as she hopes for Emma to see reason.

And well, of course Emma does as Regina tells her… but yeah reluctantly so before looking down at herself and pouting.

"I look like a guy." She flatly groans when laying eyes on her own crotch  
and noticing the natural bulge where her flaccid member and balls seem to be bunched up against the light fabric.

Regina rolls her eyes, slowly shakes her head, goes to stand in front of her girlfriend and puts her arms around Emma's neck before telling the girl sternly.

"I want you to stop looking at it like guy or male or boy parts, okay? As far as I'm concerned... It's attached to you... So that naturally makes it Emma-parts.  
I want you to stop worrying about it. Henry loves you, I love you and I need you to love yourself."

Before Regina realizes the gravity of the words she's just spoken, Emma's jaw drops and her eyes glaze over with emotion.  
The girl's suddenly heaving chest and look of wonder startle the brunette when she slowly replays her own words in her head.

 _I love you_. She's said it. No over-thinking or stressing over what would be the perfect moment to tell the girl… just the simple admission that it is so.

And even though her heart is racing and her palms are sweaty.  
And even though the tension is making her nervous enough for her head to spin, Regina doesn't flinch.  
She simply swallows down the lump in her throat, studies Emma's face closely and offers the girl a timid smile.

"I mean that." She tells her, sounding surprisingly calm and in control of herself.

Emma stares back at her. The blonde's stopped breathing and started inwardly buzzing with confessions ready to be spilled and shared...

She sees how her girlfriend's eyes flicker across her face. Both eager and nervous for her to say something.

"I love you too." She nods. First meekly and then more obvious to emphasize the truth her statement carries.

The older woman's facial expression breaks out into a huge and absolutely astoundingly gorgeous smile. Their gazes linger as their fingers gently reach forward. Even if just to softly hold her, lightly caress her or reassuringly squeeze how much of the same they're feeling.

Emma audibly exhales before chuckling hoarsely. She blushes and smirks so incredibly cutely before clearing her throat and saying

"Let's go back to the kid."

Smiling warmly, Regina nods and laces their fingers together before turning around and taking Emma downstairs to have a perfect family-Sunday in.

* * *

As much as she'd wanted to stay at the Mills' loft another night… The time really had come for Emma to return to her own apartment.  
If only because her wearing the same pair of underwear yet another day might have started to turn Regina off.  
Not that they'd discussed it but Emma really wasn't willing to risk it.  
She'd inwardly scolded herself for not freshing up when she'd been out the day before but truth be told... her mind had been pre-occupied with worrying.  
So yeah, she'd gone _'home'_ or at least… back to the place that she was supposed to call that…

And even though it's always nice to see Ruby…  
upon entering the place the blonde had noticed the fact that the scent of the apartment she used to recognize as her own had smelled anything but that now.  
It smelled foreign. Not bad. Just not rich and apple-y enough for her to want to kick off her shoes and sink down and nestle herself in the couch…

So, feeling slightly detached from the place Emma hadn't really felt like cooking dinner. Luckily Ruby had been easily convinced for them to order pizza.  
Which is what they're feasting on right now. Emma on the ground in a cross-legged position,  
Ruby lazily laying down on her back in the couch, dangling a cheesy triangle of pizza-deliciousness over her own face.

"Wait what?" The long legged girl suddenly drops the piece of food, causing for it to land on her cheek as she's turned her head to the side to look at Emma. She goes to sit up and rubs her face roughly with her right palm, watching Emma wide-eyed.

"It just feels right." The latter huffs and bites her lower lip a little shyly as she locks gazes with her friend.

"Hold on Em. You're telling me you want to expand the family..."

"I…" Emma halts herself for about five loaded seconds and then slowly nods. "Yeah that's what I'm saying."

Ruby first furrows then un-furrows her brow before softly saying, not asking.

"You wanna make a baby with her."

Emma hums a little while waving her least greasy hand through blonde stresses.

"I _know_ she _wants_ a sibling for the kid and I _know_ that she doesn't want to wait too long because she's nearing 40 and _I_ just...  
 _I_ really don't want her to use any other sperm than mine... It just doesn't sit right that she'd be pregnant of _someone else_ if she could be pregnant of _me_."

She tells her friend before visibly sighing.

"Holy shit." The girl slowly says while staring at her.

"What?" Emma turns her head to look at Ruby. Seemingly having been lost in thoughts for a moment there.

"That's a serious commitment Em."

The brunette says at which Emma instantly replies

"I'm very serious about Henry and Regina."

She clears her throat and shakes her head before continuing.

"It almost physically hurts to leave them… God I already miss them and we've just spent the entire day playing happy family."  
She says while one handedly picking at a piece of pizza crust.

"Honestly, Em… _playing_ happy family?  
It sounds like that's exactly what you guys _are_."

Ruby tilts her head and smiles sweetly at her friend. Is it not obvious to Emma?  
Ever since meeting Regina and developing feelings for the woman, everything that to Emma had seemed impossible to happen, had actually happened.

The woman _had_ liked her, _wanted_ to date her _, accepted_ her entirely, _desired_ her entirely, _trusted_ her with her son…

How can the girl still have any doubts about how beautiful and uncomplicated their future can be.

"Does it? I mean… I know that's what I _want_." Emma shyly smiles back at her friend and pulls up her shoulders a little.

At which Ruby can't help but chuckle and pull up her own shoulders as well.

"I guess I'll have to start looking for another roomie." She says.

This time Emma offers her a look that looks grateful, apologetic and loving all at once.  
It's just heartwarming to see how Ruby can be so selfless when it comes to their friendship.  
How she doesn't bitch about the possibility of being left alone in the apartment. Not once… not even jokingly.

They share a warm look of understanding before Emma averts her eyes towards the massacre in front of her that once was a slice of pizza.  
The carton food container on the ground has tiny pieces of crunchy dough scattered on it everywhere.

"How can I talk to her about that without freaking her out though?" Emma pensively says.  
"We haven't been together for that long... " Once again, wrongfully doubting their strength as a couple.

Ruby nearly rolls her eyes at how frustrating her friend's slow catching up on certain situations can be  
and then reasons that there's not much else she can do than to continue to encourage Emma to fully share all of her feelings with her girlfriend.

"Look, the intensity of your feelings... I think it's pretty clear that isn't one sided..."

"You think?"  
Emma murmurs and anxiously bites on the nail of her left thumb at which Ruby shakes her head, now actually rolls her eyes and then sweetly tells her friend.

"There's only one way to find out babe."

"I know." She nods…

And perhaps it's wishful thinking but Ruby Lucas could have sworn that look crossing those pale features just now was something akin to determination.

* * *

"Step in Miss Swan." Regina formally tells her when she shows up for work the next morning.  
The older woman is smirking cutely, excitement obvious in those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

"Okay."

Emma quickly becomes suspicious of her behavior and the situation. She narrows her eyes and keeps them trained on her girlfriend's face.

"Hey." She says and regardless of her suspicion, automatically leans forward to give the woman a kiss.  
Regina doesn't hesitate, she warmly welcomes the affection and wraps her arms around the younger woman's waist.  
Drawing her in completely and pressing their lips together more firmly.

It definitely makes the blonde relax, easing away all worries that something might be up.

That is… until

"You're fired." Regina then tells her.

Unable to say anything or rather unsure of what she could say… Emma gapes at her, staring blankly into her eyes.  
And even though she can't blame Regina for not wanting to pay her anymore for cleaning her house...  
for some reason she hadn't expected it… not now… and not like this.

Emma hasn't said anything yet, Regina hasn't said anything else yet…  
and this is quickly turning into an intense staring contest in which Emma is kind of excelling in keeping an entirely blank and emotionless expression.

Regina had at least expected _some_ reaction… something _she_ could then, on her turn, react to.

Emma could have said "What? No" furrowing those thin blonde brows cutely  
and Regina could have smoothed out her worry-lines with soft strokes and sweet kisses… and of course, an explanation…

But Emma's not reacting… and so Regina realizes she should probably just get to explaining.

"I've been thinking." She slowly commences while guiding Emma a little further into the living area.

Swiftly but gently she spins her girlfriend and presses her front against the girl's back,  
wrapping her arms around her waist and putting her chin onto Emma's left shoulder.

Big green eyes fall onto a desk. An entirely new desk that hadn't been there before.

"You have a new desk." Emma slowly states. It's what she sees, so that's what it is, right?

"Yes and no." Regina begins to elaborate excitedly, sounding perhaps a tiny bit nervous.  
"It _is_ new yes... I ordered it yesterday and had it speed delivered this morning. It actually arrived 10 minutes before you got here." She says.

"Oh." Emma does furrow her brow now.  
Regina doesn't see it though… she's still resting her chin on the girl's shoulder and keeping her eyes onto the new desk she'd purchased,  
thinking which words she should use to lay this out as properly as possible.

"But it's not _mine_. Mine is still over there." Her pretty index-finger points towards the left where indeed, her own desk is still standing.

"Okay." Emma says and now scrunches up her entire face, not really or rather really not understanding where this conversation is going.

Regina seems to take a big breath that gives her the courage to say what she does next.

"I think your cleaning business is a great idea and that you an Ruby are doing very well... But"

Her words are hardly cold yet, part of them yet to be uttered but Emma's already wormed her way out of their front to back embrace  
and has turned around so they can have this conversation face to face.

"But what?" She says while her eyes travel across every frickin' square inch of Regina's expression  
as if she'll be able to read additional information on what the woman's thinking and talking about, on there.

"Don't get mad please... I just was thinking that maybe" And well, Regina Mills grows red. It actually looks like she's… in a way… scared… scared of what? Scared of Emma's reaction?

Well, _that_ … that the girl can't have.

"I'm not getting mad." She reaches out and cups one of Regina's pretty, glowing cheeks. "Just... Regina, what are you saying?"  
Her voice is soft and curious… but not in a threatening way… it makes Regina smile and relax.

"I think you should write your stories." She breathes out. Both of her eyebrows are arched high in a convincing manner.

"What?" Emma snorts a little taken aback. But the rosy tint tainting her own cheeks is cute and obviously, not a bad sign at all… Regina silently notes.

Even if her statement had been confusing… it had at least stirred something inside of Emma that touched her positively.

"You have an amazing imagination Emma. I know you have a good thing going with your business but I don't want you to give up on your dreams yet.  
So the publisher you worked for went bankrupted... That was a setback... But it doesn't have to be the end."  
The brunette woman is so sweet and encouraging as she tells her girlfriend.  
By now she's covered the warm hand cradling her cheek with her own and laces their fingers together.

Taking a small step closer to Emma she places her other hand into the girl's side.

"Regina I can't quit the cleaning business. What about Ruby?"  
The blonde shakes her head and protests… but actually looks disappointed by having to do so.  
And well of course it can't be easy… of course her great idea isn't one Emma can instantly agree with is just that.  
Of course the girl sees several uncrossable obstacles where there's none. None that they can't tackle at least.

"Didn't you say she got a part time job at the shelter?" Regina rightfully points out.

"Yeah but she does that next to her cleaning." Emma instantly counters at which the older woman can't help but softly chuckle.  
She rolls her eyes and tightens her grip on Emma's waist.

"Sweetheart, Kathryn is her only client."

And well, yeah that's true… so Emma can't deny that.  
The perfect moment to move onto yet another _impossible_ obstacle.

"But what if I try this and it's a huge disappointment." She scrunches up her nose… as if disappointment is something that reeks, just thinking of it.

Another chuckle tumbles from plump lips before Regina smiles wide and brightly.

"What if you try this and you're happy?" BOOM… So true, right?

Okay… so another great response from the gorgeous brunette but well, Emma has to be realistic, of course…  
Which is why she sighs, offers Regina a small smile and then says.

"I... I really appreciate this Regina... I do... But... I need a paying job..."

Also true…

Regina wishes she could just scream that money is just that and not something Emma should worry about but there's no way doing that could end well.

"Eventually your writing could earn you money."  
She offers… and with that… has a fair point. It could very well be a great source of income for the girl. But of course…

"There's no way of knowing if it would." The blonde shrugs and pouts.  
Her beautiful eyes betray how much she actually really loves this idea of Regina's…  
they also betray how sad she feels over the fact that she's not actually going to do it.

"Unless you give it a try." The brunette softly pushes while pulling their bodies together and both stealing and giving a sweet kiss.

"But I've got to eat _now_ and I've got to pay my rent monthly... I need at least _some_ cash flow."  
Emma logically reasons… her voice low and sounding a little flat. It hurts Regina to hear her girlfriend like this. It really does.

All the older woman can think of at that point is...

 _Just move in with us and none of that is a problem anymore..._  
But of course, she's afraid that that isn't the right approach to ask her girlfriend such a thing… to move in with them.

Something as practical as money… shouldn't be the motivator for them to take that step.

Emma _wanting_ to move in should be the reason.

"Okay so then I re-hire you to write stories for Henry." Regina suddenly blurts out.  
She'd had the idea the night before… hadn't for a single second believed Emma would actually agree with that proposition but now…  
for lack of any other ideas to convince Emma to do this, actually offers her the job.

"Regina no... That's ridiculous." The girl deadpans instantly.  
She tilts her head a little and steadies her gaze onto Regina's…  
Their staring contest enters another round as both women are attempting to convince the other of how serious they are being…

Regina, because… for real… she's offering Emma this job.

And Emma… well, because obviously the offer is ridiculous.

"No it's not." Regina then shrugs her shoulders and continues to explain.  
"I want my son to have original and unique bedtime stories and I'm willing to pay for it..."  
All the while keeping her eyes locked onto Emma's, wanting for the girl to know how very serious she's being.  
"Now, if you refuse the job I'll have to find other candidates, which would be a hassle but if it's what needs to be"

Then at some point during their staring competition and Regina's bolt monologue, Emma seems to cave.

"Fine..." She suddenly breathes, blushes and ducks her head.

"Oh?" A beautiful smile blossoms onto Regina's lips. She was actually starting to doubt if she'd be able to win this battle.

"For now... I'll sit here and write... But there's no way I'm letting you pay me for it. I'll look around for other cleaning jobs you don't have to worry about me."

Emma tells her, sounding at least a little playful, she notes… and also… Sounding beautifully excited.

She's gonna write and the idea in itself is already sparking a fire inside of Emma that's making her even more attractive, if that's even possible.

And yeah, she also said she's going to look around for other cleaning jobs. Regina's sure she means that now…  
But she's also sure of her own persuasiveness and abilities to eventually convince Emma that there's really no reason why she should do that.

So for now, the battle is half-won… But in the end... victory will be hers.

 _Just you wait and see, darling._

* * *

 **Once again, I'd really like to thank you guys for the support I've been receiving for this story!** **:3**

 **You seemed to like Henry in the last chapter! That's awesome** **:)** **I think he's totally adorbs ^^**

 **Oh and in case you were wondering… Yeah the next chapter has another NSFW scene. Do not worry. I'm still me.**

 **As always… feel free to share your thoughts. It's a pleasure to hear from you! :) X**


	15. H-Day

**Hey babes! I'm very sorry for taking this long… I've been trying my best to write faster but the chapter was just not working for me.  
The thing is, there's some scenes I want to give you guys but I also want to move on with the story.  
I need to find a good middle between not having things go to fast and not having it start to be too boring either and it's not always that easy.  
I truly hope the chapter turned out somewhat alright and you guys will have a good read.  
As always, feel free to let me know what you think. It helps me greatly!  
Now, here's what I came up with :O  
**

CHAPTER 15

It's Monday afternoon and so far, Emma's done exactly what Regina's asked of her. She'd sat down and written.  
Their conversations throughout the day had been fewer and further apart than usual…  
But then again, before, Emma had been walking around the house wiping invisible dust from squeaky clean surfaces.  
Whereas now, she's in her little writing cocoon, concentrating on getting her imagination on paper.

All the while… looking incredibly sexy, if you'd ask a certain brunette.

She hadn't even been phased when Regina had to make a couple of Skype calls. Dealing with some issues that needed to be handled by the boss herself.  
A viewing day for a house in London had gone terribly wrong when one of the potential buyers had snorted and blatantly mentioned how he recognized the place from several popular porn movies. The rest of the candidate buyers present had obviously been put off by the idea of investing in a house where such activities had taken place and thus the result of the viewing day had turned out to be a big disaster where it should have been the gem of the week.  
One bad viewing wasn't so much the problem… it was the rumors that surely would be spread, especially by the loud and obnoxious man that had opened his big mouth in the first place.  
Her employee on location had made a big drama about the whole thing and most of Regina's job had entailed calming the stressed woman down  
and telling her it would be okay.  
This little incident held little threat to the company, but of course the woman in London had felt personally embarrassed.

Dealing with this and of course a lot of other stuff that were on her agenda she'd also made a quick phone call to Kathryn,  
asking if she would be able and willing to go pick up Henry from school.  
It would give her some extra time to deal with her work and deadlines so that, once her little prince was home…  
she'd be able to give him her undivided attention.

Of course it hadn't been a problem and of course Kathryn had went to pick up the kid.  
The moment she'd let herself in, he had first stormed towards his mom and thrown his arms around her neck as she hunched over in her chair,  
happily returning the warm hug her son was treating her to.

"Mommy! There's a new girl in my class and I asked if she wanted to be my friend and she said that she did and now we're friends."  
He grins wide and excited.

His mom has to really work hard to keep herself from laughing bubbly and loudly at her little boy's enthusiasm  
about befriending a new girl he seems to have taken a liking to.

"How nice of you, sweetheart! She's a lucky girl to have a friend like you."  
She sweetly tells him and rubs her nose Eskimo style against Henry's.  
He giggles while she playfully tickles his sides.

"Emma!" The boy suddenly exclaims when he seems to have finally noticed the blonde girl smiling wide at the scene in front of her.

"Hey kid." She tells him as he's already making his way towards her.  
There's no hesitation when she too gets pulled into a warm hug. Emma's momentarily taken off guard. It just feels so very domestic. All of this.  
First watching Regina welcome the boy home from school and then being so warmly and effortlessly added to the equation.

"There's a new girl in my class and I asked her if she wanted to be my friend and she said she did and now we're friends." He says.  
and Emma's almost entirely sure that was the exact same wording as before. Which probably means it has been on the tip of his tongue for a while now.

"Wow! That's great Hen! You can never have enough friends!"  
She holds out her fist for him to bump, which he does and Regina can't help but snort in amusement- but tenderly so- at the action.

"I know!" He nods his head, that messy hair of his jumping all around.

"So, what's her name?" Emma then excitedly inquires.

"Grace and we also watched a movie in class today." He grins and has already moved onto the next subject.  
Emma rolls her eyes and smiles wide while being dragged out of her chair.

"Oh yeah? A whole movie?" She asks him. Gasping loudly for his entertainment.

He laughs and shakes his head. "No! Not a whole movie!" Just a bit and then we'll see the rest tomorrow I think. Or Wednesday."  
Henry further explains, by now having grabbed Emma's hand in his and leading her upstairs towards his bedroom where, she can already predict,  
he's going to change into clothes his mom won't mind him sitting and playing on the ground in.  
And just that small fact… just the fact that she can predict what little Henry's going to do first thing when he gets home from school,  
makes Emma feel incredible.

Regina's dark eyes are glued to her two loves until they disappear in the ceiling.

"Henry told me Emma taught him how to pee while he's standing."  
Kathryn questioningly speaks up, regarding her friend closely with furrowed eyebrows.  
At some point she must have moved closer.

"Yeah, she's got a lot of hidden talents." Regina purses her lips and nods as she's pulled back to the here and now.

"That's a pretty weird talent to have." Kat snorts amused, lightly irritating Regina.

The brunette rolls her eyes and shrugs dismissively.  
"She's incredible with him and he absolutely adores her.  
The fact that he trusts her enough to let her teach him such a thing is very positive and I couldn't be more grateful." She tells the blonde determinedly.

Hearing her friend's tone makes Kathryn's features soften instantly.

"She's family material, isn't she?" She says.

Regina purses her lips, blushes and smiles. "I believe she is."

"Well your family is beautiful, Regina."

* * *

Days pass. Ten of them. A couple of days ago Henry'd started counting down to this one. His birthday.  
The moment Emma'd taken knowledge of the boy's approaching special day the gears in her head had started turning.

"Soooo, Henry's birthday…" She casually starts while excitedly looking at Regina.

"What about it?"  
The woman gives her a cute smile and tilts her head a little, pausing the motion of bringing her sandwich within bite-range to give Emma her full attention.

"Do you guys have plans yet?" The blonde's green eyes are wide and twinkling gorgeously.

"Something fun but we've yet to decide what. but you'll be here, right?" Regina puts her food down and chuckles at the girl's obvious enthusiasm.  
Can she be any more perfect for their family?

"You want me to?"  
When sudden insecurity sneaks up on her and she starts to worry her lower lip between her teeth, Regina reaches forward and places her hand onto Emma's.

"Emma… come on… of course…"

"Okay…" The girl nods and returns to smiling before saying "Can I make a suggestion?"

"What is it?" The brunette nods encouragingly while closely appreciating the beautiful girl next to her.

"Can I arrange his day?" Emma asks, surprising Regina entirely. It's only natural she smiles as wide as her heart feels warm.

"You'd do that?" She asks her girlfriend while nodding her obvious approval of the girl's suggestion.

"Oh god yeah I'd love to!" Emma's face lights up even more.

And well, she'd really gone all out. By the time _H-day_ had come around, she'd made sure everything was in order and absolutely perfect for her little man.  
 _Her little man._ Those words have been making Emma smile a lot these days… but not in the least because they're funny…

"This is…"

"It needs a little make believe but I tr"  
"Sweetheart it's amazing…" Regina had stared at her in wonder.

Henry'd been speechless. After Emma had removed his blindfold she'd watched his little features turn wide.  
He'd gasped loudly and then thrown himself into the sea of blankets and pillows laid out in front of him.  
Regina hadn't been quite sure how she'd done it,  
but Emma had succeeded in turning her and Ruby's entire apartment into what looked like some kind of spaceship, shuttle? perhaps a milky-way?  
 _Something_ space related.  
Regardless of what exactly the place was supposed to look like…  
it clearly was successfully tapping into Henry's imagination and Regina couldn't have loved Emma more for that.

"Welcome to my place." Emma's chuckled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's middle.  
Quickly pecking the older woman's lips before releasing her again and getting on her knees, ready to take orders from Captain H. Mills.

Regina'd let her eyes wander a little longer. Dark blankets were splayed out everywhere. Some 90ies lava lamps were doing their thing,  
little white Christmas lights were making an early appearance and several seemingly random objects were wrapped in miles of aluminum foil.

Very soon, Regina'd found herself on the ground drawing little glittery stars onto plain sneakers,  
with special textile sharpies Emma'd pulled out for them to go wild with.  
It's clear the girl had really thought this through… cared so deeply for what would make Henry happy and put a lot of effort into making it happen.

"Cake time!" She'd suddenly announced. "Or should I say…special space-cake time"  
and playfully wiggled her eyebrows after turning towards Regina and offering the brunette a quick wink.

"Miss Swan" She'd pointedly warned "That cake better not be as special as it sounds." both of her pretty eye brows were raised expectantly.

Emma'd chuckled and shaken her head. "Do I seem like the kind of person that would give a five year old pot?"  
Upon realizing that the older woman's expression hadn't changed at all yet Emma'd scoffed,  
feeling slightly offended until Regina's face had turned into a beautiful smile as the woman offered her a playful wink of her own.

Of course the only special thing about the cake had been that it consisted of several bright colors and the fact that it had been both homemade and edible, tasteful even, Regina'd further teased. Henry had eaten several small pieces… making sure he'd at least had a bite of every color in there.

They'd had pizza for dinner, which admittedly wasn't all that space-y… but it had been delicious and thus passed as the perfect birthday food.

Another helping of multicolored cake, some more goofing around and Henry'd visibly started struggling to keep his eyes open.  
When his mother suggested they should get ready to leave, the boy had pouted so heartbreakingly cute,  
Emma'd easily relented and dragged Ruby's mattress into their own little universe (her long legged friend wasn't coming home anyway),  
put some more pillows and blankets over it and suggested they'd tug the boy in right there.

Which is exactly what happened.  
She'd told the Mills family a short bedtime story before Henry's breathing had evened out and he'd turned onto his side and fallen asleep.

Now, Regina's the first one to get up and stretch out her legs before Emma can feel her leave the room.  
Emma turns her upper body to check where her girlfriend's going… and of course, upon seeing Regina enter her bedroom she can't help but grin.

The girl gets up, blushes and then silently considers that maybe Regina's just using the bathroom…  
When she sees warm light emerging from her open door she figures her girlfriend might actually be getting comfortable.  
She turns around one last time, making sure little Henry's fast asleep,  
quickly turns off the make shift star-filled sky but leaves on her trusted pink lava lamp and then makes her way towards her lover.

Upon entering the dimly lit space, Emma's mouth falls open as her eyes are transfixed on the beauty in front of her.  
As if on queue Regina pulls her shirt over her head and immediately takes off her bra after.  
Emma's lost all sense of speech as all of the blood in her body is rushing towards both of her cheeks and lower region…  
Regina's sitting at the head of her bed. Already wearing nothing but a pair of white lace panties.  
On the edge of self-combusting Emma seems to magically regain at least some power over her actions.  
She clumsily reaches for the doorknob behind her and as quietly as possible closes the door.  
By the time she can refocus entirely on Regina the gorgeous woman is smirking so deliciously sexy  
while dragging that sinful piece of lace down those impossibly smooth legs of hers.

Emma's dark green -more dark than green- eyes trace every piece of gorgeousness in front of her.  
Arms, hands, legs, knees, calves, feet, thighs, shoulders, breasts, stomach, pussy, chin, eyes… oh god those eyes.

"Come here you." Regina softly and raspily suggests for the blonde girl to accompany her.  
The come hither movement she makes with her finger and the amazing look of longing directed at the young woman work their magnetic powers instantly  
as Emma's drawn in effortlessly.  
The girl hungrily crawls forward on hands and knees from the foot of her bed towards the person around which her own personal universe revolves.

Suddenly aware of how her excited and still growing member is straining against her pants,  
Emma reaches down her own body and frees herself from her restrains. Kicking off her pants and getting closer to her girl. _her woman._  
The moment she's able to connect their lips and touch this beautiful creature,  
Emma's entirely unable of containing herself any longer and urgently though gently starts rubbing herself against Regina,  
creating delicious friction against both of their most sensitive parts.

"Take everything off, darling." Regina eagerly breathes into her mouth… wanting for both of them to be equally and fully naked.

Emma's soft chuckling is combined with hard breathing, as she pulls back, nods and instantly follows up on her girlfriend's request.  
Taking off her shirt and bra before leaning back in and continuing expressing her feelings.  
Parted lips brush across soft skin that's covered with goosebumps. Emma sweetly whimpers upon feeling how hard she is against Regina.  
The latter captures her lips and urgently sucks on them, wanting to draw all of this golden beauty in as fast as possible.  
Her fingertips pleadingly graze against those strong biceps of Emma's as she spreads her legs a little wider,  
creating more space for the younger woman to move against and -hopefully soon- in her.

Suddenly Emma quietly groans and draws back from their heated make out session with an apologetic pout.

"All of our condoms are at your place." She mutters, feeling annoyed with herself.

Regina silently and slowly inhales several times, studies Emma's face closely and thinking about what to say.

"You can just pull out again, right?" She whispers carefully.

"You know it's not 100% safe, right?" Emma tenderly inquires.

Nodding and blushing feverishly Regina licks her lips and bites the lower one a little uncertain.  
Not of how _she_ feels but of how _Emma_ might be feeling about not being 100% safe.  
Emma sighs softly and offers her girlfriend a -what she hopes looks like- reassuring smile.  
"Okay… well, it's cool with me but you know we're gonna have to talk ab"

Regina's insistent nodding is what interrupts Emma from finishing her sentence.  
"We will… I just wanna make love right now." and just the need behind those words is what steals Emma's breath and makes her give into their closeness.

A hum filled with need and shivers of the best kind running down her spine consume the girl  
while she reaches down between their bodies to position the head of her excited member properly at her lover's warm and welcoming entrance.  
One moment Regina's eyes follow the movement of the blonde's hand, the other they flicker up to connect with dark emeralds.  
She whimpers when being entered slowly before Emma starts moving in and out of her. Wet folds hug her throbbing shaft tightly.  
Regina's breathing is soft and hot and she has trouble keeping her eyes open while she can feel herself become increasingly wet by Emma's sweet movements.

"Fuck." she utters quietly at feeling the girl's speed go up and enjoying that so thoroughly.

Emma reaches for the outside of her girlfriend's left thigh and massages it encouragingly for her to continue moving so amazingly in tandem with her.  
Pushing her pelvis up when she goes as deep as possible.

When both of their breaths speed up and both of their movements become hasted and grow uncontrolled,  
Emma's big green eyes glaze over before she leans forward, pressing their sensitive chests together.  
Each of their nipples stimulating the other's further as Emma is balls deep inside of the older woman,  
giving her one last thrust before closing her eyes tightly and willing herself to pull out.  
She feels how her girl is shivering as she retracts her now very close to ejaculating member  
and places two fingers of her right hand onto the brunette's beautifully enlarged red clit as it glistens with need in the dimly lit room.  
She simultaneously wraps her left hand around her cock and with steady jerks, pulls both of them over the edge.  
Regina's eyes are closed at first but then she wills them open to watch her blonde girlfriend pleasure them both so skilfully.  
She comes hard and apparently Emma does too. and it's perfect.  
Emma spills her seed onto her own hand and a little onto Regina's belly.  
Honestly...? The older woman loves feeling just that as the last vibrations of her own orgasm course through her body  
while Emma's fingers now only practice a little bit of pressure onto her clitoris, bringing her down from her high slowly and gently.  
She feels her pussy spasm, obviously preferring the feeling of cumming around her girlfriend above anything  
but also feeling so very amazing at the realization of her body noticing the absence.

"God, I'm still hard." Emma snorts softly before eying the older woman mischievously.

The latter gives her a cute smile in return but then tells her apologetically.  
"I'm sorry darling, I don't think I can take a second round right now."

"That's okay. Don't worry about it."  
The blonde shrugs and smiles sweetly and reassuringly, settling her body alongside Regina's while making herself calm down.

"That doesn't mean we can't give you some more attention…"  
The brunette hotly whispers, carefully wraps her fingers around Emma's penis and slowly starts to jerk her off.  
Sliding effortlessly around and up and down the stiff member as both Emma's cum and her own juices coat the girl's erection.  
It creates sticky noises that further turn Emma on and help her near her edge.  
Regina seems to be concentrating hard on giving her as much pleasure as possible.  
Gripping her a little tighter at her base and tip and changing speed every now and then.  
The older woman is biting her lip while concentrating and Emma can't decide on whether she wants to look at that look of determination  
or the hand pumping her cock. She's completely torn and time is running out. Quickly.

"Oh fuck, baby I'm so close. Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it." Regina chuckles warmly and kisses Emma's cheek before continuing to bite her lip and focus on her task at hand. -pun intended-

Her wrist is getting quite tired and she's actually relieved to hear Emma's close to cumming because of the sore feeling in her muscles.  
But that doesn't mean she can't give a little extra effort for the grand finale.  
Twisting her hand along Emma's entire length and pumping her a little harder and faster she can practically feel her girlfriend's cock tipping over the edge  
as it grows as rigid as it can ever be and starts pulsating while spurting warm fluid from the tip.  
Sliding her palm up and down a couple more times and gathering whatever runs out of the throbbing head and down the shaft,  
Regina sighs content while enjoying Emma's deep breaths near her cheek and slowly feeling the girl's sex grow soft and flaccid underneath her fingers.

"You have no idea how good that felt. Thank you so much. I swear you're the sexiest and most beautiful creature ever."  
Emma sighs, sounding completely spent and satisfied.

A deep and warm chuckle escapes Regina's lips before they spread out into a smile. "I'm happy you liked it, darling. I did my best for you."  
She says and pretty quickly after kisses Emma softy and tenderly on the lips.

She's a little amused but not necessarily surprised when not much later,  
Emma pulls a piece of tissue from the drawer next to her bed and cleans both of their skins.

"Resourceful are we?" She sweetly smiles wide and puts a piece of stray gold behind her girlfriend's ear.

Emma chuckles and nods. "hmm" An obviously habitual toss lands the balled up tissue into a nearby bin and Emma once again,  
makes herself comfortable against the brunette's side.  
She presses her nude and still sensitive body against Regina's and lets them hum in their delicious afterglow together.  
And it's good because it's as if their energies always recognize each other. Tapping into the other's pleasure, enhancing it further and making it last.  
Like now… the blissful feeling lasts… even after, not much later, both of them fall asleep.

* * *

When, after a couple of hours, one of them slowly wakes up from the nightly chill that's making them shiver slightly,  
it doesn't take long for the other to rise as well.  
Both pull on shirts before cuddling close again. The comforter's pulled up to their noses and Emma's arm is wrapped around her girl's frame.  
The younger woman rubs her nose against Regina's cheek, searching for kisses easily found.

"Thank you for having us over." Regina's sleep-laced voice is music to the blonde's ears.

"Of course… you guys have me over all the time." Emma smiles against full lips.

"Of course… we want you around us as much as possible." Regina shrugs while sincerely telling the younger woman.

"I wanna be around you guys as much as possible." the latter breathes out and oh man… how she means that…

Dark brown eyes narrow a little while Regina seems to be softly biting her lip and then speaks up again.

"Kathryn said something."

"Oh?" Emma's intrigued to hear whatever Kathryn might have said that could be of any relevance right now.

"Ruby told her you're moving out." Regina calmly says, studying her girlfriend's face closely.

"She did?" Two blonde brows arch.  
"You're not leaving, are you?" That usually thick and warm voice sounds so insecure and small that it breaks Emma's heart so painfully  
she tightens her grip on Regina's body instantly as her eyes and mouth go wide.

"What? No of course not!" and quickly tells her.

"You'd tell me, right?" Regina eyes her hopefully…

"Regina… I'm not leaving…" Emma smiles sweetly and shakes her head from side to side. "I didn't even really say that I'm moving out…" She softly adds.

"Then why would Ruby say that?" Regina furrows her eyebrows and pouts, feeling a little silly now.

Emma's silent at first, swallows, sighs, blushes and clears her throat before starting to share.

"She and I talked about… about how I feel… about how I hurt when I have to leave you guys… and I guess she jumped to conclusions."  
It's cute how she murmurs the admission,  
clearly feeling vulnerable and at least a bit nervous if her fumbling hands against Regina's stomach are anything to go by.

"You know I feel the same way, right? Henry too." Regina tells her warmly. "We hate it when you leave."

"You do?" Emma quietly mumbles, a smile sneaking it's way onto those pretty pink lips of hers and Regina can't help but smile brightly and nod.

"Emma?" She whispers. Eye contact unwavering.

"What?" Emma whispers back equally soft.

"Can you sense what I'm about to ask?"  
Regina offers her a tiny smile, now blushing as well… as she can feel her heart pounding and her own vulnerability come to the surface.

"I don't know…" The blonde breathes out as her eyes repeatedly make quick scans of Regina's entire face. Eyes, lips, eyebrows, nostrils, cheeks, forehead… everything gets analyzed. "Maybe"

"What would your answer be to the question you think I'm about to ask."  
Regina smirks a little as she cheekily inquires, causing for Emma to chuckle softly.  
It's kind of relieving some of the lingering tension in the cool bedroom that has gradually begun to feel warmer.

"Yeah." Emma quietly draws out the word while inching her face closer towards the brunette's again.

"Yes?" Regina's entire face perks up. Doubt and insecurity gone as she stares at Emma in awe and wonder.

"Yeah… I'd really love some cake for breakfast." Emma nods, hoarsely chuckles and just completely ruins this amazing moment, doesn't she?

Well, maybe… ruins is a big word but it does earn her a glare and an annoyed slap to the arm she's holding her Regina with.

"You're such an idiot." The woman rolls her eyes and snorts before looking away and huffing a couple more times.

"Regina…" Emma sweetly says with a voice that betrays her radiant smile.

"What?" A dark eyebrow is pulled up high as Regina's giving her a pointed gaze. The look the woman gets in return is completely void of cheekiness though. There's also a clear absence of insecurity and fear as Emma eyes her lovingly and admits.

"I would love to live with you guys."

* * *

 **I'm working on the next chapter! Really hope I'm not letting anyone down. You guys are so sweet!  
**


	16. Give Me Something

**This one's got a tiny bit of angst but I promise it won't be too bad :) I'm finally happy again with how a chapter turned out.  
So I hope you'll find it entertaining as well :) We're slowly entering the next phase of this story… now, what could I possibly mean by that ? :O ;) No worries, you'll find out very very soon now! Just keep in mind; Just when you think you know it all, you really don't.**

CHAPTER 16

Two weeks pass. Two weeks worth of planning, Emma moving out of her shared apartment with Ruby and moving in with the Mills family.  
Two weeks of excitement and to Emma… having what she'd always thought impossible, actually take place. She's a part of a family, a unit.  
Not a make shift or temporary one but one where she feels wanted, perhaps even needed.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Rubes?"

The blonde had felt rather guilty for moving out on such short notice, but her friend had insisted she did as she felt was the right thing to do.  
For her to follow her heart and allow herself to be truly happy.  
Two pairs of watery eyes had finally spilled and both girls had hugged the heck out of each other before Ruby had helped Emma packing.

Unpacking had been a group effort as well… Sexy grown up Mills and cute little Mills had happily helped Emma take out all of her stuff.  
With the utter most care, they had given ever single one of her items a new home.  
Making Emma feel incredibly treasured and important.

Regina and her still needed to talk about a lot of things of course…  
like, Regina's wish for another child and Emma's secret wish to be the one to give it to her. Yup, pretty important conversations that had yet to take place…  
and neither woman seemed very keen on opening what they probably felt like was a can of worms… not now they were so happy…  
Not now everything seemed so fucking perfect.

Until one morning, Emma felt like her little perfect world… was tearing at the seams.

See, Regina had been the first to wake up… before either of their alarms had even gone off once.  
Emma had been surprised to find the bed empty and made her way downstairs where she'd found Henry pouting,  
sporting a furrowed brow and a sad look in his eyes. She'd walked towards the boy and cupped his little cheeks.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" She now softly asks him, smiling sweetly in the hopes that he'll copy her expression. He doesn't.  
Instead he sucks his lower lip between his tiny teeth.

The sight is a worrying one to say the least.

"Why is mommy mad?" Murmurs Henry quietly.

Emma kneels down in front of him and sweetly takes hold of his low hanging shoulders.  
"Oh... I'm sure she's not ma" She begins to say but gets interrupted by a very stressed out sounding Regina.

"Henry Mills where is your jacket and why is it not on your shoulders?" She sighs annoyed and grumpily.

"Sorry." Henry's eyes go wide before he scampers off to get his jacket and schoolbag.

"It's not even 7 yet." Emma questioningly states, not understanding why it looks like Regina's ready to take the kid to school this early.

"Yes. I can read a clock, thank you." The brunette snaps and further ignores Emma's confusion.

"Is Hen going on a school trip or something?" The girl further inquires.

"No, he's going in early. Don't worry there's morning activities." Regina sighs while grabbing her coat and putting it on.

"What's wrong, Regina?" Emma's concern only grows. Her girlfriend is acting strange. Upset but cold and it's freaking her out.

"Nothing. I just need to spend some time outside." Regina says, without making eye contact. Avoiding it even.

"Away from me…" The young woman concludes… her voice wavering and vulnerable.

"That's not what I said... Just" Regina sighs and coldly continues  
"don't overdramatize, Emma... I don't need that on top of everything right now."

"What?" Emma breathes out in unpleasant surprise at the way Regina's speaking to her.

But the brunette ignores her and instead clicks her tongue at "Henry!" She yells "What's taking you so long?"

"I'm here. Sorry." The boy rushes his way towards his mom and murmurs quietly. "I almost forgot my pencils."

"That's why you're supposed to make your schoolbag the night before." She sternly tells him and gives him a pointed look.  
He gulps, blushes and nods. Emma sighs and shakes her head, wishing she could fix whatever's got Regina off on the wrong foot this morning…  
because this seriously sucks and hurts.

"Regina." She tries to get the woman's attention.

"Go call the elevator Henry." The brunette instructs the little boy.

"Bye Emma." He offers her a little wave but is unable to hide his deflated look.

"Bye kid. Have fun at school." She gives him a sweet encouraging smile.

"Just ignore me today, okay?" Regina sighs with squared shoulders and a dull look in her eyes.

"Hell no. Regina what the fuck is going on?" Emma demands an explanation _now_. The look in her glossy green eyes both fierce and stormy.

"Emma please. _Don't_."

"Regina… _please_ … Give me _something_ here!"

"I got my period, okay? And I don't want to talk about it."  
Regina just snaps, but truthfully so before blushing, groaning, turning around and closing the door and thus leaving Emma alone.

The girl is stunned... Confused at first by the weird admission but then it slowly starts to dawn on her and when it clicks she gasps...  
She suddenly feels like she really needs to sit down... Lay down even perhaps.

Regina had hoped she'd been pregnant...  
She'd hoped Emma had gotten her pregnant... as unlikely as it had been for that to happen, considering the circumstances…  
Regina had hoped it nonetheless and, apparently, desperately so...  
Her girlfriend wants for them to make a baby together...  
And this morning when she'd realised she was menstruating and most certainly _not_ pregnant she'd been what? Heartbroken?  
That final look in her eyes before she left had indicated that she is absolutely devastated...  
Those painful emotions combined with her period hormones had resulted in her being a bitch but now knowing what she does, Emma can't exactly blame her. Not that Henry deserved to be yelled at at all...

Yeah, Regina must be very very upset...

The girl reaches up to rub her face and finds her cheeks wet and sticky. She's crying...  
Emma realises that even without period hormones, she too feels like breaking down.

Okay... So it's really time for them to talk about all of this…

The day passes slowly… painfully slowly… and Emma can't for the life of her concentrate on writing.  
Being an emotional eater, she raids the fridge and stuffs her face with anything she can find and then…  
simply because she can't sit still, starts to clean the place.

When, many hours later, the front door opening pulls her from her focus on cleaning up Henry's room,  
Emma gets up and wipes her hands on her pants, inhales long and deep, worries her lower lip, exhales,  
worries her lower lip some more and mentally prepares herself for the confrontation.

She abruptly turns towards the door when high heels click against the stairs and resonate throughout the house.  
Emma waits another few seconds until she hears the shower in the master bathroom turn on and then finally stops hesitating.

She makes her way towards their room, sheds her clothes and leaves them on the bed before entering the en suite.  
The water must be scalding hot because the room is already engulfed in steam.  
Regina must sense her presence because the moment Emma enters the walk-in shower, she turns around and wordlessly stares into her eyes.  
Her skin is flushed, both from the heat of the water and from emotion. The expression on her face is one of vulnerability and guilt.  
She knows she shouldn't have left the way she did. That she shouldn't have been so harsh on Henry and so bitchy towards Emma.  
That she should have talked weeks ago instead of let things come to this.

Her chest is heaving and she averts her eyes, feeling ashamed of how she handled things today.  
By doing so though, she misses the soft smile offered by her beautiful blonde girlfriend. and the way the girl takes a step forward and reaches for her.

When they're mere inches apart, Regina feels it. Emma's breath upon her skin.  
"I'm sorry." Her deep voice croaks and there's honest surprise when she looks up and notices Emma's open and loving expression.  
"Sssht." Emma soothes her sweetly and allows for their bodies to collide.  
Just barely though as her arms are resting lightly around Regina's form and their lips graze tenderly.  
"It's okay… I've got you."

Regina sighs and feels how, finally, her muscles are able to relax a little.  
She nods and then, after this much too long -though self-inflicted- day of loneliness, she kisses the girl soundly.

"You need me to go pick Henry up?" Emma suddenly draws back a little and asks.

Regina hums and shakes her head "Kathryn's picking him up. They should be here in half an hour."

Emma nods and goes back to pressing their lips together. Letting her hands roam across soft, wet skin.

"Please, don't ever just go away like that again?"  
The girl sincerely asks, her eyes are closed as she leans into her girlfriend.

Regina reaches around her and pulls her in entirely, rubbing Emma's back lovingly.  
"I won't. I promise." She truthfully tells her. Hoping to soothe her effectively.

"This Friday." Emma decidedly says.

"What?"

"We can ask Kat or Rubes to look after the kid and you and I will have the night to ourselves. We'll sit down and talk about everything."  
The girl sweetly suggests while tenderly tracing Regina's lips with the tip of her thumb.

"Everything?" The woman softly breathes.

"Everything we've been too cowardly to voice." Emma slowly nods and offers her nervous girlfriend a reassuring smile.

"But"

"Regina, I'm in this for the long haul… Whatever you feel, I want to know about it and I promise to be open and honest about my own feelings too."

"Friday." Regina confirms and nods.

"Friday." Emma smiles wide and nods as well.

Content with the prospect of having this Friday to themselves to clear out absolutely everything,  
they both tilt their heads forward again and meet each other's lips in the middle. Emma softly moans and Regina finds her confidence growing again.  
Her hands travel down the girl's shoulders and back towards her butt, where she possessively squeezes the firm flesh.  
She pulls back a little and looks down. Resting her forehead onto Emma's left shoulder. A devious smirk stretches onto plump lips.

"Do you trust me, Emma?" She playfully asks and Emma instantly feels her heart rate go up in excitement  
because that tone of Regina's is one she recognizes as predatory and honestly can only be heard as such.

Dark brown eyes meet green ones and Emma shakes her head slowly from side to side.  
"Not when you're looking at me like that, I don't." she narrows hers and pouts a little defensively but in such a way that Regina knows she's got free game.

The glint in her eyes is one of pure amusement as she turns the water stream a bit lower, but not off, and reaches for her trusted razor.

"Oh no… _no way_ " The moment the blonde catches up on Regina's intentions her eyes go wide.  
"Not happening… You're not coming near my baby with _that_." Emma wildly shakes her head and takes a step backwards.

"You know, if you're going to keep addressing it so randomly we're going to have to come up with a suitable name one of these days."  
Regina snorts and pulls Emma closer again before getting into a squatting position in front of her girlfriend.

"That's… no thank you, and no thank you to that tool of hell in your hands…" The girl reaches down between her legs and cups herself protectively.  
Her cheeks are blushing feverishly and Regina can't help but find it impossibly adorable.

"Oh come on… let's just groom you a little." She smirks wide and then pouts cutely.

"I ... don't even have that much hair… I'm blonde you can hardly see it."  
Emma argues but to no avail because the brunette rolls her eyes and sighs before saying

"And although that's true… When it gets in my mouth I"

"That's fine, I don't need blowjobs." Emma hurriedly shrugs.

"Oh you don't?" Regina looks up at her with a raised eye brow letting out a small offended huff. "I'm _that_ horrible?"

"No… no no you're amazing…" Emma quickly tries to reassure her.  
Actually, Regina really is _very_ talented in the oral department. Or any department for that matter.  
"You rock at sucking dick. You have the perfect suction and tongue action… and you know I love it when you" She further praises her girlfriend.

"Charming darling." The older woman deadpanning-ly interrupts her with an amused snort.

"What? It's _true_."

"Very well." Regina rolls her eyes and smirks while bringing the razor closer towards Emma. "Now stop whining and let me do this."

"Okay but" The girl squirms uncomfortably, drawing in a large breath and bracing herself for what's to come.

"Shhht if you want me to concentrate…" Regina playfully snaps and then chuckles lowly.

"I _do_. I do want you to concentrate." Emma nervously nods, swallows thickly and anxiously hums in discomfort. "Please concentrate."

She then closes her eyes and tries to calm her nerves. Soon though, she finds that the gentle way Regina's holding her shaft  
and the way she is softly rubbing it with her fingertips while the cold razor passes around it at the base and wherever it is Regina's making her as smooth as the day she was born, is not that bad of a sensation.  
It's not bad. Not bad _at all_ , unlike she'd initially expected it would be.

Gradually, her breathing becomes a little labored and Regina can't help but smile.  
Very subtly she makes her movements even more sensual and what she hopes will be more stimulating.  
She's obviously never shaved a penis before, or anyone else for that matter, so she's extra cautious as to not hurt her girlfriend.

"There. All done." Regina then suddenly says and lets go of Emma's freshly groomed sex before standing up again.

"Is everything still intact?" The blonde asks her in a high pitched voice and with closed eyes.

"Well… from the looks of it…" Regina chuckles softly, causing for Emma to look down at herself.

She's hard. And hairless. Completely hairless.  
"It's… different…"

"It looks good." Regina smiles happily and softly strokes Emma's hip. Admiring her own grooming skills and her girlfriend's body.

"You think?" Emma shyly asks with a small smile on those thin lips of hers.

"Yes, I like it." Regina's eyes travel back up the girl's body.  
They lock gazes and as Regina'd expected, just having been face to face with her erection, Emma's eyes are beautifully dark green.

"That's the most important thing." The latter chuckles hoarsely.

"I'd like to think so." Regina grins wide and seductively.

"How much time do you think we have left?" Emma's smile turns into smirk now.

"A couple of minutes?" Regina estimates while blindly turning the water stream a bit higher again, unwilling the break eye contact.

"Oh…" The blonde nods and then pulls up both of her eye brows before slowly starting to make a suggestion. "Do you think"

"I think that if you're going to fuck me you shouldn't waste anymore time."  
Regina, bless her, cuts right to the case…

The younger girl, chuckles and nods enthusiastically.

"Tampon?" She quickly checks.

"Not currently no." Regina shakes her head and finds herself awaiting the blonde's next move.

Thank God she doesn't have to wait long…

Emma takes a hold of her face and brings their lips together.  
She slips her tongue into Regina's mouth and hungrily tastes her girlfriend, feeling her erection grow even harder against the older woman's thigh.  
She then lets her hands travel down towards the brunette's hips and gives them a little push, hinting for Regina to turn around.

The brunette pulls back breathily with dark eyes and gives Emma a small nod before turning around  
and quickly positioning herself with her hands against the wall and her back a little bend so Emma has good access to her cunt from behind.  
Not that it happens unexpectedly but she still gasps when she feels Emma enter her slowly.  
She's never had the pleasure of having Emma fuck her like this and Regina decides it definitely won't be the last time they do this.  
The girl then immediately starts to pump in and out in a steady rhythm… just what both women need right now.  
The blonde groans and breathes hard and Regina whimpers and moans softly as she feels herself grow more and more horny.  
She feels Emma's speed increase and how it does wonders for her own pleasure.  
Very very rapidly, as Regina suddenly can't stop her orgasm from ripping through her body.

"Oh fuck baby… I'm so close… I'm gonna I'm gonna ooooh fuck Emma Emma!"

She shudders and gasps and cries out high pitched as Emma continues to pound her from behind.

When the brunette's body goes limp, Emma's strong arms pull her up against her body and holds her there tightly.  
One strong arm is holding her hips and helping her thrusting motions  
while the other is wrapped around the woman's upper body so she can bury her face into the woman's neck.  
Regina is entirely flushed. Now from both just having orgasmed and from the warm water still cascading down their excited bodies.  
She lets Emma take her how she wants to. Needs to. Actually enjoying the feeling of her lover's sex still thrusting in and out of her own, post-peek.  
Really, truly enjoying it. Wanting for Emma to feel as good as possible.

When the girl's grip on her flesh turns tighter… so tight it even hurts a little, Regina consciously tenses up the muscles in her own sex,  
hoping for it to do the trick and make her girl explode.

It does. Emma orgasms hard and completely unloads into her lover while the latter smiles and hums lowly at the feeling of being filled.

When Emma pulls out and Regina turns around so they can cuddle front to front, the brunette sweetly kisses the girl's entire face.

As if on queue, they simultaneously breath out the single most important truth.

"I love you" and then break out into wide smiles followed by giddy chuckles.

"You take your time going through your bathroom rituals…" Emma slowly runs her hands up and down her girlfriend's back.  
"I'll go prepare Henry a snack for when he gets home." She says.

"I'll be quick." Regina nods "That reminds me, we'll need to decide on what we're having for dinner." and comfortably leans into the blonde's embrace.

Emma kisses her temple and proudly gloats "I made spaghetti."

Regina pulls back a little in pleasant surprise and then can't help herself as she playfully regards the blonde.  
"As I said, we'll need to decide on what we're having for dinner."

"Seriously woman?!"

"I'm kidding darling… Thank you so much… That's very sweet of you. I'm sure it'll be… edible." She chuckles and offers her girlfriend a teasing wink.

* * *

It goes without saying, their evening had gone much better than their morning had.

When Regina had made her way downstairs and Henry had seen his mommy smiling he'd run towards her and pulled her close into his arms.

"Mommy you're smiling." He'd literally said while doing so himself.

She'd laughed and wrapped her own arms around him, picked him up and carried him towards the coach where they'd played and talked.

"Now, Henry I want you to know I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning."  
She'd told him softly, cupping his little chubby cheek.

His big green eyes looked up at her and she sighed.

"Mommy was having a stressful morning but I shouldn't, ever, work that out on you. It won't happen again."  
She carefully offered and gave him a sweet and apologetic smile.

He nodded quickly and of course cheered up instantly. Granted, the moment he'd seen his mother smile,  
this morning's events had been forgotten but his mommy's verbal confirmation that he hadn't done anything wrong  
and that he hadn't deserved her harshness definitely didn't hurt.

Emma had given mother and son some time to reconnect while putting the finishing touches on dinner and then joined them for a perfect family night in.  
And although both Regina and her had a lot of unresolved worries… All of those worries were soon to be unveiled and it would be fine.  
Eventually _everything_ would be fine. They'd make sure of that. Because this is worth it.

 _This_ , Emma takes a mouthful of pasta-licious-ness and looks over at both brunettes, is worth _everything_.

* * *

By the time Friday had come around Regina felt more like a ball of nerves than she felt human.  
Of course, Emma had sensed it and given her extra reassuring kisses, extra lingering touches and had held her extra close at night.  
No one had minded. Emma too had felt herself grow more nervous as their night of openness approached  
but for both her girlfriend's and the kid's sake she'd been able to successfully hide it.

Their friends would be taking care of Henry and they'd have the entire night to themselves.  
Two days earlier, Emma had excitedly announced that, this Friday, she was scheduled to give a couple of workshops to some high school groups.  
About creative writing and stimulating inspiration and Regina couldn't have felt more proud.  
If anyone would be able to inspire kids, Emma Swan most certainly was the woman for the job.

It also meant that Regina and Henry had the entire afternoon to themselves.  
By the time she'd picked her son up from school it had obviously been waffle time. Duh.  
The little boy had been extremely enthusiastic simply because it's Friday  
and also thanks to the prospect of having a sleepover with what he'd come to consider as his aunts.  
The distraction her sweet son provided had been absolutely welcome to Regina...  
at least it kept her from non-stop going over what she was going to say tonight and in what words.

As she is cleaning up the counter and putting the left over waffles away- aka: Emma's midnight stack-  
Henry suddenly squeals, causing for her to look up and notice how he, red-faced and pouting, is looking down at the mess he's made of his mother's desk.

"I'm sorry mommy. I was trying to take a piece of paper but the pile fell."

Regina sighs and smiles softly.  
"It's okay sweetheart, I know you didn't mean any harm. Let's get these off of the floor, shall we?"  
She gives him a cute reassuring wink and kneels down to pick up the fallen folders.

All air escapes her lungs and the blood drains from her face when she sees what she does.  
For a moment, it seems as if time stands still and nothing else exists but the piece of paper in her hand.  
The world has stopped turning but the room is definitely spinning.

"Mommy are you okay?"

* * *

 **I felt like there had to be just a tiny bit of drama so they'd both realise it's time to woman up and be open about everything. :)  
it's like that in real life, isn't it? Certain actions need a trigger... and as you can see...  
These ladies care more than enough for each other to overcome whatever gets thrown their way.**  
 **I hope all of you are doing great! Let me know what your thoughts are on the chapter and I'll make sure to do my best on the next one ;)**


	17. Pick Me

**Heyhey! :D So, how awesome were all of your reviews?!  
I loved reading what you think is going to happen next… and what had Regina reacting so startled :) :) :)  
The cliffhanger kinda just happened :p But hey... I wrote extra fast to make it up to you ;)**

 **Here's to hoping you'll like what I've come up with :3**

 **Ready to find out?**

Chapter 17

"Oh uhm" Believe it or not but Regina's unable to form words. Unable to think of any that would make sense right now.  
Slowly, her eyes travel across the file that she's still holding onto, almost possessively. She looks upwards and towards Henry's concerned expression.  
His beautiful green eyes search her face in worry as his little eye brows are furrowed and his thin lips make a tight line.

Lack of oxygen is threatening for her to faint but before that can happen she starts to slowly take control of her breathing.  
A few slow and calculated though shaky breaths later she's able to offer Henry a small though warm smile.  
Emotional almost… well, no not almost. _Totally emotional._

"Mommy?" The boy curls up his nose in concern. Something, or rather everything about his mother's behavior feels incredibly odd.  
And although his intuition might, logically, just be that of a five year old… the boy can't be fooled that something isn't up.

Regina nervously takes another look at what's startled her in the first place. Her heart is going crazy and a lump forms in her throat.  
 _As if speaking didn't seem impossible enough already_. She swallows it back and pulls up her nose.  
Realizing that she's about to cry, she preventively brushes the first telltale signs away with a delicate though shaky set of fingers.  
Her cheeks feel hot and are actually entirely red. Henry reaches for her face and softly brushes his hands against the skin that's burning from the inside out.

When her eyes look into his again, she clears her throat and shakes her head to regain at least some composure.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. Mommy is…"  
She pauses, taking a moment to think of exactly what's going on with her.  
"mommy's a little surprised and…" _and what?_

"Why are you surprised?" He cutely asks, not understanding one bit of the situation. His mom hasn't even put any of her paperwork back on her desk.  
Something must have _thoroughly_ surprised her indeed…

And just seeing how his eyes are so wide in question and his pinkish lips are slightly parted  
as he awaits some kind of explanation is making her heart skip several beats.

It's as if she sees all of the details on his face much clearer than she ever has. As ridiculous as that undoubtedly sounds. But it's true.  
Of course, she couldn't possibly love him any more than she's been doing since the day she knew she was pregnant with him  
but that doesn't change the fact that looking at him now is making her fall in love with him all over again.

With his soulful green eyes and cute grin.  
With his beautiful smile and round face.

How could she _not_ have realized this earlier?  
How could she _not_ have seen it?

One more glance at the piece of room-spinning information in her hand and Regina gets up to finally put the fallen files back on her desk.

The most important one on top.

The one containing some _very enlightening_ information on a certain sperm donor.  
Enclosed information that Sidney must have been able to retrieve for her and then had failed to mention that he had.  
Or perhaps he _had_ mentioned it and Regina had been too preoccupied for it to fully register.  
How long exactly has this file been laying around the house for? It doesn't really matter anymore now, does it?

"Sweetheart, what do you say… You and I go down to the park and get some fresh air?"

"Okay?" He suspiciously eyes her but nonetheless definitely likes the idea of a trip to the park.

"Let me go get our jackets and then we'll be on our way." She nods again and smiles nervous and anxiously.  
For a couple more moments, she stands still and continues to stare at Henry, biting her lip before snapping herself out of it,  
turning around and fetching their jackets.

"In the park… will you tell me why you are acting a little weird?" He questioningly murmurs causing for her to actually laugh a little.  
And it feels so incredibly good to do so.

"In the park… I'll tell you, sweetheart. Promise." She chuckles warmly and nods, holding out his jeans jacket for him to put his arms through.

Of course, before they make it out of the house she pulls him into an incredibly tight momma bear hug,  
combined with kisses to the head and murmured declarations of unconditional love…  
But when they _do_ eventually make it outside, they both really enjoy their little walk.  
Henry is joyfully skipping a couple of feet in front of his mother  
while excitedly listing up what types of dogs he'd think would make the perfect additions to their family. Pointing out some as he sees them pass by.

"Oh so you're going to take care of six dogs then?" She teasingly smiles at him and chuckles.

He rolls his eyes, shakes his head and clicks his tongue the way he's seen and heard his mother do countless times.  
"Not _all_ of them! First just one… I'm just pointing out options." He says.

"Aaah okay why thank you darling, for giving me _options_." She chuckles and gives him a teasing wink.

"When can I know why you were so surprised?" He suddenly stops dead in his tracks and with that also halts his mother.  
She takes a big breath and nods "Now." and smiles, feeling how nerves rush through her entire body.

She knows how _she_ feels about what she's just found out…  
But she can't have any expectations for Henry on how _he_ should feel about it. She can simply share the truth and see how he reacts to it.

They find a bench, situated perfectly in a patch of sunlight and make themselves comfortable.  
Henry's sitting sideways with his legs bend at the knees, ready to fully focus on his mother and her words.

"Okay momma, I'm listening."  
The boy levels his gaze with Regina's, sporting a serious expression and nodding his readiness for her to commence sharing whatever it is she's got to say.

"You're such a big boy, sweetheart.'" She praises him proudly and he can't help but grin wide and by doing so breaking his little serious act.  
It's absolutely adorable.

"Remember when I told you about your donor?" She sweetly asks him and puts a hand on one of his knees.

"Of course!" He enthusiastically nods "He gave you half of me!" and smiles.

"Yes." Regina chuckles and nods before specifying matter of factly "Well, he gave me half of what I needed to be able to have you."

"Yes because you already had the other half." He logically reasons and regards her closely, not wanting to miss a word of what she's about to say.  
And still, entirely oblivious to the impact what she's about to tell him is going to have on his life, Regina nervously thinks to herself.

She wills herself to keep calm and continue talking.

"Yes. And remember how I told you that that's why you don't have a daddy because you have a donor instead?" She goes on.

"Yes and I have you, mommy." And he just sounds so happy when he says that, it makes Regina feel like she's on top of the world.  
She might as well just have won the luckiest woman of the world award because it is certainly how she feels.  
It's unbelievable how her heart feels like it is testing the limits of how much love a human heart can contain as she can practically feel it bursting with emotion.

"Always sweetheart." She truthfully and emotionally smiles before turning a tiny bit more serious because of how nervous she's feeling.  
"Okay… Now I need you to really listen closely Henry because it's going to be difficult to explain this. But any questions you have, you can just ask.  
You know that right?" She asks him, just to make sure.

"Yes, I'm listening mommy." His concentration on her words is unwavering and it makes it all the more intense to Regina.  
She silently swallows and draws in a big breath.

"Do you also remember how I explained to you how Emma's body is a little different from other women's?"

"Her babymaker is different" Henry instantly confirms that he, indeed, has not forgotten that. _Of course_ he hasn't. How could he?  
It's not like they've been acting secretive about it and after all… Emma's been helping him perfect his skills in the art of peeing while standing up.

"Yes Henry!" But still, Regina's actually really happy for his choice of words… because they're definitely talking about babies being made, aren't they?  
"Exactly… that's exactly what this is about." She continues to smile at him.

"You know how both a man and a woman babymaker are needed to make a baby." She states rather than asks.  
They've had this conversations before…  
Henry knows babies don't grow in crops so Regina is fairly certain she won't have to explain the child-proof biology of it again.

"Yes" Henry confirms what she'd expected and then absolutely pleasantly surprises her by adding " _or_ a woman… and an Emma babymaker."

She smiles from ear to ear, radiantly, proudly and feels how her heart leaps at the innocence in her son's voice.

"How are you so smart?" She stares at him in awe and with the utter most love.

" _You'_ re smart too mommy." He giggles cutely and blushes a little at his mom's obviously heartfelt compliment.

"So, what I want to tell you is… that your donor is… like Emma." She slowly tells him while closely studying his face.

"So…." He blows out his cheeks in confusion and then pouts a little, his eyes still squinted in deep thought.

"I'm sorry baby. I should be more clear. Henry, …."  
Regina smiles apologetically at him before sighing, swallowing hard and then biting the bullet.  
"Emma is your donor."

Henry is silent. Entirely silent as he looks at Regina. He's still squinting at first but his brow soon un-furrows and his mouth forms a perfect little 'o'.

"Does that mean that I'm half you and half Emma?" He curiously asks his mother before smiling hopefully. Excitement shining in his eyes.

She goes from being speechless to wonderstruck, chuckling with watery eyes and then she sweetly points out

"You're entirely yourself, darling."

Henry nods his understanding but is still anxious to have it confirmed.  
"But I'm made of you and Emma…" He says.

"Yes darling."

* * *

The very first thing Emma does when she comes home is walk towards her girlfriend and engulf the woman in a strong hug, while playfully kissing her neck.

Regina can't help but giggle at the cute display of affection and blushes as she draws back a little to lay eyes on Emma's face.

It's what she's been wanting to do all afternoon.

The girl is smiling beautifully and beamingly.

"It was a-ma-zing, baby! We had _so_ much fun. You won't believe the stuff some of the kids came up with…  
They have such a crazy imagination, most of 'm didn't even realize it!"

The passion in her words and the honest happiness she sees radiating off of the blonde is truly mesmerizing…  
Regina almost can't compose herself because she wants to just blurt out what she's found out already.  
She bites her lip instead and keeps her breathing under control.  
She squeezes Emma's arms tenderly and copies the girl's smile.  
"I wanna hear all about it! I _knew_ it was going to be a success… I am so proud of you darling…" And she couldn't possibly mean that any more than she does.

Emma blushes and lowers her eyes shyly at the compliment.  
And Regina can't help but notice the striking resemblance with a certain little boy in that moment.  
She silently wonders again _how_ she could have missed it. How she could have not seen it _all along_ …  
Of course, she wasn't looking for any resemblance before…

Perhaps -she'd even considered- … the traits Henry and Emma share were something she'd felt subconsciously attracted to in the girl…  
Just because it's what she's come to consider as beautiful and familiar.

Honestly, there's no way of knowing… but that's alright.  
It never mattered… would never have mattered… but just, this… the truth…  
 _The actual truth_ is so special and amazing that she can't help but feel absolutely elated about it.

Regina still wonders why Emma's never mentioned she's donated…  
Surely, the fact that she conceived Henry with the help of a cryobank should have made it easy to share such a thing?  
but somehow, Emma'd never told her. It's the one thing that makes her a little hesitant to tell Emma what she's found out…

But for some reason, and perhaps it's wrong of her, but Regina's not scared that Emma won't be happy learning what she soon will.  
Even though it might seem scary to come to know such a huge thing… That she has a son.  
But _she knows Emma_ and her heart and how it's filled with love for Henry. How the girl smiles and looks at the boy.  
How she's completely swallowed him and loves him unconditionally…  
Yes, Regina's fairly certain she's going to make her girlfriend extremely happy with this news…

For all the times that she's been too insecure to allow herself to be fully happy, today Regina Mills feels nothing but excitement and love.

She feels strong and confident and proud of her family… It feels both so new and so familiar. So right and so complete.  
Not that she's changed her mind on wanting to create an addition for their team.  
She's been wanting that with Emma _before_ she knew about the donor thing.  
Regina considers that she should make that clear to the girl as well…  
That she's been wanting _Emma's baby_ since before she found out what she did.

Before the girl was in the picture, using the same donor as she had for Henry had just seemed pure logic  
but the moment Emma had entered their lives and she'd finally found out about the girl's ability to get an erection and inseminate another woman,  
one and one had obviously been two.

And not because that's simply what they'd be physically capable of but because it's what her heart had desired and she felt was right.

She lets Emma tell her all about how her workshops went.  
It is like an endless stream of enthusiasm just keeps gushing out of the blonde's mouth and it is absolutely beautiful to witness.  
Regina doesn't think she's _ever_ heard Emma talk _this much_ but something tells her she could definitely get used to it.

She's very happy and proud of course, when Emma tells her she's already booked for a couple more workshops next week.  
The attending teachers had absolutely loved her methods to inspire the kids and thus asked her if she was available for more sessions.  
Naturally, she'd jumped at the opportunity, knowing Regina would agree that it's a great chance and a career path that she should definitely explore.

And well, yes… Regina _does_ find herself nodding and grinning as her girlfriend tells her all of this.

They're seated on the couch, but both very differently from the other.  
Emma is kind of… half laying down actually. Her right leg is pulled up -of course discarded of any footwear- and resting in the leather seating  
while the other loosely swings at the knee as it hangs down and drums a nonsensical rhythm against the side of the couch.  
She's resting her head in her left hand while the other plays with a couple of strands of hair.  
It's safe to say that Emma is totally relaxed and comfy. Still enjoying the afterglow of a successful and fulfilling day.

Regina on the other hand, is sitting a bit straighter and I guess you can say that her posture is just slightly more tense.  
She too is drumming a rhythm with her foot. It's a different one from Emma's though.  
Hers originates from a place of nerves and a particularly tense muscle in the hollow of her knee.  
Her palms are sweating from anxiousness.

 _What exactly is the right moment to tell the woman of your dreams she has a son and it is yours?_

"Emma." Regina suddenly exhales.  
Her cheeks are red from the building anticipation and her smile is a nervous one but the twinkle in her eyes tells Emma that she's _okay_ …  
Just both ready and nervous to get this conversation started.

The girl instantly sits up and nods, showing Regina she's got her full and undivided attention.  
If Regina's willing to start sharing, she's not going to be the one to stop her from doing so.

That is what this night is supposed to be about. Sharing and opening up.

But then, when they've locked eyes and staring so meaningfully at each other, it kind of seems like the brunette is at a loss for words.  
She's not even thinking of words, to be honest but rather studying the girl's face and looking for bits of Henry on there…  
finding them effortless now and falling in love with her all over again too. So sue her but yes, she's distracted.

Emma sees it for something different; an overload of nerves and decides that maybe she should take the lead in this conversation…  
If it will make Regina feel more comfortable to open up as well, then that's what she's going to do.

"Why don't I start?"  
She softly smiles and takes a hold of Regina's left hand, notices how it's warm and damp and then lovingly entwines their fingers before squeezing reassuringly.

"So… It's pretty scary to talk about this, right?" She nervously chuckles.  
"Trust me, I agree but euhm… we can't keep avoiding it… and neither would I want to because… because I want for us to be able to move forward and…"  
She silently scolds herself for rambling like this and decides to just get right to it. She inhales long and deep and locks eyes with the brunette.  
"Okay, here goes… Regina, I _know_ you want to be pregnant again… well, that you want to try for another kid…  
and you really should know that you're not alone… I want that too… not just for you but for _us_."

Now, this is where things get _really_ scary. That's why Emma caves and shyly looks away, but she continuous to talk bravely nonetheless.

"Now, I fully understand your choice to want to use Henry's donor… Because it makes sense and just… why not, right?  
But I don't know I just feel like… well, _you and me_ making it together would make sense as well. To me at least.  
Of course, regardless of what you decide I'll love it and would really try my best to earn a place in their life, if you'll let me and if that's something you want too. So yeah, I want you to know that you have options… you can track down the donor dude but we can also do it together.  
Or if you want to use the donor and still do all the rest together, that's okay too…"

Emma's face and chest are completely red flaked now. She can hear her heart thumping loudly between her ears and feels her stomach do somersaults.

Regina on her part, can't do anything but listen at her beautiful honesty and heartfelt confession while crying.  
It's silent and it starts off with just red eyes and a single teardrop but soon both of her cheeks are entirely wet with emotion.

Tears that, so far, Emma hasn't noticed.

"But I have to say my personal favorite is just us doing it together. All of it. Fuck this is the worst speech ever, isn't it?  
And I'm being totally preposterous thinking that you'd ever even consider that…I'm sorry I'm just nervous and you know how I get and"

Obviously Emma's startled when she looks up and is faced with an extremely emotional-way more so than expected- Regina.  
At the same moment, the older woman puts two fingers against the girl's mouth. Halting her from saying anything else.

"Emma sweetheart." She smiles and shakes her head.  
The girl is staring at her both scared and expectantly. She didn't overstep, did she? _Shit._  
She shouldn't have started rambling like that… her mouth gets ahead of her brain and who knows what kind of shit she's said.  
These kinds of thoughts haunt her mind in the seconds in which Regina gathers her composure and thinks of whatever it is she's about to say.

Which is…

"First of all… I love you… second… I… yes, I _do_ want another child and three: I don't care for any other possible option but you."

She hoarsely tells Emma, leaning closer and boring her big brown eyes into the girl's.

At first the latter says nothing… she blinks a couple of times, yes but she's kinda running short on words and honestly,  
no one is to blame her… because… did Regina just say…

"You… seriously? Regina…" She whispers in a voice that, regardless of it's wavering, carries a certain strength to it.  
"We're doing this? We're going to make a baby together? A buddy for Hen?"  
She asks, asks and ask because of how unbelievably sure she wants to be of if that's _really_ what Regina wants too…

Regina's lips form a smile so genuine it's contagious, before biting the lower one and gently saying

"There's still a couple of things we need to talk about first though…"  
She cutely nods, encouraging herself for what's to come.

"Of course…" Emma copies her nodding, also encouraging the brunette to continue.

Then comes a question she hasn't really expected. Not after what they've just kind of decided already.

"What do you know about the Fairlife Cryobank, Emma?"

The question makes Emma nervous again but she reckons that she'll soon understand what Regina's getting at. fully understand, _hopefully_.  
"Euhm just that it's a spermbank with a good reputation." She clears her throat and answers.

"You know it's the one I used for Henry, right?"

"Yeah." Another nod and Regina softly sighs.

"Emma, why have you never mentioned you donated?" She so carefully asks in case there's actually a serious reason why Emma's never told her.

"What? How do you… I mean, I… It was a long time ago… I'm sorry I didn't think it mattered."  
The girl awkwardly stumbles over her words. She's startled to say the least. "Did Ruby tell you that?"

"Don't worry. It's okay…" Regina ignores the girl's last question and merely offers her a kind, warm smile. "But you could have mentioned it."

"Yeah, I just…" Emma bashfully grimaces "I feel a bit awkward about it because I wasn't 18 yet."

"Oh… then how?"

"Fake ID. I was 17 and I needed some money… and I didn't want to do anything sketchy like you know… drug related or something…  
and even though donating sperm wasn't exactly the best idea either, at least it felt like I was doing something _positive_ , you know?" She tells Regina truthfully.

"Of course… you _were_." says the brunette. Finding it so heartwarming to realize just how beautiful her girlfriend has _always_ been.

"So yeah…" Emma awkwardly mumbles, hoping for Regina to maybe understand her or at least not think she's a complete fool. "That's that."

Regina is still closely studying her face… she's definitely anxious to get to the point. That's why the next thing she says is…

"Sidney has found information on Henry's donor." Her voice is both cautious and warm yet there's a slight tremor to it.  
She swiftly gets up to retrieve something from her desk.

Emma, once again, is startled. _Of course_ she is.

"Oh… he did?" She furrows her brow. Not feeling all too happy to learn this particular bit of information.  
She does try to hide it though, quickly covering up her frown with a pokerface.

"Yes." Regina nods and says simultaneously.

"Okay…" Emma offers her a hesitant smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes before clearing her throat and asking exactly what's on her mind  
"So, wait, does that mean you're still considering using"

"Have a look." Regina just smiles as she sits back down and places a certain piece of paper into Emma's hands.

"I don't know, I don't really…"  
The blonde quickly shrugs and looks away from Regina's face as she's already pushing the file back into the older woman's hands. But the latter doesn't budge. She gently takes a hold of Emma's right hand with her left and uses her own right one to guide Emma's focus down onto the undoubtedly life changing bit of information between her fingertips.

The moment Emma catches sight of _what_ she's holding, she's initially thoroughly confused.  
She narrows her eyes and re-reads some random information she remembers once filling out  
and of course most prominently and on top of the page notices her own boy name. _Emil Swan._

"What's this? This is _my_ file… How did you get this?" She looks back up at Regina who's staring back at her with wide, somewhat watery, eyes.

"It's _Henry's donor_ 's file." She slowly articulates for Emma, realizing that this is going to be a hell of a lot to take in.

"What?" Emma whispers before shaking her head. "No it's…" and quietly gasps "What?"  
Both her eyes and her mouth are wide in silent shock as all oxygen seems to be stolen from her lungs.

"Emma…" Regina smiles and gently cups both of the girl's hands that are gripping the piece of paper tightly.

"This isn't a joke, is it?" The girl quietly asks, feeling tears well up and spill.

Regina softly exhales and shakes her head "No darling. It's true."

"You picked me?" Emma's voice cracks as she stares _so deeply_ into Regina's eyes now.

In that moment it hits Regina hard... That _'being chosen'_ has always been an entirely foreign concept to Emma.  
And also that… in whatever way… she'd choose Emma over and over again. Like she has.

"How could I not have?"  
The older woman breaks out into the largest smile ever and nods several times…  
physically confirming her statement and unable to keep herself from crying non-stop.

"Henry…" Emma suddenly whispers. "Oh my god… Does he know?"  
and finally, she too begins to smile… nervously at first but that's just due to her current astonishment, of course.

"I told him." Regina admits and bites her lip before continuing.  
"We had a big talk but don't worry, he promised he wouldn't tell Ruby and Kat yet." She reassures her.

"Was he…" The girl now hesitates. "How did he react?" She asks tentatively.

Regina breaks out into happy chuckles and truthfully tells Emma "He couldn't have been happier."

"He was happy?" Emma shyly though excitedly asks and smiles.

"Over the moon." Her girlfriend nods in confirmation.

Emma hums before softly laughing and taking control of her breathing again.  
She stares down at Regina's hands and shakily though tenderly strokes them.

"God I wanna hug him _so badly_ right now." She lovingly and longingly sighs.

"You _will_ tomorrow."

Naturally, both women continue to cry and are still kind of trembling or rather buzzing with emotion.  
Breathing hard and are feeling so much. Sitting almost entirely still while looking at each other in awe.

"How crazy is this?" Emma speaks up in wonder.

"Incredible you mean." The brunette chuckles and nods.

"Incredibly crazy and crazy incredible." The blonde rightfully decides.  
She leans in closer towards Regina. Finding an entirely new kind of excitement and intensity between them.  
A bond that has always been there but they've only just discovered.

"As you can imagine, Henry feels _extra special_ knowing that he's officially got two mommy's." Regina breaks their sniffle filled verbal silence.

"Mommy?" Emma blushes and uses one of her hands to wipe away some tears.

"I… I know when you donated that's not what you had in mind but maybe"  
Regina carefully says and sweetly strokes Emma's knee, in serious need of some physical contact with the woman.  
Maybe Emma doesn't feel ready for the label just yet and if that's so, _of course_ , Regina will respect that.  
Even though their little five year old could not be more ready to start calling her something along the lines of mommy, Regina's sure.

"Regina, how do _you_ feel about all of this?" Emma so very tenderly and carefully asks her next.

Regina's sort of surprised by the question. She shouldn't be though. When has Emma ever not been considerate of how she feels?  
The girl always always _always_ takes her heart into account.

"You're worried about how I feel?" She grins cutely.

"Of course…" Emma nods. "I'm not going to just claim a certain place in Henry's life if that's not something that you're comfortable with…  
that I'm his donor doesn't mean that I immediately have to be his other parent."  
She considerately reasons, having nothing but her girlfriend's feelings in mind.

"Oh sweetheart, but to him that's what you've been since the moment you stepped into his world.  
It has so much more to do with you as person than with the fact that you're his donor."  
Regina shifts a little closer towards her. Leaning even closer towards Emma until their noses are just inches apart.

"And to you?" The blonde seriously though sweetly asks her. Her eyes wide and completely void of expectation…  
Whatever Regina feels, she should be able to share.

"To me?" Regina breathes against her lips, wets her own and smiles confidently.  
"To _me_ you're the woman I want beside me to raise Henry and whoever ends up joining us.  
You're the woman I want to share laughter and tears with. Preferable the happy type but whatever gets thrown my way I want to experience it with you.  
Emma, you're _it_ for me. So, if you ask me how I feel about all of this… I must warn you… my answer will be one of _actions_ , rather than words."  
That last sentence she says while smirking and Emma hums excitedly as she feels an amazing shiver run through her body.

She's stopped crying but is, of course, still blushing and chuckles hoarsely.

"Talk about romantic seduction."

"Well, it's not the most ideal moment cycle-wise to try and get me pregnant but we can still practice, right?"  
Regina grins at her daringly and places a warm, promising kiss onto hungry lips.

"Practice _does_ make perfect." Emma affectedly groans and now grins as well.

"My thoughts exactly." The older woman grabs for her sides and goes to stand up, pulling Emma with her.  
She walks the girl backwards towards the stairs while softly nipping at her neck, jaw and mouth.

Emma follows. _Of course_ she does.

When they're upstairs the younger woman doesn't wait too long before reaching down to undo the button on the brunette's jeans.  
"Let's get you out of these." She murmurs hungrily.

Regina smiles and couldn't agree more. She helps Emma take them off of her and then thoroughly enjoys the girl's hands kneading her ass.

"This has to go too." The blonde decides next as she starts to pull Regina's shirt up,  
forgoing buttons because her patience is slim and she'd much rather put her fingers to _better use_.

Her girlfriend chuckles and obliges, pulling the garment over her head and tossing it on the foot of the bed.

"What about you?" She smiles as Emma reaches around her and frees her beautiful round breasts from delicate lace.  
Regina can practically feel how the air around them is thick with expectations of amazing sex as it hits her stiff nipples and further hardens them.  
And well, Emma's kisses of admiration being planted onto her sensitive skin is not bad either.

"Me? Oh I just have to whip out my dick and I'm good to go. Or you know, _come_ , of course." The girl looks up at her, grins and teasingly winks.

"You can be such a moron." The older woman rolls her eyes before gasping as Emma treats her left nipple to some amazing oral attention.

Regina whines with need and then groans as she decidedly reaches to undo Emma's pants and pushes them down her ass.  
She takes a step backwards until she feels the bed so they can relocate and continue this horizontally.  
Emma happily follows her girlfriend before her fingers start to investigate lower regions as she lets them dance down Regina's stomach,  
her lower belly and into her panties finding warmth, need and desperation.  
Simply finding her girlfriend's exquisite pussy entirely ready for her.

"And yet you still crave me inside of you…" She dirtily teases Regina further while slowly dragging two fingers down the entire length of her slit.

"Don't push it, Swan."  
Regina growls and glares at her but the effect of said glare kind of diminishes a lot due to her panting and the way she's also softly moaning in between words. Regina reaches for Emma's underwear and doesn't hesitate any longer when she slips her hand into them and instantly starts to rub the girl's erection up and down and up and down and up and... well, you get the gist...

Emma sighs content at feeling her lover's hand work magic on her and kisses her before grinning once again and saying  
"Well, you certainly know how to _pull it_ , Mills."

Regina lightly slaps her shoulder with her free hand and tightens her hold onto the dick she's holding while lightly scolding the blonde.  
"Will you shut up already?"

Emma just continues to let her fingers play with Regina's leaking pussy,  
consciously not entering her just yet and kisses her before pulling back and deviously smirking in victory.  
"I thought you liked a little dirty talk. In fact, I _know_ you do."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah it makes your pussy so _very_ wet."  
To emphasize her point she slides two fingers one-knuckle deep into Regina's heat and then expertly curls them  
while pulling back out, gathering extra juices and rubbing them all over the outside of Regina's sex.  
Coating her warm and throbbing clit, and making her entirely slippery, completely ruining the pair of panties the woman's still wearing.

No matter how badly Regina'd normally wish to come back with some witty reply… it really wouldn't be worth the effort of thinking of something right now …  
All she wants to do at this point is just throw her head back and let Emma play with her. Play with her _thoroughly and hard_.

"It makes it so damn easy for me to fuck you." Emma murmurs against her mouth. Alternating between licking and biting her kiss-swollen lips.

"Do it." Regina suddenly whines and lets go of Emma's penis… Not that she's been doing much of jerking the last few minutes… She tried.  
She really had but she's been too lost in her growing pleasure to concentrate on her own movements.  
Emma hadn't minded too much since it hadn't held her back from becoming entirely turned on and hard.  
She still felt Regina's soft fingers against her dick and balls and she's been humping into the warm, slightly uncontrolled touch…  
enjoying it immensely nonetheless.

"What?" She cutely chuckles. Not that she doesn't know what Regina is asking her. Asking _of_ her. It's just that she really likes hearing her girlfriend say it.

Of course, Regina doesn't disappoint.  
"Please fuck me."

Emma smiles and this time kisses Regina tenderly while pulling her girlfriend's ruined panties down her legs before pushing said legs open wide,  
positioning herself and expertly entering her favorite vagina in the whole wide world. She deliciously thrusts in and out of Regina in a nice steady rhythm.  
Gripping at the older woman's ass to be able to penetrate her as deeply as possible.

Somehow, they both last quite long… find themselves on the edge for long stretches of time and stay there together… move a little slower,  
postponing their peak… wanting for their moment and their pleasure to last.

After who knows how long, Regina's legs are too tired to wrap around Emma's body anymore, so instead they lay nearly limp and totally trembling…  
spread wide open, offering herself entirely up to the blonde and all of the girl's wants and needs and having her own ful-quite literally-filled in the process.

She welcomes each thrust with a moan and a sigh… content to be filled by her lover like this…  
Loving every inward movement and with every retraction already longing for Emma's next move.  
Focusing on the noises of their wet skins and the slipping of their sexes.

Emma's balls as they rhythmically slap her ass and how that too excites her.  
Emma's hands as they reach for her nipples, pull them and share them with her lips as the girl alternates between sucking,  
biting and just allowing her fingers to play with them.  
Where Emma is still getting the energy from is a complete mystery to Regina. But she enjoys it so thoroughly she honestly couldn't care less.

When, suddenly, they lock eyes again and Regina moans particularly whiny, Emma smiles at her and nods…  
Both of their breathes grow a little more frantic as their bodies start to move more intense again. Emma's thrusts speed up and grow a little harder.  
Their eyes and jaws go wide as their exhausted bodies finally, god fucking hell, _finally_ vibrate with orgasms and fluids flow out of them,  
into and against each other.

Their bodies are damp and smell of the other. Beneath their nails the other's skin can be found.  
Bite marks decorate their bodies and tomorrow they'll most likely be deliciously sore.

After making love and after enjoying bathing in the amazing afterglow of their orgasms,  
Emma strips herself of the rest of her clothes before they continue to cuddle closely.  
Their hands never stop stroking each other… constantly reminding the other of how amazing that feels.

"Regina?" Emma softly speaks up.

"Yes darling?"

"What made you pick me? I mean, as Henry's donor…"  
Emma openly wonders. When she donated she hadn't really considered that anyone would _actually_ choose her.  
She didn't have any impressive information like diplomas or athletic accomplishments to mention and impress anyone with.  
So, what had made an amazing and successful woman like Regina pick her?

"I thought you were a beautiful person." The brunette truthfully says and plants her lips upon Emma's cheek sweetly.

"You hardly knew anything about me though…" The girl shrugs and turns her head to be able to look at Regina.

"Do you remember what you wrote as your reason to donate or well, _'personal note'_?" The woman then asks her… as if that should explain it all.

"I…" Emma smiles and then chuckles "Yeah…"

"I read that and I knew right away…" Regina tenderly explains.

Emma can actually feel herself blush and curls up her nose a little awkwardly "You didn't think it was too silly?"

Regina softly laughs at the cute display of bashfulness and shakes her head.  
"It was the perfect amount of silly to be exactly what I wanted."

Emma smiles, feeling reassured by Regina's heartfelt statement and nods.

The brunette reaches for one of her girlfriend's hands and entwines their fingers for the night.

Emma presses herself a bit closer against the brunette. She thinks of the past and of the future. She thinks of Henry and of new life.  
She thinks of the decisions she's made over the past few years and of how she couldn't be more grateful of how things had gone.  
Grateful for her seventeen year old self to have penned down what she had on that donation form.

Somehow she still remembers every word. And somehow she feels the need to repeat them right now.

Softly and in the warmth of their bedroom but most importantly… to the mother of any and all children she'll ever have.

 **"This is for someone who needs it**

 **Whether there's three, two or one of you**  
 **Whether you're purple, blue, yellow or green**  
 **you're male, female, neither, both or something in between**

 **Whether you've founded Starbucks or work there**  
 **You believe in God, Amun Ra, the Flying Spaghetti Monster, or don't really believe in prayer**

 **Even if you prefer the movie from the book**  
 **And regardless of if you call it gazpacho or cold soup**  
 **If you've got a heart bursting at the seams with love to spare, know that it's everlasting,  
unconditional and that you'll never not or rather always be there...**

 **then this is for you**

 **E.S."**

* * *

 **I realize this was a pretty long chapter but I didn't want to rush these scenes.**  
 **I also _really_ want to thank all of you for the follows, favorites and for all of your lovely reviews! They make me feel all fuzzy and warm :3  
So yeah euhm... You seriously rock ;)  
**


	18. Too Weird

**First off , I don't know if you guys have any idea of how frustrating it is for me to not be able to send all of you _less than three_ symbols on here.  
I was really overwhelmed by your sweet reactions to the last chapter. ****You go from making me laugh out loud to nearly having me in tears.**  
 **So, some of you had seen it coming :) but a lot of you _hadn't_  
To me that kinda confirms that it somehow fits the story without being too overly obvious. Which I'm very pleased about :)**  
 **But there's more… I'm gonna try to surprise you lovelies till the very end of this little tale. So hold on tight and let's enter the next phase!**

 **Here I go, rambling on again :p**  
 **Although, by now you should know I'm an 'author's note kinda girl' -yes, it's a thing-  
so you really shouldn't be surprised by the length of these… ;)**

 **Though now I really _am_ going to shut up…**  
 **Because here's what happens next.**

CHAPTER 18

It's still early in the morning. Extremely early in the morning when a particularly excited and nervous Emma finds herself stressing over what to wear.  
She certainly doesn't want to wake Regina at this ungodly hour and thus hasn't opened the blinds or turned on the lights.  
The flashlight function on her phone is proving to come in handy as she's rummaging through her options.  
 _It's gonna_ have _to be jeans_ , she figures. Since that's pretty much all she has.  
 _But what shirt to wear? Henry's favorite color is blue, right? or was it green?_ How the hell can she not remember something so important?  
 _Shit_ so basically she's only just learned that Henry is her biological son and she's already proving to be a horrible mother?  
 _And the worst mother in the world award goes to..._

Emma inwardly scolds herself for 1. freaking out like this and 2. for not owning some kind of space-related shirt. Surely, Henry would love that.  
 _Henry..._ She's seriously stressing out over seeing him later. That much is obvious.

But Regina had said he's happy, right?  
Although maybe at the time when Regina had talked to the boy, it hadn't entirely sunken in yet… and today he will come to realize she's not that cool anyway…  
Or at least, not cool _enough_ to be his mom.

That's what she is, right?

Yup, Emma Swan is having a serious identity crisis.  
See, for an incredibly large portion of her life she hadn't been anything significant to anyone. _Not really._

Of course… Since the moment she had donated and Regina had picked her sample to make a baby, she had been _something._  
It's funny how she hadn't really realized it at the time… but by donating she was making her presence in the world matter significantly.  
Without her… there would be no Henry…  
And just the mere idea of a world without Henry is something Emma can't possibly imagine anymore. Nor would she want to imagine it.  
It's a good thing she doesn't have to. In just a couple of hours his _aunts_ are gonna send him across the hallway,  
back home and she's gonna have to be the person Henry needs for her to be.

But what if she's not enough?  
Up until yesterday… she'd been his Emma… which had obviously just entailed her being herself.  
But now, now she's something much bigger… something with a label that holds expectations and responsibilities. _Big ones._

Frustrated, she eventually ends up picking a random shirt before very silently making her way downstairs.  
It's barely even six and seeing as she really tired Regina out last night, the brunette will appreciate it not to be disturbed for at least a couple more hours. Emma smirks and momentarily is able to forget about her stress when she thinks back of last night  
and how Regina had once again proven to be absolutely mind blowing in bed.  
It's so sexy how she gives it her absolute all until she's entirely spent and then just gives herself over to Emma.  
Just thinking about it makes the blonde grow warm and pleasant inside of her heart, belly and pants.

Seeing as it's Saturday and pretty much everyone is probably going to sleep in,  
Emma reckons that she's got heaps of time to prepare the perfect Saturday morning brunch.  
Thank God Regina went grocery shopping the morning before so she can get creative, try out some stuff,  
fail and start over again at least three or four times with the amount of food the fridge and pantry seem to hold.

She starts off by squeezing fresh orange juice, moves on to fruit salad next  
and then realizes that anything she'll make right now is going to be cold and gross by the time her family's awake and home.

Emma sighs and in defeat, leans her head on the kitchen counter while nervously blowing out her cheeks and counting to ten.  
 _So much for distracting herself from her nerves._

She's able to cover another two minutes by setting the table but once that too is done the girl is at a loss of ideas and just sinks down in the couch.

She's laying there in a position, much like she'd found herself in the night before right before that life-altering conversation with Regina had taken place…  
but today, regardless of how relaxed her slumped down body might seem… her palms are sweating immensely and her entire being is filled with stress.  
She consciously counts the seconds in between her breaths and ignores it when she feels the need to reposition her limbs or head.  
Giving into that sort of nervous behavior will only feed her anxiousness and make it worse. Thus… she decides to stay as still and zen as possible.

And somehow… -even though she never actually believed that it would but- it works…

She slowly relaxes, counts up to eight before exhaling until she forgets to count at all and finds herself singing away in deep deep

The repeated stabbing of something pointy and slightly sticky to her left cheek is what startles her awake.  
First slowly until her mind reaches consciousness and then all of the sudden her eyes open.  
They need two to three seconds before they're able to focus and register much but when they do they stay locked onto the first thing they see.  
Emma inhales long and deep before smiling a little shyly, feeling strange and excited and nauseous all at once.

"You're awake!" Henry joyfully beams. He grins wide before licking some -what looks like- maple syrup from his fingers.

"We thought you were under some sleeping curse." Regina grins, looking absolutely gorgeous and completely put together.  
The brunette looks as if she's slept in, took a long relaxing shower,  
selected the perfect outfit _and_ has been able to put together the brunch Emma was hoping she'd be able to prepare for her family.

And Emma… well… _she_ 's worthlessly splayed out on the couch with some of Henry's sticky maple syrup on her cheek… being completely useless.

"I'm sorry." The girl grimaces, feeling utterly annoyed with herself. _So much for making a good start._

How long was she out for?

"It's okay, sleeping beauty." Regina cutely winks at her and continues to flip delicious smelling pancakes.  
The scent hits Emma's nostrils and she's suddenly very aware of the fact that her stomach is a bottomless pit  
that has been deprived of any food since yesterday afternoon. Apart from a couple of pieces of banana earlier this morning that is.

"I even tried true love's kiss but it didn't work." Henry animatedly tells her before biting his lip and then kind of unconsciously pouting shyly.  
He's staring intently at her, as if seeking some kind of confirmation or a sign of recognition. Until Emma realizes that that's exactly what he's doing.  
 _Of course_ , he knows that Regina has told her about her being his donor and _of course_ he's anxious to talk about it.

The blonde girl smiles warmly at him before asking. "Ah but did you do it right? Because you're supposed to kiss the person _plus_ tickle their sides."

Upon uttering that third last word Emma jumps up and reaches for the kid's torso.  
She pulls him on top of her and rapidly lets her fingers dance along his sides, making him gasp en giggle and laugh and cackle and almost pee his pants a little.

"I'm gonna peeeeee! I'm gonna peee! STOOOP!" He loudly shouts, nearly turning Emma deaf while doing so.  
She stops quickly and squints her eyes while recovering from the loudness of his shrieking.  
Her face is somehow incredible amusing to the brown haired boy though as he continues to laugh though this time not from any tickling.

"What are you laughing at?" She playfully glares at him, comfortably wrapping her arms around him now and reveling at his willingness to hug her.

He just chuckles and puts his head down on her chest, holding her too and momentarily making all of her worries disappear.

"Okay, my little munchkins. As cutely as the two of you lay there, these pancakes are going to get cold  
and I know neither of you is willing to let any food go to waste…" Regina teasingly warns both of them.  
She hadn't _wanted_ to break up their little moment but the pancakes really _are_ threatening to get rather cold  
and she knows both Henry and Emma like their food in perfect state.

Henry's eyes go wide as he looks up into Emma's.  
She playfully gasps at the news of pancakes just laying there waiting to be eaten before thinking of holding Henry this close to her just a little longer.  
Because there's just something that she really needs to address first.

"Hen?" She smiles feeling her breath high in her throat.

"Yes?" He seems to still be thinking this is about the food that awaits them but has his full attention on the blonde nonetheless.

"You know I'm super happy that I'm your donor, right?"  
She kind of emotionally breathes out, chuckling very lightly, feeling immensely flustered while tenderly tightening her grip on his body,  
staring into his eyes and trying to figure out if the green in there might be the same shade as hers.

At first his face seems to fall -but that's just the concept of food disappearing from the forefront of his mind.-  
because soon he's smiling excitedly and simply looks so very filled with joy.  
He nods and takes his lower lip between his teeth while pushing himself up a little. Holding her shoulders and nodding some more.

"Me too." He truthfully tells her and blushes.

As if it knows that whatever Emma had to tell the boy is said, her stomach now starts to rumble loudly  
causing for Henry to break out in an entirely new set of giggles.  
Emma affectionately rolls her eyes and kisses his forehead before getting up and putting him over her shoulder,  
letting him laugh it out and calm down so they can finally enjoy breakfast.

"Queen Regina, I bring you… prince Henry." She puts down the boy.

"Why thank you dear." Regina surprisingly rather skilfully curtsies the pair causing for Henry to giggle some more.  
"Don't think I didn't see you with the maple syrup there, little prince." She playfully glares at him before turning around and grabbing his plate.

As she turns back around she locks her eyes onto Emma's.  
"And who might you be? My humble servant?" She jokes while stroking a hand through Henry's hair and placing his food in front of him.

Emma's laugh is thick and warm as she snorts in amusement and grins deviously. "Your _humble servant_? Oh I think we both know"

A bone-shilling warning glare is immediately sent her way and Emma cuts off whatever was about to spill her lips and instead chooses on saying  
"that you're right. _We both know you're right_." She chuckles meekly and sends her girlfriend an apologetic smile.  
"And as your humble servant I'll clean up the entire kitchen after breakfast?" She generously suggests, silently praying for mercy.

Regina snorts, shakes her head and rolls her eyes while placing Emma's plate in front of the girl.  
"As my humble servant I think that would suit you well, indeed." She smirks and sends Emma another glare.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong, did I? I expertly averted from any innuendos." Emma stubbornly murmurs now.  
Actually daring to take the risk to defend herself.

Regina raises that one eye brow that always threatens to make the girl's heart stop and just slightly dangerously says.  
" _Someone_ is feeling particularly brave this morning…"

"Besides… You were the one bringing up the humble servant thing to begin with… What were you _expecting_?  
For my mind _not_ to run away with that? Yeah right." Emma now lightly chuckles.  
Kind of really enjoying the way her girlfriend is glaring at her and the knowledge that Regina's vengeance will be sweet.  
Sweet and hopefully hot and a little dirty as well. Although she really wouldn't object to it being more than a little dirty either.

 _Damn my mind really is in the gutter, isn't it?_

"What are we talking about?"

Henry all of the sudden draws their attention.  
Both women look his way and just burst out in laughter.

"Oh sweetheart." Regina sits down and shakes her head while pouring him a glass of orange juice.

Emma's pulled out her phone to take a picture and immortalize this glorious moment. Or well, Henry's face… covered in syrup.  
At least the southern part of it. plus some strangely placed smudges on the bridge of his nose.

"What your mom meant to say was how grateful she is for the delicious and freshly squeezed orange juice and varieties of fruits."  
Emma tells him and then throws Regina a cute smirk.

"Oh _darling_ , how will I _ever_ repay you for the effort?"  
Regina animatedly sighs and throws Emma a very very subtle and in all it's subtleness extremely sexy wink.  
The girl opens her mouth to say something. _Fast… think of something… something smart and witty… something that will have Regina perplexed and speechless._ But alas, her brain is not cut out for the job. Not right now. Not in this state of extreme hunger. Her eyes drop to her plate. _FOOD._  
She just blushes a little and shakes her head.  
Giving Regina the feeling of having won, _for now_ as she finally digs into her stack of pancakes.

 _God bless this woman._ Is all Emma can think in that moment.  
Chewing slowly and letting that first mouthful of pancake dance on her tongue until swallowing said piece of pancake down and going for the next one.

"I think it's too weird to call you mommy."

And who'd have thought that would hurt so frickin' much?  
If anything… what Emma had been worried about had been how she'd feel to be called just that… and if she was ready for it.  
Freaking out that she might not be and with that... disappoint the kid.  
But this… Have _him_ decide and tell her she's _not worthy_ of the tittle… well, it's his right of course but it cuts her in a way she hasn't been hurt before.  
Not ever, perhaps. Or definitely.

Okay, so…

Emma had been worried…  
That she'd been expected to be something she wasn't capable of, fail thus disappoint and by doing so evidently… hurt the people she loves the most.  
She'd been worried something as simple as what Henry would call her would impact her entire future.

And now she feels as if what Henry _won't_ call her could in fact have such an impact.

She feels deflated and conflicted.

Before the girl knew she was the boy's donor… Emma kind of used to fantasize about how her relationship with Henry would evolve over time.

Ideally, and if she allowed herself to dream and let her imagination run wild… Regina and her would stay together, years would pass and Henry would grow up. Maybe he'd gradually start to call her something other than her first name, she'd mused. _Especially if there would be another baby…_  
Maybe something unique… Maybe Em-mom… perhaps or preferably something slightly less ridiculous.  
Something that doesn't sound like an incredibly weird Pokémon.  
But something that would hold meaning and make her feel loved without it feeling artificial or fake.  
Of course it would happen organically and gradually.  
He'd say it once and then a week later again until it would be his only way of addressing her and she'd silently revel in how happy it would make her feel.

But after yesterday's big reveal, there suddenly had been planted a seed in her brain that he'd start to call her something entirely cute and official _today…_  
And all the while she thought she feared it…  
She'd actually been anxious… and nervously looking forward to it.  
Perhaps it was the fear of rejection that had made her believe that she didn't want the label yet?  
Perhaps this is why she'd told herself that she wasn't ready…  
Because maybe Henry's not ready and she doesn't want that to hurt and for him to see that.

To Emma it feels as if the entire room is dead silent.  
The impression of the situation is entirely different to both Henry and Regina though.

"Oh no?" Regina'd interestedly asked the boy and he'd put down his fork and started staring into the distance while thinking hard.  
Regina had started to eat some fruit while closely regarding Emma's expression.

The girl's eyes are downcast at her plate as she seems to be pushing its contents around.  
It's painfully obvious that Emma's got a war of worries going on in her mind.  
That she's thinking new thoughts that need some time to settle in.  
Time that Regina gives her. That's why she stays silent.  
She wants for Emma to be able to feel and deal with those feelings without feeling rushed. Whatever she's coming to realize, it's sinking in. Slowly but surely.

And if any battle in that beautiful head of Emma's threatens to become too heated, Queen Regina is right there in front of her to put a halt to it…  
Because she knows that, eventually… love conquers all and that this family has more than enough of that for Emma to have nothing to worry about.

"It would be very confusing to call _both_ of you that." Henry now logically shrugs and hums "Soooooo you can be momma."  
He formally decides before grinning and feeling extremely pleased with himself and his big boy decision making skills.

His mommy puts her fork down and leans her chin in the palm of her hand as her elbow rests upon the table surface.  
She smiles softly at Emma even though _she_ 's not who the girl looks up at.

Said girl's expression is one of bewilderment and surprise.  
Her mind has this horrible habit of taking a thought and pushing it down a downward spiral.  
When is she ever going to learn that in this family…  
there's no need for doom thinking and that there's no limit on smiles and laughter and no other shoe to drop?  
Perhaps today or perhaps tomorrow…  
but eventually, she'll learn because these living and breathing miracles in front of her are going to keep reminding her over and over again.

"I'd love to be your momma." She cutely admits in a voice thick with emotion.

Her tone carries feelings too heavy for Henry to fully understand yet. Not that it matters because to him the situation is crystal clear and obvious.  
He's already chewing on another piece of pancake while he pulls up his little shoulders and shrugs matter of factly.  
"You _are_."

* * *

After the pancakes and a couple of pieces of fruit, Emma had discovered a stack of leftover waffles and taken it upon herself to tackle them.  
As promised she would also clean up the kitchen but that can wait... Because first, she's taking her sweet time to enjoy their little brunch bubble.

Eventually it had been Regina who'd started to get on with the day.  
Helping Henry clean his face, neck, hands, arms and put on another shirt which had been necessary thanks to his sloppy eating-habits  
-A trait of which it is now obvious he's inherited it from his blonde mother-

The kid needed to get ready for his dance class and his play date at Grace's house that would follow immediately after.  
Henry had been the one that had convinced her to join ballet and she on her turn had convinced her parents to let her.  
Since Grace's two year older sibling is having a birthday party this afternoon, she too got to invite a friend…  
It had been a quick decision to ask Henry.  
And of course he could go.

Although… today it doesn't seem as if he's particularly keen on going.

"Do I hafta?' He so very cutely pouts.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? You've been looking forward to this." Regina sweetly says.  
Her tone carries a bit of concern as she is putting some shopped up fruits into a small container for Henry to take with him.  
 _Just in case he has a sudden craving for vitamins_ … so far… during the entire five year span of his life-  
it had never occurred but _you never know_ , Regina reasons.

"I knoooow." He sighs and nods.

"What's up baby?" Emma walks towards him, puts up her hair in a quick bun and pulls him up to sit on her hip  
so they can all be at eye level with each other and hear out what the little man has got to say.

"I _want_ to go. Grace is my friend but… I also want to stay home with mommy and you. We're having fun and I don't want to leave." He hopefully explains.  
Both his mommy and momma seem to really be listening so _maybe_ , he thinks, they'll let him stay.

Emma softly hums while holding the back of his head and leaning forward a bit to kiss his temple  
and then looks over at Regina who seems to be melting at her boy's explanation and overall cuteness.

"I'll tell you what sweetheart." She softly smiles while walking towards them before coming to a halt in front of the pair.  
"Grace will be very sad if you don't go… So you will go to your dance class and you will go to Grace afterwards." She says  
and immediately, his little face falls into a defeated expression.  
"And afterwards your momma" she momentarily glances at Emma and smiles extra wide upon realizing the quickly spreading blush on the girl's cheeks.  
"and I will pick you up together and then we can all go out for dinner." She brightly offers… knowing that he'll love that plan.

"Burgers, fries and milkshake?!" He excitedly exclaims as his face lights up like a Christmas tree in the heart of Disney World on Christmas eve.

"Yeah!" Emma looks about the same as Henry does and nods enthusiastically.

The only -responsible- adult in the room merely chuckles and shakes her head.

"You'll each pick two out of the three." She states.

Henry hums in deep thought. "Burger aaaaaaand"

Emma leans in closer towards his ear and whispers. "I get the fries and you get the shake and we split?" She smirking-ly suggests.

Normally, Regina would roll her eyes at such behavior but now… all she can do in this moment is grin along with her two loves as they look up at her in victory.

"Very well. But we'll _also_ order a salad and will _all_ eat from it!" She says, not leaving any room for discussion.

"Sure." They quickly shrug though all three of them know all too well that only one of them will be eating more than three bites of that salad.

Regina rolls her eyes but still smiles so very affectionately.  
"You're lucky you're both incredibly cute."

And well, both of said cuties grin widely as the smallest one very smartly points out.

"I have that from momma."

After that he'd been a lot more cooperative to get ready.  
They'd put his bag for his dance class together and made sure they had the birthday present for Grace's sister with them.  
A family ticket for the local zoo, which had been expertly picked out because it would kind of be a present for Grace as well.

Both brunette's had kissed Emma. Both had done so wetly but each in their own way before leaving the blonde to finally get to cleaning up the kitchen.

That's done now though…  
She's been writing for a good ten minutes when she suddenly realizes that the second half of her sentence is not coming,  
not due to lack of inspiration but because she actually _really_ needs to pee.

Emma saves the open document on her laptop before getting up and making a beeline for the bathroom.  
-peeline, she lamely jokes in the confided space of her own brain-  
She's unbuttoning her pants as she goes and is already pulling it halfway down her butt.

When she's peeing, _she really is peeing… a lot_. _When did she drink so much that her blather is_ this _full?_  
She inwardly wonders while funnily staring down at herself and the constant stream coming from her member.  
 _Right_ … Regina had insisted she'd drink a lot because the weather is becoming warmer and it's important to stay hydrated.  
The girl smiles, because it's actually quite wonderful to have someone care enough about you to think of something so random.

"Oh my god." A shrill voice suddenly exclaims, about four feet to her left.

 _Oh my god... not again..._

* * *

 **NEXT UP: Open doors and awkward silences. ;)**


	19. It's Called Talking

**Chapter 18 and 19 were supposed to be one but it was becoming quite lengthy  
and even though I'm sensing a lot of you do enjoy long chapters… I feel bad for keeping you guys wait so long in between updates…  
so then I rather just make 'em a little shorter and update a bit more regularly… Makes sense? :)**

 **This one was a bit challenging for me to write because of the number of different characters speaking at the same time  
but I hope it still turned out okay.**

CHAPTER 19

 _Oh my god_

 _Who the hell has this happen to them twice?! Of course it's gotta be the girl with the penis…_

Emma painfully realizes she's left the bathroom door open. Entirely open.  
That's not necessarily a problem, since she's supposed to be home alone, right?  
Yeah well… But from the looks of it, She's got a visitor.  
She can feel her face turn beet red as she desperately wills herself to stop peeing but fails because of how badly she'd had to go.

When she shamefully looks to her left and notices how none other than Kathryn has got her eyes completely transfixed on her urinating privates Emma winces, tries to rotate her body awkwardly as to obscure the woman's sight and loudly exclaims "Fuck. Kathryn!"

"Uh" Kat seems to be too shaken to be able to react at all, let alone properly. She stares a moment longer until her eyes finally find Emma's.

"Stop staring! Get out of here!" The girl has now _finally_ stopped peeing and has turned around completely standing with her back towards the intruder.

"What? Of course! Yeah." Kathryn's startled voice breathes out as she tries to regain at least some of her composure.

Emma groans in embarrassment and quickly makes work of pulling her pants back up and tucking herself away.

She very quickly puts her hands under the faucet, splashes some water onto her face and exits the bathroom.

"I am _so_ sorry…" Kathryn's looking anywhere but at her now.

 _Oh now she can look away._

She grimaces apologetically and then awkwardly starts to explain.  
"I locked myself out and I thought I'd use your bathroom while I wait for Ruby to arrive with the spare key but then"

Yeah, Emma knows all too well what happened next.

"Yeah of course... I just. I… the door and… Wait, don't _we_ have a spare key for your place?"

"No… well yeah… you _used_ to… but this isn't the first time this happens and I forgot to return it." Kathryn admits a little shamefully.

"Oh. Okay. Well, the bathroom's free… you can go now."

"I don't actually have to go anymore." The older blonde shakes her head.

"Oh" Says Emma while furrowing her brow a little.

"But it has nothing to do with you… just, it wasn't that urgent to begin with and now it's gone so, thanks but I'm fine." Kat quickly adds…  
not wanting for the younger woman to think that the fact that she's not using the bathroom doesn't have anything to do with what she saw in there.

Emma nods and softly exhales.

"So, how did you get in here?" She suddenly wonders and asks.

"The door was open." The older blonde shrugs.

"You mean the front door?" Emma asks and inwardly winces when she thinks back of _that other door_ that had been -or rather, she'd left- wide open.

"Yes."

"Stupid lock probably broke again." The girl takes a mental note to have a look at it later.

"Yeah maybe."

"It's been a while since it's done that."  
Okay so now, Emma's making a poor attempt at smalltalk. _Just please don't let there be an awkward silence…_ The girl silently pleads.

"Uhu."

 _Aaaaaaand awkward silence. Great._

"So euhm…" Kathryn carefully begins and Emma painfully realizes that the older woman's curiosity is weighing out her embarrassment.

She sighs and gives her a half smile that looks more like a grimace.  
"I can explain…" Emma shyly offers.

"Oh. But it's okay. You know… you don't have to" Kathryn says but the way her eyes keep finding the girl's crotch tell Emma a different story.  
The looks may be fleeting but they are reoccurring and interested.

"It's how I was born." Emma explains, not that it's much of an explanation. Or enough for Kathryn to understand.

"Okay. That's cool." The woman's atypical word use is yet another painful reminder of how uncomfortable this is for both of them.  
It's why both women are especially grateful when a certain brunette appears through the front door.

"Yoo! Can I come in?" Ruby smiles at Emma "I…" and then stops dead in her tracks.  
"Okay what's up with the vibe in here?" Her eyes travel from Emma to Kathryn to Emma and back to Kathryn,  
they narrow into slits of apprehensiveness and question.

"Vibe? There's no vibe!" Kathryn blurts over-nonchalantly in a way that wouldn't fool a living soul. Or a dead one.

"I Euhm…" And Emma just stands there. Fidgeting with her hands and looking even more pale than she usually does.

"Say something you're freaking me out." Ruby's confusion only keeps growing.

"Something?" Emma lamely jokes though her brunette friend can't help but laugh anyway.  
And for a moment it kinda lightens the mood, which absolutely everyone is grateful for.

It's Kathryn's queue to try and start acting normal again as she smiles and says "Okay… I'll be out of your hair then. Ruby do you have the key?"

"Uh-uh" The girl snorts in a way that tells them: _not gonna happen_ \- and shakes her head to emphasize that further.  
"Not before you guys tell me what's up."

"Nothing. Why would there be?" Kathryn puts on her best -which is still horrible- pokerface causing for Ruby to just stare at her in annoyance.

"Yes. And _I_ am actually adequate to clean houses for a living." She sarcastically rolls her eyes and snorts.  
Emma lightly chuckles but well, that only draws her friend's attention back on her and honestly, that is the absolute last thing she needs right now.

"What are _you_ laughing at? Come on… spill."

They don't. Neither Emma nor Kathryn utters a single word.  
They _do_ make eye contact though, as if they're silently communicating and trying to figure out what to do.

Emma is speechlessly gaping because she doesn't want to have to explain what just happened and further embarrass Kathryn with it.  
She knows that if Ruby learns about this, it's gonna follow the both of them for at least a couple of decades.

The brunette turns her attention back onto the older blonde and raises a thinly manicured eye brow "So?"

Kathryn too stays dead silent because… Well because she's got no idea of if Ruby knows about Emma's unique body at all.  
The blonde girl's silence kind of makes her lean more towards the idea that perhaps she doesn't know, indeed.  
That Emma's so very private about this that even her best friend is kept in the dark about it.

The soft beep of the elevator opening down the hallway announces another presence.  
The gradually louder sounding click of regal heals confirm exactly who's home.

"Hey! Oh…" Regina smiles in pleasant surprise upon seeing the visitors.  
"Hello to all of you…" She says while leaning into Emma and giving her a quick peck on the right corner of her mouth. "What's going on here?"

And then, somehow… something about seeing her girlfriend makes Emma just blurt out the truth.

"Kat walked in on me when I was using the bathroom."

"I locked myself out and I was waiting for Ruby and had to use the bathroom and your front door was open.  
But then the door to the bathroom was open too and… and well…" Kathryn immediately starts to explain and then fails to continue.

"Oh darling, again?" Regina's eye brows raise as she cutely curls up her nose.  
She feels kind of bad for her lover to have found herself in that situation… yes, once again.  
Although this time Emma seems a lot more embarrassed than she is in panic.

The brunette lightly shakes her head while making her way to the kitchen.  
 _It's warm in here and everyone must be thirsty._

"Okay but… in my defense… I thought I was home alone."  
The pale faced, chest flaked blonde girl awkwardly offers while holding her arms crossed against her body… not really knowing what to do with herself.

"What do you mean again?" Kathryn asks in confusion.

"That's how Henry found out too about her penis." Okay so, someone has actually said it out loud.  
To no one's and certainly not to Emma's surprise _that someone_ turns out to be Ruby.  
The girl winces at her friend's straight forward explanation and just by looking at her,  
Kathryn notices it's ironically visible how badly Emma wants to be invisible.

The latter awkwardly clear her throat and goes to help her girlfriend with those drinks. Perhaps busying herself will make this more bearable.

"I'm the only one that didn't know about it?" Kathryn now suddenly realizes and speaks up in what sounds like slight disbelief.

Regina's eyes are narrowed as she on her turn looks in disbelief at Kathryn and flatly says  
"Seriously? She's my girlfriend. Of course I know what's in her pants."

"I'm her best friend!" Ruby defensively shrugs and rolls her eyes at Kat. What had she actually expected? To know such an intimate thing about Emma?

"Okay now we can all stop talking about _it_ , right?" Emma hopefully asks.  
At least she isn't impossibly pale anymore… not paler than usual… as she cutely curls up her nose.  
She sort of shyly holds out two glasses of whatever it is Regina's poured for them to drink.

Both Kathryn and Ruby take one and nod. Ruby smiles reassuringly at her friend,  
actually finding the blonde extremely adorable when she gets so fucking shy and embarrassed.

"Of course. I'm sorry... I just hadn't expected to see…"  
Emma doesn't really need to hear it again and thus quickly interrupts the rambling older blonde.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." She lightly chuckles.

"Actually." Regina takes a hold of Emma's hand and squeezes it before gently pulling her towards the couch.  
The other two women wordlessly follow as well.  
"We were going to tell you soon anyway…" She smiles while calmly telling Kathryn.

"You were?" Ruby's pretty surprised by that admission…

"We were?" As is Emma, who instantly finds herself growing more nervous again.  
She turns towards Regina as she sits next to her girlfriend and intently searches her face for an explanation.

Regina turns her head to look back at Emma and raises both of her eye brows while softly smiling.  
It's enough for Emma to be reminded that… recent events have indeed made it quite impossible to keep it a secret any longer.

She thinks of Henry and relaxes. Her entire posture changes instantly as her confidence and self-worth come back in tenfold.  
Turning back towards Kathryn she now chuckles and jokes with ease

"Yeah I wouldn't have offered you a long look though."  
The older blonde's cheeks turn rosy pink as she shakes her head and snorts at her own awkwardness. At least Emma's able to laugh about it.  
Clearly they're past the worst stage of this.

"You _stared_?" Ruby flatly deadpans. Her opinion on the matter made very clear.

"I didn't mean to!" Kathryn snaps back at her and looks at Regina to make sure at least she believes her.

It's Emma who quickly reassures her though.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I was just messing with you."  
Kathryn gratefully smiles at her and inhales long and deep before taking a sip of what seems to be homemade iced tea.

Ruby on the other hand, just rolls her eyes and leans back against the back of the couch.  
The tall legged brunette's behavior is more than just a little strange  
and Emma's just about to ask what's up when Kathryn beats her to speaking up with another question entirely.

"So, you're actually a guy?" She asks, choosing her words rather unfortunate.

"So, _you_ 're actually an idiot?!" Ruby venomously spats back into her direction.  
"Of course she's not a guy... Look at her! Is Regina straight? No she's into chicks... hot chicks like Emma…."  
She's sitting straighter now and making wild hand gestures as if she's ready for attack.

Kathryn blushes brightly, realizing how her question sounded rather simplistic and might be hurtful to Emma.  
She furrows her eye brows and looks over at the blonde girl to make sure that's not actually the case.

Which it isn't. Emma's got thick skin and can definitely understand Kathryn's confusion.

"I'm sorry that was very _very_ poorly worded." Kat sighs before trying again  
"I just meant, were you born a boy?"

But before Emma's able to answer that question for herself Ruby's already sighing loudly again and starting to shed her light on the situation.  
"She was born herself. Just like _you_ were born an idiot."

"Rubes." Emma quickly scolds her, kind of shocked by her friend's reaction.

"She's being offensive." Rubes immediately counters, curling her lip in distaste while looking at Kathryn. _Her boss_. In case anyone's forgotten.

"I'm sorry. I _really_ don't mean to be. I'm just not familiar with these kinds of things... I'm not judging, I swear."  
The older blonde woman is clearly becoming highly uncomfortable and more so by the second. The longer Ruby is glaring at her the redder she gets.

"It's okay Kat." Regina softly tells her, offering her a kind, reassuring smile.

"Yeah it is. I get it…" Emma nods and carefully speaks… hoping to not further ignite the flame of Ruby's anger towards Kat.  
"It's a little weird… But I'm actually fully female apart from my reproductive system."

"Wauw." The woman looks at her while listening closely. She nods while letting the information sink in.  
She's about to ask more questions… nothing judgemental, just out of interest, when the young brunette to her left snaps, _again._

"So, you stared?"

Emma closes her eyes and inhales slowly, trying hard not to snap back at Ruby for acting so damned bitchy.  
She's anything _but_ helping the situation.  
 _What the hell is going on with her?_ Even for her, this isn't normal behavior.

"What? No... I mean... I was startled... I really didn't mean to... I'm sorry Emma."  
Kathryn rambles uncomfortably… her eyes traveling from Emma to Regina, back to Emma and down at her hands.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Emma says "Don't worry about it Kat. I know I'm quite impressive."  
It's just a joke, of course … she doesn't _actually_ find herself all that impressive… but hey, a joke can only help right now, right?

Kathryn chuckles and nods "Oh yeah that too of course." So it _does_ work.

But only until…

"Gross." Ruby huffs loudly and frowns in annoyance.

"What is?" Kathryn turns her attention towards her and asks, feeling confused…  
Ruby is not all of the sudden saying that Emma is gross, is she?  
Because that would make no sense whatsoever.

"Just... You _horning_ over Emma. It's gross." The tall legged brunette sharply specifies, and gets three pairs of wide eyes in return.

"I'm not… _doing that_ … over Emma. We were just laughing." Kathryn is now starting to raise her voice.  
Because, well yes… it _is_ quite exhausting the way Ruby is coming after her.

Both Emma and Regina are thoroughly confused as to what Kathryn could have possibly done to deserve Ruby's unwavering wrath upon her.  
Had the girl missed cleaning a spot and received whiplashes on her bare back as a punishment?  
Because, judging from Ruby's current reaction to whatever comes out of Kathryn's mouth… it must have been something at least similarly horrible to that.

"Yeah well I don't get why it has to be so sexual all of the sudden. She shouldn't, all of the sudden, interest you any more cus she's got a penis."  
The dark haired girl goes on… making everyone in the room feel extremely uncomfortable and tense.

Plus, making Kathryn feel extremely defensive. It's only logical she doesn't keep her mouth shut and raises her volume further.

A discussion was bound to take place with the rate at which Ruby is deliberately trying to get her on her horse.

"She _doesn't_. And what are you even talking about? _You always_ make everything sexual!"

They're facing each other now. Both women are making large hand gestures as they speak…  
 _Both_ are sporting red faces and wide eyes. _Both_ have heaving chests and tense shoulders and _neither_ seems to be willing to back down anytime soon.

"Not with Em. She's not like that. She's a good person and you should respect her." Ruby spats. Pointing at her friend as she mentions the girl's name.

Emma, who understands shit of what is going on and would much rather just crawl into a corner  
and listen to Rebecca Black or something else entirely brain-numbing to not have to think about any of this at all anymore.

"I fucking respect her! What's your problem? This isn't about Emma is it?"  
Kathryn is close to shouting at this point.

Regina winces because, even though she's always known her friend to be a passionate woman,  
she can't really recall ever seeing her like this and hearing her speak at this volume without it being because there's music blasting loudly around them.

"No… You're right… It's about _you_ lacking respect for my friend."  
Ruby venomously throws back at her.  
And Emma just wishes she would just stop mentioning her already…  
 _It's really not that big of a deal…_

"No. It's about _you_ being frustrated." The older blonde shakes her head and laughs humorously… frightening everyone…  
Expect for perhaps Ruby because, looking at her...  
it seems that whatever Kathryn says or does is fueling some kind of fire that's about to erupt as she straightens her posture further  
and practically yells as if she's microphone-lessly addressing a sold out Madison Square Garden.

"Oh _I_ 'm frustrated? And why would _I_ be frustrated?" She looks like she's about to jump Kathryn and rip her to shreds until there's nothing left of the woman.  
She's baring her teeth, curling her fingers and Emma would swear she's just heard an unnaturally low growl coming from her friend's chest.

The blonde girl momentarily remembers a time when she'd insisted for Ruby to finally get acquainted with Harry Potter  
and the brunette had come to read the Prisoner of Azkaban for the first time… It's as if Ruby's world had opened.  
She'd been completely obsessed with the whole werewolf plot and had sworn that if she'd be a wizard she'd surely be a shapeshifter. A werewolf at that.  
Witnessing her now, Emma is 100% positive that that would definitely be the case.

"You want me to spell it out for you?"  
Another cold laugh from Kat and both Emma and Regina hopelessly pray in silence for Ruby to just answer 'no' to that question and for that to be the end of it. Although, this doesn't seem like it can just end now… Some kind of explosion is near and it is going to be ruthless and very very unpleasant.  
If the fore-signs are anything to go by.

"What is going on between you two?" Regina suddenly interferes before Ruby can yell whatever she was about to.

Emma is startled at first but not ungrateful for the change in energy as her girlfriend obviously is speaking a lot less hateful and judgy  
but in a rather curious and calm tone. Although her question _does_ obviously still demand an answer.

When neither Kathryn nor Ruby provides one of those, Emma decides to jump in as well and guide the conversation into a less aggressive direction.  
Where they may actually be able to resolve whatever is going on here.

"Yeah chill guys... I mean… Rubes, I love you for being so protective of me but Kat wasn't saying anything wrong  
and we were just getting out of the awkward stage of what happened." She calmly says and offers everyone a soft smile… hoping for it to be infectious.

Regina returns it.

Kathryn returns it meekly.

But Ruby just huffs, rolls her eyes and then stubbornly has to try to have the last word.  
"Whatever. She still could have been more respectful."

 _Well fuck._

"I am!" Kathryn defensively exclaims again. "Emma, honestly... You know I respect you, right?"  
She tiredly sighs… her face contorted into and expression that looks like it's going to give her a headache if not an aneurysm anytime soon.  
It's scary to say the least and Emma just really wants for everyone to walk out of here alive so she quickly nods and reassures the woman once again.

"Yeah of course."

"Ruby... Kathryn…" Regina clears her throat… audibly starting to run low on patience.  
"I'm going to ask one more time... What's going on between the two of you?"  
 _Someone_ is going to have to answer the woman soon or Emma's afraid there will be no survivors at all.  
Or well, maybe that's a little too dramatic… But surely no one will be in one piece.

"Nothing." Kathryn was already walking on almost non-existing thin ice and is now practically jumping up and down on it.

Regina sighs dangerously low and loud.

 _Fucking Rubes and Kat. Jeopardizing all of our lives._ Emma fears.

"This doesn't feel like nothing guys…" She softly says… hoping for anyone to say something useful.

But no one does. Everyone stays silent for a while until suddenly, Regina nods and hums pensively…  
She inhales while nodding in what looks like understanding and levels her gaze with Kathryn's.

"How long has this been going on for?" She surprisingly calmly asks.

"What?" Emma's nose curls up in confusion.  
Did she miss something? Did someone say something in some kind of creepy frequency that she can't hear?

"How long?" Regina asks again and her blonde girlfriend is wondering if perhaps it's the brunette that has lost it and is hearing things that aren't there.  
 _What conversation does she think she's having and with whom?_ Because no one has said anything even remotely useful, right?

"A while... It's not supposed to be serious or mean anything." It's actually Ruby that answers.  
Flatly and accompanied by a nonchalant shrug that Emma finds rather risky to try on Regina right now -or ever, if not meant playfully- but it's something… _Wait…_ This must mean she really _did_ miss something.

 _A while? What are they even talking about?_

"But it does, Ruby! You just keep denying that! You're so fucking stubborn." Kathryn whines exhausted but still shakes her head wildly from side to side.  
Whatever it is… it's something the older blonde has a passionate opinion about. And a very different one from Ruby's.

"And _you_ 're delusional!" The latter defensively counters with narrowed eyes and a dangerous scowl.

"You refuse to communicate about anything! How do you expect to be happy?! It's called _talking_ , Ruby."  
Kathryn now pleads, a hint of hope detectable in her eyes… but its light is tiny and threatening to die any second.

"Yeah well I know I suck." And yeah, Ruby ruthlessly kills it entirely.

"That's not what I fucking said!" Kathryn instantly spats back, taking the blow hard and seeing no other way to deal with it then shout in Ruby's face.  
"You're seriously infuriating!"

 _It's too much…_ She's been thinking it for a couple of minutes but Emma's positive that at least someone is going to get injured.  
She's itching to find a solution and fix this. _Make this stop and make it better._

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" She yells feeling desperate because there's really nothing else that she can do, is there?  
These people are talking in riddles and on foreign frequencies and it's messing with her heart to see her friends this messed up and upset.

Regina sighs and takes her hand, sensing Emma's stress of course and wanting to relief it. She offers the blonde a soft smile and simply says it like it is.

"They're sleeping together…"

Emma's eyes and mouth widen a little as understanding dawns on her.  
So it had just been Regina's empathy and the woman's ability to read people that had offered the brunette extra intel on the situation.

"Oh." The blonde girl softly gasps and slowly nods  
as she's thinking back on everything that's been said during the last ten minutes that had felt like ten long hours instead.  
Ten long hours of someone scalping her skull.

" _Were_ …" Ruby flatly clarifies with a voice that's laced with blame directed at Kathryn. "We _were_ sleeping together."

* * *

 **To those of you who've mentioned missing Rubes and Kat…  
Your timing couldn't be any better because as you can read: The girls are back ;) AND THEY BRING DRAMA. :p**  
 **Thanks for all of your support :3**

 ** _To all of you who've reviewed and I haven't gotten back to... I'm really sorry...  
Something is up with the website and I get notifications for your reviews and can read them in my email inbox  
but when I try to find them on the site through my account I can't seem to find some of them anywhere...  
It's pretty random and those of you who know me, can probably imagine how frustrating that is for me  
because I wanna thank you all personally. _  
_Anyways... I'm hoping it'll be solved soon!_ **


	20. Face The Facts

**Hot damn! This is officially my most followed fic :O**  
 **That's incredible darlings :3**  
 **To those of you who don't know it yet; you also might like one of my other stories "Not A Virgin Anymore".  
It's finished and it's G!P, long, fluffy and smutty so I'm sensing (if you came this far in this story)… totally your style ;)**  
 **Other milestone: I'm over 100 000 words with this one! About 50% of that is author's notes but still… yaay! ^^**

 **Anyway… as always, my eternal gratitude for your amazing support!**  
 **Now, let's continue :)**

CHAPTER 20

"You guys are a thing." Emma dumbfoundedly concludes as her eyes travel back and forth between her best friend and her girlfriend's best friend.  
They settle on Ruby who seems to grimace slightly and is shaking her head.

"Oh no don't be mistaken… we are definitely not _a thing_ , are we Ruby?" It's Kathryn who speaks up.  
She seems bitter and hurt and also like she really wants for Ruby to feel the same way.

"What do you want me to say?" The tall legged brunette looks up at her and smiles humorlessly  
as she's possibly fighting off some tears from welling up and spilling.  
"That it's more than just sex?" She huffs, her tone laced with sarcasm. "It's not."

"Yes keep telling yourself that. Perhaps eventually you'll start to believe it."  
Kathryn instantly throws back at her and then looks away. Probably having received enough rejection for one day.

"Do you even realize how ridiculous we would be together?" Ruby now coldly chuckles and says as if no one could possibly argue her on that, right?

"And what, pray tell, would be _so_ ridiculous about us being a couple."  
Kathryn rolls her eyes before locking them back on the girl… unable to come up with a single reason herself.

"The list is endless." Ruby simply shrugs.

"Well then you better start sharing."

"You're my boss." The girl mentally ticks off her first argument.

If she'd have a quick look at either Emma or Regina in this moment, she'd witness the women looking at her in amusement.

Okay, so from her first argument she's already making it pretty clear that she's making up excuses.  
Bad ones at that, since the greatest true life love story she's ever known of started as exactly that;  
employee and boss aka The Swan and the Queen or well, Emma and Regina.

"Oh so just fucking your boss seems more appropriate to you?" Kathryn too immediately calls bullshit and snorts sarcastically.  
"But okay, if it's such an issue… You're fired."

"Great. Well I was about to quit anyway…" Ruby's finds herself squirming in discomfort upon realizing how she's not really on the winning side of this discussion. Especially because she kind of senses how absolutely everyone is starting to see right through her tough girl exterior.  
Even Kathryn, who she's supposed to be able to blind side with either humor or seduction.

"Well that's perfect then."  
Kathryn smiles and sassily tilts her head to the side, challenging Ruby to go on and name another reason as to why they can't possibly try to be together.

"You're ancient." Ruby spats and curls up her nose as to make it seem more hurtful.

But it totally misses it's effect as Kathryn merely chuckles and shakes her head. "Oh please, you _love_ our age difference."  
She says, raising a suggestive eye brow that both Emma and Regina wish they hadn't noticed.

"Who knows how much longer you'll be fit enough to walk." Ruby murmurs flatly. Not enjoying the course of this conversation at all.

"So you already ran out of arguments?" Kathryn victoriously concludes.

It pisses Ruby off immensely. She bites her tongue to keep herself from shouting profanities, inhales sharply and then lists up a third reason.

"You're straight."

For a moment it looks as if Kathryn's not really sure what to say.  
The look in her eyes is a more vulnerable one than before but then she just shakes her head and truthfully admits:

"I'm entirely gay for you, Ruby…"

Anyone with a heart has to just melt from that kind of admission, no? Both Emma and Regina certainly do.  
They quickly search each other's eyes and then focus back on the women in front of them while holding their breaths and waiting for Ruby's reply.

The brunette girl too seems to be emotionally taken by Kathryn's words and the way she's said them.  
If one were to look closely at her throat they'd notice the trouble she's having with swallowing the lump in there.

Her eyes travel across Kathryn's face at a rapid pace as if she's having a mental breakdown over what to say next.

" _I_ 'm straight." She eventually counters.  
But there's a clear lack of force behind that statement and all three other women in the room can instantly -and easily so- detect that.  
Kathryn just decides to ignore it for now, figuring that pointing out how vulnerable and affected the girl is coming a cross might break her.  
So instead, she just comes back at what Ruby had literally said rather than focusing on the subtext by saying

"Which is why you wanna keep sleeping together."

At which Ruby deadpans  
"Don't worry, you've made it pretty clear that won't happen again."

"Not if you don't talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Ruby infuriatingly asks…

"Us!" Kathryn sighs, feeling hopelessly defeated.

Arguing with someone as stubborn as the brunette girl is proving to be absolutely pointless.  
Never will she ever admit to having a weakness. Especially not if said weakness comes in the form of another human being.

"There is no _us_ , Kat." She matter of factly states and raises her voice as she continues.  
"The only _us_ there ever was, was the us in _us_ having sex… but you so badly needed to fuck that up by wanting to talk about stupid shit!"

"Rubes, chill." Emma suddenly interferes, having had enough of Ruby's ignorance towards her own and Kathryn's feelings  
and certainly more than enough of having to witness the older blonde's repeatedly renewed disappointment.  
"Whatever's going on won't get resolved by fighting and cursing like this…" She rightfully reasons.

"Shit Emma… Regina…" Ruby blushes shamefully as she looks over at the couple.  
"I'm sorry I don't mean to be so disrespectful in your home…" She tiredly apologizes, for a moment sounding like a reasonable adult again.  
"She and I are just not on good terms right now." She finishes explaining, completely down-talking the huge drama she finds herself in with Kat.

"Oh you're not?" Regina softly chuckles, though not maliciously so… She actually receives a chuckle in return, from Ruby of all people.

Kathryn just sighs and goes to stand up. She waves a hand through her hair and turns towards the youngest brunette.  
The look in her eyes is dull and entirely void of any emotion. Unless exhaustion is an emotion.

"Ruby, can you please open my door?" She quietly asks. "Then I'll be out of your hair."

"Darling, why don't you stay here with Ruby and I'll go with Kat so we can talk for a bit?" Regina softly suggests, but not too softly for all three of them to hear. She affectionately strokes Emma's lower back and offers her a sweet smile…  
her calmness and ease do wonders for the girl's stress levels and so, Emma is able to tenderly return her smile as she nods.

"I was just about to suggest the same thing."

Ruby stands up as well, hands Regina the key to Kat's home and tries to object "Oh but Em, It's fine I think I'll be going h"  
But to no avail because the look on Emma's face tells her they are going to sit down and talk.

"Rubes… come on…" Her blonde friend shakes her head and determinately pats the couch seating beside her.

* * *

"If I promise that if you talk to me about this, afterwards I tell you some really good news… _will_ you talk to me?"  
The moment Kat and Regina have left the loft, Emma kicks off her shoes, turns towards Ruby and pulls her legs up in the couch.

"Really good news?" The brunette softly chuckles and is definitely curious to find out whatever good news her friend has to share.

"Yeah…" Emma pulls up her eye brows and nods enthusiastically.

Ruby's eyes narrow slightly as a smile spreads over the rest of her features.

"Is she pregnant?" She curiously asks, obviously excited.

"Uh-uh." Emma smiles as well and shakes her head. "forget it… first things first… what's _really_ going on, babe?"

The brunette first sighs but then starts speaking.  
"What you heard… We've been spending a lot of time together… one thing lead to another and we somehow ended up in bed.  
That's been going on for a while, and everything was fine until she started to read into what was happening…  
and now she says it can't happen anymore _unless_ I'm willing to talk." She quickly explains and finishes with an annoyed groan.

"Which you're not?" Emma tentatively asks, though she already knows the type of answer she'll get.

"There's nothing to talk about…"

 _Negative._

Okay, so she'll have to take a detour to get to the core of Ruby's issues.  
"How did it happen?" Emma decides on asking

"What?" Her brunette friend looks up at her in fake confusion as if she doesn't already know exactly what Em's asking about.

The latter chooses to ignore Ruby's stalling and instead just smiles and patiently clarifies. "How come the two of you started sleeping together?"

Ruby blows out her cheeks while thinking about that before shrugging.  
"I don't know… I was there a lot. First just to clean, then more. And you know how she doesn't work so she's always home… so I guess it just happened."

" _Come on_ …" Emma gently nudges her knee and smiles. "You don't usually dive into bed with women… and as far as I know, neither does Kat."

"Okay well…" Ruby chuckles and shakes her head lightly. "We just have chemistry, I guess."

"Uhu…"

"And I mean…" The brunette girl seems to be struggling to voice some of the thoughts she's having.  
Emma just stays silent and gives her the time she needs to figure out whatever it is she hopefully will.  
"We have some moments where it _feels_ like what she wants could work but the bigger picture is too messed up, Em."  
Rubes says, shaking her head, softly groaning and sporting furrowed eye brows.

"What's messed up about the bigger picture?" The other girl sweetly inquires, her voice low and soft as to not startle the brunette girl back into closing up.

"It just _is_." Said girl stubbornly breathes out. But that stubbornness of hers seems to be wading slightly, judging by the crack in her voice.

"Do you have romantic feelings for her?" Emma tries for her own voice to sound light and casual. To offer some counterweight to the gravity of her words.

"That's besides the point." Rubes still feels like instantly dismissing the question though.

"Kat…" But Emma gently pushes her to answer.

"Well I'm not gonna _deny_ there's a connection…"  
She says it with a sigh and an eye roll but she says it nonetheless and Emma softly smiles to herself,  
feeling like they've made at least one step in the right direction.

"But you _have_ been denying that to _her_ , haven't you?" She asks next.

"I don't wanna give her the false hope that we could be more than just two people having sex. Nothing can come out of it anyway."  
Ruby somewhat sadly states. And even though seeing that kind of emotion on her friend's face is absolutely heartbreaking to Emma,  
it _does_ mean that her friend is allowing it to surface. Even if that's just subconsciously, _it matters_.  
Because… it is yet another step closer to a potential breakthrough that can lead to the girl's happiness.

"Okay… why not?" Emma's tone stays gentle and soft, open and accepting towards whatever her friend's willing to share.

"It's not gonna end well." Ruby curls up her nose while she says that.

"Why would you think that?" The blonde wonders and asks.

"Oh come on… you know me… I'm not like you… I'm not relationship material!" The brunette chuckles darkly and somewhat defeated.

"Ruby!" Emma shakes her head and now for the first time since they've started this talk, raises her voice.  
"You're an incredible catch… you're awesome and passionate and gorgeous, funny, smart, sassy.  
You're definitely the coolest person I've ever met… and I've met a lot of people Rubes… you're unlike anyone. That's how great you are!"  
She passionately praises her friend, really wanting for the girl to believe every word of what she's saying…

"That's sweet of you to say." Ruby smiles, a slight blush gracing her cheeks but her eyes are still not twinkling as they should be  
which concerns the blonde immensely. "But Em, I'd screw it up… and I'd lose _everything_." Rubes continues, shakes her head and sighs.

"What do you mean, you'd lose everything?" Emma's greens narrow as she closely studies her friend's face.

"If I'd try to be with Kat and that would fail… I'd not just lose her… I'd lose you… I'd lose you and I'd lose your family too."  
The brunette sadly says and then looks up at Em. Offering her a half smile that holds so much more emotion than she seems to be able to carry on her own.

"What?" The other girl quietly whispers, feeling completely taken aback by that statement. _How could she ever think that?_

Ruby shakes her head, clears her throat and continues to talk  
"But now everything's screwed up because now she won't even let me come over anymore if I'm not willing to talk about my feelings.  
What am I supposed to tell her about my feelings? They don't matter because I'm not willing to jeopardize my family  
so why should I go through the torture of analyzing them? Nothing good will come of it.  
We were just having fun and yeah… it feels good to be with her… but why does it have to be more? I have too much to lose for it to be more."  
Even by the end of this she's able to stay calm and composed,  
making it incredibly clear to Emma that this is something the girl's been thinking about _and rationalizing_ a lot.

"Rubes… sweetheart." Emma sighs, unable to hide the emotion in her voice any longer.  
She also hardly ever calls Ruby anything other than by her name, Rubes or something along the lines of babe.  
So Emma calling Ruby sweetheart, is saying a whole lot about the level of comfort she feels the brunette needs right now.  
Comfort she's more than willing to provide.  
"You can't lose _me_. You're stuck with me forever. You're the first family I ever had. You're the first person that's ever known me for _me_ , for Emma.  
You're the girl that made me see that I can be more than just a freak of nature… That I can be someone's best friend."  
Her words are accompanied by a couple of tears and an entirely honest and radiant smile, hopeful too, for Ruby to believe her.

The latter nods and sniffs, feeling very affected by the moment and the overload of emotions as well.  
She returns Emma's smile before sighing and licking her lips.

"I know but you have a real family now and I just"  
She starts saying but upon hearing her mention the term _real family_ , blonde eye brows furrow immediately and Emma just _has_ to interrupt.

"Babe… you are my real family _too_. You know that, right? It doesn't get any more real than the bond you and I have."  
She's taken a hold of Ruby's shoulders as she says that… looking straight into her friend's eyes, pleading for her to understand and accept what she's saying.  
Believe it entirely and never forget it.

"Shit" Emma scolds herself and lets her own hands slide down her friend's arms to take a hold of hers.  
"I haven't spent very much time with you, have I?" She says while squeezing Ruby's fingers affectionately.

"Hey don't worry about that…" The brunette shakes her head and smiles reassuringly.  
Squeezing Emma's fingers in return and genuinely looking like she's not blaming the blonde at all. "I've been pretty _busy_ too…"  
She jokingly smirks a little… and, of course, Emma gets the hint of what exactly it is she means when she says she's _been busy_.

She chuckles, feeling relieved to see how Ruby hasn't lost her ability to be borderline inappropriate.

"So, who kissed who first?" She asks next.

"Seriously?" Ruby seems to be surprised by that.  
Not expecting for the fluffy side of their story to really get addressed, considering the drama that's going on between Kat and her.

"Of course." But Emma seems to really be interested and Ruby decides that there's not really any harm in talking about it, is there?

"Our first kiss was pretty random…" She starts off and Emma wonders if she's aware of the fact that she's smiling and starting to blush.  
"It actually happened super organically. We were just having a glass of wine, I believe… talking and laughing, probably _at_ each other,  
and all of the sudden I realized we were making out and we both pulled back and were kind of shocked over what we'd done.  
You know, neither of us is very shy so after that initial shock we both pretty easily admitted that we were interested in doing more…  
and well, the rest is history."  
Ruby rushes through explaining, uncertain as to why it makes her feel a little uncomfortable to talk about this  
and why it's hard to look Emma in the eye while doing so.

Emma, who's smiling tight lipped and eye-twinkling at Ruby's sudden self-consciousness,  
quickly schools her features to get Ruby to continue sharing more about this with her as she casually asks

"And it kept happening?"

"Yeah well it didn't happen _every_ time I was there, very often yes… but it wasn't as if I _only_ went over to sleep with her."  
Ruby warily clarifies… as if wanting to make sure that Emma doesn't get the wrong idea out of all of this…  
 _as if all they do is have sex and then have some more sex._  
Yes, she seems to be momentarily forgetting that _that_ 's exactly what she's been trying to convince everyone -including herself-of.

Meanwhile, Emma is inwardly celebrating the progress they've made but realizes that Ruby hasn't noticed her own slip up yet.  
That's why she continues to try and sound calm and simply interested in the situation.  
"So what did you do when you weren't… doing each other…" She offers her friend a quick smirk and an encouraging smile.

"Well, we sometimes just sat and talked or, of course, argued about stuff and there was that time I tried to cook.  
Obviously the times Hen came over we would play or watch TV with him." Ruby easily lists off a couple of shared moments before turning quiet.

Emma's afraid there might be a certain thought process going on in Ruby's head that's freaking the girl out and is going to cause for her to close up.  
She quickly thinks of a next question.

"You both babysat him last night, right?" She pulls Ruby's attention back on her and then tilts her head, hoping to keep it there.

Her friend seems to fall for it as she softly smiles.

"Yeah and we actually had a good time. You know I love spending time with the kid." She nods  
"But then when he was off to bed and it was just her and me… I expected a good fuck."  
and lets out a sigh while rolling her eyes as she thinks back of how wrong she'd been in that assumption.

Emma purses her lips, feeling slightly uncomfortable with her friend's bluntness.

When Ruby notices the look on Em's face, she laughs. "You wanted me to be honest."

Emma snorts and shakes her head in amusement… this _is_ better than Ruby shutting her out, yes.  
"Yeah I know… go on." She nods encouragingly.

"But she wasn't putting out and wanted to talk instead." The brunette somberly shrugs.

"Was that the _first_ time she suggested for you guys to talk about it?" Emma carefully inquires.

"No" The brunette raises her eye brows as she shakes her head determinately.  
"She'd tried to initiate a 'big talk' a couple of times before, but I always persuaded her that we should just have fun instead…" and easily admits.

"Okay…" Emma nods while continuing to look at her friend, hoping for her to continue.

"Yeah well, but this time she wasn't budging and I… obviously wasn't getting any…" Rubes huffs, thinking back of that disappointing turn of events.

Something suddenly hits Emma. Not literally but figuratively speaking.  
Call it a revelation or whatever… but she feels like she might have just thought of something to point out that might make Ruby see things more clearly.  
Not that she believes that Rubes is completely blind for what's going on but she _is_ trying really hard to ignore her feelings, isn't she?  
She can definitely use some help to get her to full on face the facts and acknowledge them.

"You could have just gone to anyone else though." She tentatively states. Her eyes locked onto Ruby's.

"What do you mean?" The latter's narrow in question.

"Rubes your phone is full of people that want to sleep with you." Emma pulls up her shoulders, eye brows and the corners of her lips.

"So what?" The brunette softly argues.

"You could have called any of them." Em gently tells her. Holding Ruby's right knee and squeezing it slightly.

The taller girl's features momentarily falter as she seems to be annoyed with her own inability to quickly offer Emma a straight forward answer,  
explanation or come back.

"But" She winces at her own lack of word-flow.

"But what?" Her friend sweetly and softly encourages her.

Rubes bites her tongue and feels some things that are too hard to describe.  
It's kind of like inside of her there's a tight, uncomfortable knot that hasn't been loose in forever and is now finally untied.  
But it seems like the knot was holding together parts of her that are now frantically swimming, flying or just floating all over the place…  
making her feel uncomfortable in a whole new way.

Like I said… _T_ o _o hard to describe._

"I didn't want them." She finally utters in a strained voice.

"Hmm" Emma just nods and rubs the girl's knee softly as she can now read a whole new set of emotions in her eyes.

"Fuck." Ruby groans and scratches the back of her neck.

 _This isn't something she can continue to run away from, is it?_

* * *

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kathryn casually suggests once they've entered her loft. Too casual for Regina _not_ to see right through her.  
It is why the brunette woman just shakes her head and smiles.  
"No dear, let's just sit down and talk."

"Okay." Kat sighs and rubs her forehead as she takes a seat next to her friend who seems to be ready to dive right into this conversation.

Although that's not what happens. Not right away. Instead, Regina reaches out towards her and pulls the blonde into her arms.

"Come here." She whispers as Kat lays her head on her shoulder and returns the embrace.

She starts to quietly cry and lets her body slump down against Regina's.

"This seriously sucks, you know."  
Kat's murmuring is hard to understand as her voice is muffled by both Regina's shoulder and her own crying but the brunette gets the message  
and just continues to hold and comfort her.

"I know…" She softly sighs and then gently pulls back so they can look at each other.  
"I mean, I don't _know_ know…Since I'm not entirely sure of what's going on but I'm sensing that Ruby is shutting you out?"  
She gently asks, still holding the other woman's hands to offer her some physical comfort as they get into this undoubtedly emotional talk.

"Exactly!" Kat nods in confirmation before continuing.  
"And _she_ keeps blaming _me_ for shutting _her_ out because I don't want to just continue having sex with no string attached."

"Yes, how did that happen?" I didn't know you were attracted to women." Regina curiously smiles at her… Wondering how she could have missed that.

"I'm still not really attracted to women. I mean, I can appreciate a beautiful woman but it's mainly just a click I have with her."  
Kathryn shakes her head and lays out the facts.

"That's quite something…" Regina's eyes widen at hearing the information…  
She can't really imagine what that must be like since she's never experienced having feelings for a man.  
But she _can_ imagine how that _click_ would have to be _extremely_ strong.

"Yeah… that's what I thought. But she just keeps denying that we really _do_ make a connection. But I swear Gina, it's pretty intense.  
When we end up in bed together, it's not just because we're both horny it's because there's something between us that's too intense to ignore, you know?" Kathryn passionately explains. Sharing the words as they come to her. It doesn't get more honest than that.  
"This probably doesn't make much sense, does it?" She suddenly stops herself and grimaces apologetically at Regina.

"It actually makes total sense…" The brunette smiles effortlessly. If there's one thing she loves about this woman it is definitely her openness.  
Not that she doesn't love a million other things about her as well. Because she does.

"So, yesterday when she was coming on to me I just told her flat out that if she wanted sex, she was going to have to ask me out on a date…  
I thought it would make as much sense to her as it does to me, but she just completely laughed in my face and then started to get angry  
because apparently I'm ruining everything by saying stuff like that." Kat now rolls her eyes and is visibly getting angry when she thinks and talks about this.

"She's afraid of commitment?" Regina half asks, half states because it's pretty obvious that that's exactly what is going on here.

"Extremely… Which is okay, I can give her space and time but she doesn't even admit that that's what's going on.  
She just says that I'm delusional for thinking that there's more between us."  
Kathryn continues to become more and more upset so Regina wisely decides that perhaps it's time to divert her focus a little.

"You remember when Emma and I started dating, right?" She asks.

"Of course."

"And how we used to talk for hours, spend so much time together watching movies, playing with Henry, her staying over for dinner, making out…  
but despite how badly I wanted it, we didn't have sex?" She continues and offers her friend a smile as she sees a teasing one appear on the blonde's features.

"I remember you being very frustrated about that yes." Kat softly chuckles.

"Yes… But eventually it turned out that Emma was just afraid of sharing a part of herself with me that she'd thought would make _me_ push _her_ away."  
Regina explains, all too well remembering Emma's fear and reluctance to physically open up to her. Back then it'd hurt…  
but upon learning Emma's secret, she had understood and after that everything had gotten better.

"Her penis…" Kathryn concludes and can't help but smirk a little.  
To her, that's still new information and something - at some point- she'll want to hear more about from her friend.

"Exactly…" Regina chuckles when she notices Kat's slight giddiness and rolls her eyes.

"Ruby doesn't have a penis…"

"Well no, Ruby doesn't lack _any_ confidence when it comes to her body, I reckon?"  
The brunette says questioningly, not necessarily wanting to make assumptions but suspecting that she might be right on this one.

"No, she's pretty proud of herself…"  
The blonde quickly confirms before slyly adding. "and for good reason."

Regina can't help but break out into a huge smile.  
It's refreshing to see some of her friend's sassy confidence re-surface after the dull look she's been sporting during the last hour.

"Your gay is definitely showing, dear." She playfully teases.

"That's not something I can deny." Chuckles Kat.

"But I think it's possible that, even though it's not something physical, Ruby _too_ might have a part of herself that she's afraid of sharing."  
Regina's voice takes on a more serious tone again.

"Like what?" Kat pulls up her shoulders, desperate to find a way out of the situation she finds herself stuck in with Ruby.

"Her heart?" The brunette woman suggests as a plausible possibility.

Kathryn sighs, believing that her friend might be right.  
Finding the woman thinking out loud for her to be quite helpful to get to the core of this she asks Regina "Why?"

"Because it can get broken?" Her friend guesses and is probably correct once again.

Kathryn looks down at their hands and worries her lower lip while nodding.

"So how did you convince Emma to… reveal herself…" She curiously asks Regina.  
At the time, when Emma wasn't putting out, she'd had conversations about it with her brunette friend… but she'd never actually known the entire situation…

"It involved a lot of patience, encouragement and, of course, openness from my side as well." Regina honestly says.  
Thinking back of how, at one point, she'd honestly thought that it -sex with Emma- was _never_ going to happen.

But then life proved her wrong and she'd learned a whole lot out of the situation…  
That the only walls there are, are the ones you build yourself.  
That the walls you think you stumble upon in life are actually crossroads…  
and that the only way to move forward is to pick a course and keep moving. Slowly, if necessary, but always forward.

"I can do that." Kat softly says, in deep thoughts of her own.

"And I had you supporting me through all of it, of course." Regina gratefully smiles at her friend.

The blonde looks up and returns it beautifully. "You'll always have me."

"I'm here for you too, you know that right? You can tell me these kinds of things…"

"I know, trust me… I _wanted_ to, but Ruby always wanted to just keep what was going on quiet." Kat sighs and tells her.  
 _Of course_ she'd wanted to tell her best friend about what was happening.

"I understand." Regina reassures her.

"Hmm"

"So do you want to know something big?" The dark haired woman's sudden enthusiastic tone and excited energy momentarily startle Kat.

Blonde eye brows arch in surprise as she inhales deeply, smirks and then suggestively jokes. " _Emma_?"

Her friend chuckles lowly.  
"Emma's pretty decent." She admits.

"She's bigger than most of my ex boyfriends." Kathryn shrugs.

" _Really?_ " That _does_ kind of surprises Regina. After all, Emma's just about as big as her dildo, of which the packaging had said medium.

"Well, yeah… Seriously Reggie, porn dicks aren't really the norm of what you come across with in the dating scene…"  
The blonde snorts amused to be having this conversation with the brunette. It's definitely something she'd never expected to be informing Regina of.

"Emma doesn't have a _porn dick._ " Regina grimaces and says defensively, not that she'd really know.  
She's never spent much time watching that kind of _cinema_.

"No, but still more so than a lot of guys… people… whatever." Kat shrugs matter of factly.

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining." The brunette then simply says.  
About ready to finish talking about Emma's privates with anyone other than the blonde girl herself.

"I bet you're not." Kat teasingly smirks but then also turns a little more serious again as she says  
"But that probably wasn't what you were about to tell me, was it?"

"No it wasn't." Her friend smiles once again. Excitedly and anxiously so.

"So spill…" Kat nods encouragingly.

It's all Regina needs to just say it like it is. No beating around the bush, building up suspense… just sharing some amazing news with her friend.  
News that never ceases to make her heart beat faster by thinking of it.

"Yesterday we found out that Emma is Henry's donor."

"Excuse me, what?" Kathryn's facial expression is golden. She looks completely dumbfounded. Surely, she must have misunderstood.

"Emma is Henry's donor." Regina slowly repeats. Her voice is smiling as brightly as her eyes are.

The blonde woman gapes at her in disbelief.  
Stunned and shocked by the news before she starts laughing and gasping and leveling her gaze with Regina's once more… just to make sure…  
"You're not kidding me, are you?"

"No." The dark haired woman shakes her head and confirms again…  
The look in her eyes one of a woman madly in love.

"Regina that's fucking incredible! What the actual fuck?" Kathryn can't help but break out in laughter once more. Laughter combined with tears.  
A lot of pent of emotion is just flowing out of her as this time, _she_ is the one to pull her friend against her in a warm embrace.

"Yes, it's like some insane coincidence!" Regina too finds herself with watery eyes. She pinches them closed as she allows her friend to squeeze her tightly.

"Oh no." Kat sweetly argues the brunette's statement. "That's fate at work, is what that is."

* * *

"So, how about that good news?"  
Ruby hopefully asks her friend. Ready for a change in topic. She's not used to crying at all… which is kinda what she's been doing the entire last half hour.  
In her friend's arms yes… that _had_ helped but still… _Keeping_ herself from crying for so long and then _actually_ crying for so long,  
had resulted in a massive head ache… So, yes if Emma does indeed have some really good news, she's entirely ready to receive it.

"Right." The blonde's excitement is triggered instantly.

"Because I feel like I've _definitely_ deserved it." Rubes smiles.

"You have…" Emma confirms and nods warmly. Feeling genuinely proud of her friend and how she'd been able to open up to her.  
"You remember how I told you that Henry was conceived with the help of a sperm donor?" She begins.

"Sure." Of course she remembers.

"and Regina was looking for the donor because she's been wanting to get pregnant again…"

Ruby's rather confused where Emma is taking this conversation…  
She's fairly certain that the mere thought of that sperm donor used to make her friend feel rather depressed.  
Which is why she clears her throat and says  
"Yeah but I thought you told me"

"Hold on a second Rubes…" Emma interrupts her and smiles knowingly.

"Okay, sorry… go on." Yes, Ruby is definitely intrigued to hear the rest of this.

Emma takes a big girl breath, nods and says "She's found the donor."  
The brunette's eyes widen before they narrow and she carefully asks her friend "Something you're happy about?"

At which all Emma does is nod affirmatively.

"That doesn't make sense babe…" Rubes chuckles softly in confusion. Desperately hoping that her friend isn't just putting up an act to hide how she really feels.

That worry completely vanishes when Emma utters her next words.

"Rubes, _I_ 'm Henry's donor." She breathes out.  
Excitement and wonder, as if even she still can hardly believe it herself, lace her voice.

"Henry's yours?" Ruby gasps, completely shocked and visibly overwhelmed by the news as well.

Emma chuckles, with watery eyes, shakes her head lightly and shrugs.  
" _I_ 'm Henry's."

* * *

 **I'm very happy to be able to reply to all of your reviews again ^^ As you know they mean a lot to me!  
**

 **Not all of you love these Ruby/Kathryn scenes and I realize the last two chapters have been pretty heavy on them  
but I'm not planning on making this about them, don't worry :O  
I just needed to install something that will help me tell the story in the future.**  
 **That being said… In the next chapter we're welcoming a new character… :)  
**


	21. Just That Simple

**These scenes turned out longer than initially anticipated! :O**  
 **Which is why the new character will have to wait to make their appearance until chapter 22…  
But there are mentions of them in this one already…**

 **I feel like I should apologize for the long wait :/**  
 **Sorry sorry sorry. It's life's fault, really… not _entirely_ my own.**

 **To all of you who are new and binged the first 20 chapters… R.E.S.P.E.C.T. That is incredibly cool.**

 **Okay okay, I'll cut my rambling short.**  
 **Here's what happens next.**

CHAPTER 21

Their dinner had been wonderful. Just as expected, of course.  
Both Regina and Emma had been rather emotionally drained after the long afternoon with both of their respective best friends  
and the drama that had been unveiled between them. And then of course, there had been the extra emotion, though very beautiful…  
from sharing the news that Henry's biologically Emma's kid as much as he is Regina's.

Their evening plans had seemed too ambitious beforehand but once they were out with little Henry it had proven to be exactly what both women needed.  
Family time… had charged and revived them.

On their way out of the building, down in the hall, they'd noticed how two movers were carrying out a sofa.  
The movers were rather short and the sofa extremely ugly.

"Someone must have finally come to their senses."  
Regina huffed jokingly while passing by the dusty hideous thing.

"I sure hope so. I hear they were married for over 20 years… Separating after such a long time sure is one hell of a big decision. Hope they won't regret it."  
The bulkier one of the two men said into Regina's direction.

"I wouldn't survive a day on my own if my wife left me." The other one grimaced and shook his head.

Both Regina and Emma narrowed their eyes in confusion.

"Separating? Someone in the building is getting a divorce?"  
This was very new and unexpected information…

Last time Regina checked there weren't all that many couples residing here.

The guys just shrugged and nodded while carrying the ugly old thing, covered in a tasteless pattern of big sunflowers, out.  
The print looked so very ancient that the flowers actually seemed rotten and dead… unless that had been an artistic choice of the manufacturer.  
Which it couldn't have been, unless the manufacturer was blind.

"Oh." Emma pulled up her eye brows and sighed, wondering who it could be.  
They'd have to ask Kathryn later.  
She, after all, owns the entire building… or well, her parents do.  
Surely she'd know of any changes concerning its residents.

After they'd exited the building… the movers, the ugly sofa and whoever was moving out, stopped mattering… because all that mattered anymore was Henry. Emma was holding his hand as he skipped his way towards his favorite diner.  
Regina walked beside them… and after a couple hundred meters, allowed the boy to sit on her hip as they made the rest of the journey to Granny's.

"Granny's?" Emma had laughed.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Which had lightly confused the brunette.  
She tilted her head and smiled while holding Henry protectively against her as the smallest of raindrops started to fall from the sky.

Emma softly smiled back at the cute sight of Henry and Regina in that cute position while walking alongside them and shaking her head.  
"No. Of course not… It's just… well, you know who Granny is right?"

"Granny is the owner of the establishment." Regina shrugged and logically answered.

"Yes. Correct…" Emma confirmed and then continued "Also… Ruby's grandma."

"What?" Which caused for Regina to give her a confused look.

Henry had been curiously looking around at the by passers and the cars and the rain,  
all the while listening in on his mother's conversation when he suddenly asked "Granny is Ruby's grandma?"  
He turned his little head towards Regina as if silently asking if she knew about this.

She didn't. She too looked at the boy and smiled comically before turning her attention back on Emma.

"I worked a couple of shifts there." She told them while playfully rubbing a hand through her son's messy hairdo and nodding.

"We never saw you there."  
Regina knitted her eye brows together, wondering how she could have missed the mesmerizing blonde working in a place she used to very frequently visit. Sometimes to pick up some coffee, sometimes to have a piece of pie after playing in the park  
and sometimes for a cosy family night of indulging in burgers and fries.

"Well, you wouldn't have… I did the dishes. Hardly ever left the kitchen." Emma explained… all the while smiling and now holding the door open for her family.

"That's quite remarkable actually… that you have such a close connection to our favorite diner."  
Regina smiled warmly, seemingly truly impressed by this newfound piece of information.

"It's only logical that it's your favorite though… Granny makes the best burgers."  
Emma raised one blonde brow and grinned wide, unable to hide her excitement over the fact that she's about to dig into one of those babies.

They'd eaten their bellies round. even Regina.  
To her total surprise Emma had been the one insisting for Henry to eat some greens before he even started on his portion of the fries.  
Eventually Regina had agreed that both of them could have a shake of their own.  
Seeing as Emma really wanted the chocolate one and Henry claimed that strawberry was the best and only option to go for.

To all of their disappointments, Granny hadn't been there. Something about an annual karaoke night with the biker girls, their waitress informed them.

It hadn't stopped the night from being an awesome one though.

The waitress had then brought Henry some crayons and a coloring sheet, on which he'd enthusiastically worked all through their dinner.  
He'd proven to be quite the multitasker as he perfectly divided his attention between his food and getting the coloring job done.

The boy had also talked and talked and then talked some more.  
About the party and about Grace and about how some of the kids at the party hadn't believed he has two mommies.  
Two mommies that had made him.  
Grace apparently hadn't argued him on it but some of the older kids _had_ , which had initially upset him…

"I told them how momma has a boy baby maker but I don't think they understand. I don't think all of them know where babies come from."  
He'd shrugged and munched down some fries, completely unaware of the paralyzed state his blonde mother found herself in.

"Yes, that's very possible sweetheart. I wouldn't worry about it."  
Regina smiled gently at him and then turned her attention towards Emma as Henry'd went back to selecting the perfect color  
for whatever it was he was about to start on next.

"Are you okay?" She'd softly asked her girlfriend.

Emma nodded in silence, looking at Henry, down at her hands and then into her girlfriend's eyes. "I'm okay… I just, I'm not used to it yet."

She was keeping her voice down… in a way that Henry knew they were having an adult conversation.  
Probably boring and not interesting for him.  
Which is why he didn't mind, drew a big gulp from his milkshake and happily continued to let his fantasy go wild on paper.

Regina nodded and kept looking at Emma… telling her it's okay to say whatever's on her mind.

"I'm not used to feeling a sense of pride of who I am. But, looking at Hen… I can't not be proud of the part of me that helped make that little miracle."  
She spoke.

Regina lovingly smiled and nodded.

"And… a part of me still feels like I should be getting upset because he's, apparently, talking about it…  
but I couldn't be more happy that he wants to share his excitement."  
Emma was blushing now as she was shaking her head, lightly chuckling before looking back up at the boy in front of them.  
Who's still totally engrossed in the colorful masterpiece he's working on.

"He has a very open and beautiful soul." Regina nodded proudly.

"Shouldn't we tell him to be a bit more discrete? I just hope he doesn't scare off some of the kids."

"I don't think he will." The brunette confidently said.  
"He's excited but he's not pushy in sharing that excitement.  
He tells these things casually, acts normal about them and is just proud and comfortable while doing so… that also rubs off on the kids around him."

"It does?" The left corner of Emma's pink lips tugged upwards as she too couldn't conceal her pride. Not that she was trying.

"It was the same when he discovered I'm a lesbian." Regina explained.

"How did he discover? Were you dating someone?"

"No I've never been on more than one date with the same person since I have Hen… I instantly found them bad matches for Henry.  
I might have been a bit too harsh about it…  
They probably wouldn't all have been horrible with him but something just kept holding me back from continuing to date any of them."  
The brunette softly admitted, a small amused smile splayed upon her lips.

"Yeah, they weren't me." The girl smirked, feeling rather accomplished being in the position she's in.

"Exactly… and well, Henry didn't really _discover_ that I'm a lesbian… I just told him…  
One day he asked me about grown ups and how it seems like they all have another person… like a prince has a princess…  
I just explained how a prince can also have a prince and a princess can have a"

"Queen." Emma quickly interrupted her and gently squeezed Regina's knee while offering her a beautiful, so very meaningful smile.

* * *

"What a day." She's just done putting her hair up in a bun on the top of her head while she gestures for Regina to hurry up and join her in bed.  
Ready to snuggle and get comfortable.

"What a day, indeed." Regina turns around, sighs and smiles while slipping out of her slacks.

"Come here you." Green eyes narrow as the young blonde is growing impatient.  
She's only wearing her underwear and a tank top anymore and is in dire need of Regina's body heat to help warm her.

"How are you feeling?" The older woman finally lays herself down in the blonde's embrace.  
She quickly kisses her cheek and rests her head in the crook of the girl's neck.

"Tired." Emma sighs, tiredly indeed.

"Hmm me too." Regina softly hums.

"But happy." The blonde's fingers trace patterns down her lover's side and hip as she burrows her nose in the woman's hair and savors her entirely.

"I still can't believe I didn't know about Kat and Ruby."

"I know. Do you think they'll be alright?"

"They both deserve it." Regina nods.  
More than ever believing that whatever needs to happen _will_ ,  
especially now both Emma and her know about the situation and they can stand by their friends and support them emotionally.

"Yeah." The younger woman agreeingly whispers.

"So." Regina suddenly says and turns around in Emma's arms to be able to look her in the eyes. "Momma?"  
She grins at the girl and watches a beautiful blush rise in pale cheeks.

"Crazy, right? I never even called anyone that myself and now it makes me feel" She pauses, thinking of the right word.

"good?" Regina smilingly offers. Not that it's the most creative of words…  
not a superlative either and it most likely doesn't even begin to cover exactly how Emma feels but why even begin to try explaining the unexplainable anyways?

"Bafflingly amazing." Emma nods slowly and grins happily and with twinkling eyes.

"Well, for what it's worth… you're an amazing momma."  
The brunette says while leaning forward and rubbing her nose against her girlfriend's affectionately.

"I'll try my best." Said girlfriend whispers.

"You _are_ the best." Regina says while tilting her chin a little… resulting in the connecting of their lips. Just lightly.  
Just a small brush but one that ignites electricity so powerful it steals both of their breaths.

Emma quietly gasps before humming and clearing her throat.

"When did you get so sappy?" She softly teases with a sly look in her eyes.

"Sappy?" A dark brown eye brow raises as Regina draws back just a little to lock eyes with the blonde.

"Hmm."

"Am I not always sweet and romantic?" She cutely grins and almost rhetorically asks.

The answer is _yes_ … So Emma chuckles and nods her full agreement, while sweetly stroking one of the woman's cheeks. It's soft.  
Both her skin and the touch. Everything is soft.  
In their beautiful little bubble… nothing has sharp edges or corners. They can lean on each other in any way possible and be comfortable.  
And oh yes, ever since Emma Swan… Regina Mills has turned into a hopeless romantic.

The things she says and the looks and touches she shares with the younger woman are intense and meaningful, always, as she drowns.  
Allows herself to do so because she knows it safe and she knows it's healthy… Because this woman charges her.  
She charges her with life, wonder, love, giddiness, hope and dreams. The way only one other person truly can.  
It's what defines them as a unit. The three of them. They fully complete each other.

Three pieces of a puzzle, ready for a fourth.

"You don't mind that I'm younger, do you?" Emma suddenly surprises her by asking something so unexpected.

"What? Of course not…" She instantly assures her and then narrows her eyes while looking down. They focus in on the outlining of Emma's lower lip.  
"Do you mind that I'm older?" She murmurs.

"Not at all… I swear… I never even considered it… I was kinda surprised when Kat and Rubes brought up their age difference today."  
Emma truthfully says and sweetly caresses Regina's shoulders and neck as a physical reassurance of her importance.

"I must admit that there's been moments that I was unsure of if I would be appealing to you, because of my age."  
The older woman confesses. Her voice is just slightly wavering when she thinks back of just one of the insecurities she'd had before they started dating.

"Seriously?" Emma curiously whispers as their eyes lock once again. "Oh babe, but you now know it's nonsense, right?"

"Yes, I do." The dark haired woman immediately confirms… She definitely knows it's nonsense.

"Good. Because as much as I would love you, regardless of any age…  
I love you the most just the way you are… and just the way you'll be tomorrow… and in a couple of years."  
The girl matter of factly tells her. Wanting her to hear the truth and then never forget it.

"Now look who's the sappy one." Regina grins, earning a hoarse chuckle from her girlfriend.

The cute crack in the blonde's voice is what warms what's left to be warmed inside of Regina to be entirely mushy and needy of one thing only.

"I love you so much too, darling." Regina says and slips her hand down the front of Emma's underwear.  
Regardless of the long and emotional day and regardless of how tired she is and of how tired Emma has expressed to be, she wants to make love…  
If Emma really is too tired to do much, she doesn't mind at all to do all the work. To get Emma excited and ride her, until they've both reached their release.

Upon realizing Regina's intentions and feeling those soft fingers reach for her cock, Emma softly groans.  
She pushes out her chest, only clad in a small tank top and looks up into her girlfriend's eyes.

The brunette smiles tenderly and leans down to brush their lips together once again.  
Inside of Emma's underwear she's slowly but steadily jerking the girl's shaft, feeling how it's starting to harden in her palm and grow warmer with the second. She smiles into their sweet kiss and captures them more forcefully,  
before slipping her tongue inside of Emma's mouth and drawing another groan from the younger woman.

Regina one-handedly pulls down her own panties before dragging down Emma's boxers.  
Her right hand instantly goes back to work as she cups the blonde's balls and softly massages them.

Emma's hands reach out for Regina to get closer. She needily holds the woman's hips, silently telling the brunette to get on top of her.

Regina whimpers quietly and nods against her lips. She first pulls her shirt over her head and then goes to straddle the blonde.  
Looking down at the spot where she's sitting on top of her girlfriend… and where Emma's visibly excited.  
She pushes her cunt forward against Emma's balls while continuing to stroke Emma's erection up and down  
until she's hard enough to really get down to business.

Emma is breathing hard, softly humming and moaning…  
She's trying her very best not to groan too loudly in an attempt to be silent enough as to not awake their son who's sleeping down the hall.

Thoroughly enjoying the sight in front and on top of her, Emma decides she wants to be equally naked.  
She too quickly pulls her top over her head and throws it to the side, giving Regina a nice view of her chest,  
with pink nipples that are matching the erection between her legs.

Regina smiles wide, dark eyes twinkling with love and lust as she stares down at her lover.

"Ready?" She excitedly whispers, raising an eye brow as she, for a couple more seconds, speeds up the movements of her fingers around Emma's sex.

"Definitely." Emma softly chuckles and moves up her hips, making Regina lean back on her heals a little and automatically expose her pussy.

"Are you?" The girl sweetly asks her, while letting her eyes wander up and down the beauty above her.

Regina doesn't reply with words, but rather deeds when she positions herself just right and then lets Emma sink into her heat.  
They simultaneously gasp at how amazing it feels and then instantly start moving together.  
Regina leans her body down onto Emma's as the girl reaches down to hold her ass and help coordinate their movements.

They softly whine against each other's necks and cheeks. Their sweat mingles as they tire each other out deliciously.  
Regina cums first and almost entirely stills her movements.  
But that's only an extra motivation for Emma to squeeze the round mounds of flesh between her pale fingers  
as she pushes herself as deep as possible inside of the woman. All it takes are a few more thrusts before she too explodes and fills Regina generously.  
Coating her deliciously white.

"Fuck fuck fuck that's good Emma. That's _so_ good…" Regina groans directly into her ear.  
Normally, Emma would wince but due to the fact that she's currently peeking, nothing else matters but the pleasure that's washing through her and,  
if Regina's content shivering is anything to go by, out of her as well, and into Regina's eager, willing and welcoming pussy and womb.

And just the idea that they might actually be creating life that both of them know the other too so desperately wants,  
makes it all the more amazing, sexy and intimate.

 _So damn intimate._

"I can feel it." Regina softly breathes out.

"What?" Emma curiously asks her, pressing the back of her head hard into the pillow as to be able to lock eyes with her girlfriend.

"When you orgasm and you ejaculate… I can feel it inside of me."  
Regina somewhat shyly though clearly explains, staring straight into green eyes.

"Good feeling?" Emma blushes a little but manages to ask confidently.

"Wonderful feeling." She confirms with a big smile.

"That counts for two then." Emma grins wide and moves her hands up from Regina's ass towards her shoulders… where she softly caresses her girlfriend.  
She leans up and connects their lips, tenderly kissing Regina and savoring the woman's taste. That taste she adores and has grown addicted to.  
That taste that is for her to experience only and forever.

"Next Thursday." Regina suddenly says.

"Last Monday." Emma nods and gives her girlfriend a pointed look.

"What?" Said girlfriend furrows her eye brows curiously.

"I'm sorry. Were we not naming random days?" Emma lamely jokes with a cute grin plastered on her features.  
Finding herself incredibly funny, of course.

If Regina agrees she's able to hide it as she just deadpans and shakes her head before rolling her eyes and pointedly informing Emma  
"Dinner with Robin and his fiancée."

"Wow. Your brother's in town?"

"Yes, apparently he has been for a while but he's been busy running around for his work."  
Regina explains while playing with a couple of strands of blonde hair.

"I didn't know he was engaged."  
Emma turns onto her side, causing for the older woman's body to slide off of hers.  
She's still holding onto Regina though as she pulls her back closer so they can continue to cuddle.

"Me neither." Regina wraps a leg over the girl's as she settles into the new position.  
"Must be very recent. Last time I briefly spoke him on the phone he still was dating another woman even. So, it's a very spontaneous engagement I guess."  
She shrugs.

To be honest, she too had been rather surprised about the news when Robin had called her this afternoon.

"Okay." Emma nods while inhaling sharply.  
"I'm already getting really nervous…" She, indeed, nervously chuckles.

"Nervous? Why?" Regina squints funnily at her. Not yet understanding where Emma's sudden bashfulness is coming from.

But she really should, shouldn't she? After all… for Emma, this is another first…

"I'm meeting your family." The girl dryly states the obvious.

"No Emma." The brunette smiles reassuringly while rolling her eyes at her girlfriend's silly behavior.  
" _He_ 's meeting my family." She affectionately corrects her, making Emma blush and melt. "Besides, it's just Robin."

"I still wanna make a good impression." The younger woman nods but still continues to worry her lower lip.

Regina's eyes zoom in on the nervous tick as she reaches up to gently stroke the assaulted flesh with her thumb.  
"You _will._ He'll love you."

Emma offers her a small smile before asking  
"I thought you said you two weren't close?"

"We're not. Not _really._ " Dark eye brows meet each other in the middle as Regina pouts a little while thinking of how to describe their situation.  
"It's just… We'd be much closer… if it weren't for our parents… You know how I'm the oldest child?"

"Yeah."

"I know my mother was severely disappointed she didn't have a boy right away… so I was never the child she wanted."

Emma's green eyes turn sad before they, momentarily, flutter closed and she inhales slowly, finding it difficult to hear these things about her lover's youth.  
She, of course, understands all to well how, even though it's been so long since they've been felt, feelings like that are never forgotten.

"And then when Robin came…" Emma knowingly offers… Her voice is dull but soft. Like a chilly, gray Sunday afternoon towards the end of the fall.  
The trees have lost all of their leaves and all of the leaves have lost all of their color but there isn't any snow yet either  
so when you realize there's not really anything to look at out there,  
your focus shifts and you suddenly notice your own sad reflection in the glass.

Regina nods and sighs before quietly though bitterly telling her  
"He was perfect… even though _I_ 've always worked 10 times as hard and tried so hard to prove myself… to them, he was always more impressive."

"To your father too?" Emma somewhat hopefully tries.

"My father's not really the meddling type… He's a good man but he's never been strong enough to stand up against my mother.  
So he always just went with what she said." The brunette smiles wryly before licking her lips and sighing.

"I'm sorry." Emma quietly soothes while continuously stroking Regina's lower back. Pale fingers trace small circles.

"It's fine…" plump lips form a soft smile. "and Robin is actually a very good man. He's always been much more content with himself."

"He got enough recognition to be." Emma immediately counters.  
"It's only logical that you got self-conscious when _you didn'_ t."

"I know." Regina nods agreeingly. Finding it so sweet how Emma's able to empathize with her.  
The girl doesn't seem to judge her for being so whiny about her misfortunate relationship with her parents, regardless of never even having had any of her own. But that's Emma Swan for you… _The girl who'd never judge_.

"So, that's the story between Robin and I." Regina quietly concludes.

"What's it like when you guys meet up now?" Asks Emma. Sounding both interested and a little cautious.  
She wants to learn more about Regina's and Robin's relationship but at the same time,  
doesn't want to push Regina into talking about something she might not feel like talking about.  
Especially after the long day they've had.

"We don't actually meet up much. It's not that it's not good to see him"  
The brunette says while staring at Emma's left cheek before refocusing her eyes back on green ones.  
"but we have our separate lives. We might have had a family… But it wasn't exactly a warm one."  
She curls up her nose a little at her own words but Emma, of course, understands how the term family is a very broad one.

"Hmm…. I understand… So you just check in with each other from time to time?"

"Exactly." Regina nods and continues. "But, yes, the occasion does occur that we _do_ actually meet up."

"Like now."

"Yes, like now. But neither of us have ever introduced partners to each other before… so this one is a very special occasion."  
She excitedly adds while sweetly and enthusiastically squeezing Emma's bicep.

"Oh really?" The latter smirks accomplished with raised eye brows.

"Hmm." Regina chuckles and kisses her cheek before nuzzling her face into the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"Well I sure feel special." Emma continues to grin while staring at the dark ceiling and wondering about next Thursday.

"I was wondering…" Regina's raspy voice is what pulls her from her thoughts.

"What babe?" She cranes her neck to look down at the head that's now resting on her chest.  
Brown eyes look up into hers before Regina sits back up a little and levels their gazes.

"I was thinking that maybe we can tell him about Henry...  
of course, he knows about Henry but about you and Henry and the _full_ extent of your role in his life… and also about our plans for expanding the family?"  
She slowly and hopefully suggests.

"You wanna tell him." Emma repeats in a voice that sounds rather monotone and is so difficult for Regina to decipher.

"Only if you're okay with it… but… It's something that I think is really hard for me to _not_ share with him…  
Regardless of the fact that we're not the closest of siblings… we still care a lot about each other and if the roles were reversed I really hope he'd share something like that with me." The older woman truthfully says.

She doesn't want Emma to feel like she's leaving her no choice but she's still allowed to express exactly how she feels, isn't she?  
If Emma doesn't feel ready to be entirely open about herself and about the situation towards the outside world, that's okay…  
There's plenty of time ahead of them for Emma to get _fully_ comfortable.  
But _yes_ , if it were up to _her_ , Regina would love to gloat with their amazing news and plans.

"Then, _of course,_ we'll tell him." Emma smiles wide at her girlfriend.  
Sharing the brunette's feelings and excitement on the matter.

It seems she's come a long way from the often overly bashful girl she used to be.

Regina is both very happy and extremely proud of the younger woman as she too smiles radiantly.

"Thank you." She says.

"Thank _you_ …" Emma repeats after her before clarifying. "You know, for so seamlessly including me in everything."  
She's unable to hide a slight blush while her fingers are still drawing away on olive skin. Slower now.

"Emma, this isn't about including you in anything… you're as much part of _us_ as I am, darling."  
Regina tenderly argues Emma's need to show gratitude for something so evident and logical. For something so natural and yes, needless to mention.

"I know, though it probably can't always be that simple… cause you raised Henry by yourself for those first five years and you're still his"  
Emma is murmuring things Regina doesn't want to hear. Doesn't want for Emma to ever consider.

"Emma." She quickly interrupts the girl. " _It is just that simple_." She emphasizes every word to make her point as clear as possible.  
"I raised Henry alone for the first five years because that's how it was supposed to be."  
She says and nods while doing so, making it known that this is how it is and that she's not to be argued on it.

Emma's breathing is slow and deep as her lips form an upward curling fine line and she quietly whispers.

"You believe in fate like that?"

Regina regards her closely as she lets her eyes roam across all of her girlfriend's features.  
Stunningly beautiful features… Ones her son inherited at that. Ones she loves so dearly and deeply.

She hums softly before drawing in a deep breath and smiling from ear to ear.  
Not just at Emma… yes of course, at Emma… but also… at her life now… at their life now.

"Oh darling, how can I not?"

* * *

 **Isn't Regina just a cutie pie? :3 I'd cuddle the hell out of that woman ^^**

 **Anyways… I hope all of you are doing great  
Oh and feel very free (hopefully motivated) to let me know what you think in the form of… oh well, a review for instance… :) ;) :)  
**


	22. Fucking Bitch

**Dear readers :3**  
 **Sorry for taking this long.**  
 **I don't seem to find a lot of spare time to write these days but I'm still dedicated, don't worry.**  
 **I really hope you're still excited about how this will continue, despite the slow updates! :/**  
 **And, of course, for now... I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! :)**

CHAPTER 22

For both Regina and Emma, the first few days of the following week had flown by in a haze of work.  
Regina's company is doing business with an international law firm that's going to expand and needs new,  
large and luxurious properties to operate from in Europe. And as the boss, she's coordinating everything from her pent house loft.  
Emma has been looking into and then started following an editing course at the local community college.  
The various workshops she's been giving have been fun and she definitely feels like continuing to give them, if she gets the opportunity…  
but maybe, she thought, if she can get another degree she can consider a wider spectrum of writing jobs,  
maybe even go freelance. But first, she'd have to gain some more experience,  
if only for her credibility and getting her name out there a bit.

By the time Thursday evening comes around, she hasn't even gotten the time to get nervous.  
Although when Regina reminds her three hours prior of their dinner appointment, the nerves instantly seem to hit her hard.

Initially, their get together had been planned to take place at six at the Zaowang, but due to a delay in Robin's schedule,  
they'd have to push their reservation back to eight, which, Regina and Emma had decided, was simply too late for Henry to accompany them to.  
As much as the boy had been looking forward to seeing his uncle again, it wasn't happening, to Regina's great disdain, of course.

"It's just so typical. Robin only ever thinks of himself." She rolls her eyes and allows her body to slump down in the sofa.

"You don't think he wanted to see Henry?" Emma quickly hits save on her open document before closing her laptop and making her way towards her lover.

"Of course he wanted to see Henry." The moment Emma's body hits the sofa as well, Regina's hands reach out for her.  
"He loves his nephew. But he doesn't consider his actions until it's too late.  
I have no doubt about it that Robin'll be surprised we didn't bring Henry along."  
She says as the girl's arms encircle her waist and pull her in, in an effort to comfort her.

"But if he had some important meeting then" Emma starts to speak but is soon interrupted by an amused snorts and a raised eye brow.

"Oh please, he deals in Christmas trees." Regina smirks before shaking her head and resting her right temple onto Emma's left shoulder.

"What?" The girl curls up her nose in confusion.

"He's got more than half a year before the seasons starts so whatever "meeting" he has today surely could have waited another day."  
Regina sarcastically deadpans and then releases another sigh.  
Already feeling her body relax again… of course, all due to that steady heartbeat and comforting warmth of Emma.

"I thought you said he had some crazy high profile job." The girl pensively continues to curl up her nose.  
Confused because of the new information and the apparently wrong image she'd had of her girlfriend's brother.

"I never said that." The brunette shakes her head against her shoulder and then looks up into questioning greens.

"But"

"All his life whatever he'd do, be it ride a bike, draw an elephant or sell a tree, my mother's found it more impressive than whatever I was doing."  
She sadly says. Wishing it wouldn't still affect her as much as it does. Wishing she was stronger than this and didn't need any confirmation from Cora Mills.  
Well, she doesn't… _not really_ … or at least not that badly, anymore… but it's just not pleasant to think of.

"That doesn't make any sense." Emma really seems lost. Truly not understanding a thing of Regina's mother's logic. Or lack thereof.

"All she wanted was a boy… the minute she had one, he was her God, regardless of what he did.  
The minute I was born, I disappointed her… just by being a girl… I guess, she never forgave me for that."  
Regina shrugs before clearing her throat and blowing out her cheeks.

Emma tightens her grip on the woman's soft body as she watches her girlfriend's sad expression. She somehow looks younger. More vulnerable.  
It's as if Emma can imagine exactly how little Regina must have looked whenever she realized she, once again,  
hadn't succeeded in making her parents proud of her.

"She would have been thrown a real curveball had she had me as a kid."  
Emma softly jokes while planting a kiss against the older woman's forehead.

"That would have been priceless." Regina hoarsely chuckles. Closing her eyes as she all too happily takes in her girlfriend's affection and attention.

"And gross." The girl nods and adds.

"What?" Causing for Regina to once again look up at her.

"I certainly would not want to be your sister, Miss Mills… The things I want to do to you are just way too naughty for siblings to engage in."  
She cheekily grins and playfully raises blonde eye brows.

"Oh is that so, darling?" Regina's lips stretch out into a a beautiful smile as her face takes on an expression much lighter again.

"Uhu. _Tonight_." Emma firmly promises.

"But Euhm, what exactly does Robin do for a living?" She then curiously asks.

Regina sighs before shrugging and explaining as good as possible.

"He drives around the country, trying to make deals with whoever's interested in buying Christmas trees.  
Be it companies, restaurants, hotels or just private orders… He works closely together with a family that grows the trees."

"Oh." Emma nods, understanding a little better already.

"He doesn't cultivate them himself then?"

"Oh no dear… he doesn't have green fingers at all…"  
Regina snorts at the memory of her brother unintentionally killing any and all plants the Mills household had ever owned.  
"He just likes pretending to be outdoorsy, really. But he does all of the talking and the selling.  
His workload right before and during the holiday season is a lot bigger than during the rest of the year, of course…  
That doesn't keep him from taking the business very serious throughout the entire year though…  
He actually has a cottage up North that's situated on a pine tree farm."

"Wow that sounds amazing." Emma smiles at the idea of actually living in between the trees.

"My parents agree. Much better than a penthouse in the city." Regina bitterly speaks.  
"The air here is polluted and how can anyone have a good nights rest with the noise? Then there's the criminals walking around the"

"Don't." Emma keeps her from continuing. "That's not what I said. I'm not comparing you." She says and wills Regina to look at her.

"I know I'm sorry…" Says the older woman. Blushing a little at her own kind of childish behavior.  
"It's just what I'm used to hearing." She quietly shares.

"Have your parents ever been here? Have they seen this view? Met the many different interesting people in the city?"  
Emma softly asks, again squeezing her girlfriend affectionately against her own body.

"No and I'm not feeling inclined to invite them over either. They're good where they are, far away in sunny Lisbon or as they call it, heaven on earth."  
Regina groans with a somber expression on her face.

On the one hand it's so very painful for Emma to witness and on the other she feels so grateful about Regina's openness towards her.

"Yeah well, they don't know anything about heaven if they can't recognize an angel when they see one." She says.

"You're so sweet, Emma. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

Thank god, Kathryn had easily agreed to babysitting their son.  
There had been some tears and a shaky lower lip accompanied by puppy dog eyes from the cutest brown haired boy on the planet  
but his brunette mother had promised to try and arrange for his uncle to come over to their place somewhere during the upcoming week.  
Henry had only seen his uncle a hand full of times before but the memories were fond and much like his mothers, he can sometimes be rather emotional.

"Next time he better arranges his pine appointments in Henry's advantage or he'll wish he'd never met me."  
Emma defensively mutters as they walk out of their building, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek…

The moment they'd kissed their little boy goodnight and left him with his aunt,  
she'd been unable to hide how affected she'd been by her son's quivering features.  
It was exactly what had made Regina's heart feel ten times lighter after the sad 'goodnights'.  
Emma's protectiveness and loyalty over their son. Emma's big heart and her inability to wear a mask around her.

The Zaowang just being a couple of blocks away, they decided to walk their way over to the restaurant.  
It is still warm out and there are no signs of rain, so why not.

"I can't believe you never told me about Robin basically being Santa's little helper." Emma chuckles while slipping her hand into Regina's.

"That is a wonderful way to put it, darling. Thank you for that." The older woman laughs happily before sighing and turning a little more serious.  
"We've never talked much about him at all, have we? I'm sorry, I didn't purposely not tell you, if that's what you think." She apologizes.

"No, not at all. Don't worry about anything like that, okay?" Emma affectionately and reassuringly squeezes the older woman's fingers.  
"I just can't help but be amused by the information."

"It _is_ rather funny, isn't it?" Regina allows herself to grin a little.

"It is. What does your mom think of it?" Emma asks her.

"Of what? His job?"

"Yeah… I mean, not that I think it's not good enough… but from what I've heard about your mother,  
her idea of a respected job probably is something different entirely. More prestigious, no?" The blonde reasons.

"She's not the biggest fan of, as you so nicely put it, him being Santa's little helper." Regina starts off explaining.  
"But believe it or not, she actually very easily came to terms with it when he dropped out of business school to go live in the woods.  
'As long as you're happy' has only ever applied to her youngest." She says in a bit of a snappy tone.  
Obviously still feeling bothered by the unfair treatment.

"And Henry?" Emma's voice is soft with a hint of sadness.

"She adores him." The brunette quickly reassures her. "Potentially even more than she does Robin. My father too.  
It's been over a year since they've seen him though.  
Since the last time we went to visit. Mother's had some hip problems which made her unfit to fly, but I should really arrange something,  
regardless of my issues with my parents, Henry deserves to spend time with his grandparents."  
Regina scrunches up her eye brows a little as she makes a mental note to look into the possibility of visiting them during the summer.

"We'll arrange something together." Emma sweetly tells her.  
"And I won't allow them to make you feel any less than perfect. I'll personally see to it that it'll be your best vacation ever."

Regina stops walking and turns towards the blonde girl.  
"With you there with us, I don't doubt it will be." she says and gives her a quick peck on the lips before sighing and putting on a brave face.

"Okay let's do this."

"Let's do this." Emma nods and releases a bit of a nervous sigh of her own.

Once inside the restaurant, Regina does the talking before they're guided towards the back of the establishment where, apparently,  
the other couple had already arrived five minutes earlier.

"Mister Mills." Regina regally regards a tall brown haired man. He has small eyes, very unlike Regina's -though not unkind- and a scruffy beard…  
evidently also very unlike Regina. If this is her girlfriend's brother, Emma silently muses, Regina most definitely outshines him in appearance.

The man stands up, kindly nods at Regina and greets her equally formal.

"Miss Mills, so good to see you."

Their cold demeanor makes Emma scrunch up her face in confusion,  
until their guarded expressions slowly change into something more playful and brother and sister glare at each other before engaging in a quick hug.

Emma softly chuckles and smiles, relieved by the change in atmosphere.

"Robin, I'd like you to meet my partner, Emma." The brunette woman proudly states while continuing the look at her brother.

She's gloating and so very happy to be able to show off her better half.  
 _Of course_ she notices how her brother gives the blonde a quick once over, _of course_ she's not particularly happy to witness him prying  
but _of course_ , she can't help but feel a pang of extra pride to have it confirmed how very delicious the woman beside her is.  
Not that she needs second opinions.  
But well, Robin's harmless… and very much engaged… obviously.

Her dark eyes travel from her brother to the person sitting down beside him.  
A dark haired girl, definitely younger than he is, with a curious look in her eyes. Eyes that seem to be regarding her own girlfriend closely.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Emma shakes Robin's hand as he leans forward to greet her less formally by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm very glad you could make it." He smiles. "Sorry about the delay in plans… I had some business to attend to but everything's resolved now."  
and explains at which Emma kind of has to keep herself from chuckling.  
If she didn't know any better, the weight he puts in the word _business_ makes it sound as if he's running for president.

Regina snorts lightly and levels her gaze with her brother's, a slightly threatening look in her browns.

"Yes, well… Henry was upset and I expect you at our place somewhere next week to make it up to him."  
She says, not leaving any room very discussion. "He's very much into space and the universe these days."

"I'll be there." The man nods, without arguing. He also silently registers his sister's not so subtle hint not to arrive empty handed.

An annoyed cough is what draws their attention.

"We'll be there." He quickly confirms before turning to look at the brunette girl beside him and smiling happily.  
"Regina, Emma… meet Lilly, my fiancée."

It takes Emma a couple of seconds for her brain to catch up with what is going on. And it's insane that she only spots her now.  
But as Regina is just leaning in to give her brother's fiancée a friendly kiss on the cheek, the gravity of the situation hits her.

"Awkward." The mouth on the face at which she's, apparently, awkwardly staring, jokes when Emma coughs,  
feeling embarrassed and fucked to be in this position.  
Maybe, if she's lucky… She can make it through the night without being recognized…

"Hey, sorry… I haven't eaten much today… I guess I'm a little slow but euhm… it'll get better soon."  
She quickly leans in to copy the greeting she'd just witnessed her girlfriend give Lilly.  
Not that she's particularly keen on being in close proximity to her but because it seems like the most normal and thus least suspicious thing to do.

Regina's eye brows furrow instantly when she easily spots Emma's lie.  
The girl had eaten no less than three double sandwiches before they'd left their home, so her excuse for staring is definitely a poor one.

Regardless of the tension, once they are seated the conversation seems to flow smoothly. Not surprisingly, mostly between the siblings.

Still, Lilly keeps throwing Emma curious glances whilst the blonde deliberately avoids any and all eye contact.  
She's faking that she is concentrating on the conversation at hand,  
chuckling, smiling and nodding when the others are but has no clue of what is actually being said.

Both Regina and Robin share stories of how they met their significant other.  
All the while, Lilly seems to be very touchy feely with her future husband. Grabbing onto his arm as he tells Regina and Emma their story.  
Honestly, Regina finds it a bit too much and just tries to ignore the other brunette woman as much as possible.

"So then she told me to call her next time I was in town. Which I did." Robin shrugs, with a small smile on his face.

Their story hadn't really been a romantic one. Not that it always has to be romantic, of course.  
But Regina's not really sure what else she should do but offer her brother a smile in return  
as he's literally just told her they hooked up and kept doing so for the past month.  
Plus there's the matter of the young woman that's still hanging on his arm.

"And this was a month ago?" She eventually asks. Proud that she's able to keep herself from grimacing.

"A month and a week now, isn't it honey?" Lilly quickly clarifies. Sounding almost offended for Regina to have it wrong.

"Yes. I can hardly believe it myself. Before we knew it, we were talking about getting married."  
Robin softly chuckles at how fast everything has been happening between them.

"Why wait, right?" Lilly grins at him before pecking his cheek.

"Right." He pulls up his shoulders and smiles.

When their attention turns onto the menus in front of them Regina glances sideways at her girlfriend and frowns.  
Her face is etched with worry and confusion.

Emma looks back at her with a so obviously played innocent look on her face that doesn't fool her for one second.  
The blonde then smiles faintly and asks "Could you order the chicken with nasi and some dumplings for me, please?  
I'll just drink whatever you are having… Gotta use the restroom real quick."

Regina slowly nods, the question in her eyes unwavering as she watches her girlfriend get up from the table.

"Oh great timing, Emma. Me too." Lilly quickly gets up as well.  
"I'll have the lobster oriental and the house wine." She announces into Robin's direction.

The question in Regina's eyes sharpens as she now focuses on the brunette girl.  
Emma awkwardly smiles, turns around and momentarily closes her eyes before making her way towards the restroom.

Lilly silently follows and for a moment there, it seems as if neither is going to say anything.  
That is, until Emma exits her stall and walks towards the mirror where she can wash her hands.  
It's then she realizes how Lilly didn't even had to use the bathroom to begin with.

The girl is leaning with her back against the wall while watching Emma's every move.

The latter decides that acting as normal as possible is the only way to go, even though she feels extremely uncomfortable being scrutinized like this,  
and terribly anxious to get out of here and for the other girl to stop studying her.

"So, Emma…" It suddenly echoes off the walls and the addressed girl inwardly winces at what's to come.  
Whatever it is, she doesn't expect it to be anything good.  
"You don't happen to have a brother, do you?"

 _Fuck._

The question is asked almost rhetorically… So, really, what else can she do but go along with that story.

"I do have a brother actually." She shrugs.

"Oh my god! Emil, right? I knew it! You two look so much alike. It's a little creepy actually." Lilly grins.

Emma offers her a slight nod and a little tight lipped smile  
while desperately hoping for Lilly to have enough of a social barrier to not mention how _exactly_ she knows Emil, to his so said sister.

"Yeah Emil. Haven't seen him in a while. He's traveling a lot these days."  
Emma says, adding some finality to her tone so Lilly hopefully understands the conversation is over.

"Hmm, yeah I never understood why he suddenly disappeared." She doesn't. Instead she continues.  
"We were really close and then he just vanished."

"Close?" Emma scrunches up her face. Lilly can't possibly think they were close. They literally met once.

"We had a click." The girl sighs while looking at herself in the mirror and the way her formfitting dress hugs her own body.  
Obviously a fan of her own reflection, she smirks -what Emma figures is her version of- sexily.

The blonde suppresses a groan and is just barely able to keep her eyes from rolling.

 _The hell we did._

"Oh, well I'll make sure to say hi from you when I hear from him." She tries to stay casual rather than show her aversion towards the girl.

When they're back at the table, and after their food has arrived, Emma feels a soft hand on her thigh.  
Looking down at Regina's fingers squeezing her leg, she hears her girlfriend take a deep breath before announcing:

"There's something we want to tell you… Two things actually…."

Emma's own breath hitches as her eyes grow wide. She looks up at the side of Regina's face while her mind is racing  
as she's thinking so very hard of a way of stopping this announcement from turning into a very _very_ awkward revelation.

"We're trying to get pregnant." Regina positively beams. Her face glowing as if she's already carrying new life inside of her.

And it's so beautiful.

She's absolutely gorgeous and obviously so very excited to be so freely talking about their wonderful plans.

It kills Emma inside to know that she'll have to put a stop to this conversation. Asap.

"That's great!" Robin cheers while grinning wide at his sister. "I didn't know you wanted another baby"  
He says, there's a tender look in his eyes that tells Emma he really _does_ love his sister and really _is_ a good guy.  
Her eyes travel to the right and land onto Lilly.  
 _A good guy with horrible taste._

"Yes I've been wanting a sibling for Henry for a while and… I was looking for his donor."  
The conversation carries on as Regina all too happily shares more information on the topic.

"Oh… yeah yeah, to have them be full siblings." Robin nods in understanding.

"Right." Regina smiles before taking a sip of water.

"So you've found him?" Robin asks curiously and excitedly.

Regina clears her throat, chuckles and bites her lip before turning towards Emma.

"Sort of… Emma honey?" She asks…

Obvious panic is more than readable in sea green saucers.  
It startles Regina as she tightens her grip on Emma's leg.

"I found him." The blonde blurts out, still looking at her girlfriend who's eye brows furrow in clear confusion.  
It makes Emma's heart ache and she just has to look away.  
Her attention falls onto Robin, then onto Lilly and _then_ she remembers that she's really doing the right thing by lying.  
"I found the donor and convinced him to make another donation… so yeah." She's able to regain a bit of her cool.

Regina's utterly confused… she'd thought Emma told her she was okay with people knowing the truth.  
Especially close friends and family.

"That's great." Robin smiles.

"Yeah." Regina slowly says, still eying Emma warily.

"You know it kind of makes sense now…" Lilly suddenly speaks up while pouring herself another glass of white.

If possible, Regina's confused frown deepens even further.

Six eyes look at her in question as Lilly seems to be taking her sweet time taking a couple of sips before she continues.

"Emil was so ridiculously defending homosexual's rights…" She lightly though mockingly laughs.

In that moment, all three sets of eyes that rest upon her do something different.  
Robin's narrow in confusion.  
Obviously not having a clue of who the hell this _Emil_ is and maybe not expecting his wife to be to have such an offensive strike in her.  
At least Regina hopes that's something he hadn't been aware of before.

Regina's eyes are wide and have high eye brows above them, arching in rather unpleasant surprise.  
Also because of two reasons; one, this woman sounds incredibly insensitive and bigoted and secondly…  
 _Lilly knows Emil_ … Regina fears that probably means there's history between this pitiful excuse of a human being and _her Emma_.  
And _that_ , well that rubs her in the worst way possible.

Emma's eyes just close as she exhales slowly, trying really hard not to faint.

"Emil?" Robin confusedly asks.

"Emma's brother… I remember him being so hard core, on "equality" it was almost obsessive really…  
Turns out he has a lesbian for a sister. It makes sense… of course I get it…  
You gals are the normal type but there's just people out there that I truly believe want nothing more than to be marginalized.  
No matter what I said… he just was too stubborn to admit that. He just kept saying how there's no difference in love and stuff like that…  
Generalizing love. It was ridiculous. " Lilly casually says before checking her phone and ignoring the dumbfounded expressions directed at her.

The entire table is silent.

"Excuse me?" Regina is the first to speak.  
As if she has no clue of how horrible the things she just said are,  
Lilly looks up from her mobile device and searches Regina's face for an explanation as to why the older woman seems to be reacting shocked.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" She warily says, frowning slightly before clarifying herself.  
"I don't mean it like that. You had Henry as a single woman, right?… So he wasn't exposed to any unnatural relationships…  
and I'm sure you two are smart enough to be discrete around him so I'm not doubting your parenting skills, Regina."  
She smiles while reaching for her fiancé's hand.

"I'm terribly sorry." Robin shakes his head. Honest shock, clearly readable on his face.  
He pulls his hand free from his girlfriend's grip and tries to apologize for her behavior.

"No it's fine." Regina snaps while getting up. She offers her brother a tense smile. "We're leaving." And glances at her own girlfriend.  
"Emma?" She expectantly says, startling the girl back to the here and now as said girl'd seemed to be entirely paralyzed in her seat.  
Her name pops off of Regina's red plump lips, sounding stern and authoritative.  
Not warm and laced with affection, as she's used to and that is oh so very unsettling.  
Regina is pissed. Very _very_ pissed. And that is an understatement.

"Yeah." The blonde shakily breathes.  
Getting up, she wills her legs to be steady and fast enough to keep up with her partner who's already half way out of the restaurant.

"Euhm nice meeting you Robin." She quickly says before going after Regina.

She wishes she hadn't because it only worsens the boiling inside of her but before she's out of earshot she hears Lilly flatly snort.

"Sensitive much. I'm entitled to have my own opinion you know. Freedom of speech and all. It's for normal people too."

 _fucking. bitch._

* * *

 **Oh dear…**  
 **NEXT UP: More clarity about Lilly's role in Emma's past. I think that's in order :O**


	23. The Best Recipe For Disaster

**Thanks for reading, darlings :)  
I'm terribly sorry I haven't gotten back to all of you yet. Life is hectic right now but you know me... I'll do it asap! :)**  
 **I hope you're all doing well, great or fabulous.**

CHAPTER 23

Regina moved fast. Almost like a tornado. Or exactly. Not stopping for anything.  
Her body seemed to be buzzing with pent up… anger or even something akin to rage, Emma feared.  
Every next click of her heels against the sidewalk was harder than the former as every muscle in her back visibly continued to tense beneath her blouse.

And Emma felt fucking nauseous. More and more so by the second.

What the fuck had just happened and why the fuck did it have to happen to her?  
Hadn't her life been unfortunate enough already?  
She didn't usually ponder on these kinds of self-pitying thoughts.  
But tonight's events hit a nerve she didn't realize she had.  
Out of all the shit that could have gone wrong tonight, this would have never… _never ever_ crossed her mind.

As the whirlwind of emotions inside of Emma's head and stomach eliminate all concepts of time and space,  
they both suddenly and finally find themselves standing in the middle of their living room.

Both are silent and Regina's squared shoulders move up and down slowly, subtly slouching down inch by inch with every exhale.  
Until her entire posture looks like one of defeat.  
Until the otherwise regal and powerful looking woman resembles more of a lost child than she probably ever has.

Emma's heart is painfully thundering inside of her chest. She wishes there were things that she could do or say for and to Regina.  
And if there were such things, that she could think of them. So either there aren't or she simply can't.

 _Failure_ , Emma inwardly scolds herself.

When suddenly Regina's eyes find hers, Emma becomes the unfortunate witness of the most beautiful woman on earth, crying.

"What was that?" Regina sadly mutters. As far as Emma can tell there's no tone of accusation in her voice.  
Perhaps because she doesn't have the energy or perhaps because Regina isn't actually blaming her for anything.  
Just hurting. But well _that_ , it's more than heart breaking enough to wanna break down and cry herself. But Emma tries to stay strong.  
Deciding she should do anything within her power to comfort this wonderful woman.

"Regina baby…" She carefully approaches her. "Calm down… it's okay."

Regina's face scrunches up as she stubbornly pouts. As far as she's concerned; _it's not okay_.

"Please Emma. Explain what... _that_ was." She adds a little force to her tone because she really _needs_ to understand.  
She's all torn up inside, not knowing how to feel and unable to rationalize anything about the situation.  
Emma winces, swallows thickly and traces her fingers slowly up her girlfriend's arm.  
Wanting nothing more than to reach out further and lock her in her own arms.  
But she doesn't... feeling too cautious of what Regina needs right now to give into her own needs.  
"I'm sorry." she defeatedly murmurs. Her voice sounding hoarse and guilty of shame and sadness and all things indicating how shattered she's feeling.

Things Regina, as soon as she spots them, wants gone from her girlfriend's voice. Immediately.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you." She quickly breathes out. Shocked to be realizing that's what Emma was thinking. _She's made Emma think._  
Dark brown eyes are wide in honest concern as she steps closer into her girlfriend's arms and Emma's fingers fall from her biceps around her waist.

Her tears continue to fall slowly but she's able to regain a bit of her control. If only to comfort her obviously distressed Emma.

"You're not?" The blonde meekly questions. Her face all kinds of vulnerable.

"I'm… very upset. Confused about tonight because I don't understand what happened and afraid of the truth  
but… darling, my anger is definitely not directed at you." Regina honestly tells her and Emma nods.

"She's crazy…." She then shakes her head and sighs.

"How do you know her?" Regina carefully asks. It's not that she _wants_ to hear the truth. But she has to. Better get it over with.

"We hooked up once."

In that moment, the brunette draws in a big breath through her nose. Her teeth clash together behind dry lips that are pulled together tightly.  
The look in her eyes is steeled as she seems to be concentrating hard. Not to wince or snarl or groan, for instance.  
Not that she hadn't already expected this, but to have it confirmed still sucks immensely.

"Well… Emil and her." Emma breathes softly.

"You had sex." Regina states in a clipped tone. Trying but failing miserably to sound composed and unaffected. The words taste awful in her mouth.

"Yeah." Emma's eyes flicker closed and back open a couple of times before she swallows thickly and looks up at her girlfriend.

 _Her girlfriend_ , who seems to be having a rather difficult time processing the news. Her facial complexion is redder than it usually is but in a flaked-kind of way. As if she's coming up with a fever. And the little wrinkles around her eyes and lips are straining as she's obviously trying hard to control her features.  
Her tongue nervously sweeps across her teeth before she can't help but murmur.

"Gross."

Emma visibly winces but honestly can't deny that.

"Hey baby, I know… it was a long time ago…" She softly tells Regina, sighs and looks down at her girlfriend's collarbone.  
"And I'm not proud of it. You _know_ that."

"I know…" Regina nods immediately, remembering learning about Emma's former lifestyle. "But I didn't want to see her." She sadly adds.  
"Or anyone from that part of your past."

But that's not Emma's fault, _of course it isn't_ … she knows that.

"Me neither." The blonde, obviously, agrees and the room grows silent again.

Emma's still tentatively holding onto the older woman.  
Feeling the light fabric of her blouse beneath her fingertips and trying to distract herself from darker thoughts by analyzing the fiber.

"I was so excited to tell Robin the truth… about Henry and about the baby we're trying to make…" Regina suddenly quietly whispers.

"Of course." Emma just as softly says.

Regina swallows thickly a couple of times. Hating this feeling she's having and hating tonight's turn of events.  
Still, not understanding how Emma ever was able to fall, even if only just for one night,  
for such a horrible woman and why fate had to put them in this terrible situation  
where her brother is actually planning to spend _the rest of his life_ with said woman.

"She's horrible. How can he be with her?" She roughly shakes her head and pulls back from their gentle embrace.

Emma, once again, winces at the hardness in her tone and the anger noticeable in her posture. The muscles in her back strained and rigid again.

"Maybe he's still getting to know her?" She softly offers. Trying to keep the volume of their conversation down.

The topic itself being intense enough already.

"They're engaged Emma! Engaged!" But Regina can't seem to help but raise her voice in anger and disbelief.

"Like I said… she's crazy…" Emma pulls up her shoulders and tells her again.  
"The fact they're engaged doesn't mean that's his idea! I wouldn't put it past her that she's pushing him to get married." She reasons.  
Truly deeming Lilly capable of such a thing. Besides, Robin had kind of seemed like a push over.  
A nice enough guy… but not really the sharpest knife in the drawer…  
and if he's really engaged to Lilly… a horrible judge of character.  
Too self-absorbed to really notice what's going on around him perhaps.  
Used to being the main focus and enjoying any and all attention.

Regina is silent for a moment.  
Of course, Emma doesn't see this but she's actually biting her tongue to the point where she might actually be starting to cut through the tender flesh.

There are so many things she wants to ask but also never wishes to know or hear more about. She's conflicted.  
And not just for her own sake but also… it's cruel of her to make this about her, isn't it? So very cruel towards the blonde.  
 _This is me_ , she inwardly concludes… _on my worst_.

She releases the pressure on her tongue and waves a hand through dark stresses before turning around to face her girlfriend.

Who seems to be looking at her intently, studying her every move as if trying to figure out where to go from here.

"Did she push you?" Regina softly asks. The emotion in her voice evident. But that's nothing new.

Emma's eyes go wide for a split second.  
"Euhm." She scratches the back of her neck while licking her lips and then moves towards the couch.

"She didn't force me to do anything… if that's what you mean…" She awkwardly says, sporting an uncomfortable expression.

Regina is jealous. And that's okay.  
Not that there's anything to be jealous of.  
More than anything, Emma'd like to erase the experience from her past.  
But she can't. It had been her own doing. Her own responsibility and it had been bad.  
But out of it, had come the best decision of her life. To stop pretending.

Talking about it is awkward and brings back unpleasant feelings but…  
Some things need to be felt in order to move on from them, don't they?  
Now, Emma is in no need to feel any of these negative feelings ever again. She's had more of enough of them.  
Processed them and used all of the bad stuff so she could grow and become a stronger, better person.  
But, looking at Regina, _they_ … as a couple… need to, at least once, go through learning these things about each other to grow stronger together.

Regina's thinking hard too. She's pursing her lips in deep thought while staring at the spot on the couch beside Emma.  
Her emotions are so layered she can hardy find her way through the maze inside of her head.  
But despite all of the confusing and painful thoughts… there's also relief washing through her.  
For a moment, Regina had feared a horribly dark part of her would have preferred to hear that Emma hadn't fully wanted it…  
But as soon as the words are out and Emma's made it clear that hadn't been the case…  
Regina had realized she was entirely clear of such thoughts.

Isn't that ridiculous? How we can actually fear to feel something we'd never actually be capable of.  
One could argue whether or not that mere fear isn't making us guilty already…  
But I'd tell them to fuck off and never judge someone who's willing to question their own possible weaknesses.  
Especially when it comes to love.

When brown eyes flicker upwards and find Emma's, Regina exhales slowly and walks her way over to the couch as well.

She sits down and places her hands in Emma's, facing the girl and feeling her willingness to talk about whatever it is that comes to their minds right now.

There's nothing worse than silence when there's questions to be asked.  
Their unspoken agreement to just face whatever this is they need to go through is… the best evidence that it's going to be okay.

"She was obnoxious and drinking a lot but she seemed interested in me" Emma calmly begins to tell her. The words aren't loaded. She's just sharing.  
"And I was in one of those moods where I felt horrible about myself, looking for distraction." She sadly adds and Regina's fingers tenderly stroke pale digits.

After a minute of silently comforting Emma,  
Regina slowly gathers her courage to ask some questions she knows won't stop haunting her unless she just lays them out.  
"Was she good?" She awkwardly murmurs and is, of course, totally surprised when Emma answers her with an outbreak of laughter.

The unexpected sound filling the house is actually quite comforting.  
It's a very welcome reminder of how easily and quickly they're able to lift each other's spirits.  
It's one of the first things you risk of forgetting when demons creep up on you. But you shouldn't.  
As hurt, down or angry you might feel, if you leave the gate to light open… it will find its way inside and fill you with warmth… even if just for a moment.

"She was crazy and all over the place." Emma snorts and offers Regina a small but reassuring smile that it hadn't been something she'd brag about. At all.

Regardless of that being the better of only a few possible answers to that question, Regina still curls up her nose in disgust.

"What do you mean?" She asks but is quite positive she doesn't want to know.

"You know… she was just… over-acting like… weird. It's a long time ago, baby… I don't remember that much. Nor do I want to remember it."  
Emma thankfully finishes explaining.  
Clearly also not in the front row to want to relive the exact events.

Now that the mood is a little lighter and Regina's first question has been asked, she finally feels somewhat braver.  
Not that that's something that's necessarily good…  
Emma's willingness to answer her questions might end up in her knowing more than she's capable of handling.

"Did you go down on her?" Regina blurts out none the less and Emma's face grows very very surprised at the question.

"No!" She quickly says, shaking her head to emphasize that fact.

"And did she…" Regina instantly asks next and Emma quickly interrupts her before all of the words are out.

"She didn't… it was really just fast and uncomfortable sex and afterwards she was clingy and obnoxious.  
She wouldn't let me go and wanted me to stay even though we'd clearly just had a pretty uncomfortable experience."

Emma tells her girlfriend. Grimacing slightly at the memory.

"And all I could think of was … please let me go home _and_ shower _and_ untape my boobs _and_ just forget about this horrible evening." She says.  
Her voice taking on a bit of a softer tone again. More serious.

"But you stayed." Regina softly says… recognizing the look in Emma's eyes for what it is… that there's more to tell…

"Just a while…" Emma shrugs with a curled up nose while leaning back against the back-rest of the couch. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Her _feelings_?" Regina snorts "I don't think she even has a soul." and turns her body a bit so she can continue to look at her girlfriend.  
Her hands are tracing shapes in the fabric of Emma's jeans as she's unwilling to not touch the blonde.

"I didn't know that then… until…" Emma sighs and then stops talking. Her own hands help Regina's trace circles on her upper-thighs.  
Their fingers softly bump into each other before Regina stills hers and puts her right hand onto both of Emma's to stop her movements and get her attention.

"Until what?" She quietly asks. Softly and tenderly.

"We watched some TV and it was something about…" Emma cutely scrunches up her face in thought.  
"I don't even remember what it was about but there must have been some gay couple on it  
and she just gagged and expressed how disgusting she found same sex relationships.  
I was so disgusted with myself that I'd just… been… you know intimate with that kind of person…  
and simultaneously felt horrible about betraying myself like that.  
 _And_ lying. _And_ sleeping with people _while_ lying to them and... god it was horrible."  
Her voice is trembling by now as she swallows thickly and bites her lips.  
She still feels so ashamed when thinking back of that time in her life.

"Emma sweetheart" Regina emotionally breathes out. "It's okay" she tries to soothe her girlfriend.  
"it's okay." She says again as her fingers reach for Emma's hands and she pulls the girl against her.

"Sex was just an escape back then." Emma murmurs against her. "I mean, that's what I fooled myself into believing.  
But of course, even then… _especially_ then… I couldn't let my walls down. I was just going through motions and it was all just so generic…  
I was trying to connect and distance myself from my true and full self as far as possible at the same time. It was the best recipe for disaster.  
And that's exactly what I got."

She stares down at Regina's lap as she's resting her body into the older woman's embrace while continuing to let the words flow out of her.

"I left and… I never wore my guy-clothes again. Let my hair grow and just… have been trying to be a better person ever since."  
She finishes and looks up at the brunette a little. Finding a soft expression is watching her lovingly.

"I'm sorry." Regina quietly says.

"Why?" Emma asks confused.

"For acting like a bitch and making you talk about it." The brunette offers her a small apologetic smile.  
Feeling like an entire ass for acting so childish and jealous.

"No… you can know anything… it's just" Emma shakes her head and sighs. "I'm so ashamed of who I was." she blushes in shame.

" _was_ … exactly…" Regina takes a hold of her face and brings their lips together. She plants kisses. Some small and some more lingering.  
"We all have our demons darling… but today you're a gorgeous woman, partner… and parent.  
And there's nothing you could tell me about your past that would make me feel different about you." She soothes her.  
Lips still rubbing softly and tears mingling slowly.

"I love you." Emma hums lowly.

"I love you too." The other woman nods before pulling back a little and looking down.  
"I just … what are the chances my brother proposing to… her…"

"I know… that seriously sucks." Emma nods and puts a finger under Regina's chin to pull her focus back on her  
"But after tonight… I mean, after he's seen her _true colors_ … he might change his mind, no?" She offers her a hopeful little smile.

Regina nods and returns it before biting her lip and blushing just slightly.

"And I just…" She furrows her brow a little. Realizing that it's gonna hunt her for a little while longer… and that she'll just have to deal with it.  
"I really hate thinking about you being with anyone else."

Now, Contrary to what Regina might have expected, Emma breaks out into a huge smile.  
Not that she wants her lover to feel things that make her sad…  
but to have someone that considers you "their person" this much is something she can't deny makes her own heart swell.

"Then don't…" She whispers and pulls her girlfriend closer against her. Her hands are softly caressing Regina's sides. Gently and tenderly.  
"It's all been empty… _this_ … you and me… we are real." She tells her.

"Hmmm." Regina nods meekly and looks up at her from beneath long lashes.  
Feeling embarrassed to be so jealous, openly so… about something that lays in the past and can't even begin to compare to what they have.

"What can I do to make you feel better, baby?" Emma rubs their noses together.  
Her voice carrying a hoarse quality that gives Regina one billion ideas.

"Fuck me." She whispers. The look in her eyes intense and oh so needy.

"Because you're sad?" Emma softly inquires. Her eyes narrow and traveling across her girlfriend's face. In search of the truth.

"No… because I want you to want me badly." Regina pouts stubbornly. Her eyes are dark and boring into the blonde's.

"I want you so badly." Emma breathes almost inaudibly yet oh so convincingly.

"Prove it." Regina groans. Her chest is heaving wildly, pushing her breasts upward…  
Emma smirks softly and sticks out her tongue to slowly lap at the exposed flesh. Dipping her tongue down sinful cleavage.  
Regina throws her head back and lets out a content sigh. The muscles in her body are now finally relaxing as her blood begins to run hotter through her veins.  
A soft moan escapes her lips as her mouth opens wide upon feeling eager fingers pull down the cups of her bra.  
A split second later Emma's teeth softly tease hard nipples and the moaning is a constant.  
They spur Emma on to continue. She sucks hard onto stiff peeks. Bites them a little harder before relieving them with soft kisses and light licking.  
Regina can't decide whether to look down at the incredibly erotic sight of Emma worshiping her chest or to just let go, throw her head back and only feel.  
She chooses both because even though she prefers not missing a moment of the amazing sight,  
the sensations both physically and visual make it almost too much to handle.

Next, but without pausing the oral attention on her girlfriend's boobs, Emma's hands tug at Regina's fancy slacks.  
She's able to undo the row of buttons at the side blindly… _thank god_ , and pulls them halfway down the brunette's ass.  
In order to get them off of her entirely, she needs some cooperation from the wearer.  
Regina catches up quickly and shifts her position so they can remove the garment along with her panties. They land somewhere on the floor.  
The crotch of both already wet and sticky.

Emma then one-handedly pulls down her own pants and boxers before letting Regina sit in her lap and rocking their bodies together.  
At first without penetration as she's still fumbling to get out of her shirt but once they're both completely bare, they work together towards the same goal.  
Emma holds Regina by her butt cheeks, helping her keep her balance as Regina takes a hold of Emma's sex and softly lets it enter her.  
Sinking down on it slowly until it's entirely and snugly inside of her. She wiggles her hips a little. Emma moans in pleasure and then the moving starts.  
 _The fucking._

"Mmmmmmmm" Regina hums with her lips shut tightly.  
Her eyes are narrowed and focused on Emma and the way her breasts are jiggling and bouncing, dancing the same dance as hers. soft mounds, hard tips.  
"Mmmmm Emmaah mmm I can't… I can't hold it off… I"

Regina almost instantly breathes out.

The blonde enters and exits her with nice deliberate strokes. Pressing their pelvises together and rotating her hips slightly once she's fully inside.  
Hitting those amazing sweet spots inside of her girlfriend over and over and over. "Don't hold off baby. Cum for me. Cum all over me."

"Fuck Mmmmm don't stop aaah fuck Emma I'm cumming!" She yells out in pure pleasure.  
Feeling how her orgasm rips through her with so much force she can hardly believe she hasn't fainted yet.

Emma keeps holding her, guiding her up and down, not daring to think of stopping their movements…  
especially with Regina crashing so deliciously on top of her.

Once she's come down from her high, Regina sighs and rests her hands on the blonde's shoulders,  
catching her breath and licking her lips while regarding Emma lovingly.  
 _Emma,_ who's now stopped sliding in and out of her but is still very much buried deep within her pussy.

"You feel really nice inside of me, Emma." Regina's raspy voice warmly confesses.

"Mmmm I do… I do feel really nice inside of you." The younger woman grins. Her hands are traveling up and down her naked lover's body.  
Softly caressing the slightly sweaty skin for both of their sake.

"You haven't cum yet, have you?" The brunette asks. An obvious apologetic look in her eyes.

"Not yet, no." Emma sweetly kisses her pouting lips, reassuring her that there's no reason for such an expression.  
"What do you say we take this to the bedroom?" She proposes suggestively.

"I'd love that." Regina nods excitedly, capturing her lover's lips as well.

They wetly kiss for another minute.  
Then they both get up, grab their clothes from the floor and make their way upstairs and to the master bedroom.

"Hmmm come here you." Pale arms pull Regina's hot body in for an intimate hug.  
Her penis is still erect and the need is still scorching through her veins.  
Regina, just as excited and horny, happily obliges.  
Letting Emma kiss, suck and even bite her neck. She groans and she whimpers until she's ready to initiate the next chapter of the night.

Her left hand reaches down between their bodies so she can slowly jerk off the small pole between her girlfriend's legs.  
It's sticky and slippery with both of their juices causing for her excitement to reach yet a new level.

She exhales loudly, smiles and sports a dirty look in her eyes. The best kid of dirty though.  
So amazing it's nearly hypnotizing to the blonde.

"Take me from behind again." Regina hotly pleads against pink, kiss-swollen lips.

At first Emma's eyes shine with surprise until a pleased smirk spreads onto her features.  
"Ask me again." She teasingly groans while deliciously pushing their bodies together.  
Although they're still in a standing position, that doesn't stop Emma from kneading that amazing behind of Regina skilfully.

The girl's tight grip on her ass,  
her hard dick against her body and the glint of pure want in her eyes makes Regina's breath hitch before she swallows and then bravely repeats herself.  
"Please take me nice and hard from behind?"

"Oh but Miss Mills, of course. I will take you _so_ good from behind, your pussy won't ever forget me." Emma so _so_ sexily replies.  
They're not just words but promises.  
One last squeeze in that firm flesh beneath her fingers and then she grips Regina's hips and makes her turn around.

The older woman instantly follows her silent instructions and softly hums. She even nods… that's how very willing she is.  
Emma's words ring loudly in her ears. They make her even hotter and wetter.

Entirely naked and on hands and knees, Regina crawls towards the middle of the bed. She's breathing hard and is completely drunk on lust and love.  
Behind her, it takes Emma a couple of moments to gather herself.  
The sight in front of her simply being so very overwhelmingly hot.  
When Regina's obvious wetness is revealed and the way her pussy is swollen with want,  
the twitching of the blonde's dick reminds her that there's no reason not to fully indulge in their togetherness right this instant.  
So she too gets onto the bed and softly caresses her girlfriend's behind.  
Her palms rubbing the soft flesh of her cheeks tenderly before she lets her hands trace along Regina's spine, softly teasing the woman.  
Not touching her where she needs it most and enjoying the shivering, horny state of the older woman.  
Not that Emma isn't equally horny.

Because she is. And _because_ she is, the waiting must soon come to an end.  
It's why her next move involves her putting her throbbing member against Regina's puffy lips.

"Oooh" Regina gasps at the suddenness of Emma's actions.

A beautiful smile spreads onto the girl's lips as she rubs herself up and down Regina's slit, pushing in just a little.

"Ready?" She grins.

She could have just nodded or said yes. A hum of consent would have sufficed even.  
But instead of just confirming her readiness Regina actually pleads once again.  
"Please." She literally says. A little whiny and breathless and it spurs Emma on to fulfill both of their needs immediately.

Pushing in, she can feel Regina's tightness grip at her shaft. Emma groans lowly. "Mmmm fuck baby."

They're both still but just for a moment before Emma starts to move again.  
Slowly building up their pace.  
Regina's head sinks down in the pillow. Her cheek is pressing down onto the soft feathers while her eyes slip closed.  
Olive toned fingers grip the sheets tightly while she concentrates on nothing but Emma,  
both of their pleasure and both their physical and emotional connection.

One of Emma's hands is lovingly stroking her lower back while the other is gripping at her left ass cheek to help guide the motion of their movements.  
Emma's dick never fully leaves her girlfriend's drenched heat, of course.  
But always almost, until she pushes back in. Stroking Regina so deliciously they're both rapidly nearing the edge of their pleasure.  
This time together. Regina pushes back against Emma as she's now whimpering and crying out softly in tandem with the blonde's sighs, and moans.

"So close…" Emma urgently announces between clenched teeth.

And Regina pushes her pussy back even harder, wanting for the younger woman to feel as much and as good as possible.  
Wanting to be the person to pull her over the edge and make her see stars. Always her.

Her own sex clenches wonderfully in that moment, announcing its own point of no return.

Wanting just that extra bit of stimulation for what promises to be an earth shattering orgasm,  
Regina manages to squeeze her right arm in between her own thighs and skilfully rubs her slick clit.  
Her wetness is soon running down her hand, the idea of being so horny only heightening her current state.

Catching up on her girlfriend's actions, Emma moans out loudly.  
Finding it nothing short from gorgeous and the most sexy thing ever to realize Regina is touching herself.

"Fuck!" She groans. "That's right baby. Rub your beautiful clit hard for me! You're so hot! I think I'm gonna"  
The need to moan keeps her from finishing that sentence but Regina's rhythmic whining turns into rushed pleads for Emma to blow her load.

"Oh Emma do it! Cum deep inside of me. I want it so badly. I want to feel you loose it when I cum. I'm gonna… Emma please. Fill me!"  
Her needy though breathless and murmured request still couldn't be more clear.

So that's exactly what Emma does.  
As soon as she feels Regina start to tense and then tremble, she too lets go and screams out exactly how amazing she feels releasing inside of her lover.

* * *

 **If you think that by now, uploading these kinds of M-rated scenes don't make me blush like the waves of hell anymore.**  
 **You're sorely mistaken.  
Let me know what you think? Maybe? Please? :)  
**


	24. Open Minds

_**I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THE FIRST TIME I TRIED TO UPLOAD. THANK YOU GUYS FOR POINTING THAT OUT! (would be lost without you)**_

 **I really didn't mean to take forever to update! Sorry sorry sorry! I've been very busy. Still am.**

 **Which is a positive thing… It's the first year I'm not a student anymore and I work freelance so the more work… the better! It takes away a lot of time I usually used to write though… so that's kinda the downside to it. I haven't given up though.  
I actually have a lot of ideas for new stories as well. But first I wanna get on with this one, of course :) **  
**This chapter isn't super long but I decided to upload it non the less.**  
 **At this point, I reckon, anything is better than nothing.**  
 **Plus it's my birthday and I'm feeling festive and enthusiastic! ^^ haha**

 **I solemnly swear that I'm doing my best to update asap ;)**

 **Now let's continue…**

CHAPTER 24

The weight landing on top of her is too light to be that of her girlfriend.  
Not that Regina is heavy, at all. The woman is rather petite actually.  
But the bundle of love that's currently wiggling on top of her is even lighter. Smaller.  
And if possible, even a tiny bit cuter as well.

"Kid." Emma's sleep-laced voice smiles as she pulls her arms from underneath the covers to wrap them around the boy.

The absence of Regina in their bed and the presence of the boy must mean that the brunette had gotten up earlier to go get Henry from Kathryn's.  
The domestic noises coming from downstairs signal the makings of a weekend-worthy breakfast.

Henry giggles loudly, almost directly into her ear and she winces.  
One, narrowed green eye stares into his.

'What are you doing running around the house without clothes, baby?"  
She snorts amused at his big grin.  
He's butt naked and laughing at her confused expression before sitting up a bit.

"Mommy says you'll give me a bath."

There's a tiny part of Emma that wants to just groan and turn over because she could really use some more snoozing but truth be told… she loves this little boy too much not to be up to taking care of him 24/7. She takes in a deep breath. Filling her lungs to their full extent, or at least as much as she's able to with her son comfortably sitting on top of her.

She nods and offers him a sweet smile.  
"Okay, let's go baby Mills."

"I'm not a baby, momma!" He tells her pointedly while wrapping his arms around her neck as she sits up a little straighter.  
"I know sweetheart."  
Emma suddenly remembers sleeping entirely naked and maybe needing to cover up first, but the covers have already fallen away and Henry's looking at her expectantly for her to pick him up. He doesn't seem phased at all by her current state of undress and is clearly in a cuddly mood, wanting to be carried to the bathroom.  
Her expression softens when she smiles at him and picks him up, before settling him into her side and walking their way down the hall.

"Can there be bubbles?"

"A bath ain't a bath without bubbles, kid. So yes… lots of bubbles!" She tells him excitedly as his face blooms into one of excitement as well.

Without really putting much thought into it and just acting upon what comes natural, Emma fills the bath, makes sure the temperature is right, adds a rather large amount of bubbles and then some, helps Henry into the tub and then gets in herself.

She washes him, herself and they play with ducks, boats and a plastic dolphin. Henry's collection of bath-toys is larger than her entire childhood toy collection.  
It makes her happy. You could say he's spoiled and you'd be right. But they're also raising him with a realistic understanding of the value of things and not to take what you have for granted and most importantly… the understanding of what really matters in life.

Like mommy's, friends and the power of imagination.  
The ability to see the bath water as a milky way and the floating toys as planets.  
And if the water is the universe, Emma silently decides, clearly Henry is God.  
At least he's hers.

"Children" hers as well, she knows.

Regina's expression is one of amusement when she sees both the blonde and their son covered in copious amounts of bubbles.  
Emma blushes a little before clearing her throat.  
"We're almost ready." She tickles Henry's left foot beneath the water surface and he laughs out loudly, splashing some water over the edge of the tub.

Regina steps closer towards them, and bends through her legs so she's at eye level with both loves of her life.  
"Hands." she says while holding out both of her own for them to place one of theirs in.  
Emma nods at Henry and they both do as they're told.

Regina closely studies their palms for a second.  
"Just as I thought. Thoroughly wrinkled."  
She glares playfully at her family.

"Yeah we're changing into water animals!" Henry happily pipes up.

"Is that so?" Regina chuckles while getting back up and turning to grab two fluffy bathrobes. One that's tiny and yellow and one that's adult sized and blue.

"Yes! Momma told me!" Henry says, now standing up in the tub. The water reaching to just above his knees and Emma grabs the shower head to rinse the last bits of soap from his skin.

"It's true." Emma smiles while letting the lukewarm water stream down Henry's back and butt.  
"Our hands and feet getting all wrinkly when we're in water, is actually our bodies adjusting to its new environment." She says and turns the water back off.

One of Regina's eye brows is still raised skeptically as she's helping Henry out of the tub and Emma gets up herself. Ignoring the foam that's still clinging to her body.  
"It's for better grip. What? It's true! Google it." She chuckles and Regina smiles back at her.

"I believe you. I didn't know that. But that's interesting, dear."

"It is. I'm educating our son, Regina. What did you think we were doing? playing silly games?" She scoffs playfully, throwing Henry a quick wink as Regina combs his hair away from his face and pulls his robe tightly around him.

Emma doesn't move from her place right next to the bath. Waiting her turn to be wrapped lovingly in a fuzzy bathrobe. When Regina notices Emma's patient stance, she rolls her eyes affectionately and steps towards her.  
Giving her a sweet, quick kiss on the lips and pulling the warm robe around her girlfriend's body. "There. Now are the both of you ready for breakfast?"

Both nod and Emma's already licking her lips as they exit the bathroom and she asks. "What are we having?"

They had french toast, bacon and fresh pineapple.  
Regina also had coffee and both other members of the little family, coco.

"Robin's coming over this afternoon." Regina carefully informs the blonde.

Emma looks over at Henry, makes sure he's deeply engrossed in biting his piece of french toast into a perfect circle, smiles at his endless cuteness and turns her attention back on Regina.

"She's not coming, is she?"

"Of course not." Regina immediately assures her. "I don't think things are going so well between them." She snorts softly.

Emma frowns a little and sighs. "He'd be better off without her."

"I know…" Regina nods "and I think he agrees." After Lilly's attitude last night… How can he not?

"Good." Emma breathes out.  
She reaches for Regina's hand and gives it an affectionate squeeze.

"I'm fine with him knowing everything." She tells her lover seriously.

Regina looks up and closely studies the blonde's face for any traces of doubt.

"You're sure?" She smiles warmly.

Emma's lips spread into a huge smile as she turns towards the little boy in front of her.

"Uncle Robin is coming over this afternoon, kid!" She enthusiastically announces.

"Really?!" His little eyes go wide as he gasps in excitement.

"Really." Regina laughs a little hoarsely. Affected by the reality of their situation. It's so clear now, Emma's pride of her family has won over from her insecurities.

"Cool!" Henry loudly exclaims. Lips, painted with coco, smiling broadly and it sends both Regina's and Emma's heart reeling.

After breakfast, Regina had sent them off to get dressed so she could clean up the kitchen.  
After Emma picked out Henry's outfit he'd insisted to do the same for her.  
Which had resulted in them practically wearing the same outfit.  
Black jeans and a blue t-shirt. Simple enough but still absolutely adorable seeing as the boy now looked like a mini version of his mom.

Regina loved it. She even suggested Emma and him should always coordinate their outfits. Henry deemed it a wonderful plan but Emma narrowed her eyes playfully at Regina's enthusiastic teasing. The sarcasm to his brunette's mother's words was lost on Henry, just as she'd intended and he'd already listed up pieces of clothing they both have that are similar looking.

In the afternoon, around 4pm, The doorbell had rung and Emma had quickly done a couple of breathing exercises to calm herself down for the conversation they were about to have. She was also inwardly wondering how many more times she would have to out herself like this in her life.

"Robin." Regina softly smiled as she led her brother into their home.  
The feet of the youngest inhabitant of the loft had quickly found their way to the front door and Robin swooped Henry up into a big hug.  
"Hey little man. How's my favorite nephew doing?"

"I'm your only nephew!" Henry had rolled his eyes sarcastically but giggled non the less.  
Robin had then handed Henry what he'd called his late birthday gift but was really a peace offering for changing their plans the night before.  
Regardless of the reason of the gift, Henry was thrilled.

It was picked out perfectly. Even Regina had silently agreed and smiled warmly as Henry immediately ran upstairs to change.  
One short minute later he'd returned wearing a shirt, still very blue -as Emma's- but this one's covered in a rocket ship print.  
Miraculously, Robin had even picked the right size.  
In his arms, the little boy was carrying paper, a book and a pencil-case filled with sharpened pencils. he sat himself down on the ground, placed his stuff onto the coffee table and lifted off into his own imagination.

Regina's coffee was almost ready so Emma grabbed three cups.  
"Milk?" She asked Robin, over her shoulder.

"Small cloud."

She nodded.

During those first couple of minutes they didn't say much more actually.  
Not until they were all seated and Emma let out a big breath.

"Look. I have to tell you something." She'd bravely said and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Okay." He nodded.

"Maybe it'll be difficult to understand but I need you to try to have an open mind." The blonde told him pointedly.

Regina smiled at her girlfriend's strictness. She was going to say what she had to, once, and that would have to suffice… she didn't owe anyone anything and the girl's tone implied that she knew this. So yes, Regina was happy with how things were going so far. With the way Emma was handling the situation.

"Of course." Robin nodded once more.

"Your girlfriend thinks she slept -one time- with my brother."

"Emil?" He frowned.

Emma didn't verbally confirm this but nodded while continuing to talk.  
"But she actually slept with me." She stated.

"With you? But why did she say" Robin was asking questions before his time so Emma didn't even let him finish. This too made Regina smile. Because, as vulnerable as she knew this topic of conversation was making her girlfriend feel, the girl was able to stay calm and keep her cool.  
"She said what she thought happened… I have a male reproductive system and at the time I was wearing guy clothes as a way of trying to fit in." Emma matter of factly informed him.  
Surprisingly, her heart wasn't hammering in her chest as she'd expected. She really did feel calm and composed.

This story that she was telling now had a happy ending after all… and so the drama of it all was outshine greatly by all of the good that had come after it.  
Her feeling miserable had just been a chapter and it was over and done with.  
Something she could now tell Robin without panicking about the consequences. Because whatever he'd think of her could never ever be more important than how both Regina and Henry look at her.

"So, while she thinks it was my brother she slept with… it was actually me. As far as I know, I don't have a brother." She concludes with a slight nod of her head.

She looks at Robin for a couple more seconds before she turns to Regina and offers her a smile.

Nothing's being said in the next minute or so. A pensive expression paints Robin's features as he purses his lips and nods. Processing all of the information, Emma reckons.

"ex fiancée." He suddenly says.

"What?" She asks him a little warily and confused.

"I broke things off with her." He clarifies and goes on  
"I didn't know she's crazy. I didn't know much about her."

"Yet you were going to marry her." Regina then says on her turn, lightly sarcastic.

"Yes well… I obviously hadn't really thought it through yet." He snorts.

"How are you feeling?" Emma now tentatively asks.

"I feel like I dodged a bullet." He instantly replies, laughing.

"There's something else we have to tell you."

They went on telling him about what they'd found out about Emma being Henry's donor, including a very enthusiastic Henry in the conversation.  
Funnily enough, It only then clicked with Robin that the new baby they're going for is one they're naturally trying to conceive.

"Well yes… obviously…" Regina's snorted loudly. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head but smiling nonetheless because of the fact that she's feeling so relieved. Especially after last night. What a dragon of a night that was.

Today's a good day. A very good day indeed.

The next couple of days had been good too. In fact the next week had felt careless and wonderful. Regina's workload had been a bit better and Emma had simply felt less stressed knowing all was now out in the open.

It's Friday afternoon, around 2pm, when there's quick knocking on their front door and Regina goes to open.

It's a pleasant surprise for both women when they see their best friends on the other side of the threshold.  
Ruby grins wide as she raises her eye brows and takes a step into the living room.

"So guess what?" She says, practically beaming with excitement.

"Where have you been Rubes?! You've barely answered my texts and haven't posted anything on your Instagram during the last four days… four days, Rubes." Emma laughs as she walks towards the girl and gives her a quick hug.

When Ruby refuses to let go of her hand, Emma gives her a questioning look.

Ruby's eyes travel from Emma's to Regina's to Kathryn's who hasn't said anything yet but nods encouragingly.

One little sigh later and she spills the beans.

"We got married."

* * *

 **Sorry for any and all mistakes! I admit I didn't have time to spell-check :/**

 **Hope you're all doing fabulous! I've missed you and I'll try to get back to you asap *insert hearts***


	25. The Offer

**Hey! It's only been two weeks since I last updated. That's good progress, right? :)**

 **I'd like to thank everyone that's read (and reviewed) the last chapter.  
It's a big big motivation to see you're still interested in this little story.  
Oh and dear guest reviewers... I don't get to thank you personally but you rock! **

**little side note: My usual spelling-check website has been taken down,  
and there's others but I don't find them as pleasant to navigate through.  
So, ****I just re-read this chapter a couple of times...  
and now I'm just keeping my fingers crossed this is actually English. ;) **

**Have a pleasant read, darlingzz**

CHAPTER 25

So, the first couple of seconds after Ruby and Kat's big revelation you could've heard a needle drop.  
Emma was just openmouthedly staring at her best friend, trying to register the news.

"That's. Well" Regina now makes a first attempt at speaking and then smiles "Congratulations"

"Congratulations!" Emma stammers out quickly! "I'm sorry, I really _am_ happy for you!"  
She says and then looks at Kathryn as well "both of you"

"Thank you." Ruby grins.

"Both of you." Kat winks.

"But how? I mean… I don't even know what to ask first." Emma speaks again.  
She's still clearly confused -and excited- but starting to somewhat relax again as well after the _initial shock_.

"Three days ago. Vegas. She proposed. Surprisingly and contrary to what you might expect no drugs were involved."  
The older blonde is quick to sum up what it practically comes down to. Wit included.

"Vegas?" Regina raises both eye brows at her the exact moment Emma smiles widely at Ruby, asking;

"You proposed?" And there's a small hint of teasing to her tone.  
Not in a malicious way, not at all… But in a kind and sweet way.

In a pleasantly surprised way.

The tall legged girl blushes a bit. Just a little -because she's generally not a blusher and that's not about to change - and rolls her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I have?" She snorts lightly too.

But honestly, just a couple months ago, even Ruby herself would've laughed at anyone who'd 've told her she'd be married right now. _Especially_ Ruby.  
And now she was actually the one doing the asking.

Emma just regards her patiently.

"I know it seems out of character." Rubes continues.  
"I _know_ that but… I couldn't… I couldn't keep making choices because of that party girl image.  
Not with how I feel and I guess, yes, I just followed my heart."

She pulls up her shoulders and truthfully tells them.

All three other women simply smile and nod at the disarming display of honesty until Regina grins at Kat "And you said yes."

Who laughs and nods. "Well, yes… obviously."

"Who'd 've thought…"

"No one… certainly not me… but, really, how much more clear could it become? We weren't even supposed to like women.  
We're straight but that didn't keep us from being drawn to each other.  
So then, how could I say no? How could I deny how strongly I feel and how special that is?"

"You can't really call yourself straight if you eat pussy on a regular basis."

Ruby humorously snorts to Regina's distaste.

Emma's slightly mortified because she can already sense her girlfriend's going to

"Eating _pussy_ does not define a lesbian, Lucas." Oh yes, that's exactly what Regina says. Her eyes narrowed and her nose curled up.  
"And please, can you mind your language, We have a 5 year old living here."

"Who's currently at school. But of course, I'm sorry, you can certainly be a lesbian and enjoy _sucking off_ your girlfriend as well. I didn't mean to discriminate." Rubes teases and throws Regina an infuriating wink.

The older brunette rolls her eyes but can't help but smirk a little anyway.

Because yes, she can definitely be a full on lesbian and enjoy her girlfriend's full on hard on.

It's Emma who blushes and feels the most embarrassed it seems as she grimaces at the graphic language.

"Okayyyyy." She half coughs half laughs. Awkwardly, of course.  
"Let's not talk about oral sex, shall we? How 'bout instead you tell us all about your wedding?"

"Not a bad idea at all Em." Kathryn smiles at the girl.

"Let me make us some coffee." Regina comes up with the best idea.

"When do you need to pick up the kid?" Ruby asks Emma.

"In half an hour?" The blonde girl says while at the same time looking at her partner for validation.  
Which she gets in the from of a nod and a wink.

"Yup half an hour." She clicks her tongue and repeats.

"Can I go get him?" Her brunette friend suggests, kind of surprising the girl.

"What? I've missed him." Rubes pulls up her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Of course, that's really sweet Ruby." Regina says and pushes start.

* * *

The entire evening had been fun.  
Kathryn and Ruby had stayed for dinner and told the entire story of their quick engagement and cliché Vegas wedding in full detail.  
Okay, so not in _full_ detail. Not as PG13 as Regina'd have liked either but they had kept it relatively clean. _Relatively._

When their heads finally hit their pillows Regina and Emma fall into each other's arms.

They lay there for a while.

Absentmindedly stroking the other's arm, belly, shoulder while breathing simultaneously and staring up at the ceiling.

"How crazy is it those two actually got married?" Emma softly snorts.  
Rolling over a bit so she's comfortably leaning over Regina without putting too much of her weight onto the woman's body.

"Is it _that_ crazy?" Regina looks down into deep green eyes.

Emma's breath hitches a bit. For no particular reason at all, obviously.  
"No, I guess it's not." She shakes her head before switching to nodding  
"It's cool. Really cool. I just didn't see it coming."

"They surprised everyone with that. Themselves most of all perhaps.  
But they're both very passionate women, especially where their hearts are involved."

"How come do you think they have this connection?" Emma wonders out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Because neither of them has been attracted to women before… I think it's pretty remarkable that they suddenly are to each other."

" _I_ think, they're a lot alike. And they see that… They see a part of themselves they don't particularly like in themselves but by seeing it in the other,  
appreciate it and it gives them peace and strengthens them in who they are as individuals _and_ as a couple." Regina says slowly.  
Granted, she's just making this up as the words are forming but in some odd way,  
it could actually make sense. Emma agrees. She smiles as her eyes trace Regina's lips.

"and if you find that then… why not make it official…" She speaks, though her voice is barely there.

"Exactly." The brunette mouths.

"Do you believe in marriage?" Emma suddenly says. She didn't mean to actually say that out loud but well… there it is.

Her eyes travel upwards again until they lock with Regina's.

She gets a confident nod and an entirely judgement-free "You don't?"

There's a moment of hesitation before the girl can reply.

"I don't know." At least she's honest. "I want to but… Twice… I belonged to a family that seemed happy.  
Until things turned sour and the parents got a divorce and as a result… I got sent back…" Emma sighs.

Marriage is an institution. It's a deal you make because you know you're gonna screw up and will need those arrangements you've made.  
It's giving into the inevitable… The inevitable she's seen happen enough to know it's exactly that.  
The strange thing though… is that she cannot fathom things to turn sour between _them_.  
So, somehow there has to be more to it… but who is she to be the keeper of the key to a happy and everlasting marriage?  
She's just Emma and she's had one too many bad examples to be willing to take the risk. _Right_?

"Couples that aren't married, split up as well. It's not a charm, nor is it a curse. It's just a union between two people that love each other.  
Relationships take work, regardless of if you're married or not." Regina softly says.

"Hmm I guess."

"What are you thinking?" The older woman narrows her eyes a bit as if trying to read Emma's mind.

"Do you wanna get married? Someday?"  
The latter slowly and quietly asks her.

"If there comes a moment where we _both_ really want it." Regina smiles.

And Emma sees something there, in those dark brown eyes, that she believes to recognize as hope.  
Calm hope, willing to wait and willing to just exist unfulfilled if that particular moment never comes. But hope nonetheless.

"Yeah." Emma nods and offers a little smile in return.

"But it's not a must. We're a family as we are." The brunette reassures her.

This is true. They _are_ a family. There's not a family in the world to which the term applies more than to them.

"I love you, Regina." Emma reaches out and strokes her lover's face tenderly.

"I love you too."

"I really really love you so much." the girl repeats to make it abundantly clear that there really is no denying the truth.

"I can think of a couple of great ways for you to show me just how much."

Regina grins excitedly, while repositioning her body a bit under Emma's.

The space between her legs grows warmer as she spreads them to make room for the blonde's lower body.

"Oh yeah?" Emma flushes red from the sudden, very bright prospect for the very near future. She's excited of course.  
And extremely grateful that Regina is understanding enough to let the former subject slide.

"Uhu." The woman breathes onto her skin, snaking her hand towards Emma's crotch.  
The fact they went to bed entirely naked makes this all the more easy.

"Oh shit that's good." Emma gulps when she feels her lover's soft hand around her shaft. She's still flaccid _now_ but that's about to change.

"You like that?" Regina gently massages the warm flesh. She's become quite skilled at this.  
Knows exactly how to pull and where to put the right amounts of pressure for Emma to get hard and ready for her in no time.  
Pushing her breasts against Emma's certainly helps as well.

"When you jerk me off? Fuck yes." Emma enthusiastically nods, quickly growing a solid erection.

"Gods Emma, I love how hard you get." Regina encourages her further.

"Oh fuck but you make it so damn easy." The blonde breathes.  
Her voice is hardly loud enough to be heard over the hot noise caused by the repeated motion of Regina's hand over her dick.

"I do? Tell me how." The older woman smirks. Anxious for some dirty talk. And clearly Emma's in the mood so this couldn't be more perfect.

"You're so beautiful and hot and just…" Regina intensifies her movements a bit and Emma has to take a second before continuing.  
"Oh fuck. So fuckable. The way your body heats up when I touch it and how it gets ready for me. How your tight pussy contracts in anticipation of me.  
It's probably doing it right now, isn't it?" At this point, Emma's starting to gain the upper hand and Regina lets her because _fuck, yes… yes it is._  
"The way you pull me in with your eyes and your arms and your legs and those warm walls of yours.  
Your eyes get so dark and intense and you start breathing so deep and the need your body radiates feels both so basic and so complex, it drives me crazy.  
It makes me so hard and ready to take you." Emma huskily tells her while letting her hands wander across flushed skin.

When her fingers dip between Regina's thighs and find hot slickness,  
both of their breathes hitch and Emma can't help but smirk accomplished.

"Tell me I'm right."

"You _are_. You're right… Stop teasing." Regina breathlessly confirms.

"Stop teasing? But I barely have. We've only just started." Emma softly chuckles.

"Hmmmmmm but baby please…"  
The blonde's new position doesn't give Regina much space to continue the handjob so she's just holding on to the girl's hips at this point.

"Ooooh I do love the way you beg."

"Please…" Regina whines again as Emma repeatedly flicks her clit between two fingers.

And Emma reckons there should be no limit to the amount of times she can make the brunette come tonight so she speeds up her pace  
and slips her middle finger a bit lower until it so effortlessly disappears inside of Regina.

It's not nearly as wide as Emma's dick, of course… and so not as satisfying but it _is_ definitely something…  
especially combined with Emma's hoarse voice encouraging her to _absolutely drench_ her hand  
and so Regina desperately pushes her lower body down onto the slim, incredibly skilled digit.

Her face is contorted as she's chasing the pleasure and Emma just loves to see that expression of desperation and need.  
She knows the finale is rapidly approaching and will be more than rewarding.

Slipping a second finger inside and screwing her digits together so she can hit that tender spot inside of her lover as good as possible,  
Emma hotly tells Regina to cum and, of course _of course_ she does. Instantly.

Before she gets a chance to catch her breath, Emma grabs the back of her head and brings their mouth together for a deep and hungry kiss.

Between their bodies, the blonde's hand, wet from finger fucking her girl, finds its way to her dick as she rubs herself up and down.

Blindly she positions her tip, swollen and red, at Regina's entrance and eases herself in.  
The older woman moans into her mouth making her smirk into the kiss and just so utterly enjoy this moment.  
She takes a hold of Regina's waist and starts fucking her just the way they both need it.

Their kissing continues but inevitably turns sloppy.

Not that either woman cares. As long as they stay connected in as many ways possible, _neither woman cares_.

The motions of their hips are slow but intense. Emma goes deep, so deep- basically bottoming her girlfriend out.  
Making those last few inches count, over and over again.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah" Regina groans a steady rhythm.

 _Her_ legs are wrapped around the younger woman's waist.  
Her lips and tongue are battling Emma's and her eyes are shut tightly.

The blonde is definitely stretching her the way she loves it and since she just came, Regina's pussy feels extremely sensitive.  
It's all so much but it's also all _so_ good. It's just that, her current sensitive state is keeping her from being able to focus on much,  
or anything else really, than being taken.

Leaving Emma to do all of the work.

But Emma doesn't mind. She feels amazing actually. The blonde's all too aware of Regina's heightened sensitivity and loves it.  
The mere knowledge that it's thanks to her own skills is enough. In fact, it's perfect.

So she continues this slow and beautiful pace, enjoying and endlessly appreciating every drop of wetness Regina produces for her.

When, eventually, she allows her orgasm to take place, she tells Regina because she knows how it always causes for another peek in the brunette's excitement.

"Oh baby fill me" Regina breathlessly pleads, entirely aware that she too will come hard once she feels Emma blowing her load inside of her.

Just a second later everyone's proven right as Emma comes hard inside of her girlfriend, successfully pulling said girlfriend over the edge as well.

"I swear, once I'm pregnant you get endless amounts of blow jobs." Regina mumbles once she's regained her sense of speech.

"What are you blabbering about?" Looking up into the brunette's eyes, Emma chuckles.

"You certainly deserve it." Regina chuckles a bit shyly herself but goes on sincerely. "I know our sex life has been a bit monotone."

"You make no sense babe… We do plenty of exciting positions." Emma kisses her, playful as ever. Sweet too and comforting but Regina's stubborn.  
She pulls back a little and gives the blonde an apologetic smile.

"I know." A small soft sigh leaves her lips. "But you've literally not spilled a drop of your semen since we started trying and I love you endlessly for it."  
She says while tenderly rubbing Emma's sides up and down. "I swear you can cum wherever, once I'm pregnant." She somewhat jokingly adds.  
Although she really wouldn't be opposed to it either.

"Well baby." Emma's definitely amused by the cute and somewhat silly display of gratitude. "As sweet as that is. You do realize I want this kid just as much?"

Emma looks at her with so much love.

"I know that darling… but you can't deny that the urgency behind it is mostly because of me." Regina softly counters.

"No." But Emma is quick to deny. "No I want this baby just as much, just as fast. If not faster, I can't wait to shower its little belly with kisses and tickles."

She so effortlessly, so truthfully admits.

"What did I do to deserve you?" The brunette asks in honest wonder.

"Hire me?" Jokes the blonde. Flashing her girlfriend her most charming smile.

She takes a moment to pull her penis out of Regina. The later sighs, of course, and already can't wait til the next time she gets to feel so full again.

"I do accept the offer though." Emma lays her body aside hers and rubs their noses together.

"Offer?" Brown eye brows nit together in confusion.

"The endless amounts of blow jobs offer." Of course Emma hasn't forgotten, _of course_ she'll take her girlfriend up on that generous offer of hers

 _And of course_ Regina's more than happy at the prospect.  
She smiles cheekily and nods before adding.

"And we still need to try the strap on."

Causing for Emma to stir and swallow a little nervously.

"Yeah I don't know about that." She plants her lips onto Regina's shoulder.

"Like I said, we'll see but there's no reason why we shouldn't try it, right?"

"It just makes me nervous." Emma husks.

"I actually think it's sexy when you're a little nervous.  
Besides, by the time I'm fucking you I'll have made sure you're plenty relaxed."  
And there's a certain thrill to the woman's tone that causes for Emma's mind to be entirely made up. She'd try absolutely anything for Regina.

"You like saying that, don't you? Fucking me…"  
And if she's honest, she really likes hearing it too.

"I love saying that. I can't wait to fuck you." Regina confirms determinate.

"Okay well… Then I guess we can try it." Emma kisses a trail up her girlfriend's neck.

"It's just a bit of fun experimenting. And if you decide you don't like it then we simply never do it again."  
Regina goes on assuring her but it's okay. It's all okay. The big smile she feels on Emma's lips as the girl kisses her tells her as much.

 _Oh yes, more than okay._

* * *

 **Thank you guys for your patience, support and for reading of course! :) Oh and for your reviews!  
I always love reading your thoughts!**

 **Less than three all of you and don't be a stranger! :)**


	26. Smart Kid

**Hey! Managed to squeeze in some time to write and LOOK I'm back with another update!**

 **And it's only been a week! :D**

 **Let's just dive right into it.**

CHAPTER 26

"She's really flipped a switch, hasn't she?"

Emma smiles. They're out grocery shopping.  
She's bagging tomatoes as Ruby's scrolling away on her phone,  
going through saved pictures of potential venues that would make for the perfect setting for her and Kathryn's ceremony.

"Oh, she's been flipping my switch pretty fucking great yeah." Ruby slyly grins.

"Please don't." The blonde deadpans and swiftly ties a knot into the plastic bag with vegetables. Fruits. _Whatever_.

"You're cute acting all innocent and coy." Her friend rolls her eyes but keeps on grinning anyway.

"The thing is…" She confidently starts. "we're happy. And that's all that matters, right?"

"Definitely all that matters." Emma softly smiles and yes, actually couldn't agree more.

"Also we're gonna need your help planning the actual ceremony slash party thing since  
even though you failed to turn up for the actual wedding we do actually consider you our witnesses."  
Ruby states, mock offend included to further tease her friend.

"You failed to inform us of said wedding!" and, evidently, Emma walks right into it.

"Semantics." Rubes nonchalantly waves a hand in the air.  
"Anyway…" She goes on. "we were thinking August."

Blonde eyebrows furrow as Emma seems to be thinking.

"Since it's gonna be sizzling hot and so are we." Ruby logically reasons as sure as one plus one is two.

"Three." The blonde nods. "That's just three months from now."

"Seriously Swan, you're a born counting genius." Rubes snorts while grabbing two bottles of white in passing.

* * *

Emma had managed to make a decent spaghetti. So decent that Regina had enjoyed two plates.  
Granted, the second plate had been tiny and more of a statement to prove to Emma how  
very decent she'd found the dish  
but still…

 _there had been two plates._

The cook of the evening's pleased.

They've just put their son to bed and are enjoying a glass of wine  
-it's Friday, after all- when Emma looks up from her book and tilts her head.  
Her eyes set on the most beautiful brunette in the world.

"Let's go see your parents over the summer."  
She suggests and sees brown eyes look up from page x into her own green ones.

"What?" Regina's eyebrows knit together.

"Hear me out, okay?" Emma puts a warm hand on her girlfriend's knee.

"Okay." Regina says and pulls off her reading glasses. Which is kind of sad because, _damn those glasses_.

"I know it's gonna be a busy summer… with the wedding and us trying to make a baby." Emma sweetly speaks.  
"I _know_ it doesn't feel like this is a good time… But it's always going to be something…" She raises her eyebrows, hopefully.

"Maybe next summer we're trying to make a third baby and" She hesitates just a moment before quickly continuing.  
"planning for another wedding."

"Emma Swan." Regina levels their gazes.

"I'm just saying…" The blonde pulls up her shoulders, smiles and goes on.  
"It feels great knowing that your brother knows everything about me… well, everything he _needs_ to know…  
and about us and what I am to Henry and just… I wanna be _out_ to the entire family…  
I wanna get this over with and be able to move on and close that chapter of my life.  
To never have to be nervous about telling people that matter that I'm different like that.  
I don't want it to be a secret anymore…" She's kind of rambling and it's just absolutely adorable.  
Perhaps even a bit heartbreaking, in a way…  
Because Regina knows so very well how important this is to the blonde.  
How this encounter will be dreaded but, yes indeed, is necessary as well… inevitable…

 _So_

"Okay, we'll go." Regina says. Nodding once and smiling beautifully.

"We'll go?" Emma's greens grow big. She's a little surprised at how quickly she's managed to convince Regina.

"Yes." Regina's fingers wave through blonde hair as she puts some stray strands back behind Emma's left ear.  
Her hand stays in the girl's neck as she leans forward a bit to put their foreheads together.

"Thank you, baby." Emma smiles. Somewhat shyly.  
Because home is where you're allowed to shed any layers of toughness, right?  
Get rid of that armor. Any filter that makes you look like you're invincible and have no insecurities whatsoever?  
Well, this is her biggest vulnerability and Regina's her home and safe haven.

So _yes_ , she whispers somewhat shyly, then clears her throat to make a point "And I swear…"  
and reaches up, holding the back of Regina's head, tenderly but with obvious passion in her fingertips  
"If she makes you feel bad at all, she'll get to know just how strongly I feel about how amazing you are."

* * *

Several days pass and life is wonderfully normal in the most wonderful of ways.  
No drama, no awkward situations, no unpleasant surprises, and no insecurities. It's perfect.

Until one morning, Regina is startled awake by the scent of breakfast hitting her nostrils. Coffee more specifically.  
She could use a cup or two, is what she first _thinks_ when she gets up out of bed  
but by the time she's in an upward position, her stomach seems to have different plans and before she knows it,  
she's making a beeline for the bathroom.

Her quick step alarms Emma, who's been up for a while and currently downstairs.

"Babe?" She raises her voice in confusion.

"Made you coffee... are you okay?" Her voice comes closer,  
Regina notices as she's emptying last night's dinner into the toilet bowl. At least the throwing up brings relief.

"In here" she mumbles, her mouth wet and dirty with what had been in her stomach just moments before.  
Her voice echo's in the bowl, annoyingly loud and Regina winces… feeling another wave of nausea coming up.

The next thing she knows, she's throwing up again.  
This time there's a hand on her back, rubbing encouraging circles.

"Hey, baby... it's okay... I'm here."  
Emma comforts her. But the worry in the girl's tone is evident.

And Regina is crying because it's all just so sweet and Emma is not catching up on the reality of the situation.  
But _she_ can feel it. Of course, she can. It's her body and more importantly...  
the source of her tears is rooted in her heart that's exponentially growing at the moment. So yes, it's obvious.  
She takes some toilet paper, offered by Emma , wipes her mouth... gets up and turns towards the sink.  
She takes a couple of breaths as she stares at herself in the mirror.

Emma's still by her side watching her closely and sweetly, concerned and ready to call an ambulance if needed.

"Let's get you back to bed. I'll call a doctor right away." She decidedly tells her love.

The brunette smiles and shakes her head. She leans over the sink and rinses her mouth thoroughly.  
Taking her toothbrush and the toothpaste she gets to work.  
Wanting this foul taste off of her tongue as fast as possible so she can do this properly.

"You want me to get you a glass of water, baby?" Emma asks her.

Regina just looks at the girl's reflected version and shakes her head _no_.

"Can I get you something else?"

Another no and it's only making Emma feel more frustrated.

Regina continues to clean her mouth a couple more times.  
Adding mouthwash to the mix before deciding she's as clean and minty fresh as she's gonna get  
and turns away from the mirror, now facing Emma.  
The unreflected, the original version.

"I'm fine." She softly tells her.

"Regina you're _not_ fine. You're sick and you have to let me take care of you."  
Emma's insistent and growing quite frustrated that there doesn't seem to be anything she can do for her girlfriend.  
Or rather, Regina will _let_ her do for her.

"I promise I'll let you take care of me." The older woman smiles knowingly.

"Well, good." Emma shakes her head a little warily and sighs before turning around and opening a drawer.

"In fact... I am really counting on that." Regina doesn't move.  
She just stands there, looking at her worrying, oblivious to the facts, blonde.

"Of course." Emma nods. Happy to have found the thermometer so quickly.  
"Open up." She tenderly tells Regina as she's back in her space.  
Holding her waist and bringing the thing to the woman's mouth.

"But I'm not sick." Regina repeats. Her voice is sounding light and happy.

"Regina"

But Emma's stubborn and insists they measure her temperature.  
She's holding on to the stick as half of it already rests between plump lips.

"I'm... Emma, we're pregnant." The brunette states. Words so amazing she could shout them.  
But for now, she just lets them sink in. For herself and for Emma.

Who's instantly forgotten all about the thermometer as she takes it from Regina's mouth  
and mindlessly puts it beside her on the counter.

"What?" Whispers the girl. "Are you sure?"

Regina smiles cutely and strokes Emma's left cheek gently.  
"I'm late and have morning sickness, the same way I did when I was pregnant with Henry." she nods. "I'm sure."

Deep green eyes travel a slow journey down her girlfriend's body.  
She doesn't _look_ pregnant yet, of course, she doesn't.  
So far there are no signs of new life but Emma can definitely imagine it already.  
She's been wanting it more than enough to be able to imagine it extremely vividly.  
She can see a future bump and the future outline of a future foot sticking out  
because their future baby might be a future dancer or an athlete or maybe they're a future writer,  
like her or maybe none of the above but one thing is for sure…  
they're definitely their future.

Her hands have mindlessly traveled along with her eyes as she's holding Regina's, for now, flat belly against her palms.

"You're so amazing." Emma sighs in utter wonder, feeling… no _knowing_ she's the luckiest woman on earth.  
And Regina's not a hundred percent sure Emma's complimenting her or the pee-sized baby inside of her  
but she couldn't feel more loved either way.

"We did this together, darling. We _are_ doing this together."  
Regina chuckles hoarsely because of course, she's emotional and on the verge of crying rivers.

Emma nods and awkwardly wipes her cheeks with a weird shoulder move  
because there's just no fucking way she's letting go of her girlfriend's tummy right now.

"But look at you… you're perfect." She states the obvious.

And this time Emma definitely means her.

Regina blushes and bites her lip while inhaling slowly. She fills her lungs to their full capacity,  
feeling more alive than she ever has. More in love than she ever has and more loved than she ever has.  
More whole, warmer too.

Little feet stomp an impatient rhythm to their bathroom.

"Moms?" Henry frowns while looking up at his crying parents.  
And as if he wasn't already the cutest kid in the whole wide world -Hell, in the whole frickin' universe-  
tears are forming and getting ready to roll down his own cheeks at the mere sight of his mothers in this state.  
Instant concern and empathy washes over the little man and Emma can't help but softly laugh.  
She takes a hold of Regina's left hand and just holds it in her own.  
Holds it and affectionately strokes their fingers together and then kneels in front of their first born and little prince.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Emma says. And Henry looks a little strangely at her because why is she both crying and smiling?  
Are they playing some sort of silly joke on him?

"Mommy and you have tears. Why?" He slowly asks them, clearly already trying to decipher this riddle on his own.  
He's staring at Emma with big questioning eyes.

"Sometimes when people are happy, they have tears."  
Regina wipes at her heated cheeks and smiles warmly at her little boy.  
She gives Emma's hand a small squeeze and then lets go to quickly grab a gown to wrap around her.

His blonde mom laughs bubbly when the kid's expression turns into an outright frown.  
His intuition is clearly gonna be more challenging than this.  
She grabs him under his armpits and carries him the way he loves.  
brown eyes are still narrowed in question as he seems to be awaiting more of an explanation.  
When Emma just rubs her nose against his cheek he sighs and asks. "So why do you have happy tears?"

Regina cackles lightly and grins excitedly at him while stepping closer to her family.  
"Well, because we love you so much, obviously."  
She states matter of factly and even though it's not the exact reason for their tears, it is definitely a truth…

"But don't you always love me?" He is quick to counter.

 _Smart kid_. Emma can already feel his next statement coming from miles away.

"Of course we do, silly." Regina says while rubbing the back of his head and leaning in to kiss his little button of a nose.

"But you don't always have happy tears." He pulls his eyes open wide as if saying _HA I've got you!_

Regina's eyes narrow at his little Sherlock Holmes like behavior.

"You really didn't see that one coming?" Emma chuckles and pulls up an eyebrow at her brunette girlfriend.

"As a matter of fact, I didn't."

Emma winks at Henry who giggles at his mommy's silly display of defeat when she pouts dramatically.

"Oh, so the two of you are teaming up on me now?"

And Emma can't help but grin like a moron at the display of utter cuteness.

Her heart flutters frantically and she swallows thickly.  
She puts Henry back down before he walks towards his brunette mom and gives her a tight hug.

"Of course not mommy. We were just being silly. And" the rest of what he's saying gets lost in the side of her robe.  
Regina just sighs in his embrace and looks over at Emma  
who's staring at her like she's never been stared at in her entire life.

Emma looks right into her soul and doesn't need any words,  
moves or touches to show Regina just how incredibly in love she is.  
Regina feels as if the girl is falling into her hard and feels her own being wrapping around the love  
that's being poured into her. Those damned green eyes that have blown life into her.  
In more than just one way and on more than one occasion.

* * *

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

It's been twenty minutes.

"Hmm"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Twenty-one very _very_ long minutes.

"Of course."

"Swan. Emma Swan, mother."

Regina's pacing.

"Of course."

And nervously rubbing her face. She's actually starting to feel like she's coming up with a fever.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Tell dad I said hi."

Ah! small victory. Those were five words in a row.

"Okay."

"Yes."

Emma's eyes are completely transfixed on the vain in her girlfriend's forehead.  
It is officially more prominent than she's ever seen it before.

"Goodbye, mother."

"Yes."

Almost.

"Okay."

So close now.

"Bye."

Big victory.

At least, that's what it feels like when she finally gets to end the call and put down her phone.  
She does so while holding her breath and pinching the bridge of her nose as if she's coming up with a massive headache.  
She might as well. Regina then leaves her phone for what it is, on the counter,  
takes a couple of what seem like very composed steps towards the couch  
where she takes the first pillow that comes into reach, brings it to her face and opens her lungs.

One long scream, followed by five, six short once- All muffled, of course- find their way into thick fabric.

Her chest falls and rises fast and then slower until her breathing has returned to normal and Emma can stop worrying,  
 _at least about her girlfriend possibly hyperventilating._

She can't sit down though. Not yet. Too riled up.  
So Emma picks herself up from the couch and goes to stand in front of Regina.  
To take that pillow from her and hug it out.

"That bad?" She curls up her nose while kissing the woman's cheek tenderly.

"She talks and talks and talks and talks and talks!" Regina whines, feeling more than just a little aggravated.  
"and then when she's talked for ages and ages _and ages_ , you know what she does then?"  
A humorless smile paints her face.

"Talk?" Emma offers, expecting the be entirely right.

"She talks some more!"

 _But of course._

"So, the woman loves talking?" Emma rhetorically asks with some humor to her tone.

"The woman loves _hearing herself_ talk, is what she loves."  
Regina groans as she's rolling her eyes, the way she's been rolling them non-stop for the last half hour.

"I love you." Emma tells her.

"Hmm" The brunette's eyelids now flutter closed as she allows Emma to kiss her lips. _And it helps so much._

"I love you too darling." She murmurs against the girl's mouth.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Babe. Don't apologize." Emma pulls back but just a little. They stay together in their intimate bubble.  
"Don't ever apologize, okay? In fact… yell some more, if it helps. But please… do it into my neck instead of that poor pillow." She smiles warmly.

Regina smiles too now. It's impossible not to, right? With Emma being the adorable creature she is.  
She lays her head down. In Emma's neck.  
No yelling.

"It's going to be okay." She tells both herself and Emma.

"It _is_ gonna be okay." Emma repeats decidedly. She won't ever let things not be okay for her family.  
Not if she can help it.

"It's just worse over the phone because she doesn't see me rolling my eyes."  
Regina explains.

Emma can't help but laugh at that. Regina's cute. Incredibly so

"She usually stops talking when she sees me rolling my eyes." and goes on explaining.

"You're good at rolling your eyes." The blonde matter of factly points out. Sounding impressed with said eye-rolling skills.

"I had a lot of practice growing up." Regina nods agreeingly. Because, of course, she's mastered the skill for a reason.

Though mastered it nonetheless.

They both chuckle softly.

"So we're going?" Emma asks, still not planning on breaking this hug anytime soon though.

"Yes. She's excited to meet you." Regina nods into her neck.

"She is?" This _does_ kind of surprise the blonde.

"Yes, and to see Henry of course." Regina confirms a little dully because all she can think is _and not me, of course._

"Of course." Emma nods and Regina looks up from her comfortable position.

"She's not a monster." She tells her girlfriend.

"Uhu."

"Do I make her sound like a monster?" She frowns and pouts and curls up her nose while staring at Emma's philtrum.  
She's been making it sound like Cora Mills is the Queen of Hearts crushing everyone that steps into her path, hasn't she?  
While in reality. Cora Mills is a good person. _Probably._ Just not particularly to her. Because. _Why?_

 _Because she doesn't like me very much._

"Shhhh no… you don't. You never have."  
Emma closes the distance between them even further. If that's possible at all. Well, at least she tries. Very hard.  
Pushing their bodies together in an embrace that tells Regina she needs to know there is no place she'd rather be  
in this whole damned world than here. Hugging her senseless.

"You've always just expressed how you feel, which is perfect and _you are perfect_.  
And the fact that _she_ can't see that, is _her_ problem.  
It doesn't make her a monster it just makes her less than you deserved  
but I'm spending every day of the rest of my life to rectify that you've had to feel anything less than perfect."  
Emma passionately rants.  
Not breathing once.  
Probably not even blinking once.

"Okay?" She rasps. Her expression stays soft and sweet.

 _Just the way she is._

"Emma Swan." Regina sighs and smiles. "Do you know what I really really really want do right now?"  
The woman talks slow and with purpose.

"What?" and Emma recognizes a certain glint of _something_ in her big soulful eyes.  
Something she can almost taste but not name. Something fucking addictive.

The glint grows into a spark. A _serious_ spark as a breathtaking smirk makes its way onto gorgeous lips.

The next thing she knows said lips smoothly voice the following.

"Blow you."

* * *

 **My current estimation says about six more chapters.  
And let me tell you something, so much is yet to happen. :O  
**

 **Just you wait and see ;)**

 **As always; thank you thank you and thank you for reading! (and reviewing- if that's your thing :3)**


	27. Eyes Shut Tightly

**Look what the cat dragged in... IT'S ME :D**

 **I feel like writing these chapters are like cooking a huge dinner.  
Think about it... It's like I've been busting my ass off in the kitchen all day and you're gonna eat everything within the next fifteen minutes. Except it didn't just take me a day to write the chapter, but more like a month.  
and it's actually only going to take you five minutes to read this, isn't it?  
That's what I thought. **

**Now don't forget to say grace, darlingz ;)**

CHAPTER 27

 ** _"Emma Swan." Regina sighs and smiles. "Do you know what I really really really want do right now?" She talks slow and with purpose._**

 ** _"What?" and Emma recognizes a certain glint of something in her big soulful eyes. Something she can almost taste but not name._**  
 ** _Something fucking addictive._**

 ** _The glint grows into a spark. A serious spark as a breathtaking smirk makes its way onto gorgeous lips._**

 ** _The next thing she knows said lips smoothly voice the following._**

 ** _"Blow you."_**

Emma's first reaction is to chuckle amused. She blushes a bit as well because damn how she LOVES when Regina's got a bit of a dirty mouth on her.

Initially though, the girl doesn't seem to take the brunette seriously. It's one of those too good to be true situations, right?  
Her girlfriend's just messing with her. Teasing her. Riling her up for tonight.  
And also, less than five seconds ago their conversation was not at all headed in this direction but something in Regina must have shifted quickly  
because the determination in those dark, lustful browns of hers is unwavering.

When it clicks with Emma that Regina's plan really _is_ to blow her right now, right here.  
Mid-day in their living room… which actually only happens when the older woman starts tugging at the button of her jeans,  
her jaw drops open as a hungry moan escapes her throat.

"Do you want to sit down?" Regina husks. _while I suck you off_ is heavily implied by the predatory tremor in her tone.

Emma licks her lips in excited anticipation.

"Euhm. Yeah. That's good." She nods eagerly so her girlfriend starts pulling her along by her zipper towards the coach.

The look in Regina's eyes is doing a great job at arousing her and well, so is the rest of the woman that's simply oozing sex  
 _and_ just the mere prospect of a blowjob, of course. So when Regina tugs her pants down,  
she pushes the girl's jeans past her ass and her underwear down just enough to bare her privates.  
Emma is unsurprisingly growing hard already but not yet fully erect, no.  
Of course, there's something extremely arousing about the idea of Regina licking her until she's hard.  
Thank god the woman seems all too eager to do exactly that.

Dark eyes fall onto Emma's member.  
Emma, who's excitedly watching the scene unfold with a quickened heartbeat and labored breaths.

The brunette's knees hit the floor between the girl's.

"That looks so good, darling. I can hardy wait."  
She's verbally teasing Emma so badly. Clearly extremely turned on herself, feeling more than just a little naughty.

"You know, you don't _have_ to wait. Like _at all_ … I'm so ready for this."  
Emma sighs anxiously. Wishing but not expecting for Regina to immediately get to work. No, of course not. that would be way too easy.  
Regina's gonna drag this out. Perhaps even _talk_ her hard, as those full, plump lips hover just a couple of inches from the head of her penis.

Her next words are extra airy because Regina knows this is driving Emma mad and how could she not enjoy that so very much?

"Mmmm I don't? I don't know, you think I deserve to taste it, just like that?"  
Regina's now close enough to practically taste Emma already anyway, but this is the teasing game and she's kinda into teasing herself as well like this.  
She's already salivating heavily as her want to have Emma between her lips grows and grows and she just loves that feeling of hungry desperation.

"You deserve it! You so deserve it, baby." Emma quickly stammers out.  
Nodding and more than just a little anxiously taking a hold of her dick and lifting it as if she's gonna feed her girlfriend with it.

Regina smirks wide and then, from beneath hooded lashes rasps out.  
"Have I been a good girl?

 _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ Emma thinks and also  
"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck" whisper under her breath. She hastily licks her dry lips and stammers out  
"You're such a good girl. You're so good. You definitely deserve my"  
She loses all sense of speech as her mouth falls open and her eyes close tightly when, finally-fucking finally,  
Regina's wrapped her mouth around the, by now, wet and throbbing head of her penis.

After about half a minute of eager tasting, Regina's tongue swirls around the tender flesh once more before she releases it with a clean pop.  
"Your cock is so tasty, Emma." Her voice resonates hunger and relief all at once and Emma's seeing stars.

"Of fuck, Regina you're so hot." The girl finds herself gasping.

Her eyes are fixed on Regina's fingers as they wrap around her shaft. Glistening with the mixture of her girlfriend's saliva en her own pre-cum.  
It's so perfect the way she performs the repeating movement. She actually makes it one of those things you can't stop looking at.  
Every few strokes the movement changes just a little, just enough to heighten Emma's pleasure even further  
as she brings her higher and higher through stages of bliss that lead up to the grand finale.  
So yes, those fingers moving up and down and in a swift motion around her length… that's exactly what Emma's looking at.

Regina, _she_ 's looking at the exact same thing. Except, her focus is on the flesh _beneath_ her digits.  
It's on the different shades of pink she's pumping into the throbbing member.  
It's on the round, tender head that sheds that thick liquid she wants all over her. And she's so fascinated how something can be both so hard and soft.  
Emma's delicate skin feels so good as she moves her hand around it and before she knows it she's taken as much as she can manage into her mouth again.

Emma moans her approval.  
"Fuck yes fuck yes fuck yes…" She chokes out.

Regina's working hard now. Pushing the flat of her tongue hard against the underside of Emma's erection while sucking in her cheeks.

"Oh shit yeah baby… that… do that again."

She does. Humming while she does so, extra stimulating her girlfriend.

Thin pale fingers are desperately searching to find grip on the couch  
but the leather seating is too tight and she ends up just digging her nails into her own thighs instead.  
Regina's head is bobbing up and down her shaft as the woman is doing her very best to get as much of Emma's length in her mouth as possible.  
Brunette stresses fall in front of her face and get into her mouth as well. It's becoming a bit messy as her hair gets sticky in the process  
but as soon as Emma notices this, she sees a new purpose for those hands of hers.  
She reaches out and strokes it away from Regina's face, bundles it at the back of the woman's head and holds it there together, into a little tail.

Regina looks up at her gratefully and murmurs something around the thick flesh she's stretching her lips around that Emma imagines is possibly "Thank you".

Regina's concentrating hard on keeping her throat relaxed. If she doesn't, surely, she's gonna gag.  
Simply because she's not at all used to having something so big so deep in her mouth.  
Especially not anything that's thrusting into her and leaking a thick, salty fluid. Eagerly inching towards her throat.  
She's actually not at all opposed to the idea of deep throating Emma but she also has no idea at all if she's even physically capable of performing said act.

Emma's doing her best to hold her hair together as gently as possible but Regina's movements  
and the inevitable loss of control over her body Emma's experiencing make it very very challenging to keep up.

Regina feels the soft tug of Emma's grip on her hair and hums once again.  
She pulls back, presses her lips together tightly while doing so and licks random shapes around Emma's dick.  
Upon reaching the tip she sucks hungrily while flattening her tongue and massaging the round head skillfully.  
It makes a kind of slurping sound that can only be described as what it is. The sound of sex.  
The sound of Regina's mouth around Emma's cock, working hard.

Her hands go from beneath Emma's thighs to between the girl's legs where she can hold warm balls and push them up a bit.

Emma most certainly approves of it all. She's a huge fan of absolutely everything her girlfriend is doing.

She stares at the woman who just keeps sucking with clear determination and couldn't possibly wish for a sexier sight.

"Do you really like sucking it?" Emma suddenly softly asks. Her voice is raspy of course, but she keeps her tone low.

Regina's a little startled by the question. She bobs her head, taking a couple more inches into her mouth again  
and drawing back slowly before releasing the hard member altogether.  
A small hand lets go of Emma's scrotum and reaches up to hold the dick in place against the side of her mouth.

"Of course I do." Regina speaks in all honesty. Warmly and accompanied by a small, horny smile.

"You don't just say it to turn me on? Those things… wanting to _blow_ me… finding me _tasty_ …? It's not just to do me a favor? Because if it is, that's okay too.  
I was just wondering." Emma asks. One hand is still holding Regina's hair together and the other is awkwardly scratching the back of her own neck.  
 _and why exactly did she interrupt Regina as she was giving her an amazing blowjob to ask this stupid question? Is she insane?_

If she is, Regina doesn't seem to mind. She simply smiles and narrows her eyes sexily while biting her lower lip a little.  
Keep in mind that Emma's throbbing erection is still resting against the left corner of said lips.

"I can honestly tell you, Emma, that I find it extremely sexy to feel how hard you are, in my mouth.  
To taste your pre-cum as I do something particularly pleasurable to you and to be completely in charge of making you feel good."

"Really?"

"I'm literally drenching my panties as I'm sitting here on my knees between your legs, darling.  
So please, fuck my mouth so I can taste you and then fuck my pussy because I need it."

"Fuck. Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Okay. Fuck." She may sound like a broken record but her confidence is back so Emma smiles hungrily now and reaches for her penis. She encourages Regina to open her mouth again and inches herself in using a circular motion as the other woman's tongue swirls around her.

It only takes Regina about one or two more minutes to make Emma groan out in pleasure and blow out spurts of cum.  
While the girl does that, Regina's mouth welcomes the sticky mess eagerly.  
Her tongue keeps playing with Emma's warm tip but much slower now. Very very sensually. Savoring the moment. For both of them.

"You are incredibly talented at that." Emma praises her girlfriend. Her own breathing's still rather labored but she's got it under control.

Regina grins from her position between the girl's knees.  
She makes a show of swallowing everything the younger woman's given her and then licking her lips as if hungry for more.

"Is there anything I'm not talented at?" She then chuckles teasingly while standing back up and pulling Emma with her.

The girl fumbles with her pants, pulls them over her ass again and closes the button.

"True… You are incredibly gifted on all levels. Care to demonstrate some more of your talents upstairs?" The girl cheerfully plays along.

"I thought you'd never ask." The brunette practically groans. The resemblance to a starving lioness is uncanny.  
It sends shivers up and down and back up Emma's spine in the most electrifying of ways.

She tightens her grip on Regina's soft, damp, hand to drag her to their bedroom.

 _But well…_

"This is an emergency… We really need your help"

Yup. The door connecting their living space to the hallway is briskly thrown open and in come their respective best friends. _Former best friends?_

"Hi." Emma squeaks uncomfortably. Suddenly all too aware of how sticky and wet her penis had still been  
when she'd quickly tucked it away just moments before. Of course, the perspective for the near future had been very different from… this… what's this?  
A _nice_ get together?

"What's going on?" Regina sighs. Her voice sounds strained. And pained. Of course she's got her own frustrations.

"All the good venues are booked." Ruby childishly pouts.

"Okay." says Emma, furrowing her brows trying hard to focus on what's being said, rather than what she'd much rather be doing right now.

"Is there coffee?" Kathryn whines. Her need for the hot liquid made abundantly clear.

"No." Emma quickly states. _Case closed, right?_

"I can make some?" Regina sighs again and rubs her face as if pulling herself together. _So she's really not getting laid right now._

"You're an angel." Kat instantly pipes up and Regina really tries to smile back at her without her disappointment being too obvious.

"We interrupted something, didn't we?" Rubes very suddenly asks.  
Her eyes travel back and forth between the older brunette and said older brunette's life partner.

"What?" The latter awkwardly chuckles.

"Regina's pupils are blown and Emma is entirely flushed."

"You guys were busy? "

"What? no." Emma's quick to deny.

But Regina's confirmation comes just as spontaneously as she snorts "Yes." and shakes her head in amusement at Emma's denial.  
"But it's fine… we can carry on later…" and she sweetly rubs Emma's back when she says this as if it's not hot sex she's referring to in front of their friends.

"You sure? I don't want Emma to have blue balls" Ruby chuckles while she looks at the young blonde with a mixture of amusement and honest concern.

"It's okay. I took care of her already." Regina smirks devilishly, loving Emma's petulant eye roll and the increase of redness on her cheeks.

"Of course you have." Kathryn cackles, loving this.

"Seriously guys. This "let's collectively embarrass Emma" doesn't _have_ to be a thing." The young blonde deadpans while pulling up her shoulders defensively.

"But you're too cute when you're embarrassed Em's. It's your downfall." Ruby smiles at her friend.

"You're insufferable." Emma deadpans. "All three of you are insufferable."

* * *

"A dream?" Henry curiously asks his mama.  
The kid's sitting in her lap as she's telling him a bit about the story she's working on.

"Yes. Something she wants more than anything."

"What's Milly's dream, mama?"

She hesitates a moment and hopes that saying this out loud won't make it sound pathetic. "She wants to meet her mommy."

"She doesn't know her mommy? Why?" The boy curls up his nose. He seems instantly concerned for the emotional well-being of this fictional character.

It makes Emma smile.

"Well, I'm your mama…" She says and he nods so she goes on "and you haven't always known me, have you?"

"No, I haven't." His eyebrows furrow and a sudden sadness falls over his features at this realization.

"But then we met." His mama quickly continues, hoping to turn his frown upside down ASAP.

"We did." The boy nods, looks at her with big eyes and, to Emma's relief, returns her smile.

She sighs and runs a hand through his messy hair.

"So sometimes it happens that little boys and girls don't know their mommies or daddies."

"Do you?" His question is simple enough but somehow Emma's confused for a second there.

"What sweetheart?"

"Do you know your mommy? Do you have two mommies too? Or do you have a daddy? Or two daddies?"

And it's funny because she's never even considered the possibility of being conceived by anything other than a man and a woman but who knows…  
If she's learned anything, anything is possible, right?

Another funny thing… _this conversation_ … about not knowing her parents… it's never come up with her son. until now apparently.

She never purposely not mentioned being an orphan to Henry. _Did she? No…_ No it had just never come up.  
She's been busy being happy and loving him and his mommy and planning for their future and making a new baby and writing.  
But this… well, that first lonely chapter of her life… it's always gonna be the beginning of her own story.

Not knowing who her parents are, perhaps that's even the biggest motivation to make sure Henry knows exactly _who she is._

"I don't know. I've never met them." She tells him quietly while absentmindedly playing with some tips of brown hair.

"Is that your dream too?" He asks her on impulse. Of course he does.

She takes a deep breath and thinks, _really thinks_ because this is a question that needs some soul searching.  
After a couple of seconds of said soul searching while staring at the boy's sweet face, her own turns light.

"You're my dream, baby. I couldn't possibly wish for anything more."

And she couldn't be more honest when she says that.

"Does Milly meet her mommy?" Hen's voice sounds as hopeful as it does curious and Emma can't help but grin.

"I can't tell you that yet… It would spoil the story, now wouldn't it?" She chuckles happily. Back to being playful and bubbly.

"Go on mama? Please." The kid skillfully begs her with those big eyes and that sad sad pout of his.

"Every night Milly lays in bed and closes her eyes as tightly as possible. Can you do that too? Can you close your eyes really really tightly?"

Henry giggles and does exactly that. he pinches his beautiful eyes closed tightly and then opens one a little to peek through.  
His mama's grinning proudly and that's really all he needs.  
Then Emma goes on.

"So with her eyes closed tightly she wishes as hard as she can that one day she'll meet her mommy."

"I hope she does, mama."

Emma nods.

 _On a clear night, Milly looks out of her bedroom window and notices that there are no stars. None. Not one. But how can that be?_  
 _The sky has been clear for weeks. There are no clouds. So where did all of the stars go?_

 _She asks her aunt and uncle about it on multiple occasions but they always wave her off. "Not now, Milly." They say. "We're busy, Milly.",  
"The grown-ups are talking, Milly.", "Shouldn't you be doing homework, Milly?". It's needless to say... she's stopped trying._

 _She continuous to look out of her window though, every night… for weeks. Months even… But there are no stars. Not ever._

 _One night, Milly sees something else though. She spots a firefly. She's fascinated by it, of course and looks at it curiously,_  
 _gets from underneath her blanket and tries to get closer to it._

 _But as soon as she does, the firefly quickly starts to fly away._

 _"Hey, firefly. Don't go." She says._

 _The firefly halts, turns around, meets her at eye-height and then does something she definitely hasn't been expecting_

 _"That's Mister Firefly to you." He replies._

 _"I'm sorry, Mister Firefly." Milly quickly says and then gasps in surprise._  
 _"Hey, you can talk?" Her eyes are now wide as saucers._

 _"Of course I can talk. Are we not talking right now?" The firefly says._

 _"We_ are _talking right now. I just didn't know fireflies could do that. Talk." Milly continues to watch the floating, sparkling insect as it hovers mid-air._

 _"Well, you should never underestimate anyone's ability to do anything."_  
 _Mister Firefly decidedly tells her._

 _"You're right. I'm sorry." Says the girl, slightly embarrassed.  
_

 _"It's quite alright. It's a common mistake amongst you humans but you'd do well to remember it." And the firefly looks at her expectantly._

 _"I won't. I won't forget it!" She nods and receives an appreciative smile in return. "Can I ask you a question, Mister Firefly?" Milly goes on._

 _"You may ask me a third question."_

 _"A third question? But I haven't asked you anything yet." The girl shakes her head in confusion._

 _"You first asked me if I could talk. Then you asked me if you could ask me a question._  
 _Which brings us to your third question that you've yet to ask but that, yes, you may ask. So, what is your third question?" Chuckles Mister Firefly._

 _"Oh. You're right. Well, then I guess my third question is… do you have any idea of what happened to the stars?"_  
 _It's a long shot that Mister Firefly will actually be able to answer her question but who else is she supposed to ask anymore?_

 _But to Milly's big surprise…_

 _"I have more than an_ idea _." The firefly tells her knowingly and continues_ _"I_ know _what happened to the stars."_

 _"You do?" Milly's heartbeat goes up. Anxious to know more._

 _"Yes."_

 _"What happened to them?" She whispers loudly. Ready to be let in on a big secret._

 _"You're a curious human. That's your fifth question already." Mister Firefly narrows his eyes at her and grins._

 _"I'm sorry. Should I not be asking so many questions?" Making Milly pout._  
 _Is she being annoying? Is she bothering him with her questions? Perhaps she should just stop talking altogether._

 _"I did not say that being curious and asking questions is a bad thing, did I?"_  
 _The firefly matter of factly says._

 _And it's true… Mister Firefly did not said it was a bad thing at all. He simply noticed that Milly's a curious girl._  
 _More curious than most or well.. anyone he'd flown into before. Which is why he finds it worth mentioning._

 _"No." Milly murmurs, worrying her lower lip._

 _"I merely stated the fact that you're a curious human. It's a quality that I can certainly appreciate." His grin widens until she smiles back at him.  
"Better to ask than to assume, right?"  
_

 _"Yes." Milly nods. "Thank you."  
_

 _"Now to answer question number five." Mister Firefly clears his throat._  
 _"The stars gave up."_

 _"They gave up?" Milly's confused. Did she hear that right?_

 _"They have for quite some time." nods the firefly._

 _"But how come I've only just noticed?"_

 _"Because you hadn't bothered to look. No one has._  
 _When the stars were still there you took their presence for granted that you didn't bother to look at them anymore and then,_  
 _when you weren't looking they gave up." He makes it sound so simple too._

 _"But how? And why?" Milly's upset. It shouldn't be like this._

 _"Because of the non-believers."_

 _"The non-believers?" She shakes her head, trying to make sense of things._

 _"In miracles." The firefly adds._

 _So, the stars gave up because of the lack of believe in miracles?_

 _"But how can that be?" The girl wonders out loud._

 _"Do you know what stars are?" Mister Firefly flies a little closer to Milly now._

 _"They're lights." She blankly answers._

 _"They are. What else?"_

 _"They come out when it's dark." She tries again._

 _"Yes. Go on."_

 _"They're bright? and beautiful." She keeps guessing._

 _"Yes." Mister Firefly nods but there's more to it._  
 _"Does that remind you of anything?" He asks her._

 _"It reminds me of stars." She sighs, feeling kind of defeated. She's clearly not getting what Mister Firefly is hinting at._  
 _"What are you trying to say?" She furrows her brows petulantly._

 _"Wishes." The firefly smiles_

 _"Wishes are light, come out when it's dark and are bright and beautiful."_

 _"They are." Milly agrees._

 _"You humans forgot about having them. So the stars lost their purpose and they gave up." and he goes on explaining._

 _It's beginning to click for Milly and the moment it does she's starting to feel defensive and she just needs to do something to turn this around. Anything._

 _After all…_ She has a wish _._

 _"We have to bring them back! Where are they now?" She frantically looks around for her shoes and maybe some kind of jacket to put on but other than that, she is ready to step into the night and go get those stars back._

 _"Oh it's not that simple. It would take a lot of convincing and I'm afraid one human won't be enough."_  
 _The firefly shakes his head, feeling pity for the desperate human child that seems to be so set on making everything alright. But it's just not that simple._

 _"But what are we going to do then?" Milly sighs stubbornly, unwilling to just let this go._

 _"We?" Mister Firefly shakes his head in confusion. "Dear child, I carry my own light." He goes on explaining._  
 _"The stars were never there for my kind. It's_ yours _that's made them give up, so I'm afraid it can only be_ yours _that can bring them back._  
 _if it's even possible at all." As harsh as it may sound, it_ is _the truth._

 _"Then tell me what to do? If_ your _light faded, what would it need to come back?" Milly rambles, hoping to get at least some more answers. Any answers._

 _"Well, isn't it obvious?" The firefly smiles sadly. Unsure of if this will change anything._  
 _If Milly's new knowledge could mean anything at all for the future of the stars or if all of this is just in vain. He sighs and starts to fly backwards slowly._

 _"No! Don't go! Please tell me. What would it need?" Milly's desperation seems to grow. She walks towards the firefly but he's faster._

 _He wouldn't go just like that though… because right before he's out of earshot he makes sure she catches one last potentially very important bit of information._

 _"A spark, of course."_

* * *

During the next couple of weeks Emma's practically working all the time.  
When she's not eating, sleeping or having sex with her sexually insatiable pregnant girlfriend - not that she's complaining-, she's writing.  
Of course she does her very best to squeeze in as much Henry time as possible but she's often just writing next to him as he's drawing.  
It's an image that Regina's become quite accustomed to as she brings them their snacks. It goes without saying, she loves said image.

"Look mama! It's finished." Henry proudly holds up a large piece of paper for his blonde mom to look at.

Emma does. She looks up from her own work and almost immediately feels her heart leap in her chest because of what's in front of her.  
Her eyes grow wide as she studies her son's art with great interest and admiration.

"Henry… That's so... beautiful." She truthfully praises him. Gently, she takes the drawing from him and gives it a closer look.  
"Mommy have a look at this!" She motions for Regina to come closer.

"Well, what have we here?" Almost instantly Regina's joined her two loves.  
She bends through her knees to be at eye level with both Emma and Henry, who're seated on the ground, backs against the couch,  
legs stretched out beneath the coffee table. Emma smiles up brightly at her as she hands her partner their son's drawing.

Regina's eyebrows furrow a bit in concentration but as soon as it clicks with her exactly what it is the little boy's drawn and how very beautifully he's done it,  
her eyes and smile too grow wide. "Henry sweetheart, this is incredible." She warmly, proudly tells him.

"It's Milly! From mama's story!" He enthusiastically tells them.

They both nod at him. Because yes…The little girl he's drawn is the perfect reflection of how Emma's described her.

"What's that she's holding?" Regina curiously asks their son.

"It's a bag of stars." He pulls up his shoulders, as if his mommy's asking a bit of a needless question there.

"You think she'll find them?" his blonde mother waves a hand through his hair and smiles.

" _Of course_ she'll find them. You'll help her find them, right mama?"  
He grins up at her, confidently so.

Emma's smile widens even further, if possible, which seems to be enough of an answer for the little boy.

"Can we have cocoa now?" He asks, having turned his attention to his brunette mom.

"Aren't you forgetting something there, my little prince?" Regina tilts her head and looks at him with narrowed eyes and an expectant pout.

"Can we have cocoa, please?" The boy is quick to correct himself.

"Why yes, darling. Since you're asking so nicely." She gives him an approving wink, gets up and walks towards the kitchen.

"Two hot cocoa's with extra cinnamon coming up for the best author and illustrator of the century."

 _And well damn... if that isn't a brilliant idea._

"Kid, how would you like to make this book with me?"

* * *

 **Yeah yeah I know, I'm a terribly slow writer. Sorry. It is what it is. Take me or leave me ;).  
**


	28. Happy Ending

**Life. Life happened, the way it sometimes does.  
Anyway... here's a new chapter :)**

CHAPTER 28

"Really?" There's genuine surprise on the man's face when he speaks.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Regina can't contain a ridiculously proud grin from spreading out across her features.

"Well, that's wonderful news. Congratulations." Hopper nods, happy for Regina but of course he feels somewhat confused about the situation.

"Thank you." Emma says a little timidly and he looks at her and smiles before returning his attention to the brunette woman next to her.

"So, you've been seeing another gynecologist?" He cuts right to the case.

"No." Regina rolls her eyes, amused at his silly concern that she might have felt the need to consult a different doctor than him. "I haven't."  
And she wouldn't. Her experience with Hopper was that he was kind, professional and experienced.

"Well, it's okay if you have. You have the right to"  
He shakes his curly head, looking down at the pile of papers in front of him as if he doesn't really care that much about  
potentially having been replaced anyway.

"Oh Hopper hush." But Regina snorts her interruption. "I haven't gone to a different gynecologist. I'm sitting here, am I not?" She says.  
"It's just that this time I got pregnant… _the natural way_ "

"Well." He frowns a little. "Okay." Because who is he to make a judgement.

"by Emma." The brunette informs him further.

He narrows his eyes a bit and looks back at the younger woman in the room, a kind expression gracing his features now.

"Miss… Swan, was it?"

"Emma." She smiles back at him.

"So, you're a transgender woman, Emma?" He interestingly inquires to which both women opposite of him simultaneously respond.

"No." Regina says.  
"Not exactly." Emma says.

Emma clears her throat, shakes her head and explains.

"I'm just a woman with a male reproductive system."

Clear enough.

"Interesting." Hopper nods.

"Well, not really." To which Emma blushingly pulls up her shoulders.

"It occurs rarely." He says, taking a pen from his desk.

"I don't know. I guess." Emma says, the usual hint of embarrassment when she's talking about the subject unavoidable.

"I've only heard of a couple of cases." Hopper says while scribbling down some unreadable things on a piece of paper.

Emma's eyes widen a little, her interest effectively peeked.

"You have?" Regina asks, equally curious.

"Yes. I was at a conference last year. A colleague told me a lesbian couple much like yourself gave birth to twins.  
Naturally conceived, same situation... because one of the women was born with a male reproductive system as well."  
The man looks back up and smiles at both of them.

"Oh. That's cool." Emma softly smiles back. Liking the idea of others like her, being happy. Having family's.

Hopper then puts down his pen and gets up from his big chair.

"Okay. Let's see how we're doing, shall we?" He hints for Regina to lay down on the table behind them and prepares everything for the first echo.

"Emma's Henry's donor as well." Regina suddenly says and looks at her girlfriend proudly.

The latter nods and purses her lips together. If she wouldn't, she'd grin like a fool because of how crazy happy that fact makes her.

"And I'm expected to believe this is all a coincidence?" Hopper chuckles impressed.

"She keeps trying to convince me it's fate but I'm pretty sure she'd the whole thing planned out from the beginning."  
Emma comments amused, and takes her girlfriend's hand in her own.

"Right." To which Hopper heartily laughs and Regina rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless.

"Okay. Here we go. This might be a little cold." The doctor gets to work.

Emma's heartbeat is racing. She's got no idea of what she's looking at.  
Okay so she knows it's Regina's uterus but other than that she's clueless as to what is what or rather, who. Their baby.

Regina's watching the screen with searching eyes as well.

"Hmm." Hopper hums. "So there, see this?" He points at an alien-shaped spot on the screen. "That's your baby." He softly tells them.

Emma swallows thickly trying not to lose her shit and cry  
and Regina grins wide at both the fact that they're seeing their second baby for the very first time  
and at how hard her hand is being squeezed by a certain emotional blonde.

"By the angle I'm getting here I don't think I'll be able to tell you the gender today." Hopper somewhat apologetically informs them.

"Well, I don't see how that's relevant anyway." Regina shrugs at the statement.

"Of course." He shakes his head logically. "Well, everything looks perfectly fine. Have you experienced a lot of morning sickness again, Regina?"

* * *

"Do you want _me_ to call your mom?" Emma says, folding the last pair of washed socks together and closing the drawer.

"No. Of course not darling." Regina sighs. "I'll call her to talk about our flight hours."

Tomorrow night they're flying to meet Henry's grandparents… so by default, Regina's parents.  
The woman's yet to arrange for the older pair to come pick them up from the airport. It's not that Cora and Henry senior hadn't tried.  
They'd called and left messages but Regina had put off calling back. _It gave her stress_ , she'd said.  
 _It's not good for the baby._ She'd lamely used as the perfect excuse over and over again.

"Unless you want me to arrange a rental car? I can do that. Just say the word." Emma helpfully suggests.

They could do that. Rent a car. But it's a pointless waste of money. Especially since it's just a delay of the inevitable anyway.  
They'd better have the hello's at the airport and have those over with.  
Afterwards she'd just be able to read, enjoy the good weather and the nice scenery and Henry could spend time with her parents.  
Emma could write. It would be fine.

"No, you've done enough. I _will_ call her. Tomorrow morning." Regina smiles at her lover. Grateful for her willingness to do anything to make her feel better.

"Now let me help you relax, okay?" Emma softly tells her while approaching the bed.

"You've been working just as hard, darling."

"Sssh" The blonde shakes her head affectionately and takes the other woman's hands in hers.  
"You're doing double work here. You're growing our baby on top of everything else."

"I'm so lucky to have found you."

"If anything, I'm the lucky one."

They stare at each other in silence the way they sometimes, or rather often do. All gooey eyed and in love.

"But in all seriousness…" Regina snaps them out of it by talking. "think about it, You've given me two children.  
One of which before we even knew it was you. I couldn't be more in love with you than I am.  
How many lesbian women can say that they've found that in one and the same person?" She reasons.

"Well, I've heard about this couple that had twins." Emma chuckles a little and Regina nods, thinking back of what Hopper had told them.

"Can you imagine if there were two of Henry?" She grins. To have a double dose of that boy's endless cuteness running around the house.  
Well, wouldn't that be something? She reckons that's exactly what's gonna happen when they have a second child and honestly… She can't wait.

"Hey, have you thought about… I mean" Emma looks lost in thought as she's stuck with her words before hesitantly going on  
"what if the baby…" She breathes. "What if they're like me?"

Regina regards her closely, rubbing her thumbs across the girl's fingers.

"If they're anything like you than we've got ourselves an amazing child."

And even though Emma feels grateful for that response, she wants to talk about this.  
Back in the day, when she made her donation to the cryo-bank she'd just briefly considered the possibility but then pushed back those thoughts.  
Now, the last couple of months, so much has changed and the pushing back of thoughts…. yeah that's not something she wants to do anymore.

"No, but… you know what I mean." The left corner of her mouth pulls into a meaningful smile. "What if they have a physical abnormality like I have."  
Her eyes travel from their united hands towards her girlfriend's open expression.

"Okay, what then? It wouldn't matter, would it?" Regina shakes her head and watches how Emma's smile turns into a thoughtful pout.

"I don't want them to have to go through what I did."

"They won't." But the older woman's quick to reassure her. "Whoever and whatever they are… they'll never have to hide. They'll never be alone."  
Both her words and intonation are powerful. Not only does she mean them, it's the absolute truth.

Emma swallows down the knot in her throat and takes in a deep breath. Feeling stress resolve like snow beneath the sun.

"Thank you." The young woman whispers.

"What for?"

"For always being so patient with me." She goes on saying as if it's the most logical thing ever but Regina rolls her eyes and smiles at her lover.

"We're a team, Emma Swan. You and I." Yes, _that's_ the most logical thing ever.

Emma sighs again and allows her own smile to blossom into its full potential.

"Lay down, on your stomach." She tells the brunette who looks at her a little curiously but still complies immediately.

"While I still can." She jokes, referring to the growing baby in said stomach.

"Yeah." Emma nods, feeling rather giddy at the idea.

Regina can feel the weight on the mattress shift and notices how Emma's sitting with her knees on either sides of her hips,  
careful not to put too much of her own weight onto Regina.

"What's this?" The latter asks surprised.

"Why a massage, of course." Emma chuckles while letting her hands slide beneath the silk of the other woman's night shirt.  
They're warm and soft, just like the skin beneath them.

"Hmmm. You're spoiling me, darling." says Regina in a voice that's quickly taking on a rougher edge.

"I love touching you." The blonde puts just the right amount of pressure on exactly the right places,  
knowing her girlfriend's body better than anything and loving to get to play with it, loving to make it feel good, loving to worship it and take care of it.

"I love being touched by you." Regina sighs content and Emma goes on.

"You even feel beautiful." She tells her lover, scrapping her short fingernails down the woman's spine, leaving goose bumps and electricity.

"Oh that's nice." The brunette groans.

About a minute later, Emma can't help but smile radiantly due to the noises she's hearing.

"Let's get you out of these." She gently suggests, referring to her girlfriend's sleep wear.

"Hmmm." Regina hums agreeingly. They work together though Emma puts in the biggest effort  
because by now Regina's in a state of bliss from the nice sensations Emma's been giving her, ready to feel a lot more.

Off comes her top and then Emma helps her out of her yoga pants and underwear.  
Dropping the clothes at the foot of the bed and then directing all of her attention at the gloriously naked body beneath her.  
Regina's gone back to laying on her stomach, giving Emma a beautiful view of her amazing backside.  
The girl goes on to touch and massage Regina everywhere. Her arms and shoulders, butt and legs, calves, feet.  
Wanting for the woman to feel relaxed and as light as can be.  
After a while, Emma's shifted into a laying position, next to Regina.  
She's leaning onto her elbow while allowing her free hand to trace figures up and down Regina's until she reaches the woman's ass  
and starts to gently knead it again. Nails dig into firm flesh before releasing it again and leaving tiny marks.  
Emma switches between soft and rougher touches, giving Regina a whole spectrum of sensations.

"Do you want a happy ending?" She suggestively whispers into the older woman's neck. Placing sweet open mouthed kisses before and after.

"Yes, please." The woman nods into the pillow. Of course that's what she wants. _Fuck._ It's what she needs.

"Then I'd better get to work." Emma grins excitedly.

Another shift on the mattress.

The girl eagerly kisses and licks her way down Regina's body. She continues to knead Regina's ass softly and then a little rougher again.  
With a touch that is somehow both gentle and firm, she pushes the woman's legs a little apart and then further open  
before placing a hand beneath Regina's thighs to push her pelvis upwards. This way, Regina's sex is nice and open for her to do whatever she'd like.

"Oooh Emma." Regina loudly moans the moment the girl's tongue gives its first stroke.  
She seems thrifty at first but that's only for the purpose of creating a powerful, wonderful build-up. Emma takes her time.  
Unwilling to leave a single inch of her girlfriend's vagina un-licked. Regina's so rich in taste and texture that Emma really sees no reason to rush this.  
She reaches down her own boxers and takes her hardened member in her hand.  
Softly stroking herself and humming at the combined experiences of getting to taste and pleasure this wonderful woman and enjoying her own hand job.

For Regina this build-up seems to have gone on for ages already. She's so ready for the finale but Emma just keeps on teasing her.  
Letting the older woman grind down her face and then pulling back just when the brunette's moans start to get really really intense.  
Regina's fingers aggressively grab at her own pillow to try and steady herself.  
To push herself off as effectively as possible to try and get as much friction as possible against Emma's face.  
Every now and then the girl's tongue hits her clit so amazingly, Emma knows it's driving her crazy and that if she'd do it for about 5 seconds longer,  
Regina would be screaming out her orgasm, but Emma puts it off.

She's enjoying this so unbelievably much. She's intensified the pace of her hand on her dick too.  
It's slick by now, courtesy of _pre-cum inc._ and moaning against Regina's cunt excitedly.  
It sends extra vibrations through Regina's body too and she knows that when she'll come it'll be hard, long and intense.

But an extra reason why Emma wants for this to last is because she feels a strange sense of righteousness while doing this.  
Almost as if this is the kind of sex she always should be having with Regina. Of course, she loves doing this regardlessly. She loves eating her lover out.  
But also, that's got. to. be. the type of sex that Regina enjoys the most, _doesn't it_?  
A girl fucking her with her tongue and fingers, not expecting anything in return and of course… having her clit be the star of the show.  
Not being aggressively pounded and potentially getting bruised in the process.  
Emma's eyes are closed as she pushes these thoughts aside and then doubles her efforts. _Old habits die hard_ , it seems.

"Oh baby." Regina's moans momentarily turn into words. "Inside. Please. Go inside of me." She says and pushes her ass a little upwards.  
And Emma complies. She doesn't think twice or even once about it and just positions her fingers at the woman's opening.  
She then pushes in gently and curls her fingers forward while pulling back out. Over and over and over and over again.  
A little harder, then once softer and then harder again. Slower, faster… she does it all.  
And she doesn't, not for a second, stop giving Regina the oral attention she deserves either.  
Licking around and in tandem with the rhythm of her fingers. Sliding her tongue inside, alongside her digits.  
Now simultaneously jacking off at a vigorous pace.

"I love your vagina, baby. So much." She groans in between licks.  
Reveling in how beautifully wet Regina is for her. The woman's practically leaking with want. All nicely red and swollen, warm and tight.

"Oh fuck Emma. My vagina fucking adores you!"

The blonde pushes Regina's left thigh some more upwards so that she can manoeuvre her head  
to be able to give the woman's clit the attention it deserves and needs while continuing to pump in and out of her with three fingers.

And pumping she does. She's pumping as if her life depends on it. That's how passionately she's pumping.  
She's the fucking master of pumping.

"Ooooh fuck fuck. Yeah that's good. Keep going I'm so close." Regina's voice is incredibly hoarse and strained.  
Emma can practically hear how the brunette's eyes are shut tightly and how she's grinding her teeth together.

Which she is! She's concentrating on the pleasure she's experiencing  
and the way it's gonna grow in tenfold the moment Emma decides it's time for her to orgasm.

And then she does. And it's everything she's been needing.  
All of Regina's senses seem to be cut off from the world outside of her body. Everything except for her touch.  
Or rather, the way she's being touched. Which feels like… abso-fucking-lutely everywhere.  
Her entire body tightens before shaking and then finally relaxing.

Emma too is coming down from her sexual high. Being as skilled at masturbating as she is, she'd been able to cum in tandem with her girlfriend.  
The moment Regina had quite literally flooded her senses and the bed beneath them,  
she'd allowed herself to tumble over the edge as well and blown her load into her boxers.  
It had been accompanied by a long strangled moan into the brunette's soft, warm and at the time trembling pussy.

After a moment of calming down and once Emma's caught her breath she moves up and lays next to Regina.  
Swiftly, she removes her underwear that's now entirely ruined anyway.  
The older woman turns to her, smiles lazily and happily allows the blonde to hold her. She leans forward a bit and kisses Emma on the lips softly.

"You taste like me." She murmurs in a voice that's entirely spent.

"No shit Sherlock." The girl snorts and smiles charmingly.

"That was a very effective way of letting off some steam." Chuckles Regina.

"Uhu. It sure was." Her girlfriend agrees, feeling content.

Regina's hands tenderly trace down the blonde's body.

"You're not excited?" She questions a little confused as she brushes against Emma's bare sex. "I mean hard?"

"Well, I just _came_ pretty damn hard." The girl blushes and rubs their noses together.

"You did?" Regina grins lazily and just completely in love. "That's sexy." She says sweetly.

Emma sighs softly, kisses her again, smiles both shyly and warmly and puts her head down on her girlfriend's welcoming shoulder.

"We should go to sleep." She suggests.

" _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_ " Regina grins, looking down at her teasingly.

"You little minx." The girl chuckles amused by her lover's playful behavior.

"I know I know. We should _really_ sleep." Regina pouts a little stubbornly but the glint in her eyes doesn't fade. It continues to smile brightly.

"Tomorrow's another day." Emma smiles up at her and Regina then chuckles a little. "Ah another day, another chance to get laid."

"You really are insatiable, aren't you?" Emma rolls her eyes amused and is actually truthfully, very happy that she has someone that wants her this much.

"Honestly If you don't want to fuck me so much, you just shouldn't be so good at it." Shrugs Regina."Simple as that."

"Oh I'm not complaining." Emma shakes her head and moves up a little to be able to look at her partner.

"Hmm You better not." The dark haired woman narrows her eyes a little, faking a look of apprehension that the Emma happily kisses away.

"Sweet dreams, sexy." She whispers against plump lips before going back to resting her head on Regina's shoulder, holding onto the woman Koala style.

"Good night, sweetheart."

It's only a matter of minutes before both drift off in dreams.

* * *

 **Who's curious to meet the parents? Wonder what they'll be like :O**


	29. Buckle Up, Swan

**My excuse is that I'm very busy trying out this thing called adulthood.**

 **Combining several jobs, raising a cat and planning a wedding is hard work.**

CHAPTER 29

Long story short; The next day Regina called her parents, informing them of their time of arrival.  
She kept the conversation short and efficient and then disconnected the call with a sigh.  
Suitcases were made, hugs were exchanged with their best friends, they made their way to the airport and then finally,  
the family had boarded the plane and taken off.

Time's passing slowly now.

Something Regina isn't particularly sad about. She _is_ , of course, already dreading the two weeks ahead of her.  
Sure, there are far worse things than having to spend time with your parents and family in a beautiful setting  
but to Regina that's about the last thing she feels like doing right now. Yet it's exactly what's going to happen.

Two movies into the flight and Henry has finally fallen asleep.  
Emma gently removes the headphones from his ears and puts them away.

"Don't stress." She leans closer towards her partner.

"It's not like I do it on purpose." The woman sighs.

"I know." Emma nods. "But look, this vacation will be over before you know it and Hen will have an awesome time, no doubt."  
She smiles and settles her head on Regina's shoulder. Her voice is soft and comforting to Regina.

"He's really excited, isn't he? He loves his grandparents." Says the brunette.

"Yeah. This is a good thing. And we'll tell them about the baby."

The girl can't help but smile while speaking about their newest addition to the family.

" _Our baby_." Regina says and kisses the top of bright blonde hair.

"Yeah we'll tell 'em that. And then before you know it we'll be celebrating Rubes's and Kat's wedding and then we can just focus on us." Emma's eyes are threatening to fall closed. Her words come out a bit mumbled as she's trying but failing to keep herself from yawning.

"And your book." The other woman hums.

"And my book." She whispers agreeingly.

"I'm proud of you." It's a sweet and sincere statement.

 _I think I'm proud of me too._

That's when Emma too falls asleep. Surrounded by her beautiful little family. Literally finding herself on cloud nine.  
Or cloud something at least.

* * *

She'd only been able to rest for a good hour or so when she'd been woken up for lunch.  
The food was pretty decent, _for airplane food_ , Regina had stated.  
Emma wouldn't have known any better but definitely hadn't had any complaints about her meal.

Henry's food had gone down easily. Up too. The poor kid had overdone himself on his dessert.  
That plus the excitement of being on an airplane plus the excitement of getting to see his grandparents,  
it had all been a bit much and sure enough, Emma'd helped him hold the paper bag the flight attended had so kindly offered them  
and sat with him, telling him it'd be alright and that he'd feel better soon, which he had.  
It hadn't taken him long before he'd already chosen another movie and Regina reckoned there was no harm in it,  
knowing he'd be out playing and swimming all day every day during their stay with her parents anyway.

The kid had fallen back asleep half an hour into the movie though.  
The poor thing probably hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before due to all the excitement ahead of him.  
He's just too precious for his own good.

Regina talked a lot about those first few years of when she had Henry  
and Emma just listened entirely fascinated by both the boy in the stories and the woman telling them.  
Eventually, Henry had slept through _most_ of their hours in the air,  
which was good because then he'd have a lot of energy to keep his grandparents entertained, Regina reasoned.  
But by the time they reached their destination, the tenseness in the older woman's posture had returned all too quickly.  
It's as if she could literally sense her parent's physical nearness.  
Emma's fingers found hers to lace together with as a silent and constant reminder that she's not in this alone. Always together.

Their brown haired bundle of cuteness walked ahead dragging his mommy by the arm towards the luggage belt.

Once they'd collected their belongings there really was only one thing left for them to do.

Meet the parents.

 _Now._

The current emotionless expression on Regina's face is extremely worrying to Emma.  
Her otherwise expressive and passionate partner now just seems like a shell of herself  
and for a moment the blonde wonders if maybe this whole trip wasn't such a good idea after all.

That's until she catches sight of Henry's bubbly smile and expectant twinkling eyes.

It gives her mixed emotions. Obviously.

Regina's feelings about this whole vacation in contrast with Henry's enthusiasm  
combined with her own nerves when it comes to meeting her partner's parents…

Plus: It's definitely another first. Meeting the parents. Any parents. Not even ever having had a pair of her own.

Fine, she's met a couple of potential parents. But none that had stuck. So those had never counted.

"That's them." Regina whispers under her breath close to Emma's ear.

Emma's green eyes try to zoom in on the older couple Henry is now enthusiastically pointing at.

The taller one of which is clearly Regina's father. Kind features pull into a bright smile.  
His hair is almost completely gray but the man hardly has any wrinkles.  
Next to him stands a teary-eyed woman with dark hair -dyed, Emma reckons- _That's her._ Regina's mom.

It's quite funny how it had never occurred to Emma that Regina might look like her mother. A lot. She really does.

The main differences about the two are the obvious age difference  
and the fact that Regina seems to be a couple inches taller than Cora Mills.  
Most likely a result of the years the older woman has ahead of her daughter.

It throws the blonde off a little. She smiles nonetheless.

When Regina's mom makes eye contact with her it's instantly obvious that the woman's just as nervous as she is. If not more so.

"You must be Emma. It's such a pleasure to meet you." The brunette woman speaks with a deep, though strained voice.

From the corner of her eye, Emma can tell that Regina's busy greeting her father, giving the man a heartfelt hug.

Gathering her thoughts she focuses on Cora.

"Hey. Um yeah. I'm Emma. It's really nice to meet you too. Thank you for having us."  
The blonde offers herself a mental pat on the shoulder for managing to sound relatively calm and confident.

"Of course. We're both very happy you could all make it."  
Little Henry's hugging his grandma's legs tightly causing for the woman to look down and giggle.  
She looks about ten years younger in just a matter of seconds.

"And to see our favorite munchkin in the whole wide world again."

The woman bends down and picks the boy up as if he weighs close to nothing.

"Look at how much you've grown, sweetheart." She kisses both of his cheeks repeatedly.

"I couldn't be more ready for the introduction, darling."  
Regina's father warmly smiles while looking between his daughter and the blonde.

"Of course. Daddy." She smiles and then finally looks at her mother "mom." at which Cora smiles seemingly insecure.  
She makes sure to hold eye contact with her daughter but it's not just up to her, is it?  
Because Regina decides to keep said eye contact as brief as possible, opting to look back at her father instead.

"This is my partner, Emma Swan." She proudly announces.

"Emma Swan." Henry senior smiles.

"Just Emma." The girl chuckles softly.

"It's so nice to meet you both." and blushes.

"We couldn't be happier. Today is the definite highlight of our year, darling." The man tells her sincerely.

"Hello, Regina." Cora cautiously addresses her daughter.

A polite smile is forced upon Regina's features. "Hello, mom. How are you?"

"Wonderful, now the three of you are here." comes the woman's honest answer.

Emma can see how her girlfriend's _made_ expression falters a bit as the woman swallows awkwardly.  
"Yeah. We're glad we could make the trip." She nods and purses her lips. Her posture remaining tense.

"Let me carry something for you, Emma."  
The older brunette keeps on surprising, gesturing for Emma to hand her one of the bags she's been pulling.

"No no I've got it. Don't worry." Emma politely refuses.

"I know you do but it's not because I'm ancient that I can't lend you a hand."  
She laughs lowly and insists on helping so eventually the girl lets her. Only handing her the smaller trolley, of course.

Regina seems to ignore the interaction entirely and instead focuses on her dad and son. The three catch up animatedly.

So yes, it seems it's up to Emma to entertain the other parent.

"Is this your first time in Europe, Emma?" It's Cora who starts up a nice conversation.

They actually talk easily. Okay it's just some friendly small talk  
but Emma had been expecting for _any_ communication with this woman to be difficult and dreadful.  
Which, let's be very clear about this, it is not.  
It comes naturally and Cora actually seems to be genuinely interested in getting to know the young woman.

As nice as all of that is. It's making this whole situation so very confusing for Emma. She's thorn.

The image Regina had put up of her mother was so different from what she's experiencing. So what does that mean?

Does it mean that Cora is amazing at _faking_ kindness? _But she really seems so genuine_ and not just to Emma  
but also when Emma catches her looking at her daughter.  
There's a hopeful glint her eyes that maybe she'd get one of those hugs Regina had given her father too. -which she didn't-  
Cora had even seemed nervous as if she hoped to make a good impression on Emma.  
That's gotta count for something, no?  
So then does it mean that Regina had been exaggerating or even lying?  
 _Now, that's just impossible._  
That doesn't sound like Regina at all.

So that leaves Emma with one more explanation. Cora's changed.

She no longer is the woman that raised Regina and it seems like she's trying hard to make up for what she lacked in the past.

Empathy, patience, kindness and warmth.

And honestly, Emma's pretty anxious to see how Regina's going to deal with all of that.  
Because so far, she's obviously chosen to just ignore it.

Non-surprisingly, she continues to do so.

The entire ride 'home'.

* * *

When they're settling in their room, Emma feels needy arms wrap around her.  
"Thank you." Regina groans tiredly into the side of the girl's neck.

"What are you thanking me for?" Smiles the latter, all too happy to be on the receiving end of the other's affection.

"Being so wonderful. Putting up with _her_." Regina evidently replies and Emma's not sure where to go from here.

It's a strange feeling. Normally, there's no reason, never and none at all, to weigh her words around this woman.  
But right now, she doesn't know what to say.  
And even is she did have an idea of what to say, she wouldn't have the slightest clue of how to say it.

"Of course." She shrugs and then tries to go on "You know, it was… fine actually."

Instantly, Regina's demeanor gets defensive.

"She didn't say anything to upset you, did she?" Her protectiveness over the blonde evident.

"No no." Emma is quick to reassure her. She smiles and shakes her head before carefully continuing. "She was… really nice."

"Yeah well." The brunette rolls her eyes and then averts them. She too is shaking her head.  
"It's only a matter of time before her true nature will show."

she lightly snorts. It's not so much that she seems stubborn but there is some kind of sadness in her tone and on her features.  
As if she's not willing to be led on and set up for disappointment. It's a shield.  
And Emma realizes that she's protecting herself and wants to do the same for her.

Not get her hopes up. Not get her heart in the game for this woman, only to have it toyed with and crushed to dust.

"Yeah. I guess." Emma quietly says before trying to suggest the possibility of a different scenario…  
That perhaps Cora's had a change of heart. "Or" She carefully tries.

"What?" But Regina's quick to turn to her with narrowed eyes. She's not ready. Clearly, she's not.  
Too unwilling to hear her lover play with the idea that things could be wonderful  
and that a relationship with her mother _could_ be a blessing. She can't have her mother do this.  
She cannot let that woman hurt her love. Not her beautiful and sweet Emma. It would be nothing short from cruel.  
As if the girl hadn't suffered enough hurt from so-called parents in the past already. No more of that. Not if she has any say in it.

But the girl is pure and sweet and good and hopeful, the way you could only expect from an angel.

"Just… Do you think that maybe she could have changed? Or is trying to?"

Smiles Emma. Hopeful and sweetly indeed.

"Look." Regina sighs. "believing something like that… it's nice in theory but in reality, it only leads to disappointment."  
She keeps her tone soft, hoping this isn't already too painful for Emma to have to hear.  
"If… and that's a big if but _if_ she's trying to be different that means she's holding up a mask which eventually is bound to come off  
and then when we're at our most vulnerable having her true colors show is gonna only hurt us even worse."

"Hmm." The girl slowly nods. Her eyes averted to the ground.  
From where Regina's standing, it looks like Emma's saddened, which is simply heartbreaking to her partner.  
But in reality, the blonde's just caught up in thoughts.

"So entertaining the idea that she might be wanting to change is not worth it, darling."

She's closed the distance between them, now holding Emma's hands in her own.  
Softly rubbing her fingers over the backs of the younger woman's pale hands in a comforting manner.

"I have my family and I'm happy with my life. So immensely happy with my life… I don't need her.  
This vacation, it's for Henry and it's to have our story out in the open for once and for all but other than that, I don't need her."  
Regina pleads. She's willing for the girl to lock eyes with her and when she does, they both smile at each other.

"You know, I'm fucking happy with my life too." Says Emma softly.

"You wanna be careful with your choice of words there." Regina's eyes turn a shade darker.  
"I could really use to let off some steam…" Emma's eye brows raise in pleasant surprise.  
She also blushes because she hadn't expected for the subject to change so suddenly into something potentially naughty.  
"but I'm afraid it's almost dinner time." Regina finishes her sentence with a grin of victory.  
Seeing Emma's blush turn deeper the way it usually does when she's getting warmed up.  
It seems she wouldn't need very much right now to be fully ready for her.

"But if you need it." The girl so kindly offers. Her eyes shimmering with lustful hope.  
Lust built up so quickly it's all the more exciting. "dinner can wait. We'll just say we fell asleep. jet lag. Whatever."  
She shrugs and waves her hand in a dismissive manner. _Who needs dinner anyway?_

"Yes. That's all fun and games except you'll be balls deep inside of me and as sure as I am here the dragon will make her entrance." Regina deadpans before offering Emma an apologizing look.  
She tilts her head to the side and cups Emma's cheek gently as the girl grimaces at her words.

"I might not sleep thanks to that visual." Her nose curls up in the most adorable of ways.

"That's okay." Regina chuckles. "Once the dragon's asleep… I'll keep you entertained." And winks promisingly.

"Naughty girl." Emma whispers under her breath and shakes her head, still blushing.

"You know it." And one day Regina's radiant smile might just be the death of her.

"Girls?" A soft knocking on the door draws their attention.

"Enter the Dragon." Regina whispers annoyed.

"Kinda polite for a dragon."  
Emma smiles but her girlfriend just pulls up her shoulders, clears her throat and raises her voice for her mother to hear.

"Come in mom." She can't help but sound annoyed to have to speak out those actual words though. Even Emma flinches.

"Dinner's ready." Cora timidly but kindly informs them.

"Okay." Regina's two syllable answer isn't even delivered to her mother's face.

"If you're too tired I can fix you some plates and bring them up." Cora offers. The look in her eyes sad and defeated.

"You'd prefer us to eat separately from you?" Regina's words might just be laced with venom, Emma painfully notes.

"Of course not." Cora's quick to deny. She breathes out and shrugs tiredly.  
"I simply wanted you to know you've got options."

Regina doesn't respond right away. She just looks at her mother in silence and breathes in and out a couple of times.  
Cora averts her eyes.

It saddens Emma… She'd witnessed Cora's eyes being glued to her daughter's face before, desperate for eye contact. Any contact.  
And now… Now that Regina spares her a glance longer than a fraction of a second, it's too much.  
Or maybe the harsh reality is that it's too little which cuts all the deeper.

"Yes." Regina's voice sounds a little raspier than it did before. "Thank you." And a tiny bit softer now.  
"We'll be joining you downstairs." But the sternness is still there. The distance and disconnection.

"Great." A small smile returns to Cora's face. And it's real, that much Emma can tell. Very small, but very real too.  
"Well…" She lingers for a moment as if she's reveling in this tiny moment of… what?… non-hostility?  
It's something… A start perhaps even. Who knows. "I'll leave you to it then… everything is ready but take your time.  
It's only a couple of salads so it's not like things will get cold. I'll just go and make sure our Henry's are leaving some for the rest of us." It's more words than she's been able to direct at Regina since she's arrived. More than her daughter had given her time to.

In that moment, Cora reminds Emma of a thirsty person that's been deprived of water for days and now gets a single drop.  
They don't want it to be gone just the way Cora doesn't want this moment to be over.  
But Emma fears that, already, Regina's patience for her mother might be growing thin again.

The blonde's eyes are growing wider with every half second as she can feel the tension in Regina's body rise  
and Cora must notice or sense it. Or maybe she was just expecting it. She _knows_ there's a limit, after all. She knows it all too well.  
It's there due to her own doing. And so she stops herself from saying anything else.

"Thank you." Regina manages to say. But her tone, much like her posture is tense and noticeably irritated.

"Okay." Cora nods and makes her exit.

"Oh and Regina." But she turns back around just as she was about to leave  
and Emma fears that the older Mills might be finding herself on very very thin ice right now.

"Hmm?" Regina's lips form a thin line as she presses them hard on each other. She's very close to snapping but doesn't.  
Emma wonders why. Not that she's not grateful for it.

But it does raise the question what suddenly made her willing to put in the effort to try and act at least decent.

"I'm really happy you're here." Cora's eyes are big and full of emotion.  
And Emma's heart is already partly hers because the bids of Regina she sees in the older woman  
are unmistakably aspects that can't be anything but lovable.

"The three of you." Dark eyes turn to Emma as Cora looks at her directly.

Emma nods and offers her a small, timid smile.  
She doesn't dare to move, breathe nor speak but this smile, right now is worth more than oxygen to Cora  
who's smile of her own widens and breathes out contently.

"Okay." Regina nods and moves her shoulders awkwardly as if she was going to shrug but then decided against it.  
This is making her feel uneasy. It's both cute and heartbreaking but more of the latter.  
This side of her mother is something she's not used to and at least that answers two questions for Emma.

One… Cora has definitely changed and is showing colors Regina's never seen of her and two…  
Regina has no idea how to deal with that.

"Okay." Cora schools her features a little but the smile is still present.  
She doesn't say another thing, turns around and closes the door behind her.

"She might be dying." Regina mutters flatly.

And Emma realizes that this vacation will most likely be one hell of a roller-coaster ride.

 _Better buckle up, Swan._

* * *

 **To anyone still reading this little story... thanks so much for hanging in there! You're truly amazing. _Simply because you are_ and also for keeping me motivated even after all this time. :3 **


	30. Cold War Heating Up

**Sorry, I haven't been able to respond to all of your reviews...  
You know, I usually really enjoy doing that but it's a luxury I can't afford right now, time-wise... :O But thank you for the awesome support!  
It's been making me feel incredibly encouraged and motivated! :)  
**

 **Now, without further ado...**

CHAPTER 30

Dinner had had a very cold war-like quality to it. Emma had barely eaten.  
The loud clinging of their cutlery against the plates had been almost deafening and so the girl had taken it upon herself to add some sound by talking.  
It made Regina feel both guilty and grateful. Ironically enough, Cora felt the same way.

Regina's dad didn't _seem_ to notice the tension at the table,  
quietly admiring his grandson's drawing skills as the boy was keeping himself entertained with a couple of crayons and his oversized sketch book.  
He held a blue crayon in one hand and his fork in the other. Multi-tasking like a true pro.

Because leaving the table right after swallowing the last bite of her food  
would seem and feel like too much of some kind of passive aggressive statement;  
-almost as if she'd be wordlessly screaming "I do not wish to be around you any longer than I have to, mom"-  
Regina remains seated and strings up a conversation with her father.

Emma then goes on telling Cora about the book Henry and her are working on.  
The kid even makes her swipe through pictures of his artwork on his momma's phone.  
It is evident and touching to witness how the pride in the older woman's eyes shines brightly.  
Emma's thorn feeling only grows when it hits her that there's honest pride directed at her as well.  
It gives her the overwhelming feeling of inclusion, which is nothing short from wonderful and addictive. How can it not?

But in the back of her mind the writer can't stop thinking about what Regina'd said to her. Warned her for.  
That the older Mills _will_ be showing her true colors soon… probably when she'll be at her most vulnerable.

It's not simple, is it?

How's Emma supposed to feel then? Is it wise to allow _any_ feelings in under these circumstances?  
Maybe accepting the warmth that Cora directs at her… could leave her burned, perhaps even scarred if things _really_ blow up.  
But would behaving the opposite really do any of them any good?

Before coming on this trip a lot of different scenario's had played out in Emma's mind. _This one hadn't._

Usually, the young woman's not one to fall victim to webs of lies and traps of deceit.  
Having had more than her portion of those kinds of crap from a young age,  
she's been through enough to be able to separate honesty from its opposite and to feel when things are the way they're supposed to.

She might still be young but life has forced her to feel so much already…  
It's only since these last couple of months that she's not only felt the bad but also the good stuff.  
So yes, by now Emma Swan has felt it all. And this… this interaction with her girlfriend's mom, it just feels too sincere to not be exactly what it is. True.

* * *

Later that night, Regina stays true to her earlier promise.

It all starts in the shower.

Emma is washing away the invisible layer of airplane-cooties that have been lingering on her skin.  
She sighs contently to finally feel fresh and clean again when Regina makes a smooth and quiet entrance.  
She stands behind the blonde, reaches out to turn off the water and then drapes a large, soft towel over the young woman's shoulders.

"Hmm." Emma's appreciative hum bounces off the walls.

Regina smiles and kisses the side of her partner's neck.

A gentle push encourages Emma to turn around and face the brunette.

She finds herself staring into deep, dark brown pools of passion and swallows thickly.

Without blinking or any other sign of hesitation, Regina sinks to her knees before her, brings her index finger to her lips and motions for Emma to be quiet.

The latter, who's jaw just went slack in a heartbeat, nods very slowly.

As if moving her head too fast could cause for any loud noises that would put an end to this luxury situation she's finding herself in.

Regina soundlessly chuckles and then gets started. She takes her time to work up her girlfriend. Literally, as that's exactly the purpose of her actions.  
She goes slow, lazily stroking her tongue against Emma's shaft. Up and down. Placing her lips over the tip of the hardening member and adding suction.  
Oh and she's naked, granting Emma a spectacular view on top of the loving blowjob. Oh yeah, that really is the most fitting adjective here.

Her hands are firmly cupping her lover's backside, keeping her into place as her mouth stays connected with Emma's growing erection.

Once Regina reckons it's at its full potential, she gives it one last open mouthed kiss and slowly gets back up.

Surprisingly, Emma's been able to keep her breathing from sounding as loud as it is deep.  
She'd been afraid of triggering Regina to stop sooner than planned because she didn't follow her instruction of being quiet closely enough.

But Emma's done great and Regina is pleased.

"Take me to bed." The latter whispers, a breath away from pink thin lips.

Emma eagerly complies. She reaches down to pull Regina up and against her by her thighs.  
She has no trouble successfully carrying her lover to their final destination for the night.  
Placing Regina with her back onto the clean sheets, she takes a moment to admire the sight before her.

It won't be long anymore before the latest addition to their family will be showing through the brunette's shirts.  
Like this, stripped bare for Emma to lovingly admire, the new life inside of Regina is already beautifully evident.  
Her belly is showing a modest swell so perfect and promising it does exactly that to the blonde's heart. Make it swell too.

"Please." Regina quietly pleads.  
Her voice is kept to a whisper but at the same time sounds so rich and thick with want and emotion, Emma feels entirely overwhelmed.

She looks down at herself and at the way she's evidently physically different from Regina.  
"What do you want?" It's more mouthed than a vocalized question though Regina's confusion isn't because she didn't catch the words  
but because she isn't sure of the meaning behind them. She warily shakes her head a little and narrows her eyes.

"Inside." This time she actually uses her voice. She can't let there be any doubt about this. Emma's starting to feel a little silly for having asked.  
This woman is carrying her child for fuck's sake. Has carried their first born and loves her unconditionally.

Still, that doesn't mean she's not allowed to not want to have a dick stuffed inside of her whenever they have sex, right?

So really, it's not _that_ silly for Emma to want to make sure when she does or doesn't. Right?

Having established that today _she clearly does_ …  
Emma guides her penis, sucked hard and once wet with saliva that's now dried up, to the slick opening between her girlfriend's legs.  
It's a small distance both women are eager to close.

The rest is as simple as can be. Simple as fuck, really. pun obviously intended.

Emma slips in easily. Regina's lips, swollen and self-lubricated with want, warmly welcome each and every inch of the girl,  
all the way down to her balls, as they press against the body below. They can't be loud, not vocally and not in the way they move.  
But that doesn't mean that what they're doing is any less intense.  
Instead of pushing in, pulling out, pushing back in and so on, Emma fucks her lover differently this time.  
She stays deep inside of Regina. Her cock stays buried between walls of want as she adds and releases pressure against her girlfriend with her pelvis and balls. Her mouth isn't any less eager either. She kisses, sucks and tastes whatever patch of skin she's offered.  
Regina's mouth is busy gasping and trying to utter sounds that won't come thanks to the woman's iron focus on making sure they won't.

But she and her lover most certainly do exactly that. they come, hard in and around the other. exploding in unison like the team they are.  
Strong, exciting and exhilarating at its peak and comfortingly familiar as the afterglow settles in and leaves the world around them spinning.

"I love you." Regina says.

They lay still and Emma's still inside of her but she'd felt the urge to tell her that. Emma lets the words echo in her mind for a while.

"I love you more." She eventually responds and Regina rolls her eyes as a way of telling her 'impossible, you beautiful moron'.

"She really used to be so hard on me."

There's a slight defensiveness to the woman's tone. Almost as if she feels a need to justify her own behavior.

"I know that. I'd never doubt anything you'd say, Regina."  
Emma reassures her, rubbing their noses together.

"If she hurts you, I swear I _will_ destroy her… If it is the last I do." Dark eyes burn with conviction.

Emma kisses her then as an antidote for that damned tension that keeps trying to crawl its way beneath her girlfriend's skin.

It works, if only for now, it works. Regina sighs and desperately inhales the blonde's scent wishing it were a blanket to wrap around her.  
How lovely that would be.

"I'll be okay baby." Emma convincingly whispers against the left corner of Regina's open mouth. "I'm a big girl." She says.

Slowly, an honest smile appears on Regina's tired features.

" _That_ you are." She lazily grins while simultaneously pushing her hips up a little.  
The motion reminds both women of how they still haven't moved and of exactly how amazing their orgasms had been,  
causing them to still be sensitive right now.

Emma inhales sharply at the sudden reminder and then chuckles softly.

"There's my Regina. Sassy and dirty just the way I adore her."

"Hmm." The Queen of sass herself grins wide as her eyes threaten to fall closed.

"Okay if I pull out now?" Emma sweetly whispers, not wanting to startle Regina by moving too sudden or speaking too loudly.

"Yeah." The brunette nods and moves to sit up a little. "I should go to the bathroom real quick." She yawns and forces her eyes back open again.

"As much as I personally love your sperm" She tiredly smirks in a way that Emma finds both sexy and adorable.  
"I don't want it on my mom's sheets."

The blonde laughs but nods agreeing-ly.  
"That might raise some questions, yes."

"Not really. Not once we've told them everything at least." Regina shrugs and kisses Emma's cheek.  
She watches as the girl carefully removes her penis from where she loves it most and then tilts her hips and tenses her muscles down there.  
"But still, I'd like to keep my parents and my sex life as far away from each other as possible."

"Doesn't that include me?" Emma laughs, making sure to do so quietly. Seeing her girlfriend so tired makes her act on impulse.  
She gets up, bend over and take the woman into her arms bridal style.  
"Technically whoever's growing inside of you too, since sex is kind of how that happened…" She kisses the top of brown hair.

"Oh hush you" Regina grumpily mutters and then yawns again. She's all too happy to be taken care of like this.  
Having someone she'd feel comfortable doing this with…  
Having someone who carries her and puts her on the toilet seat …is something she'd never imagined possible.  
But with Emma, it's as easy as breathing.  
"That's complete nonsense. As far as my parents are concerned I'm a virgin and obviously, you got me pregnant with a very steamy French kiss."  
Regina's killing Emma with her cuteness right now. The woman's got her eyes closed, shielding them from the bright light in the ensuite  
but the way she's lazily moving her hands while animatedly bullshitting about living a sexless existence is entirely adorable.  
Not only is Regina still entirely naked, of course… her words are also slurred and are lacking proper articulation.  
It's too precious for words really.

"You literally have sperm running out of you right now, babe." She chuckles hoarsely, feeling rather tired herself.

"Shhh. You must be seeing things." Regina pouts her lips but then cracks open an eye to playfully glare at her lover.

"Regina sexy ass Mills, I had no idea you were such a prude." Emma smiles at her with narrowed eyes as she hands her the roll of toilet paper.

The older woman takes the offered roll from her and shrugs a little.

"Only when it comes to my parents."

Once she's as empty as she's going to get, Emma carries her back to bed.

Wordlessly they worm their way into each other's arms. Regina's the first to give in to the night while Emma's still thinking about the past day's events.  
About the Cora from Regina's youth and if perhaps there's anything that she can possibly do to make this vacation less stressful and difficult on her partner.

About the Cora from the present and if perhaps there's anything that she can possibly do to find out what exactly is motivating the woman to be so different from the villain from Regina's stories.

Because Emma's certain. If you pay close enough attention, eyes cannot lie.  
And Cora's, when directed at her daughter, spill nothing but buckets of love, lots of regrets and every now and then, Emma's sure of it, tiny drops of hope.

* * *

I could describe to you in great detail exactly how the next couple of days were spent and you'd be utterly bored  
because the truth is that nothing much happened. Don't get me wrong, they weren't bad days.

See, little Henry has everything he needs. Four adults that absolutely worship him, a huge garden with a big pool and perfect _swimming pool weather_.

Emma's been writing in the shadow of a tree. She's happy to be able to get a lot of work done, finding inspiration in the beautiful scenery.

Regina on her turn has mostly been reading and, of course, has been making an active effort  
to make it clear to her mother that she isn't interested in sharing any sort of conversation. At least not with her.  
She makes sure her answers to whatever questions Cora asks her are as short as possible.  
Preferably one word-answers with very few syllables. Her favorites being yes, hmm and in a steady first position: no.

"Here you go. You must be thirsty." The older brunette puts down a cool refreshment for her daughter.

Henry senior is currently playing in the pool with his grandson. Both Henry's seem to be having the time of their lives with each other.  
Seeing that does make Regina feel guilty in a way. That maybe they shouldn't have waited so long to visit.

But then again… being here too much would hardly be beneficial for her mental health, would it? A quick look at her mother _does_ confirm exactly that.  
She just can't shake the negative rush of emotions she gets when she's near the older Mills.  
She's not sure if she's more angry or more sad but dwelling on that isn't exactly making her feel better either.  
So instead, she tries to ignore it, ignore her.

But at the moment, she's here, the situation is what it is and there's no escaping her mother, not under these circumstances, not now.

Inside, Regina has got a war going on. A war in which she's fighting with her mother, screaming, yelling and crying.  
About how she can act as if they're the perfect family all she wants now,  
it changes nothing about the fact that they most certainly are _not_ and about the fact that she's the person she is today because of her _own_ strength,  
not in the least thanks to any support she got from her mother.

Somehow the resentment she feels about her youth is mainly focussed on Cora Mills. A lot less on her father.  
He hadn't as actively torn her down time and again.

He had, _in a way_ supported her, smiled encouragingly, hugged her occasionally, told her he was proud of her quietly.

Always in the background but still, all of those things.

Though the man had never, not once stood up against his wife.  
And for that, Regina can't help but be mad at him just a little as well.

It's just that loathing both of them might just break her.  
Maybe there's only so much hate one person can carry.

Part of her knows she's always had it a lot better than most. Then Emma, for example. Emma who doesn't feel any resentment towards anyone.  
Simply because she doesn't _have_ anyone to feel resentment towards. She's been alone in the world for so long, not having anyone to be mad at.  
Looking at the blonde and how strong and in control of herself she is, Regina wonders if maybe _she_ got lucky. But that's a horrible _horrible_ thought, isn't it?

What it comes down to is that there's no comparing and that all emotions are very real and ultimately impossible to ignore.

Incapable of ignoring hers right now, Regina angrily puts down her book, rubs her face, annoyed at herself,  
and takes a sip of the drink her mother just put down for her.

She's already taken two when it hits her that the clear liquid in the glass isn't water. Cora must have decided it's Gin Tonic o' clock.  
A fraction of a second later Regina spits out a mouthful of the alcoholic beverage.

"Regina are you okay?" In no time, her mother is already practically hanging over her, looking and sounding more than just a little concerned.

Emma, who'd been standing somewhere near the pool to enjoy the sight of her son and his grandfather playing, is also quickly running towards her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, mother?!"

Regina angrily yells.

Cora's confused expression shows off exactly how she's got no clue of what's going on.

"Was ruining _my_ life not satisfying enough for you that you have to go and try to poison my unborn child?"  
Regina's voice sounds sharper than Emma's ever heard it. Sharper even than she could have ever imagined her girlfriend possible of sounding.

The series of emotions running through the older Mills standing on the patio make a very painful appearance on her facial features.  
Emma can't quite pinpoint what exactly it is she's feeling but Cora looks all sorts of things along the lines of confused, anxious, hurt and sad.

"You're expecting another baby?" She softly utters.

Regina just closes her eyes and rubs her face as if she's coming up with a headache so Cora quickly turns towards Emma.

Her eyes are wide in expectation. Hopeful expectation that somehow, in between all of this drama, in the middle of this mess, warms the blonde's heart.

She's able to muster up a small smile and nods.

Emma then closes the distance between her and her lover, wanting for Regina to calm down. More than that, _needing_ it.  
For the health of both the woman herself and the baby she's carrying.

"My head hurts." Regina flatly says, allowing Emma to kiss the top of said head.

"You wanna go lay down a bit, baby? It's pretty warm out here, the cool inside might help."

"Yes, I think I'll do that." Regina looks up at Emma, completely ignores her mother who's got silent tears rolling down her cheeks, smiles tiredly and gets up. Emma's arms wrap around her in a calming and loving embrace. Another couple of kisses are placed onto random parts of Regina's face.

Then the pregnant brunette goes inside to lay down on her bed, leaving the blonde behind with her mother.

"Can we talk?" Emma's tone is soft and kind.

Cora looks over to the pool where both Henry's are facing them, concern and confusion in their eyes.

"It's okay sweethearts. We're gonna take a walk but you boys have fun, okay?" She raises her voice addressing them.

 _Here we go._ Emma thinks.

 _Talk o' clock_

* * *

 **AAH! I can hardly wait for you to find out more! Hopefully soon! Any ideas on how the conversation is going to go? :)**


	31. Half A Century

CHAPTER 31

Gusts of warm wind gently stroke Emma's cheeks.  
Her already loose pony tale is slowly loosening further as she walks alongside Cora Mills.

To be honest, the young woman has got no idea where to even start this conversation. In silence, she goes over her options.  
She can either begin by telling her own story and then work her way towards her role in Henry's life.

 _Or_ she can tell the story the other way around. Start off by just putting it out there.  
That both Henry and this new baby are biologically hers as much as they are Regina's.

Before she's able to make up her mind, Cora is the one who starts to talk.

"Regina's right to loathe me, you know." Her voice resonates defeat.

And even though Emma can sense that this is a conversation Cora seems to really need to have with her, with anyone…  
She needs to have _hers_ first.

"I've been wanting to tell you something." She rushes out.

Cora looks at her with furrowed eye brows. "Me?"

"Yes. Well, your husband and you both but I guess I just wanna have it off my chest." Emma smiles a little uneasy.

Cora's kind enough to return the smile in an encouraging fashion.

"It's probably not as big of a deal as I make it seem like but it's always a pretty uncomfortable topic for me to talk about sooo"  
She swallows awkwardly while staring down at her own shadow walking ahead.  
The sight of the stretched out silhouette on the dry grass kind of comforts her.  
There used to be a time where it would be her only companion. Today, that's not the case anymore.  
Today it's _just a shadow_. She's got her riches in the form of people now. Real people. flesh and bone people.  
Today, she's stronger than she's ever been.

Cora stays silent and just looks at her. Allowing her to take her time.

"Well I guess, uhm…" Emma breathes out, waving a hand through some stray blonde stresses  
that must've escaped the elastic that's supposed to keep them together.

"Do you know how Henry's conceived?" She pulls herself together and seriously asks the other woman.

"I do." The brunette nods in affirmation.

"Yeah. With an anonymous donor, right?"

"Yes."

Something unexpected happens right then.  
Rather than dread what she's about to do next or fear for any possible negative reaction, Emma feels warm inside.

It's pride and that… makes so much sense. How could she not be extremely proud of the family she's got?  
Where she stands right now, is the result of everything that came before.  
All of the struggling and all of the insecurities she's had to go through, the fear and the doubt. She'd faced everything bravely.  
Even though she never felt like she was given a choice, she _was_ … she always could have chosen a different path.  
At every turn she could have chosen a different direction but somehow she always chose the right ones  
that have now led her here. Walking along side Cora Mills, about to share with her the truth.

"Not so anonymous anymore." She exhales and meaningfully smiles at the older woman.

"Oh?" But the latter's more confused than anything, of course.

"Long story short…" Emma clears her throat and explains "I'm Henry's donor and I'm our new baby's biological other parent as well."

When Cora doesn't immediately respond, Emma shakes her head a little and breathes in and out slowly.  
Whatever happens next, doesn't really matter. Cora can't take anything away from her.

"But you're a woman." She suddenly says.

Her tone doesn't imply any judgment. It's more that she seems confused.

"I am. In _most_ regards, I am." Emma calmly states. "But, the truth is that I'm just me. I'm Emma and I'm Henry's mom and Regina's partner and whatever anyone else feels the need to define me as, is their business."

Cora stops walking then and turns towards Emma. Her full attention on the girl now.  
The young woman's hands are taken into older ones and Cora dares Emma to look at her.

"Well then, Emma. Thank you. We're all so incredibly blessed to have you as a part of this family."

In that moment, Emma's eyes shine with the emotion that's rushing through her. She can't really think of anything to say.

So staring it is then.

"You've changed, haven't you?" She softly asks Cora after a long stretch of silence.

The woman sighs and then releases her hands.

"What Regina's told you about me doesn't stroke with who you're seeing…" She leaves it open for Emma to agree with.

She does agree.

"Regina is such a kind and compassionate person. But not when she interacts with you. She's different then."

"That's my own doing."

"Okay. Don't tell her I said this but from what I've seen, you two seem a lot alike." Emma carefully states.  
Her eyes are narrowed in thought while she studies Cora's face closely.

She watches as an incredibly sad, almost heartbreaking smile appears.

"The way you look at the people you love." Emma's voice cracks under her own emotions.

"You've no idea how ironic it is for you to say that."

"Ironic how?"

The look Cora gives Emma seems thorn. She's nervous, but why? More than nervous even. She actually looks scared.

"I've always loved Regina endlessly. Unconditionally, to the moon and back." She truthfully says with furrowed eyebrows and a convincing couple of nods.

And Emma really wants nothing more than to believe her.

"She's always been so strong-willed and intelligent."

"Sounds like her." Emma softly says.

"I don't know where to start." The older woman is quickly becoming very overwhelmed.

"She and you had a difficult relationship when she was growing up."

"I've always seen myself in her, from the very beginning." Tired eyes stare off into the distance. This beautiful landscape she's chosen to be her home but that never has quite felt like one. It's all just a pretty shell. A pretty shiny shell. But empty and cold and if you listen carefully the wind echoes loneliness.

"Uhu."

"I liked that at first." She admits. "No, I loved it."

"But that changed?"

"I've... Emma, I've always carried a lot of insecurities with me and seeing her grow up" The woman hesitates. Shame-red colouring her cheeks. "this is going to sound terrible."

"Please go on."

"She's always been a lot stronger than me. Braver too." Cora dances around what really needs to be said.

"But that's a good thing, right?"

"It _is._ It really is." She nods.

"But?"

"I didn't know how to deal with that." She sighs out, sounding frustrated with herself. "It was like watching a better version of myself making better choices, living larger, loving harder."

"You were jealous?" Emma understands but not fully because she could not for the life of her imagine being jealous of her child. Children.

"I was stupid. I can't explain it any other way. I was really really stupid to have felt the way I did." Cora's voice shakes.  
Shame and regret entirely evident. And this, Emma does fully understand.

"But… it could have been such a positive thing. If you'd let it." The young blonde says.

"I couldn't face myself. I was angry with myself." Cora's head shakes from side to side.

"But you projected it on her. You missed out on each other."

It makes Emma feel so angry. The fact that Cora had wasted a chance of Regina feeling loved by her mother as she was growing up.  
It stings badly for someone who grew up fantasizing about having just that. A mom.  
Imagine having one that refuses to show you her love.

"And I'll never be able to forgive myself for that." Cora breaks. Tears rolling down her cheeks freely. Bitter freedom.

"So what's changed now?" Emma wants to know.

"I'm and old woman, Emma."

"We all age at the same pace." The blonde shrugs. Why do people always do that?  
Use their age as an excuse while getting to grow old is such a gift.

"Over the last couple of years, I've tried to find peace with everything that's happened and everything that hasn't."  
Cora's voice sounds a little calmer now.

"Everything that happened?" Emma asks.

"And everything that hasn't." The brunette nods

"You let go of your regrets."

"I mentioned it's ironic for you to say Regina and I are a lot alike…"

Cora looks at Emma again.

"Yeah." The girl's eyes narrow, wondering where she's going with this.

"In _a lot of ways_." She nods.

"You're trying to tell me something else, aren't you?" Emma slowly and suspiciously inquires.

"Anything in particular that comes to mind? Don't be scared to make an _outrageous_ guess."  
Cora's breath hitches right after she's said that.

She can't take this back. Ever. And as long overdue as all of this is, it's all the more terrifying for it.

And for Emma, it clicks.

"Are you gay?" She asks and as much as Cora had seen it coming, the question hits her hard.

She's visibly uncomfortable and can't help but beat around the bush about it.

"I love Regina's father." She averts.

"That's not what I asked." Emma's eye brows furrow as she can't help but smile in understanding.

"But they're both truths." Cora's eyes shine with embarrassment.

"You're bisexual." The statement is out there.

"Hmm."

They stand in silence as about a minute worth of seconds tick by.

"Does anyone know? Anyone but me?" Emma softly asks her.

"Other than the girl I kissed back in college?" Cora humourlessly laughs a little. "Not a soul."

Emma's lips are pursed as she nods.

"Have you ever said it out loud?"

"No." Cora's quick to answer. _Why would she?_

"Say it to me." Emma smiles encouragingly, as if it's not the most terrifying thing Cora's ever had to do.

"Why?" The woman stubbornly protests.

"Just do it. Tell me you're bisexual." Emma softly laughs. Unwilling to feed the tension.

"I don't see how that's going to" But Cora's really hesitant it seems and Emma will simply have to step it up.

"Cora, trust me. I'm talking from experience here. Say it." She's not taking no for an answer here. It's time. _Overtime._

"Okay." Cora swallows thickly and nods.

"So?" The blonde's smile grows wide and her eyes shine expectantly.

"Give me a second." Once fire-red lips part and close a couple of times. but no sound escapes.

"Today please." Emma raises her eye brows impatiently and it's entirely infuriating to Cora.

"I'm bisexual, okay?" She rushes out, if anything just to stop the blonde from treating her like a child.

"Okay." Emma goes quiet and smiles at her warmly.

"Oh my… " Cora breathes out as her eyes well up again "I'm bisexual."

"Yeah you are." Nods the blonde.

"That took me half a century." Cora's eyes close as she turns her head up to the sky. A new kind of freedom is dawning. Finally.

"Coming out isn't easy." Emma says.

"Is that what's happening? Am I coming out?" Dark brown eyes stare at her. Fear and excitement but mostly fear there.

"That's up to you but" Emma's hand palms are facing upwards as if she's holding up a set of invisible options.

"But what?" Cora tries to see.

"I know how hard it is to live with a secret. And I know how good it feels not to have any for the people I love."

"She hates me." Cora looks back down. Defeat once again washing over her as it does every single time she thinks of everything that's been wasted. She's wasted.

"She's angry and sad." Says Emma. "Much like you were."

"But I can't make it up to her."

"That's probably true." Emma nods. "But that doesn't mean that you should ever stop trying. She's worth it, Cora"

"She is."

Thanks so much for all of the love and support. It really means so much to me.


End file.
